Human Pride Fights A Vengeful Battle
by Sango Yukijorou
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inuyasha & Kagome's children are the light of their lives, the reason they live today,the reason they're so happy. But when someone comes to try & take their light away, can they stop him? & if they do what happens to Kag? A wish has been made..
1. The Joy of Children,,, Sorta

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to 'Awake in an Infinite Dream' and that is the sequel to 'Sing to me, the Song of the Stars.' Please read both before reading this story, or else some parts in here will totally confuse you. And I say that for your safety! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Human Pride Fights A Vengeful Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter One: The Joy of Children... Sorta**

"Ok, you're it now Sanae." Her older brother Taikan said.

"I am not; you didn't even touch me that time!" The young girl said and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at her brother and tapped foot impatiently, it was so cute that any adult would have laughed, but what made it funnier was that she was serious.

"Oh will you come off it already? I tagged you and you know it, stop being so stubborn and just be it!" Taikan shouted back to his younger sister.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. When their two eldest children bickered like this, it could go on forever...and I mean 'forever'. An argument of theirs that had occurred about half a year ago lasted for a week!

Kaden and Rikku just stood there, not knowing what to do. When their older brother and sister fought like this, they learned long ago to just stay out of it.

"Taikan, Sanae, stop arguing already please and just play." Said Kagome loudly from where she and Inuyasha were. The happy couple sat on the ground against the base of a tree resting as their children played tag.

Taikan was their oldest child out of the four. He is a young boy of twelve and is, in Kagome's opinion, just like his father. He has short silver hair in a ponytail and innocent golden eyes. He always seems to get along with Sanae the most, considering that they were closer in age...when they aren't in conflict with each other that is.

Sanae is eleven and quite energetic. Her long beautiful hair was straight and always reminded Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru's hair, except for hers was pure black with light bluish silver highlights scattered randomly upon them. Her golden eyes could pierce anyone's heart with love the second you looked into their gaze. Her nose, cheekbones, and archery skills were an inheritance from Kagome. Sanae practices with her bow and arrows everyday with her mother and always seemed to get better and better.

Kaden is the mostly shy girl of the four, but she will certainly be very talkative when in a fun activity with her other siblings. At the age of nine, she acts very mature sometimes and that surprises everyone. Her hair was the color of her father's, only a darker shade. And she also inherited his gold eyes as well, shining bright with joy all the time.

Rikku was the youngest girl of age six and was even more energetic than her older sister Sanae. Her beautiful silver hair was like just like Kagome's, and the top part of it was always brought in a ponytail to the side of her head. This constantly reminded Kagome of Rin's hair, for it looked just the same. Rikku was, in addition, granted the golden eyes of her father, just like her other three siblings.

And of course, each child beheld a pair of dog ears atop their heads just like Inuyasha.

"Why do they bicker at each other anyway? It's not like it will solve anything." Inuyasha said and closed his eyes.

"Oh and you found that out just now?" Kagome muttered. She smirked, for she knew she just hit a nerve.

"What?..." Inuyasha whispered dangerously, "I knew that all along what are you talkin' about?!" He defended himself.

"Sure you have." Kagome said sarcastically and waved her hand casually. Inuyasha at first looked surprised but then just crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "I did know that all along..." He muttered silently.

Kagome smiled and nudged him playfully, "I'm just kidding Inuyasha, gosh, you're just so fun to tease." She giggled.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, "I...I knew that! I was just testing you." He said and smirked.

"No you weren't." She laughed and closed her eyes. They both sighed and Inuyasha decided to give up and not argue with her, he learned long ago that it would get him either face planted in the dirt, or alone at night.

Kagome kept her eyes closed and began to let random thoughts enter her mind. Kagome was very happy with her life here. She had a loving husband, four beautiful children, and the best two friends you could ever have.

As Kagome thought about Miroku and Sango, a smile crept on her face as a very humorous memory came in her thoughts. The memory of Sango giving birth to her first child.

---Flashback---

Sango was sweating immensely as she was right in the middle of giving birth. Her hair was a complete mess and her face glistened more and more each passing minute.

Miroku was by her side and holding her hand tightly in his. "Sango, it's all going to be ok, just be strong."

Unlike Kagome, Sango didn't ignore him. I mean come on! He was right there, in her face, repeating useless crap that didn't mean a damn thing to her at the moment!

"Shut up." She muttered and then screamed as she felt another contraction coming.  
Kagome and Kaede worked as fast as they could, getting more hot water, blankets, and things like that.

"I'm here for you Sango, it's alright. I know it hurts." Miroku said to try and make her feel better. Sango looked at him and glared while she grit her teeth from the pain. "You...It was you!" She shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

Miroku looked very surprised and confused, "W-What? What was me?" He asked, completely not understanding what she was trying to say.

"You- You did this to me you jerk!" She shouted.

Everyone face faulted, even at a time like this!

"Sango, I uh... how am I supposed to respond to that?!" He asked desperately. Not wanting to have his wife angry with him for doing something as natural as getting his wife pregnant.

"I swear Miroku, you're never touching me again! You here me?! Not ever again!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Kagome and Kaede had a sweat drop appear behind their heads as they watched the ridiculous scene.

Sango groaned in pain and squeezed Miroku's hand. "Sango darling, my hand, I think… I think you're breaking it!" He panicked.

Sango glared at him and shouted, "I'm giving birth stupid! And all you can think about is your precious hand?!" She practically seethed.

"Uh...No! Never my dear Sango." He said in a pathetic attempt to try and trick her.

Sango narrowed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. It echoed throughout the entire forest of where they lived and some birds flew out of the trees from the deafening noise.

Inuyasha was in the other room, holding his sleeping son in his arms. Shippo was sitting next to him. After the scream had passed Shippo had a shocked look on his face, "W-What was that?"

"That my friend is the sound of a beautiful thing about to happen." Inuyasha whispered and looked at his son.

"Hm, it sounds more painful than beautiful to me." The fox demon responded and shrugged his shoulders.

---End of flashback---

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really." She said and smiled. Although Sango had said her 'vow' to never have Miroku touch her again, she sure didn't keep it as she was now pregnant with her fourth child.

"I'm not it, you're it Kaden!" Taikan exclaimed. Kaden looked over and placed her fist on her chest, "I am?" She asked in a small voice and looked around.

"Yeah, now come on and chase us." Sanae giggled and started running to where Taikan was.

Kaden laughed and began to run after Rikku. The children were laughing and playing. All the while, they seemed to have run a little further away from their parents, but they could still see them sitting against the tree.

A sound came from the shadowy trees of the forest they were near and they all stopped running to look towards the forest where the sound came from.

They heard the strange sound again. It sounded strangely like a groan in pain from some creature.

"W-What do you think is in there you guys?" Asked Rikku and she hid behind Taikan. He stood straight and looked behind him at his little sister, "I think it's some kind of animal, come on, let's go check it out." He said and looked at Sanae next to him.

Sanae narrowed her eyes suspiciously toward the forest, "I don't think we should, mom and dad said to not go in the forest alone without them."

Taikan rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, what could happen?" He asked and looked at Sanae. She looked back with a glare. He just shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon. Nothing's gonna happen."

"But mom and dad said not-"

"We're just gonna go in there for a second, and then right back out. And besides, I'm sure doing the _exact_ opposite of something never hurt anyone." He said in a convincing voice.

Sanae rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just go in there and get out." She said and looked at Kaden.

"I'm kinda nervous." Kaden said and looked at Sanae, "Don't worry, we'll be here with you." She said to comfort the younger girl.

Taikan smirked once again, "Alright, let's go."


	2. Who Doesn't Like Story Time?

**Author's Note: **None for this chapter. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Two: Who Doesn't Like Story Time?**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. The hanyou opened his eyes that had just recently closed, "Yeah?" He asked lazily and looked at her. He could see Kagome looking around, "Where are the kids?"

"What do you mean, they're right... over...there..?" He said and pointed to where the kids were supposed to be at. Inuyasha slammed his fist in the ground, "Damnit! Where did they go now?"

He stood up and Kagome followed quickly. They ran to where their children were just playing tag a minute ago, hoping that they didn't venture too far.

"Inuyasha, did they go into the forest again?" She asked and looked at Inuyasha. He turned to look at her and let out an annoyed sigh, "Of course they did, I told them not to." He said in irritation at his children's behavior and rubbed his forehead.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I guess that's true." She muttered. Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Don't worry they're close by, come on."

-----------------------------------------------------

Taikan and his three younger sisters cautiously entered the dark forest.

He felt the wind lightly blow his silver hair and he brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

His hair always looked a lot like Kohaku's when the demon exterminator was his age, short and in a high ponytail.

Taikan always looked up to Kohaku, but since the man was only here around for only a few days he would go back to travel again. Kohaku was still out in the world, helping others in need and, in a way, giving back what he had taken years ago… lives.

Kohaku was now a man of much bravery, honesty, and possessed the strong will to fight without fear, much like Taikan's father. He looked up to both men, who will forever be his guidance.

The strange sound echoed through the forest and reached all ears that were listening.

The girls jumped slightly and became very nervous, "I think we should go back," Said Rikku in a tiny voice. Her ponytail on the side of her hair swayed with the wind that had picked up again.

"Not yet Rikku, I wanna find out what's making that noise." Taikan said, "And besides, I'll protect you all if anything were to happen."

The girls looked at one another and seemed to agree. "Alright, but once we find out, we're leaving." Sanae said and Kaden nodded.

A few moments later and their path ended at a dying bird demon. It was practically as small as Rikku, and jeez, that girl was small!

The bird demon hissed in pain and screeched occasionally. Taikan walked closer to it as his sisters stayed back, hiding behind the oldest one, Sanae.

"H-Help." The bird demon wheezed. Judging by the voice, it sounded like a female.

Knowing this, and that the demon wasn't a threat, Taikan hurried his steps to the female bird, "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked quickly.

"I was attacked by a ...by a powerful demon." The bird had said and coughed when she stopped speaking.

"Powerful demon? Who? What did it look like?" The young boy asked. 'Who could have done this to a poor defenseless little bird demon?' He thought and clenched hid fists.

"It was a strong demon, it took on a diverse appearance when it attacked me, then altered into another as it went away." The demon tried to say in one breath.

"What? You mean this demon can change form into anything?" Taikan was confused. What kind of demon can have such power to do something so complex? He looked at the bird demon and watched her nod slowly. "It attacked my entire flock..." She coughed.

"You say this demon can change form, right? Well, what about now? What does it look like now?" He asked in a serious voice.

"I know not of its appearance now young man, but it spoke of...of killing...and slaughtering, it was horrible." She almost began to cry. Taikan nodded and furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

"Please, defeat this demon...and save us all..." Said the female bird demon as she closed her eyes and never opened them again. Taikan looked at her in shock, 'Save us, all...?'

"Taikan! Sanae!" Inuyasha shouted, "Where are you?" He ran with Kagome on his back.

"Rikku! Kaden!" He shouted again and followed their scents.

Inuyasha had finally spotted them and halted to a stop and set Kagome down. They looked at their daughters come running to them, "Mommy! Daddy!" Cried the girls and ran into their parents' open arms.

"What in the world were you doing out here? Didn't I tell you not to go in the forest by yourselves?" Inuyasha said sternly and looked around, "Where's your Taikan?" He asked and then looked up from the girls to see the young boy walk to him slowly.

The younger hanyou lowered his head, "Sorry Dad, we just heard something and went to check it out. It was all my idea"

His father wasn't exactly the 'lenient' type of parent and that made everyone scared now.

"Well, what was so mysterious and interesting that you heard and brought you here?" Inuyasha asked and noticed Rikku was trying to jump up to reach him. Inuyasha picked her up and set her on his shoulders. Rikku wrapped her tiny arms around his neck softly and looked at her brother.

Taikan decided to tell his father later of what he had heard, "Turns out it was just a demon that was already dead when we got here." He said and looked down. Well, it was partly true...

"Well fine, just don't do it again." Said Inuyasha and motioned for Taikan to walk home with the rest of them.

Inuyasha saw that Kaden ran right next to him and smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back and held her hand. Kagome walked next to Kaden and Sanae was on the other side of her with Taikan.

The walk home was uneventful, which was expected, and the sun was setting on the hills and now aloud darkness to paint the sky.

Everyone walked in the hut and Inuyasha set Rikku down. All the children had yawned and rubbed their eyes.

Inuyasha smirked knowingly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Alright everyone, it's almost nighttime." He said and listened to his children groan.

"Time for bed." He said and heard the kids groan again.

"But daddy, we're not tired!" Rikku said and jumped up and down. Kagome giggled at her daughter's actions and couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha watched his daughter jump up and down, when she jumped in the air again; he caught her and brought her eye level to himself, "I don't care. Bed. Now." He said firmly and kissed her forehead. Rikku giggled and Inuyasha set her back down.

Sanae looked at Kaden, "Race ya to bed!" She said and before you knew it, the two girls ran to their room and laughed as they jumped on their futons.

"I won!"

"No I won!"

They laughed some more as everyone else went in the room.

The girls slept on one side of the room as Taikan slept on the other. Taikan didn't go to his futon yet, because now he saw that Kaden was distracted and looked somewhere else. 'Now's my chance.' He thought deviously.

Suddenly, he pounced on her and began to tickle her. "Taikan! No! Stop please!" She begged and couldn't stop laughing.

Sanae and Rikku laughed as their parents smiled. Taikan finally stopped and let her go.

"Story, story, story! Tell us a story Daddy!" Pleaded Sanae as her brother and sisters sat together on the girls' futons. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in front of them and smiled as they looked at each other and back at the kids again.

"Ok, which one should I tell?" He said to himself and placed a hand under his chin in deep thought.

Sanae raised her hand, "Oh oh! Tell the one about how you single handedly defeated the mangy wolf from taking Mom away from you, Dad!" Sanae said and heard her siblings gasp and say "Please?" all at once.

"Perfect story Sanae!" Inuyasha said and smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha unnecessarily cleared his throat and made a dramatic pause before beginning the story, "Once upon a time, Mommy and myself were traveling with uncle Miroku and aunt Sango to search for jewel shards when suddenly a wimpy, stupid, arrogant wolf came along, trying to take her away." Inuyasha began and watched, as his children's eyes grow wide with silent interest.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was getting to the end of his fairytale, "And so, Mommy jumped into my arms and spat at the stupid wolf who was running away to his stupid caves with his tail between his stupid legs. Mommy and I got married, and here you all are. The end." He said and grinned stupidly.

"Yay!" The girls clapped and laughed. Taikan laughed and smiled, knowing that more than half of that story wasn't true, judging by his mother's look on her face.

"Ok, that's the end of the story and you know what that means." Inuyasha said. His children groaned again, knowing what their father was going to say already.

"That's right! Daddy's sick of lookin' at ya, so go to bed." Was his answer to his children's groans.

The kids pouted, but did as they were told. After hugging, kissing, and saying goodnight to their parents, the kids went to bed.

Once the children were snuggled in their blankets, the girls said 'goodnight' to each other.

"Goodnight Sanae."

"Goodnight Rikku."

"Goodnight Kaden."

"Goodnight Rikku."

"Goodnight Sanae."

"Goodnight Kaden."

"Goodnight R-"

"Shut up! Stop saying goodnight and just go to sleep already!" Shouted their now irritated brother.

The girls giggled and whispered at the same time, "Goodnight Taikan."

Taikan growled and buried his head under his covers. Once his face was hidden from his sisters' view, he smiled, 'Goodnight my sisters.'


	3. Howling Winds of The Enemy

**Author's Note: **None for this chapter. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Three: Howling Winds of The Enemy**

Inuyasha and Kagome left the children's room for their own as soon as all 'goodnights' have been said and done. Kagome yawned and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm so tired." She murmured as she and her husband entered their room.

"Me too." Said Inuyasha at the asme time he and Kagome practically fell on their futon with exhaustion. He took off his haori and his white top that was under it.

"You do know that most of that story you just told our children was a lie, don't you?" Kagome asked carelessly and also undressed.

Inuyasha shook his head once, "It was not a lie...Well.. It was as close to the truth as it was gonna get." Inuyasha responded and draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She faced him and she leaned her head against his chest. A couple of minutes later, she very slowly pulled back a little and looked at him.

Kagome smiled as she cuddled up with her warm blankets. Inuyasha yawned and Kagome saw his white fangs until he closed his mouth again. They reminded her of her children. They had fangs yes, but they weren't as sharp as Inuyasha's.

Great sadness filled Kagome's heart and soul as she looked at Inuyasha's closed eyes. She suddenly felt bad now, she was positive that Inuyasha wanted strong, and powerful demon children like himself. And she, a mere human, had taken that chance away.

"Why are you still awake Kagome?" Inuyasha only whispered curiously as he opened his eyes to reveal the golden color of them that she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Kagome jumped a bit, temporarily forgetting that he could tell when she was asleep or not. "Oh, I just...I" She tried to say, but she turned her head from him and instead looked at the ceiling of their room. Inuyasha sat up slightly, shifting his weight on his elbow and lower arm that now lay against the futon. He was on his side and turned Kagome's head gently with one hand for her to look at him, "Kagome...I know something's bothering you, tell me." He said in a soft voice that she couldn't help but answer to.

She leaned her cheek in his hand more, "I've just.... been having some thoughts on my mind is all." She tried to say and closed her eyes in means to rest. She tried desperately to fool her loved one, but it obviously didn't work. Inuyasha grunted and sat up, taking Kagome with him, "Kagome, tell me what's wrong, please." He asked and held her hands. 'What is she afraid to tell me?' He thought and saddened. He didn't want her to feel distressed about anything, and so he was going to help her.

Kagome sighed and knew she wasn't going to win and go to sleep, so she just told what was in her heart, "Inuyasha, are you… disappointed?" She asked quietly. Kagome looked down at his hands that were holding hers.

Inuyasha blinked, "D-Disappointed?...About what?" He asked, confusion engraving itself on his face hastily.

Kagome looked down, "Well, I have mixed feelings about this but...do you ever regret, having me as your mate?" She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes in much bewilderment, "Regret? Of course not. Why would you think that Kagome?" He asked in desperation and shook his head.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in a heavy sigh. She opened her eyes again and looked at Inuyasha, "What I'm trying to say is, that one thought had came to my mind more than once before and," She said in a whisper, "I know you Inuyasha...I know that long before you and I were together, that you spoke of wanting strong and powerful demon children...And I'm afraid that I haven't given that to you..." She admitted and looked down again.

She spoke before he could, "I know that you absolutely love our children to death Inuyasha, of course, and so do I. However, because I am only human, I have created them to be weaker than you have ever intended them to be...I feel like I made you lose something you always wanted, and that you can never get it back now..."

She closed her eyes now and did not speak any longer. Then suddenly, she felt familiarly strong arms wrapping themselves around her. She opened her eyes to be met with Inuyasha against her, hugging her tightly, "Kagome, in my past, I have only dreamed of raising strong children to follow my guidance and have possessed great strength. It is all that male demons wish for... But when I met Kikyo, I still had that wish, I still had that dream. I had to struggle with the feeling of letting it go when I had met her, I still hadn't trusted anyone then..."

Kagome froze, "When I was with you Kagome, and got to know you more, things changed...I became merciful and trustworthy of others like I couldn't believe." Inuyasha said quietly and pulled away from their hug to look at Kagome, "I wanted strong and wonderful children, yes, and you know what?" He smiled.

"What?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You gave that to me Kagome...You gave me everything I could ever want...That I could ever need." He whispered and brought his hands on her cheeks gently. "I have everything...Everything that makes me alive and happy, it's all here..." He whispered and kissed her softly.

Kagome became suddenly shy and bashful, as she always did when Inuyasha would be like this with her, despite the passing twelve years of being together. She kissed back nonetheless, and still felt that wonderful heart racking shock that she had felt when he first kissed her in her upstairs bathroom.

As they kissed, they lay back down together...and got a little frisky...

Inuyasha undid her kimono and kissed her more passionately. They were about to have more fun, until they heard a faint cry.

It became louder. It turned out to be the sound of a little girl crying in the other room; Kagome immediately shot straight up and bumped her head against Inuyasha's "OW!" They both groaned and rubbed their heads. Kagome stood up and laced her clothes together again, "I'll go see what the matter is." She mumbled and Inuyasha just rubbed his head where she bumped hers against it. His ears drooped as he did this and laid back down, "I was so close..." He whined and then just shrugged it off. 'Oh well, I'll get her next time.' He thought and closed his eyes.

Kagome entered her children's room and saw that little Kaden was crying. Her golden eyes shed tears and they shimmered in the moonlight. Kagome grew concern as she reached her daughter's side of her futon and hugged her. She noticed her other children still appeared to be asleep as she whispered, "Kaden, its ok, Mommy's here. What's wrong?"

Kaden wiped her tears from her cheek with a tiny balled fist, "I-I had a bad dream." She whimpered and cried into Kagome's neck as she held the girl in her lap. Kaden held onto her mother's shoulders tightly and continued to cry.

Kagome began to rock back and forth slightly and rub Kaden's back smoothly. Kagome closed her eyes and let tears slide down her cheeks as she remembered a time when she was Kaden's age and had had a nightmare. She remembered how she cried out for her mother and how she had came in to see young Kagome crying. Her mother had held her, just like this, and sang to her. Kagome smiled, she felt happy now. Her mother had done this for her, and now she could do it for her own daughter. Kagome was so happy that she had this chance, and thought that this must be what her mother was thinking when she had held her like this, and so, she sang also.

"There's no one in town that I know. You gave us someplace to go." She sang quietly. And just like twelve years ago, Inuyasha was standing right at the doorway, hidden in the shadows. He watched his mate and daughter cry. He watched with sad eyes and wanted to go comfort them, but he kept his distance. This was a time for his wife and daughter to have alone, and besides, he wanted to listen to Kagome sing again like she did often when she didn't know that he was near.

"I never said thank you for that. Thought I might get one more chance... What would you think of me now, so lucky, so strong, so proud." Kagome swallowed down the sob that was building in her throat and squinted her eyes to try and rid the tears that were on the edge of them.

Kagome soon ended the song and looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Goodnight Kaden." She whispered and kissed her forehead. She laid Kaden back down in her futon and tucked her in. Kagome smoothed out her daughter's hair a couple of times and finally stood up. Kagome wiped her remaining tears that were still present on her face.

When she looked towards the doorway, no one was there. She sighed and walked slowly out of her children's room inaudibly. She stopped just outside the room and sighed again as she looked down.

Then, she felt someone hug her from behind, "I-Inuyasha." She jumped slightly and didn't even bother to turn around. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. He brought his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. Kagome hugged his arms and closed her eyes and she leaned her head back against his chest.

She turned her head towards his, "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again, "I love you too." He responded and carefully brought his hands under her knees and back. He slowly lifted her off the ground and carried her to their room again. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were still closed. 'She must be so tired.' He thought as he lay her down next to him on their futon.

He sighed and hugged her to him again. He brought the covers over them and brought his head next to Kagome's. With his mate by his side, and the love that he felt for her and his family, he fell asleep with no doubts or worries in his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright and warm, like it had been everyday this week and no one minded at all, for that was what they desired.

"Inuyasha, where are the kids? We're going to Miroku and Sango's home today remember? I'm sure Shippo and Kaede are already there!" Kagome called from her room getting dressed. Inuyasha sighed as he stood up from putting the extra firewood away in a bin, "Their right outside playing ball or something!" He called back.

"Playing outside? Did they take a bath yet?" She called from their room again.

"Yes." He said loudly enough for her to hear. "Ok, just make sure they don't get dirty." She replied and didn't say anymore.

Inuyasha occasionally looked out the window to see his children playing outside as he cleaned up the place a little before they left to go to their friends' place.

"I got it! I got it!" Taikan shouted and as predicted, he got it.

The young hanyou had jumped in the air and rolled on the ground with the ball that he had just caught. "Yes! That's five points for me!" He called to his sisters.

The girls frowned, "Nuh uh! You cheated!" Shouted Sanae and moved some of her dark hair out of her face.

"Oh no, not again." Whispered Kaden as she held both her hands politely in front of herself. Rikku pouted and scrunched up her face in annoyance, "I just want to play, not watch them fight all the time." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not cheat, I caught it before it hit the ground, and therefore I got the point!" He said loudly to his sister rather rudely. Sanae wouldn't back down, "I saw it touch the ground before you had both your hands on it! So you don't get the point!" She said back to her older brother inappropriately.

"Shut up Sanae! You don't know anything!" He shouted and out of frustration, kicked the ball near the forest and next to the stream.

They went on bickering as Rikku and Kaden watched the ball fly away from them, and they sighed.

"I'll get it." Rikku muttered to Kaden and ran off to get the ball where her brother had kicked it at. The two older siblings didn't even notice her run by them to retrieve the valued toy as they continued to argue.

Rikku's ponytail bounced up and down as she ran to get the ball that was in front of the forest. She was almost next to the ball when someone else picked it up. She looked up to see a very tall man in front of her holding her ball. He looked very unfamiliar to her and so she cocked her head to the side in uncertainty, trying to figure out who he was.

Any other person would have chuckled at her cute face that was so confused, but not he.

The man dressed in mysterious dark robes, and had short black hair and darker black eyes kneeled down in front of Rikku, only then did he smile faintly.

He held out the ball to her, but close to him still, so that she would have to walk over to him to get it.

Rikku hesitantly walked closer to the strange man that smiled so oddly. As if, it weren't real.

"Here you are little girl." He spoke with a deep voice and held the ball closer to her. She accepted the ball slowly into her own small hands as she never broke eye contact with the man in front of her.

She held the ball and didn't move from the man or walk away, she could only stare.

The man didn't move either, until finally he slowly placed his larger hand on her head, covering her face. She didn't move. She couldn't.

"Rikku!" Inuyasha called from where he was on a small hill away from where his daughter and the mysterious man were. Rikku was out of her trance in a split second and turned around to look Inuyasha scowling.

Forgetting about the last moment's events, she smiled and ran to Inuyasha, "Daddy!" She exclaimed with joy as she dropped the ball carelessly to the ground.

Inuyasha kneeled down quickly and opened his arms for her to jump into them. Once she was safe in his arms, he stood up again and shifted Rikku to his side and held her close to him. Inuyasha looked at the man who now stood up also, but his smile had disappeared.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't ever touch my daughter again." He threatened dangerously. "Well?! Tell me who you are!" He shouted again and brought one of his hands from his daughter, to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"I am the one who you will last set eyes on before you leave this world." The man said in a deadly voice and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Wait!" Inuyahsa shouted and ran after him, holding Rikku closer to him.

But, a mere second later, the man's scent vanished, but left a heart stopping feeling that screamed only one word...Death.


	4. A Subtle Dagger

**Author's Note: **Ha! Yes, I updated the day I said I would in my profile. Sometimes I don't and then I feel bad. Because when people look on there and see that I was supposed to update on this day and I didn't. They're like "WTF?!?" And I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Please read and review!

**white-fanged -demon: **Well thank you so much! That means a lot coming from someone who'd kill themself if I haven't updated soon! lol, j/k. Thanks for your review!

**faerie-kittie306 animelover: **Thank you! And I guess that guy had his hand on her face was because he's evil and trying to like, take control of her mind or something. Thanks for your review!

**erica6060:** Thank you a bunches! I hope nothing happens to them too! Wait, I already know ifanything badhappens or not...(looks around suspicously) lol! I ain't tellin! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **LOL!! Me either. Chitlins are awesome! Yes, thank you! I liked how I made Inuyasha call Kouga stupid like three times. lol, I love Kouga and all, but I had to make Inuyasha make fun of him, heehee! And yes, a curiosity I shall fill for you! Thanks for your review!

**Venusgurl5: **Yes, I made it deep, oh so deepish. Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories, yay! Thanks for your review!

**Water-Goddess-InuLuver1: **lol, I love the ja thing you put! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four: A Subtle Dagger**

Inuyasha immediately froze in his place and instinctively pulled Rikku closer to him, sheilding her from any sign of a threat. "D-Damn it...What the hell was that?" Inuyasha muttered to himself. 'Why do I feel like we're all in danger? Who was that guy? And why is he here?' Inuyasha wondered as Rikku looked at her father's troubled exression. 'What's wrong with Daddy?' The young girl wondered and frowned. Inuyasha was scared, despite his many years of fighting demons. This creature was not Naraku, that he was sure of, but then why did he fear it so much?

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Rikku asked in a whisper. Inuyasha jumped slightly and looked down at his daughter who was still in his arms. "Oh uh, it's nothing. Come on, let's go back home." He said and cautiously walked back to his home where the rest of his family was.

Rikku smiled then and laid her head on his shoulder. She liked being with her dad all the time and playing with him too. Rikku had always wanted to just spend some time alone with him. She enjoyed being with her other siblings, of course, but she just felt like she wanted Inuyasha all to herelf to play ball or tag with. The young girl knew that she was being selfish, but everyone does once in a while, right?

Inuyasha had other thoughts on his mind than spending time with his family. The feeling that strange man gave him right before he left sent chills down his spine. And what did he mean by what he had said to him and his daughter? Did he mean that he was going to be the last person Inuyasha sees..before he dies?

'What the hell? Does that mean that stupid freak is going to kill me or something?' Inuyasha thought as they neared the hut. It was when Inuyasha reached his other children had he put Rikku down. "You kids come closer to the house and wash up in the stream." He said and didn't wait for an answer as he was already one step ahead of them. Taikan turned to look at his father, "What for?" He brushed some of his silver hair out of his eyes.

Inuyasha turned around, "Because...Because you and your sisters are all dirty from playing out here and now you have to take a bath again." He replied and motioned for his kids to follow him. They of course graoned and complained about having to take a bath again. "And hurry up too, we've got some place to be remember?" He said and watched his children nod.

Inuyasha did not want to tell them the truth. He had to keep this to himself until he got a chance to talk to Kagome alone.

Taikan paused for a moment and looked at his father. 'I think...I think something is wrong? But what?' He thought and furrowed his eyebrows. He had yet to tell Inuyasha of the things he had heard from the bird demon, but now he suddenly had the feeling that his father knew already.

Sudenly feeling the need to protect, Taikan turned his back to his younger sisters as they took a bath in the stream behind that was closest to the house, and kept a look out for anything suspicious. The twelve year old suddenly remebered the promise that Inuyasha had made to him about a year ago on his birthday. Inuyasha had promised Taikan that he would use one of his own fangs to have Totousai forge a sword for him. Taikan had been so excited since that day. Although Inuyasha would have Taikan already training with it by now, he couldn't because of his mother's wishes. Taikan's eyes softened at the thought of his beautiful mother, she was everything to him.

'I promise, once I learn to master my destined sword, I'll protect you all with it and use it for good.' Taikan vowed silently.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly and looked around for her inside. "Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha called out louder. He grew nervous and was following her scent to their room and burst in their.

"What?" She answered and looked at him. Inuyasha sighed in relief and smiled at her. He would have smelled her blood ar anyting if she was harmed, but he was just too jumpy from ealrier that he didn't want to chance anything.

"Hey uh, what are you doing? We've got to go soon right?" He asked and watched Kagome put clothes away. "Yeah, but when I heard you tell the kids to take bath again, I thought I would get some laundry done." She said and put the last of her clothes in a small closet type room. Inuyasha only nodded and his smile faded, "Uh, Kagome. Once we arrive at Miroku's and Sango's place, we've got to talk about something very important."

Kagome paid more attention at this and turned to him fully, "Something important? Wait, is this a 'good' important or 'bad'?" She asked worriedly.

"Bad, I think we may have another powerful demon on the loose." He said and furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome gasped and was about to say something but Inuyasha spoke first, "Not now, let's wait til we finally talk to Sango and Miroku."

Kagome nodded and followed him out of their room. 'Oh no, another Naraku to fight? What are we gonna do?' Kagome thought nervously. 'I gues it won't matter. All I have to worry about is how we can stop it.'

Kagome didn't want another thing like this to come upon her and her friends once again. But not only are her friends in danger, but her children as well. It was a good thing she and her eldest daughter Sanae have been practicing their archery for quite some time now, because she had a feeling they would need all the skill they had.

Kagome saddened now, all she ever wanted was to live happily with her family and friends forever. But now, with everything that is suddenly taking place, she wondered how long forever truly was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of their room and into there living area. "Inuyasha, the kids, they don't know, do they?" She asked, hoping that they didn't.

"No, not yet anyway." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed in relief and held a fist gently to her chest over her heart, "Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" Kagome whispered.

They heard the children's voices coming from outside and coming closer as the couple kept looking at each other meaningfully.

"Yeah! Let's go! I can't wait to see Keiko and the others again!" Sanae exclaimed happily as she and her siblings entered their home, washed and dressed. "Me either, Asoka and Teishin invent the best games to play eavery time we go there." Taikan said with a smile at Sanae.

She carelessly brushed back some of her perfectly straight black and slight silver hair out of her face as she began to giggle, "Yeah, that's true." Kaden and Rikku weren't far behind, a moment later they enetered the hut as well to find their oldest siblings talk about someting and their parents just looking at each other. 'I wonder why they are not talkking.' Kaden wondered.

"Mom, Dad, come on already please! We're gonna be late!" Rikku jumped up and down in between them. Inuyasha and Kagome, now 'back in reality', looked down at heir youngest daughter jumping up and down energetically, her adorbale side ponytail bouncing up and down along in the same motion.

"Yeah alright, let's go." Inuyasha announced and they all headed out. Inuyasha and Kagome walked together as their children played tag around them and still walked with them. It was a rather humorous sight, seeing the kids play tag around their parents and getting them annoyed, well at least one of them.

"Kagome, I swear, it's times like these when I _really_ wish you haven't shown Shippo how to play this game years ago." Inuyasha muttered as he and Kagome walked side by side and hand in hand. Kagome smiled and looked at him, "Oh you don't really mean that do you Inuyasha? And besides, look how much fun they're having." She said and looked around to see her children playing.

Inuyasha's eyes closed halfway in irritation, "Trust me, I can think of at least a billion other things more fun than playing this game you call.. what was it, tag?" He asked and watched his mate nod.

"Yeah, and those billion other things are...?" She said and waited for his answer. Kagome watched his expression turn into deep thought and then mischevious, "Well, one thing that's more fun than this happens almost everynight...with you." He said and eyed her with a knowing look. Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha, you are so pigheaded!" Kagome said and angrily looked away.

"Oh come on, you know it's true!" He said and began to laugh. Kagome couldn't look away from him any longer and just decided to laugh with him.

"You're it!" Kaden exclaimed gleefully and ran away from Taikan. The older brother smiled and looked at Sanae, "Alright." He whispered and ran after her. Sanae saw that she was about to be tagged and so ran away from him. They both ran in a circle around their parents as Kaden and Rikku began to giggle with excitment.

Suddenly Sanae tripped and fell on the ground hard, "Ow, damn it that hurt." She muttered and Taikan, Inuyasha, and Kagome all turned around to look at her. "Sanae!" Kagome nearly shouted and was about to tell her daughter to not curse ever again when Taikan began to laugh at her, "Ha! You said damn! You're so stupid to say that in front of Mom and Dad." He said and began laughing. Sanae stood back up, "You just said it you idiot!" She shouted at him and pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Alright that's it! Don't you ever both call each other names or curse again!" Kagome said sternly and turned to Inuyasha. "And you! They got this from you, you know!" Kagome said and pointed at him.

"Me? Don't go blaming all this on me now Kagome! You yourself aren't an 'angel' of words all the time, if I may recall." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I only say it when I'm angry with you, but you say it all everyday." She snapped at him and looked away angrily too.

"Why are you fighting?" Rikku whispered as she had sneaked her way from Kaden and inbetween her parents. They both stopped bickering and looked down at her.

Her eyes turned very large and watery. It was the cutest thing you could have ever seen, "D-Don't you love each other any more?" She whispered again and had tears rim her gold eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other with guilt and he immediately picked Rikku up. "Of course we do." Inuyasha said and hugged her to him.

"Then.." She sniffed," ..then why are you arguing?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad face and then back at Rikku, "Your mother and I have different opinions and things like that, but just because we argue about it doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore." He said and smiled, "You don't have to worry about that anymore Rikku, I love her very much and will never stop loving her." He said truthfully. Kagome smiled at this as she watched her husband and daughter in such a loving embrace.

It was right then that Kagome's heart reminded her again that she belonged here. This was her home to be forever, and she didn't mind that at all. She loved it here and had realized long ago when she was just a young teenage girl that she was only going to school, coping with everyday situations, and trying to find the man of her dreams to marry some day. But here she lived no life of the sort. She lived in a fairytale. A beautiful fairytale of which she was the only girl who was meant to live in, and she was so thankful for that.

Kagome turned to Taikan, "Apologize to your Sanae, now." She said firmly. Taikan blushed vaguely at forgetting that he was in trouble, then nodded. He turned to Sanae, "Sorry." He murmured to her. Kagome smiled and turned to look at her eldest daughter, "Sanae, don't ever curse again, ok?" She asked. Sanae nodded to her very fast, letting her mother know that she would honestly try not to do it again.

"Let's go." Inuyash said and they all walked on again to Miroku and Sango's home.

The kids walked on qiuetly, still somewhat in touch with last moments events. Taikan smirked and looked at Sanae out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled and looked away as he nudged her with his elbow, "You're it." He muttered and dashed to the other side of his other sisters with grace. Sanae smirked like her brother did and chased him.

And soon enough, they were all carrying on as if the incident never happened. How typical.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, which was really only about a minute, they had arrived at their friends' home.

Before they reached the door, they heard an extremely loud slap that echoed throughout the entire forest it seemed. The whole family took on an annoyed expression, knowing exactly what happened. "Why does Miroku even bother." Inuyasha muttered and put a hand on his forehead, "Hey! We're here you guys!" Inuyasha called out and waited for his friends to come out.

Miroku staggered out, with a loving look on his face and a bright red slap mark on his right cheek. "She sooo loves me." He said and placed his hand on the cheek that was slapped by his wife. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can tell."

"Oh, hello there Inuyasha, Lady Kagome." He said politely and then looked at the children next to them. They all smiled and ran to him, "Uncle Miroku!" they all shouted with joy and pounced on their 'uncle'.

Miroku fell on the ground, with all the children on top of him. "I-It's nice to s-see you all too." He tried to say.

"What's going on?! Miroku I swaer, if you're planning another trap for me to fall into where you have to grope me, I'll- " Sango yelled from inside and stormed out to find Inuyasha and Kagome smiling like idiots, and their children on Miroku hugging him. Sango stoped and sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs, "Of course, all this noise can only mean that my friends have come for a visit." She chuckled and walked to Kagome and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged back and they both went inside, talking about how Sango couldn't wait to have her next child that she was pregnant with.

Inuyasha sighed now, "Hey Miroku, where are your brats?" Miroku's hand found its way out from the pile of children on him and pointed to the house, "Fer oot bak, pwobly eiver tainy oh pwaing. An I hilly vood consedew eet toe be teh slecon snuggetion." (_Translation_---They're out back, probably either training or playing. And I highly would consider it to be the second suggestion.") At hearing where all the other kids were, Inuyasha's children ran around to the back of the hut, as he raised an eyebrow, "You know. What scares me the most is that I understood each word you said." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku stood up and dusted himself off, "So Inuyasha, I trust everything is going well?" The monk asked. Inuyasha looked at him now, "Not quite as well as you would expect, c' mon, let's go talk with the girls inside." He said and walked with Miroku inside the hut. "Talk about what Inuyasha? Is there something of importance that must be conversed?" Inuyasha hesitated for a second, " Yeah and It's not good, I'll explain everything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! You're finally here!" Keiko shouted with happiness. Asoka and Teishin nodded in agreement. Taikan looked around, "Where's Shippo?" Teishin met his gaze, "He's in the village, helping a family build a home for them that was destroyed by some bug demon." The young boy nodded in understanding and just shrugged his shoulders.

Asoka was the eldest child of twelve years old, just like his best friend Taikan. He had stunnning brown hair like his mother's and eyes like his father's. Much to Sango's dismay, he had also inherited Miroku's...um, 'unique personality', so to speak. He wore his hair just like his father's, but his was a bit messier that it was too cute. He was currently in training with his father on his spiritual powers, and also training with his mother and her weapons.

Keiko was very beautiful for a ten year old. She had her father's deep black hair that she wore in a ponytail like her mother did. And like Asoka, her eyes were the color of Miroku's and they had this certain innocent look to them. Sango had been training her with all her weapons and would soon give her Hiraikostu, when she was tall and strong enough to weild it of course. All in all, she was a stunning young girl and soon to be demon exterminator.

Teishin was a seven year old Kohaku. He was just as cute, shy, and innocent as Sango's younger brother. Of course, he still had some of Miroku in him, but he was an all over good kid. However, because he is only seven he had recently started trainning with Sango, which meant he wasn't too good of a fighter yet. His dark brown hair was worn in a high ponytail, just like how Kohaku's and Taikan's were.

Asoka stepped up with confidence and smiled, "Hey guys, we just made a new game, I'll show ya how to play!" He said and the others cheered. Taikan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "This game better not suck like the other one did last time Asoka, or else my demon intincts will highly encourage me to kick your ass."

Keiko gasped and placed a quick hand to her mouth. Sanae walked next to her and lazily supported her arm on Keiko's shoulder and leaned on her. Keiko took her hand away from her mouth, "I had forgotten how Taikan can be, well...so demanding." The ten year old said. Sanae nodded as she closed her eys, not surprised at all by her brother's behavior, "Yeah, he's not really the easiest person to get along with...There's like a wall there, trust me." She said as she brought up a flat hand and kept moving it up and down in between them, trying to get her close friend to lighten up a bit.

Keiko nodded and giggled at her friend's way of making her laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, as Miroku sat down next to Sango, and Kaede sat inbetween Sango and Kagome, "Alright, this is very important so listen up." The hanyou said as he sat cross legged and leaned his swod against his shoulder as he always did.

Inuyasha explained everything in much detail, as to not throw anyone off, mainly because he got really pissed off when he needed to explain something for the second time. He told them everything from the time he found his kids in the forest where they were'nt suppose to be, to when he walked home with Rikku in his arms today. He said that the man was, in fact, a demon in disguise and can take on many forms just like Naraku could, but this wasn't him.

"We need a plan." Miroku said and looked down at his one hand in his lap that used to be cursed with the wind tunnel. The monk was very joyous that he had the wind tunnel no more, I mean he would have been long dead if he still had it and not be with his family today. The thing is though, it was very useful in battles and now he felt like there was so much less he could do. There would be more than one time, he realized, that his spiritual powers just won't be enough.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well no duh monk. I-"

Miroku eyes him knowingly, "I mean a smart plan Inuyasha. It seems as though all our plans from before were just not thought out throughly enough, and we only have ourselves to blame. This is not going to be a mere fight between us and a demon, our children are in as much danger as we are now." Miroku tightened his hold on Sango's hand with his.

Sango nodded, "I agree. If this demon is as powerful as Inuyasha claims, than he surely operates under the darkest veil of corruption, just like Naraku had. We cannot afford to make anymore mistakes that will cost us a life." She said determindly and glanced at the slepping Kilala in her lap. Sango knew of course that there was almost nothing she could do. She was pregnant and Miroku would tie her up in this very room if it meant for her to not follow them and be in danger.

Kaede nodded, "That is correct child, I suggest ye train for the time being before ye meet him once more."

Kagome had said nothing in all this and Inyasha noticed it since they first stepped in the room, 'What is she thinking?'

And as soon as he thought that, Kagome stood up and walked out of the room. Miroku looked up at the younger girl's sudden movement, "Lady Kagome?" Sango looked up as well, "Kagome?"

Inuyasha just stared at her and felt his heart sink. He knew very well what was on her mind now, and it broke his heart.

And so, he stood up to follow her. No one said anything as he left the room and went to Kagome.

Sango had tears in her eyes as she leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder, he brought his hand from his lap to her head and brought her closer to him, "I know Sango, I know." He whispered as she let her tears fall. Kaede had went to the other room, knowing the two wished to be alone in their silent suffering.

Inuyasha saw Kagome sit outside and looking at the hills where sun the was to set in a few hours. Inuyasha soundlessly made his way to where she was and sat down next to her.

Kagome suddenly turned to him and hugged him to her fiercly. He hugged back with much strength and knew she was giong to say someting. So he was quiet, letting her find her voice and say what she needed to say.

Kagome cried against his shoulder and he rubbed her back. They were both silent for a moment until Kagome turned her head to the side after she had cried out most of her tears, "I-Inuyasha, why does this have to happen a-again?" She asked and hugged him tighter. Inuyasha felt himself feel so sorrowful for the both of them and he burried his head in her neck. Inuyasha suddenly felt so helpless, at what Kagome said next, "I wish we could just put away or throw out everything except what really mattered, but life is just so cruel."


	5. Faith Without Action is a Mask

**Author's Note: **I just want to get this chapter out and over with cause I know ya want to read it, so I can't reply to everyone's reviews like I would love to do! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western.....Now don't you just feel too damn special?: **Ugh! I hate it when that happens! When I get to a story that has just been updated and everything, I want to read it and so I go 'Click' and expect to read the next chapter, but the damn thing's not even there yet! I had to wait for hours! lol, I like change the wolrd. my fav song though from the whole Inuaysha ending theme thingies, is um, Shinjitsu No Uta. When I downloaded an episode of Inuyasha, at the end this song was playing and it was so sad! At the end of it, Inuyasha is like drowning or something and I almost cried. (sniffle sniffle tear tear) trunkslover22 is so cool! I have her email and everything and we talk a lot! Yeah, she's awesome! lol, sexy piece of cake?.....Hell I want some!!! (Swipes it from you and hides from freaks) And don't squish me! Look! (Points maniacally at chapter with wide eyes) I updated! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Five: Faith Without Action is a Mask**

"Ha! Yes, I win again!" Exclaimed Asoka with much joy. His brown hair blew in the wind as he stood up and dusted his clothes. "What? You did not, you cheated!" His best friend Taikan shouted and his sisters nodded in agreement. "Oh really? How?" Asoka asked.

"Because... you keep winning, that's why." Taikan answered with furrowed his eyesbrows. Asoka looked at Sanae with his sweetest eyes, "Do you think I cheated Sanae?" He asked innocently.

Asoka had quite the crush on Sanae, and almost all the children knew about it. Sanae has a hint that he likes her a little, but nothing more. He always tended to hang out with her a lot and flirt with her. Taikan didn't like this as much as he thought he would. He would often growl at Asoka to get away from his sister when he got too close to her and was about to make a 'Miroku' move on her. Sanae didn't really pay much attention to this in the whole scenario, but got mad at Taikan for yelling at Asoka.

Sanae shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess if Taikan is lying, then no." She replied. Taikan gave her a double take, "What? What the hell do you mean by 'if i'm lying'! I- oh forget it! I hate this game!" He said loudly and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"I don't feel like playing anymore, let's just lay down or something." Keiko said and laid on the grass. Teishin smiled and did what she did. Kaden and Rikku were soon to follow and that left the other three standing. "Oh fine." Taikan grunted and did as did what the others were doing. Asoka made sure that he lay next to Sanae, which caused a growl from Taikan and so Asoka scooted away from her a few inches, a stupid grin on his face as he waved nervously at Taikan.

Kaede showed up from the hut with an empty wooden pale, "I'm sorry to trouble ye young ones, but could one of ye fetch a full pale of water from the stream?" Kaede asked with much kindness. Taikan jumped up, "I will Lady Kaede." He volunteered and ran to her. He turned around and glared at Asoka, "Come on Asoka, I want ya to come with me." He said. Asoka looked over at him lazily, "Oh alright, if you wish." He murmured and he walked to Taikan.

As they both left to go to the stream, Kaede went back inside and Keiko sat up. Sanae sat up too and looked at her, "Hey Keiko, I know you and my sisters are keeping a secret from me, I want to know what it is, now." She said to her.

Keiko froze, 'Uh oh. Man! I can't keep a secret! I'm gonna blow it!' She thought and her mind went back to a week ago.

---Flashback---

As soon as Taikan and Sanae had left to go get a ball to play with, Keiko rushed to her older brother, "So Asoka, tell me your secret please! I promise I won't tell!" She kept saying. Asoka and Teishin looked at her, and so did Kaden and Rikku.

"You have a secret?" Kaden asked, and the look on the others' faces seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Asok calmly closed his eyes, "Keiko, we all know you can't keep a secret, so I'm not going to tell you." He said simply. Keiko gasped and looked hurt, "Oh come on, you can tell your only little sister can't you...?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

Asoka rolled his eyes but then smiled, "Alright fine, I like Sanae. There." He said to her, but then jumped, "But don't tell her! I'm going to surprise her." He said to Keiko and she nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah yeah alright, I promise." She answered. Asoka now had an annoyed expression, "And why does that make me feel like she'll tell the entire world?" He muttered to himself It was obvious to everyone that she really wasn't going to keep that secret to hersefl forever, but oh well, nothing they can do about it now.

---End of flashback---

Keiko nodded to herself, remembering the exciting memory very well. She really didn't want to tell her and ruin it for Asoka, but she was just one of those people who can't keep their mouths shut.

"Well?" Sanae asked impatiently.

Keiko rubbed her neck nervously, "Um well, you have to guess..." She said and Sanae sighed in frustration, "But, if you were to say that Asoka is practically in love with you...I'd say great guess!" She said as she smiled sheepishly.

"N-No way! He does?... I knew it." She murmured the last part to herself. She now grew nervous, "But, what do I do? I'm not any exprert on this kind of stuff! Should I tell to my Mom?!" She nearly cried. Keiko walked up to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulders, "Oh don't worry about it so much, just keep pretending that you didn't know about it yet." She said calmly.

"I-I guess that could work.." Sanae trailed off, and then she rolled her eyes, "Gosh, I was right all along, he does like me." She finally reasoned. Keiko shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, and they were right all along too, I can't keep a secret."

The two girls began to laugh as they saw Taikan and Asoka come back from the stream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taikan and Asoka walked to the stream to fill the pale of water for Kaede. "I wonder what our parents are talking about, they've been in the house for quite some time now." Asoka stated as he walked next to Taikan, "I don't know either, but I don't think it's all that good." The young hanyou said.

Asoka looked at him with question, "Really? How is that?"

Taikan's eyes gazed into the past, "Well, when my sisters and I were playing ball yesterday, we went into the forest and I saw this inured bird demon that said it was attacked by this-uh this powerful monster demon. And earlier today, my dad came back from getting Rikku, I guess she was somewhere else, and he looked so, so frightened. I've never seen my father look like that before." Taikan trailed off.

They both stoppped at the stream and the boys knelt down in front of it, "I'm sure that's what they're talking about, I mean, what else could it be?" Taikan had continued. Asoka nodded to him and dipped the pale in the stream to fill it, "I agree, I think we're going to have to fight some monster before it destroys the whole world." Asoka said. Taikan nodded, "Yeah, we have to help our parents fight the demon, but I'm not sure if they'll let us."

"They'll have to. My mother is pregnant, remember? And my father doesn't have his wind tunnel anymore." Asoka stated. Miroku had told his children of his curse, and how they would have possessed the same curse as he, if it did not kill him before then. Asoka remembered how shocked he was to hear such a curse could ever exist, that at the same time was useful in battles, then would eventually kill you.

They stood up and walked back to Kaede to give her the needed pale of water, "You're right Asoka, we'll help our parents fight this demon, no matter what." Taikan clenched his fists.

Later that evening...

"It's dinner time everyone!" Sango announced and all the children ran into the hut. It appears that Inuyasha and his family stayed for a longer time, considering that they needed to discuss their plan further. Time of grieving was over now, and everyone knew this.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Shippo called from outside. Everyone heard his deep voice from outside the hut and smiled. He had grown up so much within the twelve years that Kagome has lived here. To Kagome, if he were in her world, he would look to be in his late teens.

"Yeah, come on in Shippo." Sango giggled as she had called him in from her kitchen. The tall fox demon entered with a bright smile, "Sorry if I'm late for anything, I had to help more people rebuild houses than I had thought. That bug demon that attacked must have been a big one." He said and sat down next to Kagome.

All of the adults sat in one room and the kids in the other. Of course, the adults made sure they could see their kids from where they were if any of them were to misbehave.

"It's fine, you didn't miss a thing." Kagome replied to him.

"We're just about to serve dinner, so you're just in time." Sango called from the kitchen area. She stirred the large pot of stew above a fire then she pushed back her hair in a low ponytail.

"Great!" Shippo exclaimed happily and he turned to Kagome, "So, how are you Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome's smile instantly faded away. They had all forgotten that Shippo didn't know of this new demon, "Shippo, we all have something to tell you."

Everything was explained. Inuyasha told his story to fox demon of the earlier events that had taken place and Shippo's heart sank.

"Not again." He murmured sadly to himself, thinking of all the innocent people the mad demon could have killed already. Everyone silently nodded in agreement.

Everyone knew now that this burden must be faced, but with much bravery. Even though this was nothing new to them, they still had every right to take precaution. They had to know this demon before they could battle it, but that could not be done so easily.

This whole thing reminded them all of the past, before they had destroyed Naraku and were still fighting him, when they were still in search of the jewel shards, and when they discovered their love for one another. This new battle to try and win seemed so impossible to do at the moment, but if memory serves, they've done the impossible before.

Kagome looked ahead of herself and smiled lightly, "Yes, but we should enjoy the time we have now, and discuss this tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, then he glanced into the room where his children were playing, "Yeah, we live today, and fight tomorow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the world didn't make a sound.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and their kids had gone back home. After they had dinner at Sango and Miroku's home, they couldn't form a plan just yet. They needed to know more about their enemy before they can plan anything. Inuyasha had not liked that, he says the longer we hold it off, the more people it can kill. Of course he knew that everyone agreed with him, but Inuyasha just wasn't the strategizing person of the group and did things full on force at instinct... Which wasn't so smart at times.

Inuyasha lay awake, holding a sleeping Kagome by his side securely. With her back to his chest, Inuyasha closed his eyes against Kagome's long dark hair and sighed. 'I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to think of something with the others.' He reasoned and stopped moving all together to fall asleep...

"_Inuyasha." A voice called._

"_What?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, not knowing where he was. "Who... Who's calling me?" _

"_It's me, Kikyo." She said and called him closer, "It's alright Inuyasha, open your eyes and come." _

_Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in his own forest, but by a small and soundless river. He saw Kikyo sitting in front of the river, her back to him. He watched her hair, loose from its band, blow lightly in the wind. 'Am I dreaming?' He wondered. He looked down at himself and made sure he wasn't half naked. Once he saw that he was wearing his pants and haori he sighed in relief._

"_Come join me Inuyasha." Kikyo called out softly to him and he slowly walked to her. He stopped at where she was and sat down next to her. Inuyasha, very confused, did not speak but looked at Kikyo anyway. _

"_Yes, you are dreaming Inuyasha, so do not worry." Kikyo spoke and looked at him with kind eyes._

"_Y-You're in my dream? Wait...Can you do that?" He asked, feeling very silly at the moment. _

_Kikyo giggled and nodded vaguely, "Yes I can." _

"_But, what for? Why are you here in my dream of all places?" _

_Kikyo hesitated. She had just wanted to see Inuyasha for old time's sake and talk with him about the wonders of the world. However, she had come for a reason, a reason that she didn't covet, "I am in your dream Inuyasha, because I have come to warn you." She said as she looked into the clear water of the lake. The water sparkled as the sun shined on it with its beautiful rays. _

"_Warn me, about what?" _

"_About the enemy you and your friends are about to encounter before long." She replied and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Inuyasha, you and your family, along with all of the world's people are in grave danger. He will strike yet again, I can sense it unmistakably." She said in a quiet voice._

_Inuyasha blinked, "But, uh, why didn't you just tell me earlier? Like in a vision or something? It would have been very helpful then." _

_She looked up, "I couldn't. The only time I can contact you is to come into you're mind only when it and your body were fully at peace."_

"_I see." He replied and looked at the water. "But can we stop this demon? Is there even a chance? When will it come Kikyo?" He asked worriedly and turned to her fully. Inuyasha was in a panic state for Kagome and his children, could he protect them from this demon?_

"_There is only one chance Inuyasha...Only one." She said and looked at him. _

_He stuttered,_ "_Only... only one? But-"_

_Kikyo shook her head once,_ "_Inuyasha, if this chance is failed, there will be no more life, it's as simple as that."_

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought and he looked at the flowers that were by the river, 'No more life...' No, he didn't want that, no one could ever want that._

"_What is it Kikyo? What is this one chance? Whatever it is, I'm going to take it, if it's the only alternative." He said and looked at her again._

"_Look into the water." She said and Inuyasha tentatively did so. He came closer to the lake and looked into it. Kikyo came closer to the lake too and outstretched her fist above the water. She opened it and let pink and light blue flower peddles fall gracefully into the water. Kikyo placed her hand in the water and brought it across, creating a small wave in the river._

_Inuyasha waited patiently to what he was about to see. _

_A cave on a high ledge of a mountain came into view. "What you need to defeat this demon is only in there Inuyasha." She said and brought her hand in the center of the water. She created another small wave to make known three glowing spheres of the colors dark blue, red, and pink. They were absolutely beautiful and had their own sparkling aura around themselves. _

"_W-What are they?" Inuyasha asked as he looked closer at the water where the shining orbs were._

"_They are known as the orbs of Higan. They were guarded by the tiger demon tribe and were also its creators." Kikyo said._

"_How were they created? What's their purpose?" Asked the hanyou and kept his gaze on the water. _

"_Truthfully, they were created by accident about one hundred years ago, which is all I know about that. However, once the tiger tribe had learned about what they had created, they discovered it was pure of any darkness and so did everything they could to keep it untainted of any selfish ambition or contamination." Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded. _

"_Their purpose was to mainly help those in need. When the tiger tribe went into war with their sworn enemies, their leader had died. They used these orbs to try and bring him back to the world of the living, which they had succeeded. Nevertheless, once they made their wish, the orbs' auras faded and they lost their powers. The tribe, much less anyone else, never thought the orbs would die after one wish. And so, they locked them up in that cavern in the mountain upon their kingdom as a place of appreciation that their leader was brought back to existence." Kikyo said and looked at Inuyasha._

"_The dark blue orb there is the orb of Chiyuu, meaning wisdom and courage. The red one is called the orb of Ikioidzuku, meaning strength and to gather it and take heart. The final one is the dark pink one called the orb of Seiren, meaning purity, honesty, and selflessness. Having just one orb is powerless, but with all three together, you are able to make one wish, but each time a wish is made, their powers die for one hundred years and come back to life again until someone else makes a wish." _

_Inuyahsa nodded again very slowly, the information sinking in, "I-I get it. I need to get all three of them to make my wish to stop the demon forever, then they won't work for one hundred years." Inuyasha said, but then looked at Kikyo, "Are you completely sure that this will work?" He asked._

"_Yes absolutely. As I had stated before, together they are called the orbs of Higan, which means one's dearest wish. You have a wish Inuyasha, and now you must grant it." Kikyo said to him with a smile._

_Inuyasha smiled back, "Where can I find them? And, how do you know about this?" _

"_They are in the South, which was where the tiger demon tribe always remained. Their kingdom is near a massive mountain to which the orbs are located. You must be careful Inuyasha, the tiger tribe may still be living there, if not that, then surely other demons of all kinds roam around there now, it is not safe." _

_Inuyaha nodded, understanding the danger of what he'd get himself into. _

_Kikyo continued, _"_And I know about them because my ancestors and their followers waged war with the tiger demon tribe. They knew about the orbs and needed to use their power instead of using the Shikon jewel, which was more fragile at the time, building its power..." Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo's smile grew, "Besides that, The Mountain is very large and hard to miss, so I trust you will not become lost." _

_After that said, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and hugged her. Kikyo let out a surprised gasp, her eyes softened and she hugged him back._

"_Thank you Kikyo... Thank you for helping me." Inuyasha whispered._

_Kikyo nodded, "What are friends for?" She asked, hearing Kagome say that once before to her demon exterminator friend. _

_Inuyasha pulled back and stood up, "Is that all I need to know?" _

_Kikyo stood up as well, "Yes, please take care Inuyasha. The area has not been seen by a human for years now; do not travel there without caution." _

"_I'll be okay Kikyo, thanks again." He said to her and started to walk away to the spot of where he first was when he had opened his eyes in this dream._

"_Inuyasha."_

_He stopped and looked back at her._

_Kikyo sighed and smiled,_ "_I suggest you to have much determination and courage in your heart, and keep your morals high, because a man who stands for nothing will fall for anything, remember that." _

_Inuyasha smiled back and said softly, "I will Kikyo." He waved and walked into the forest._

_Kikyo watched with sad eyes at his retreating form, "Inuyasha, I'm happy for you. You now have everything you've ever desired in your arms right now. I should not be so cheerless, should I?" She said to herself and turned to look towards the river. _

_Kikyo was sad yes, because she could not have what Kagome has right now, not Inuyasha necessarily, but just someone to love unconditionally and with all her heart. She did love Inuyasha that way, but she wasn't sure if it was just a friend's love. _

_Kikyo gasped, 'I... I truly don't love him anymore...' She clutched her heart and closed her eyes as a solitary tear slipped down her cheek._

_Could love just die?_

_Was it even there before?_

_Kikyo learned so many things all her life that showed her a new meaning. And now, in these times of damnation and suffering, she realized that her love that she thought existed, died. Her love for Inuyasha is no more. She smiled as she remembered those memories between them in the past before Inuyasha was to forever be conquered by a mere spell. They'll forever be in her heart. Little do people realize that love so easily began with a smile, grew with a kiss, and ended in a teardrop._


	6. The Past is Beautiful

**Author's Note: **Yes, I made Kikyo not so bitchy anymore and actually made her nice. Pft, hey I needed to use her for something in this story, huh. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Six: The Past is Beautiful**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to the morning light of his room and looked down to see that his wife wasn't beside him. "Kagome?" He whispered. He sat up quickly and looked around. He stood up and ran to the door, "Kagome?" He called louder and was about to open the door but then he heard her voice in the other room.

"Settle down everyone, breakfast will be ready very soon, I promise." He heard Kagome's faint and gentle voice from the other room.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned his back against the doorway and hung his head down, 'Man, Kagome has no idea how much I worry about her. She's gonna kill me herself with a heart attack one of theses days I swear.' He brought a clawed hand to his bare chest and sighed again deeply.

Then Inuyasha yawned and went to look for his haori and undershirt, he found them in a near corner and put them on. He walked back to the door bur then stopped, "M-My dream. Kikyo..." He said and looked back at where he slept, "Did she really come in my dream?" He asked himself. He gasped. 'The orbs! In that mountain place of the South! A-Are they really there? Can I really make a wish with them?'

Inuyasha nodded, 'Yes, I must tell the others so we can get them and make that wish.' He thought and walked out of his room.

He walked down the hall and in the other room to find Kagome cooking up a storm, "Good morning Inuyasha." She said to him as she was stirring something in a pot. Inuyasha smiled at her, "Morning."

Kagome smiled back. Kaden and Rikku ran passed Kagome, almost bumping in to her, "Watch out girls, no chasing each other in the house. I've told you that several times already." Kagome warned and went back to what she was doing.

If it were Inuyasha in Kagome's place, the children would be crying right now from all his yelling at them, then he would be sorry and give them all a hug. Inuyasha sighed; his own kids had mastered the puppy dog look from Inuyasha that he gave Kagome whenever he wanted something. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head at that.

Inuyasha remembered what he had to do and came behind Kagome, "Kagome, we need to talk. It's very important." Inuyasha said and she turned around. "Ok, what is it?" She asked, giving him her full attention.

The hanyou explained everything to her about the dream, Kikyo, and the orbs of Higan.

"Are you, serious?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "But, is Kikyo sure that that's the only way?" He nodded," Yes, she told me we have to travel to the South to get them, one hundred years have passed and now their powers can be used again. But we have to get there before someone else does. Apparently some demons know about it and since the Shikon jewel is long gone, this is the only other source of powerful magic that can be used for someone to posses all the power he desires." Inuyasha was scared now. What if someone else gets to the orbs before he did? What would they do then?

Kagome nodded, "Ok, but, what about the kids? We can't leave them alone, what if that demon comes?"

"I know. I haven't thought that far yet though, I just found out about this." Inuyasha reminded her with a hand on his forehead to rid the headache he felt coming. Kagome looked down and hugged him, "Iunuyasha, there's finally a way, thank goodness." She whispered and he hugged her back.

"EEEWWW! Mom and Dad are hugging again!"

"Ew!! again? They do that like a million times a day."

"I know, they should just give it a rest already." Taikan smiled and shook his head at his sisters' behavior.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they pulled apart, "Ok, who wants breakfast?" Kagome asked and brought out a lot of the food she was making.

"We do!" The four said all together and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled at his family. He never knew that anyone could be this happy. He walked over and sat with his family to eat, feeling a joy in his heart that came from the simplest of things as being with the ones you love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had finished his breakfast earlier than everyone else as usual and went outside. Inuyasha sat on a branch of a tree that was near his home, just incase Kagome needed him for something, he'd be close by.

The hanyou sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow in his silver hair. Whenever Inuyasha was sitting on his special branch of his special tree, he thought about everything.

But today, all Inuyasha could think about was his family that he could never live without. His heart truly felt most at peace when thinking of Kagome and his children. This feeling felt so right to him, this feeling that he never knew existed before he met Kagome.

He thought of his children all the time, how they will be when they grow up, if he was raising them well, how much trouble they manage to get into daily, and things like that. 'They're growing up so fast. It seems as though it was only yesterday they were just little pups and unable to walk, but now Taikan and Sanae are almost teenagers.' He thought and felt his ears droop in sadness. Inuyasha opened his eyes,'Taikan is growing into a man faster than I tought. And...and my girls. My little girls aren't going to be little for much longer.'

Inuyasha looked down at his fist with sad eyes, 'I'm..sad. I don't want my children to grow up, at least not yet.'

The hanyou let his fist fall in his lap carelessly, knowing that he could never change anything like that and just had to accept it.

He rested his head on the tree trunk and closed his eyes again. He wondered about how they would be when they were grown up. He wondered if they would find love like he did and end up getting married. This thought made Inuyasha remember the time when Sanae was seven years old and had asked him and Kagome where babies come from.

---Flashback---

Inuyasha was gathering firewood for the soon coming of winter and walked home. Once inside he set the firewood in their proper place. He saw that the kids were playing with one another by the fire as usual while Kagome made dinner and watched over them. When the children all saw the return of their father they shouted with much delight.

"Daddy Daddy, you're finally back!" Kaden and Rikku exclaimed and ran to him, along with the other two.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his daughters, "I've only been gone for ten minutes." He smiled down at them.

"We know, but it felt like _forever_." Sanae over exaggerated while throwing her hands in the air, which brought a chuckle out of Inuyasha. He knelt down on one knee and kissed her forehead, "Were you all good for Mommy while I was gone?"

"Oh yes, we were very good." She nodded, "To keep out of trouble we played games and dared each other who could hold their breath the longest." She answered with a silly smile and the other children nodded in agreement with her.

Inuyasha sweatdropped, "Well, uh, hope you had fun." He said and walked into the next room where Kagome was sure to be.

When he walked up behind Kagome, she noticed him and turned around to give him a kiss. Not one to ever turn down a kiss from Kagome, he gladly welcomed it with open arms.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Asked an approaching voice and they broke apart quickly, as to not 'gross out' the children, as they always seem to do. Sanae entered to find Kagome and Inuyasha standing together and smiling at her. Sanae walked up to them.

"Mom, Dad. Where do babies come from?" She asked with the most innocent face you could ever see. This thought had always come to her mind lately and was vey curious about it. I mean come on, she was a baby once, she was sure of it. And now she just wanted to know where the hell she came from, and she felt that she had a damn good right to know.

Inuyasha and Kagome paled vaguely. "Uh..uh." Inuyasha started out, 'What the hell do I say? What the hell do I say? What the hell do I say?'

Kagome interrupted him and smiled, "Well..." She turned to Inuyasha and whisprered, "Should she know about this so early in her age?" Inuyasha quickly turned to her, "Of course not! In fact, she shouldn't know about it at all, _ever_." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes, "I think she's old enough, and she's not going to stay a child forever you know, we have to guide her." She said and Inuyasha tried to protest when Kagome knelt down to Sanae and smiled, "I'll tell you where they come from Sanae. I think you're old enough."

Sanae nodded and waited for an answer to her question. Kagome started, "Sanae, when a man and a woman love eachother, they express it in way where-"

"STOP!" Inuyasha shouted and looked so funny at the moment in his panicky state. Kagome and Sanae looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Stop what?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome, don't say another word to her!" Inuyasha warned and tried to think of something quick, "Uh, Kagome. It's ok, I'll tell her instead." He said to try and convince her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Ow, Mom Taikan hit me again!" Kaden cried from the other room and Kagome hurriedly rushed to go see what had happened.

Inuyasha looked down at Sanae, "Ok, like your mother said. When a man and a woman love each other they..." Inuyasha started to explain to his daughter.

Moments later...

Inuyasha and Sanae walked into the other room where Kagome and the other children were.

"And that's _all_ you need to know about where babies come from Sanae." Inuyasha said.

Sanae looked up at him with a confused expression, "But what's the machine for?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped and looked at Kagome. She glared at him, knowing he lied to their daughter about where babies came from and told her something rediculous.

"Uh, I'll tell you that when you're older. Now go play." He said smiling nervously, and Sanae did just that.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said dangerously. Inuyasha knew that tone of voice, he was in trouble.

---End of flashback---

Inuyasha sighed. Yes, he lied to his daughter. But what was he supose to do?! He didn't want her and her other siblings to know about that stuff, not at all!

He shook his head of the thought and instead thought of the time when his son first learned how to walk.

---Flashback---

Taikan was a brave little Inuyasha at one year old and had the attitude to prove it.

He crawled on the green grass to Kagome and she picked him up and hugged him to herself, "You're such a cutie, just like your Daddy." She said and looked at Inuyasha across from her. He blushed and smiled back at her. "Ok Inuyasha, scoot back a little further so I can let Taikan try and walk to you." She said with kindness and Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha was on his knees, facing Kagome and his son. Kagome placed Taikan with his back to her and slowly brought him up to stand up on the ground. She held his arms out for support and he knew right away that he was going to try and walk again. He had failed the first two times, but his little brain convinced himself that he could do it today.

"Ok Taikan, walk to Daddy. You can do it." Kagome encouraged and stood on her feet, but bent down so she could still hold Taikan's arms up.

Taikan smirked with much confidence and took a shaky first step. Kagome little by little was letting go of his arms. She followed each step he took and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him.

Taikan just looked too adorable with his eyes narrowed and mouth frowning in concentration. Kagome had now let go of his arms when he was half way to Inuyasha. A couple of steps later, he fell. Kagome gasped and went to help him, but before she could reach him, the baby hanyou quickly sat back up and shook his head at her, letting her know that he wanted to do this on his own and without any help. Kagome smiled and stayed where she was, watching him stand back up.

Taikan slowly looked down at his feet and carefully put one foot in front of the other. And before he knew it, the little boy was in Inuyasha 's arms.

Kagome jumped up and cheered with happiness," Taikan you did it!" She exclaimed and hugged them both.

---End of flashback---

Inuyash smiled at that thought. In a way, he wished he could do it all over again. Just for all to happen one more time before they grew up and went out into the world to fend for themselves.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a faint explosion type of noise coming from the village they lived nearby. And soon enough, Inuyasha saw black smoke slowly rise from the tops of the trees where the village was behind and he jumped down the tree. "What the hell?" He murmured and brought his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Well, he would have. If it was there. Inuyasha looked down and saw that his sword was gone. "Damnit!"

Kagome was in the middle of telling the kids a story when Inuyasha rushed inside. Kagome whirled her head around to look at him, "Inuyasha, what's wrong-" She was going to say more but he walked right past her and into their room,

"Why the hell did I just leave Tetsusaiga here like this? " Inuyasha asked himself. Apparently he left his sword somewhere else other than on his waist, and that made him super pissed. He had vowed long ago to protect his family and now look at him, he's even unprepared to do that!

Kagome came into their room and stood just in the doorway, "Inuyasha what in the world is going on?"

Inuyasha did not answer her for the first few moments. "Damn it all, I'd be half way there by now if I just had my sword with me." He muttered and picked it up from where it was against the wall. He put his sword in its proper place and almost bumped into Kagome. He held her shoulders gently as to not crash in to her, "Inuyasha, what's going on?" She asked him in concern.

"Something's attacking the village, stay here and protect the kids." He said and gave her a quick kiss. "But Inuyasha-" She said but he walked past her again and on his way out the door. Kagome followed him until she reached the door and he was already outside, "Inuyasha, wait!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be right back!" He called to her and she watched him run to the village until she couldn't see him anymore.

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome whisprered and brought her hand over her beating heart. She was scared and she started to shake with fright, "But why does my heart tell me that you're not?"


	7. Time to Seek Vengeance

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like in a life time, I was very busy and couldn't touch the keyboard at all!!! (Sighs) well, never fear, a new chapter is here! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**ladt kjerston of the western: **Yeah, I know what you mean. One time when I broke up with a guy, I was like in 8th grade, I was all, "Hmm, why am I so happy now?!" And I laughed and laughed..Ah, good times good times.... email away, I'll be gald to help you with whatever it is you need help with. And yeah, my fingertips bled. Look (Points at puddle of blood on ground under and all over keyboard) look at that... It'sshows how much dedication I have!...Burning things have never been my strong suit. I always seem to burn them wrong. How do you burn something wrong?....Yeah, I don't know either...Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Yeah I agree! We ahve rules to follow and they are 1) Inuyasha and Kagome MUST be together 2) Kikyo must DIE 3) Inuayasha doesn't get hurt and leave Kagome alone! It's that simple!.... And yet, the series itself doesn't follow them like it should! And what'll happen to the chitlins??!?!?!? Read to find out! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **I know how that feels. lol, I strangely think that that's everyone's reflex. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seven: Time to Seek Vengeance**

"So, this Inuyasha is the one who annihilated Naraku is that right?" The man asked to no one in particular. He was unaccompanied in a dining chamber of a great castle that he had so easily made his own in a matter of moments. He looked into a floating mirror, the face of Inuyasha came into view and he narrowed his eyes. "How could a meager hanyou like that possibly destroy Naraku?"

He studied Inuyasha's face for a moment, "He's the one that I have spoken to. Yes, that's right. I even had the pleasure of meeting one of his runts near the forest just the other day." He said as he recalled the memory of giving a ball back to the young girl Rikku.

"Hmm, I wonder if he beat him alone, with his friends' help, or just by pure luck... We'll see just how strong that filthy dog really is." He muttered and stood up. He brought up his fist and opened it, palm facing up. Inside his hand was a glowing red little round ball, smaller than the size of his palm. He stepped outside of the room and onto a balcony. There, he saw the village where Inuyasha was located miles away. The mysterious man tossed the glowing ball, into the sky and watched it travel to the village.

"Finally, I will soon accomplish what Naraku could not. Let the name Taisuke be known to all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her heart told her to go after Inuyasha, but she couldn't just leave her children unaided here. "No, what do I do?" She ran back inside.

The kids watched in silence and confusion. Not only did they not know where their father ran off to now, but their mother was scared of something. Rikku went up to Kagome and tugged on her kimono. Kagome looked down and came down on her knees to see what the little girl wanted. "Mommy, where'd Daddy go?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Kagome gave her a hug, she sighed "He's-"

"Kagome?" A voice asked from right outside.

Kagome gasped, "Shippo?" She went to the door and went out to find him there. "Oh Shippo! Thank goodness you're here. Listen, I need you to look after the kids real quick ok?" Kagome asked as she brought him inside.

"Ok sure, but why Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome went to her room to find her bow and arrows. She talked loudly enough for Shippo to hear, "There's a demon in the village and Inuyasha's there right now fighting it off. I'm going to go help him." She called out to him.

Shippo jumped in surprise, "No Kagome, let me get Miroku and Kilala, they'll-"

"I think they know now and are on their way there but I need to be there too, and besides, I need you to stay here." She said as she exited her room. "I have a bad feeling Shippo. And I'm sure we all know by now that when I have a bad feeling, I'm usually right about it." Kagome said with a sad smile towards Shippo. He nodded and sighed, knowing Inuyasha would be most angry with him for letting her go, "Good luck Kagome, don't get hurt."

"I won't." She assured him and ran out of the hut and in the direction of where Inuyasha went. 'I just hope I'm not too late.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran to the village in hopes that not many people were hurt. 'Damn, whatever is doing this is gonna be dead.' He gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

When the hanyou reached his destination, the he halted to a stop at what he saw. It was a massive spider demon. It was a deep black color and spat venom in all places, instantaneously melting anything it touches. It immediately reminded Inuyasha of when he and Kagome fought the spider head demons at that shrine they went to. He was human at the time and was first discovering his unknown feelings for Kagome.

Inuyasha scoffed. "No problem." He ran towards the demon and shouted at other villagers to depart from the village. Not having to be told twice, they all did just that.

As they cleared the area, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Alright, time to die!" He shouted as he ran towards the outsized spider demon. Inuyasha smirked and jumped to the side just in time to evade one of the spider's giant legs, then got in proper position to set free Tetsusaiga's wind scar. He took one deep breath and raised his sword above his head.

"Wind scar!" Iuyasha shouted and unleashed one of Tetsusaiga's mighty attacks.

All of a sudden, the demon formed a barrier around itself to deflect the wind scar. The barrier was strong enough to ward it off, but not strong enough to hold, for it broke in that instant.

The spider demon looked down at Inuyasha and shot venom just before him. Inuyasha avoided it with ease and landed on his feet, readying Tetsusaiga for another attack. "Well, you're stronger than I thought, you overgrown parasite." Inuyasha muttered.

The spider demon opened its mouth once more, expected to release the deadly venom, but it did something different.

About ten spiders flew out of its mouth and stormed in all directions. They were about six feet tall and wide as well.

Inuyasha dodged and darted out of the way from the large demon and also his smaller demon friends. Inuyasha landed on his feet with an annoyed grunt, 'When the hell is a demon actually going to come up with a new damn trick already?' He wondered and growled in frustration. This trick was also done by that wolf demon Royokon when he was under the control of Naraku with help from a shard of the Shikon jewel.

Inuyasha brought up his sword another time, aiming for the large spider, and was about to attack when one of the smaller spiders snaeked behind him and spat out a great amount of venom towards the hanyou.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha let out a surprised yelp and went hurdling into the ground. 'W-What the hell? ...Kagome?' Before long after the spell wore off, he turned his head in the direction of the voice he knew all too well, and saw Kagome standing tall with her weapon ready. When he saw the look of determination in her eyes, he knew that she was ready for and would take on anything that would dare face up to her.

He looked at the venom on the ground a few feet away from him. Little did he know that the venom missed his head by a mere inch before Kagome had said the 'magic'.

Looking back at Kagome, he watched her shoot one of her arrows at the spider demon that would have harmed him had she come any later. The demon was killed right on the spot and Kagome smirked with approval.

She lowered her bow and hurriedly jogged to Inuyasha who was standing up and walking to her. "Kagome... thank you." Was all he could say. He wanted to yell at her for coming into danger like this after he told her not to. But she had saved him and he once again realized how strong of a person she really is when she wants to be, and that made him so proud of her.

Kagome looked down and rubbed her arm with a hand, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for not listening to you but I just had this bad feeling and-"

Inuyasha interrupted her when he picked her up and jumped out of the way from the spider's giant leg that was about to crush them. It landed on the ground of where they were at before with a loud thud.

Inuyasha looked at her now, "I know that now Kagome. But what about the kids, are they ok?" He asked and put her down but still kept her close to him with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I left them in Shippo's care." She answered and he nodded.

Unexpectedly, a staff came flying out of nowhere and hit one of the smaller spiders in the head, knocking it out for the time being.

"Miroku." Inuyasha said and the monk came into view, riding on Kilala, soon landing in front of them.

"Greetings." The monk said with a half smile.

"Keh, greetings my ass! What the hell took you so long?!" Inuyahsa shouted in aggravation. Apparently Miroku has been up to 'other things' before he came to help.

Miroku wasn't fazed by Inuyasha's actions, "Relax Inuyasha, I'm here now, am I not?" He asked and Inuyasha just glared at him. Kagome was about to say something but then moved from Inuyasha's firm hold on her shoulder so she could fire another arrow at a spider demon that was coming their way.

Miroku paid full attention to the situation now and quickly retrieved his staff, after fully killing the spider demon of course, "Alright, where did these spider demons come from?" He asked.

"They're part of that large one; he just threw up little versions of his stupid self is all." Inuyasha stated and got into battle stance with his sword, as did the other two. Kilala was handling three spider demons on her own as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku fought against the large one.

"Stand back you guys!" Inuyasha shouted and raised his sword. Once he saw that Miroku and Kagome were a safe distance from him, he brought Tetsusaiga down with much force, "Wind scar!"

An enormous energy wave shook the earth and traveled to the large spider demon with great speed. Miroku and Kagome hid behind Kilala and out of the dangerous energy storm.

Moments later, the large spider demon was gone. Miroku sighed in relief and Kilala changed back to her small form again. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga with a smirk and walked to the others. He saw the worried look upon Kagome's face and furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome shakily looked at him, "Where...Where are the other spider demons?" She asked and looked around. "What?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"The big spider demon, h-he released about ten smaller demons, we only killed five. Where'd the other five go?" She asked and spun around to look in all directions.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed the spider demons' scent about ten feet on one path heading for...

The hanyou paled, 'No, they can't be there. Why...?'

Inuyasha instantly bent his legs to lower his body toward the ground, "Get on Kagome." He said and she climbed on his back as instructed. As he took off with a head start, Miroku was still confused and so had to ride on Kilala again, when she changed back into her larger form, they followed them.

Once the monk caught up with them he asked, "Where do you two suppose the other five demons are?"

Inuyasha never ceased his gaze from the path ahead of him and replied, "Our home, they're going to our home where the kids are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran faster and faster.

He felt his leg muscles burn by the time he reached his home. He and the others saw Taikan fighting one of the spider demons as the other four were already laying down dead.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Taikan shouted and clawed at the spider. It was gashed and so hit him with one of its legs, knocking the little hanyou out.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and ran toward the spider demon and killed it himself without needing his sword this time. He went to Taikan and sat him up, "Taikan, are you ok?" He asked worriedly and shook him gently. He awoke with tears in his eyes, "Father, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect my sisters well." He cried and fell back into unconciousness.

Inuyasha gasped and took him to Miroku, "Look after him." Miroku agreed and tried to heal Taikan.

Kagome on the other hand, was looking around the torn up hut for the girls, calling their names. She cried and entered through the front, running into everyroom that was big enough to get through, fallen boards and debris everywhere. Inuyasha came in now to help her, "Kagome wait! Let me look for them, this place could collapse and-" He couldn't finish. Kagome ran in the hallway and toward the girls' room.

"They're here!" She cried and went to them. The girls were laying down, scratched up and unconcious. Kagome cried and smiled once she knew they were alive, "You're ok, thank goodness." She kept whispering just when Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome , let's get them out, quick." He told her and held two while Kagome held one. The hut didn 't collpase as Inyasha had thought when they got out, but it looked like it would and so they stayed out of it.

Miroku looked at them, "Let's take you all to my home, We'll heal the children there." He said as he laid Taiakn and Sanae on Kilala while Inuyasha held Kaden and Kagome held Rikku.

While explaining to Sango and Shippo what had ahppened, they set up a room for the chidren and called for Kaede to come immedietally. Kaede came and healed the kids as best she could. Telling Inuaysha and Kagome that they only needed rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome slept in a spare room inside of Miroku's hut. Neither couls sleep and were wide awake.

Kagome was on the verge of tears, but hadn't shed them yet. She breathed evenly and slowly to try and not let Inuyasha know she was about to cry. Kagome just didn't feel like talking right now, all she could think about was her children.

Inuyasha must have been thinking about them too because he in fact hadn't noticed that Kagome's tears. He was miserable himself and didn't notice anything else.

Kagome closed her eyes, "What if we hadn't made it in time? What would we have done then?...' She let stray tears grace her face and she couldn't have looked more tragically beautiful at the moment. She instantly sucked in a sob and rolled over to hug Inuyasha. He must have known she'd do this because while she did this he pulled her on top of him and held her to his chest.

"I know Kagome." He whispered and swallowed, breathing shaky breaths into her hair while he closed his eyes. The thought of any of his pups dying brought tears to his eyes, which was a rare sight to see.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and he didn't notice when his own tear slid across his cheek, 'This was no accident. Someone sent those spider demons after us. But who?... Could it have been that man I saw who almost hurt Rikku?..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's tears stained face. He looked back out the window as if to try and find this person who'd kill his children,'Whoever it is, they'll die by my hands in cold blood.'


	8. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note: **Phew! Aren't you all glad I didn't take forever to update again? Sorry that I hadn't on the weekend though. My friend spent the night friday night and we hung out at the mall and other placed on saturday. On sunday I was at a play for our schoo. I was the staff member, or usher, whatever, and so I helped seat people in before it started.

Anyways, yeah. That was my weekend for anyone who cared. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Miru Amai: **Yes yes. Must have some drama if not any. Thanksies!....wait, what? Thanksies.... (shrugs) oh what the hell, I like it! lol. Yeah same here. No one touches my chitlins!!! Thanks for your review!

**otome-noaidani-zetsubo: **Well thank you very much for your compliments! And you even made comic books? Cool! And yes. I'll send the lemon chapter for you after I post this chapter up. I didn't delete it cause I know people who read that story like three months later are gonna be like, "Lemon chapter puh leez!!" So then I'll be like, "Ok, there you are hon!" And then the world is good again! Yes, Kagome has the same lifespan as Inuaysha, but she is not a half demon like he is. I dunno, but that's how it was in other fics I've read and I'm like...ok then. And we all love a little randomness once in a while! lol, thanks for your review!

**sweet-girl8270:** Oh yeah, gotta go witht he spider demons! lol, they're a classic! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eight: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

The next morning, everyone was up and planning.. well not _everyone_, mostly the adults were. The children were in the other room, still sleeping. However, Asoka and Taikan woke up a few minutes ago and were about to go to their parents, but didn't since they heard that the adults were discussing something. So they decided to listen from the other room.

Miroku sat down in front of the fire, with his wife, Kaede, Kagome, and Inuyasha sitting around it as well.

Inuyasha and Kaede, since she had knowledge of them also, had told Miroku and Sango about the orbs of Higan. Miroku seemed to have heard of them because the look of realization dawned upon his face.

"I've heard of them before. When I was younger, my guardian at the time, Mushin, told me of powerful spheres, but I had thought it to be only a myth and nothing more. Seems he was right after all if Kikyo and you, and Kaede, had known about them." He said with a hand under his chin in thought.

Kaede looked at the monk, "That's right. My sister and I have been told by our elders of the orbs, but never spoke of them to none of ye for the reason that we did not consider we would need to require them at all."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah but now we do require them. One hundred years have passed since they were last used to make one wish for the tiger demon tribe, so their powers are restored now. All we have to do is find them in the south and make a wish..." He sighed," Then, they'll be useless for another hundred years." The hanyou muttered the last part.

"I see." Sango indicated softly.

Kagome nodded in agreement with her, "So uh, Inuyasha, are we traveling there soon?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yes, today."

Asoka jumped and was about to say something but Taikan clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"T-Today?" Kagome exclaimed, "But what about the kids?"

"No need to worry child, Sango and I shall take care of the young ones." Kaede stated with much kindness.

Kagome's face softened, "Thank you Lady Kaede. I really appreciate that." The old priestess nodded, "Ye are welcome." She responded kindly and stood up, "I'll return shortly." She said and left out of the hut.

Miroku took charge and got the group's attention once more, "Alright, now that we, or more _I_, know where the orbs are located, I suppose we could leave as soon as possible. However, we must not take matters lightly. There is a great possibility that we may run into that demon that Inuyasha has encountered only once before."

Inuyasha trembled on the inside. He remembered the feeling he got that chilled down his spine just before that demon left him and Rikku alone by the stream. It was full of hate and death. "Yeah, let's start getting things together." He said and the girls stood up.

Sango and Kagome went to make breakfast for everyone. Inuyasha and Miroku just continued to sit where they were and discuss battle moves, what they should bring on the trip, and things like that.

Taikan had finally retrieved his hand from Asoka's mouth. "You hear that Taikan? They're leaving, today!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" He whispered loudly, "Come on, we're gonna ask if we can go with them, we're gonna try to help them fight remember?" He said and dragged Asoka out of the room when the other boy was about to protest about something else.

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped talking when they saw their sons enter the room.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "So, did you guys get enough info on what we're doing?"

Miroku smirked, "Yes, and did you both really want to come with us so badly?"

The boys froze. After a few moments, Taikan was the first to recover, "Y-You knew we were awake and listening the whole time?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Well yeah, these ears aren't just for framing my head ya know." Inuyasha mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome." Sango said quietly. Kagome looked up from cutting the vegetables. "Yes Sango, what is it?"

Sango sighed and looked at the miko beside her, "Kagome, I know that I won't be able to accompany you and the others to the south, but I really want to. I want to be with Miroku." She whispered and blushed in spite of herself.

"Sango," Kagome smiled and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "He would want you to come and be with you too, but in your condition right now, I don't think he'd want to take the risk of you getting hurt at all out there."

Sango nodded and closed her eyes, "I know, it's just, I'll be worried sick all the time when you all are gone." She looked at Kagome again.

"Don't worry about it Sango, we'll stick together and be alert at all times. You don't have to worry about us. I wouldn't want you to." She said and they both hugged.

"Alright Kagome, thank you. Now let's get this food ready before the boys attack us for it." She giggled and soon Kagome followed after.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" Taikan exclaimed and punched the air with his two fists in triumph, "Yeah! We get to go!" He high-fived Asoka.

"Now hold on Taikan." Inuyasha spoke up, "We just agreed you could go, but I don't know how your mothers would feel if you came with us."

The boys' cheering suddenly faded and they both looked slightly depressed.

Miroku looked at them, "You know, we shouldn't be letting you come with us at all. But we are considering it since you are both almost teenagers now and have good fighting experience. There may be a chance that we will need your help in a battle."

"That's right." Inuyasha said. "Don't think this is some kind of vacation or anything, we're really gonna need your help if worse comes to worse."

Taikan and Asoka immediately stood up straight and puffed out their chests in attempts to seem tougher, "Don't worry Father; we'll help you no matter what. And we won't mess around." Taikan promised and Asoka nodded enthusiastically in hopes to cinvince them more.

"Breakfast is ready!" The girls called from the kitchen area.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely not!" The girls said in unison once they knew what the boys were getting at before they even asked if they could come along.

"But Mom!" Asoka and Taikan said at once, by this time all the kids were awake and watching the conversation in interest as they ate their breakfast.

"Miroku what were you thinking? He's just a boy!" She shouted at him.

"Sango, you haven't let them finish. We would not just bring them into danger as you'd think. They could really be of assistance us out. They already know the basics of combat and they are nearly teenagers." Miroku said to her in a mysteriously convincing voice.

"I suppose." Kagome mumbled, then spoke louder, "Well, Taikan is a hanyou, I'm sure he'd be able to go." Kagome considered.

Sango sighed and kneeled down in front of her Asoka. She suddenly felt the feelings she had years ago when she was trying to protect Kohaku from Naraku's control. She guessed now that this is why she felt so over protective of Asoka at the moment, "Asoka, are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure there'll be at least a couple of demons to fight on the way there and back. Are you up to that?" She asked him softly.

He nodded seriously, "Mother, I'm positive. I remembered everything you taught me about fighting and I practiced everyday, and also from you, Father." He said and glanced at the monk's smiling face. He looked back at his mother "So, I am up to it. And if it means helping you, I'll do anything." He finally said to her and lowered his head. Of course he'd do anything for his mother. He loved her very much, and because she was in a fragile condition right now, he with Miroku's help protected her often during the past few months.

Sango smiled and had tears in her eyes, "Then you can go." She immediately hugged him to her tightly, "Just promise me you'll be safe." She whispered.

"I promise." He whispered back.

"And you can too, Taikan." Kagome said and hugged him around the shoulders from behind. He looked up at her, "Thank you Mother." He said politely.

By the time everyone had gone just outside the hut to say goodbye, the kids started crying and hugged their parents and older brothers.

"We'll be back soon, we promise." Inuyahsa said and knelt down to kiss his daughters' foreheads and gave them hugs, as did Kagome.

"But Daddy! Who will yell at us in the morning for not taking a bath?!" Rikku cried.

"And whose gonna tell us bedtime stories about how you won Mom over the wimpy wolf?!" Cried Sanae.

"And whose gonna tell us that we're too young to know anything at all?!" Cried Kaden.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped. She interjected, "Girls, girls! We'll only be gone for a little while; also Sango, Shippo, and Kaede are going to take care of you. So don't worry." Kagome said and hugged them as Inuyasha looked so heartbroken at leaving his daughters behind like this.

Miroku's children weren't holding up so well either.

Teishin was just crying against Sango while Keiko was just having a crying fit, "D-Daddy, I don't want you to go! Who's gonna make Mommy mad when you're gone?!" She cried and hugged Miroku tight around his middle. He hugged her back just as tightly and sweatdropped at her last comment, "I'm sorry Keiko, but as Lady Kagome says, we'll be back soon." He pulled back and kissed her forehead, "So please don't cry... And don't worry, I'll be back to make Mommy mad some more." He grinned stupidly.

Keiko calmed down to sniffles and nodded, "O-Ok."

Inuyasha and Kagome hugged their girls again as Sango and Kaede watched from a few feet away and smiling sadly.

"Be good for Kaede and Sango, ok?" The hanyou said softly. The girls nodded and made faint sniffles. Teishin hugged Miroku, "Goodbye Father."

Sango sighed and looked down. She was upset that she couldn't go. But Miroku had told her before that he wouldn't want her to since all the traveling could risk her health and Sango didn't want to seem like she didn't care at all about her baby. Of course she did, but all she wanted now was to be with the man she loved.

She turned around to go inside, but someone stopped her. Miroku hugged Sango from behind, his arms around her shoulders and waist, "Sango, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything awful happened to you. Please understand."

Sango hugged his arms, "I know, and it's alright now. I understand. I just want to be with you is all."

"We will be when I return, so don't worry." He turned her around and kissed her.

"Ew!! Mom, Dad stop!" Keiko and Teishin exclaimed and made disgusting faces. Miroku and Sango just kept going though... for an unbelievable long time.

And so, after all the gloomy goodbyes were said and done, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Asoka, and Taikan all hit the road and on their journey toward the south.


	9. Empty Dreams Only Dissapoint

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is when Sesshoumaru and Rin make come in...duh. But you know, they're not gonna be traveling with the gang, just to let you know. I'm just saying what ol' Fluffy's up to nowwa days. But hey, that doesn't mean he won't be totally out of the story. So don't worry, he'll make more than one appearance later on. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Thank you for the compliments! I'm glad I don't dissapoint... That would be very bad if I did! And I'm glad I was of good help to you. I don't usually give advice to people, but I would for those who really need it and go to me for it. And your mom's freakin' 30?!! Did she give birth to you at like 13? My mom's 36! Cool! We have young moms!... sometimes uncool...Thanks for your review!

**inuyashagal: **Thank you very much! I am putting all my effort into this, and it's very hard! But it looks like it's paying off, ne? Thanks for your review!

**otome-noaidani-zetsubo: **Your welcome! lol, everyone likes a little lemon once in a while... or all the time. Doesn't matter! And of course I'll help you! I'll do the best I can for whatever you need help with. Have you started it yet? Or have you already and need more ideas? e mail me and tell me all about it. Yeah, and of course we could keep in touch. I'd like that. Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Thank you!!! And yes! A fit Inuyasha shall have! Heehee! Thanks for your review!

**angela: **Thank you so much! That means a lot to me, thanks for your kindness and for your review!

**TennyoKameko: **lol, thanks! Yes yes. I got it from Fairly Odd Parents! I just thought it was too funny and had to add it in my story somehow. And once I found the chance, I took it! And I'm glad you laughed! Personally, I think it was funnier in this situation. heehee! Tjanks for your review!

**Washuu Ogami: **Awesome! Thanks for the info! Now I fully understand it. And it's all right to ramble! We all do it. lol, And oh. Be sure to check out the stories you reviewed for, I answered them! Thanks for your review!

**shiroi-miko: **Yes! She shall come! lol, and yeah. I know exactly what you mean. it'll just be cute, cause they're too young to be all serious about stuff like that. And the Inudaddy is a gonna get mad! lol!!!! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Nine: Empty Dreams Only Dissapoint**

Rin walked around the garden that surrounded the demon lord Sesshoumaru's castle. She had a tranquil smile on her lips as she looked up at the morning sun just behind the trees. She remembered all her times playing here as a young girl.

Rin stood there, now looking at a certain spot in the garden that was her favorite among the others. She could just see her younger self there right now, chasing a butterfly, picking and smelling the beautiful flowers that she would always give to Sesshoumaru, and also laying down in the grass watching the clouds go by.

'I can remember those days so well, I kind of miss them.' Rin thought and smiled.

The no longer orphan girl was now a woman of twenty years, and a demon by the way.

When she was fifteen, it was then that the lord had asked her become his mate. Rin was surprised to say the least, but said yes anyway, for it was her dream ever since the lord had taken her in his care and protected her. Sesshoumaru had, like Inuyasha, made it so that Rin could live as long as he did, but turned her into a full demon. And the effects of it were great. She now had beautiful violet eyes, long straight black hair that reached her mid back, dog ears like Inuyasha, and claws with the same poison in them as Sesshoumaru's.

And of course, they also had three wonderful children. Two four year old boys, Minoru, and Kensaku, and a three year old girl, Tani.

They were napping at the moment which gave their mother finally a time to relax.

"Remembering old times?" Asked the demon lord who had come from behind Rin, he stood next to her and brought his arm around her shoulders. Rin simply nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "Only a few."

Sessoumaru and Rin both looked at the garden, enjoying their time alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyahsa, I said no. I don't need you to carry me."

Everyone sighed. Ever since ten minutes ago, when Kagome had stopped walking and held her head because it felt dizzy from the heat, Inuyasha wouldn't stop asking her if she was ok and if she needed him to carry her for a little while.

"Are you sure Kagome?" He asked again, his hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha! You've been asking me if 'I was sure' for ten minutes now! And yes, I've never been more sure in my life!"

Everyone went silent for a short minute.

".....Are you absolutely sure?" Inuyasa whispered.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped and fell to the ground. Miroku and the boys knelt down beside the whole that was shaped like Inuyasha. Taikan sighed, "I knew she'd do that and I'm surprised he didn't see it coming." He muttered innocently.

Miroku sighed also and shook his head, "I know I saw it coming."

"W-What did I do?" Inuyasha asked in a murmur as he tried to get himself out of the hole in the ground.

"I'm afraid it's what you didn't do Inuyasha." Said the monk and stood up.

"And that would be?" Asked the hanyou once he stood up next to Miroku and dusted his shoulders.

The monk placed a hand on his friend's shoulder once it was dusted off, "Well, my blind friend, you wouldn't leave Lady Kagome alone, and so she sent you to the ground again." He replied and they both looked at Kagome for a response. The miko looked angrily away,"That's right." She muttered.

The two younger boys sighed; it was only half an hour that they had been walking and already they were getting bored and watching without surprise how Inuyasha pissed Kagome off in record time... again, and now they wishing they could fight a demon or something to pass the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede made lunch for everyone since Sango had been napping and watching over the children. The old priestess brought all the food to the table and called everyone to come and eat.

The kids ran inside and was about to dig in when suddenly Sango appeared out of nowhere and starting eating it first. She was so hungry at the moment that she wasn't acting like her old self, and that was scaring both Keiko and Teishin a little.

"Ladies first." Sango mumbled in between bites of her food.

"...Or ladies only." Teishin muttered. He knew his mother would of course leave enough for all the children to eat, but she was just being plain selfish here!

After a few minutes, Sango's full stomach caused her to fall asleep and that's when the children decided it was safe enough to eat their share of the meal.

"Is Mom ok?" Keiko asked her brother. He shrugged his shoulders, "Pregnant women are scary."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae and Kaden were done with their meal first and so went outside.

Kaden walked tiny steps with her sister just outside and they both sat against the trunk of a tree. She made a little sniffle before turning to look at Sanae, "I wonder why Daddy didn't let you go with them?" She murmured shyly, not really knowing what to say.

Sanae shook her head, "I don't know why either Kaden. But I wanted to go real badly... I mean, I practiced my archery with Mom for...forever now, " She saddened, "I was hoping Dad would see how strong I've gotten, and let me go with him."

Just as both girls sighed in misery, Sanae snapped her head up and looked at her sister, "I'm right Kaden. I have gotten stronger. And I'm going to prove that to Daddy whether he likes it or not." Kaden didn't have time to portest. Sanae was already walking back inside of the hut to retrieve her arrows and small bow that her mother made especially for her.

"B-but Sanae. Daddy will be very mad." Kaden tried to reason once she caught up with her. Keiko, Teishin, and Rikku were all playing in the back of the hut, giving Sanae a better chance of sneaking out of there. Surely if the other children knew of her plans, they'd tell on her.

"I know. But he won't be once he knows how strong of a daughter he's raising." Sanae smirked. Sango was napping in one room and the girls were sure to be as quiet as they could. Both sisters gussed that Shippo was helping Kaede in the garden.

Sanae saw her bow and arrows next to where her mother's were before she took them with her on the trip. Sanae grabbed them and suited up. The eleven year old hanyou smirked again and turned toward Kaden to see her expression of uncertainty. "Uh Sanae, I still don't think this is a good idea. What if a big gigantic monster demon comes and eats you or something?" Sanae had noticed how Kaden said gigantic like 'Guy-jantic' and she almost laughed.

She shook her head, "I'll be ok. Dad taught me and Taikan how to survive stuff like that. Don't worry, I'll know what to do." She smiled. Kaden sighed and nodded. She walked up to her older sister and gave her a hug goodbye, "Be careful." She whispered. Sanae's heart melted, "Kaden..." She murmured kindly.

Once both of them were outside, Kaden waved bye to Sanae who walked away with a small bag of essentials and her weapons. Sanae kept walking on and never looked back, if she did, she'd never be able to go on. 'I must go. I want to help Mom and Dad fight the demon.'

Sanae walked on with the feeling of strong will in her young heart. She wouldn't have had that feeling, had her mother not told her something important to her before. 'Mom, I remember what you said to me long ago, and now that I understand it, I thank you.'

_"Mommy." Sanae came and sat next to Kagome in a fit of tears. _

_Kagome looked down at the girl beside her and put an arm around her, "What's wrong?"_

_Sanae cried in frustration, "Mom, I can't do it. I'll never be as strong as you." She threw her arrows down in front of her and slammed her fists down in her lap. Her pout was so adorable, but Kagome didn't laugh. She knew her daughter was serious. _

_Kagome shook her head, "Yes, you can. You can do anything once you set you're mind to it Sanae." Kagome encouraged. "I wasn't so good my first time either. But the more I practiced, the better I got." Sanae looked up at her, "Just remember sweetheart, nothing in life that you truly want is just going to fall in your lap like an instant dream come true... You've got to work for what you want." _

_Sanae didn't say anything, taking all this in at once and trying to understand it. "I-I do want it Mom." She murmured so low that Kagome didn't hear her._

_She felt her Kagome's hands find her own and hold then tightly. She knew this was about something more than just her archery, so she went on, "Sanae, you're just a child now. I wish you didn't have to worry about things like this at such a young age. But in this era of flaseness, there's not a lot of people we can trust." Kagome looked down at their hands. " I want you to understand that you have dreams you want to achieve right now, even though you don't realize it yet. Sanae... I want you to be independent and have self respect for yourself as you grow older and find out who you really are... I want you to be happy, and follow your heart." _

_Sanae didn't understand. 'What's she trying to tell me? I already know who I am... At least I think I do... And follow my heart?' She lowered her head._

_Growing up, Sanae always felt like she was in a way, not free. She felt like she couldn't do what she wanted. Her innocent desires felt as if they were overlooked and she felt sad for that. Not understanding a thing, she cried even more, "Why? Why Mom?"_

_Kagome looked at Sanae with kind eyes that spoke of the truth, "Because children with no vision do what they're told."_

Sanae let the tears fall. Back then, she had no idea what that meant. But now she did and she smiled, 'Mom, don't worry. I'll achieve my dreams, all by myself.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kept traveling for an hour now and both Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to have forgiven each other since they were both holding hands. Taikan didn't seem to mind though; he was getting use to this now since they were like that almost all the time.

As they kept walking, they saw an old man sitting on the ground on the side of the dusty road. Kagome's face grew concerned for the man and immediately went to him. She knelt down in front of him, "Um excuse me sir, are you all right?" Inuyasha knelt right by her side, not trusting this guy. Miroku stood behind his two friends and kept the young boys behind him.

The man's form was covered in an old beige cloak type clothing and pulled out some type of crystal ball. Inuyasha knew right away what was going on and he growled as he stood up, bring Kagome with him. "I'm not wasting my time on some fake fortune teller, let's go." Kagome was trying to protest but the man spoke.

"Now hold on Inuysha, I'm sure you'd want to hear what I have to say." He said.

"H-How the hell do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked him, now upset and confused.

"Calm down, I am not your enemy. I am spiritually intuitive, or psychic as you might want to call it, and can see the future." He replied.

Kagome gently nudged Inuyasha's arm, "Oh come on Inuyasha, this guy could be a real help to us." She whispered to him. Miroku and the other boys nodded.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. In a huff he asked, "Oh really? Well then fine, I'll play along. So what's my future?"

The man held out his hand to Inuyasha. The hanyou sighed irritably, "Of course. Miroku, pay the guy already, I want to get this over with." He said to the monk and he obeyed.

Once the man received his pay, he looked in his crystal ball. Curiosity getting the better of them, they leaned in a little bit closer to see what the old guy was seeing...That is if he really would see anything.

The man gasped and looked up at Kagome, "You are a miko am I correct?"

Kagome hesitated, not knowing he was going to speak to her at all, but soon recovered and answered him with a shaky, "Yes."

"Miko, I am afraid something of terrible misfortune will soon come your way." He said gravely and Kagome brought a fist to her chest as she let out a light gasp. "W-What do you mean? Something bad is going to happen to me?" Miroku and Asoka narrowed their eyes toward the man who frightened their friend, but Taikan was growling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's terrorized face and angrily growled at the man, "Don't scare her like that! Y-You're wrong!" He shouted and pulled Kagome up with him. "Let's go, we don't need this." He was about to walk away with the others when he suddenly turned back around knelt in front of him again.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Psychic huh? Well then, this shouldn't be much of a shock to you." He muttered and snatched the money out of the man's hand.

The man in the cloak looked up at their retreating forms, "I apologize hanyou. Nevertheless, I can't change the fact that your son and the miko are both in danger." He said with sad eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, do you think what he said was really true?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure that guy was just trying to earn some money by scamming people. He's crazy." He said to make her feel better.

Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued their journey.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster. He really didn't want to make Kagome worry. But now he was afraid. Because when the old man had told Kagome of her fortune, Inuaysha knew he wasn't lying...


	10. Can't go Back Now

**Author's Note: **None for this chapter. Please read and review!

**TennyoKameko: **Thank you very much! lol! Yeah, maybe I should've made him older…hmmm oh well. I dunno!! No smiting! The chappie's here! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Ten: Can't go Back Now**

"Let's take a break Inuyasha." Kagome said in a tiresome voice and Inuyahsa nodded, "Yeah alright. We'll all rest for about half an hour." He said and they all found a suitable camp site to stay at for the little time they'll be there.

Kagome sat on the ground, her back against the trunk of a large tree and instantly closed her eyes. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. Inuyasha watched this and knelt in front of her, "I'll go get you some water ok?" He offered and placed a hand on her cheek.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and nodded, "Thank you." She replied and brought her hand over his. He smiled and slowly stood up, their hands gradually slipping away from one another.

Asoka and Taikan sat across from one another. Taikan brought out a small bag of old marbles that Kagome had brought to their time. The two boys started to play marbles on the ground as Inuyasha walked to Miroku, "Watch over them." He said and walked away quickly to go get some water where he smelt a stream near by.

Kagome sighed. She finally got a time to relax and she wasn't going to waste it. She thought about how her daughters and the others were doing. She thought about each of them and she smiled.

"Thinking of happy times Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome opened her eyes, "Yes."

She looked up at the sky and remembered a particularly humorous time a few years ago.

---Flashback---

Kaden walked in the kitchen area to see that her mother was cooking furiously. Apparently Kagome had forgotten that she had guests from the village coming over for dinner and so she was trying to make a big feast for them. Some of the villagers helped Kagome defeat a demon that was attacking her home since Inuyasha wasn't there, and for that she invited them over for a 'thank you' dinner.

Inuyasha had been reluctant in the beginning, saying something about not wanting stupid human villagers in his house. However, when Kagome told him about how they helped her, he gave in.

Kaden held onto her doll with both arms as she watched her mother cooking. The young girl smiled and walked out.

She came back a minute later and watched her mother cook some more. Kagome did a double take toward Kaden and smiled down at her, "Hey honey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

Kagome smiled, "Do you want to help Mommy cook for our guests?"

"Sure!" And they both got to work.

"Hey Mommy?" Kaden asked after a few seconds.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Since it's cold now, Is it ok for me to put my doll in the fireplace to keep warm?"

Kagome sweat dropped and made a face, "No sweetie, that would be a mistake."

"...Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"...I made a mistake."

Kagome immediately groaned and walked out of the kitchen and on the way to the fireplace that was in the living room where sure enough, the poor doll was getting burnt.

---End of flashback---

Kagome giggled. Kaden was such a cute little girl.

Miroku smiled and thought of his own past with his family. He remembered a time when Sango was pregnant with Keiko and was quite moody toward him, and anyone else who got in her way.

---Flashback---

Sango was irritated and she let the whole world know.

When she wanted something, I mean she wanted it NOW. And when it wasn't given to her, she got a little_ too _feisty.

Miroku was cooking the meal for his beloved wife as fast as he could. Sango sighed very loudly in means to tell him to hurry up. She would have done it herself, but she was so big now that she couldn't move from her position on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sango, It'll be ready very soon, I promise." He kept saying to her.

Sango nearly growled and threw the nearest object to the back of his head. Miroku's eyes were all swirlly and she began to yell at him.

"Can't you do anything right?! How hard is it to make a simple meal for me Miroku? You're so lucky right now that I can't move or else I'd be whacking you upside your head with Hiraikotsu until my food is done!!"

Miroku recovered from his injury and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Sango. He sighed lovingly to her, "Oh Sango, you may be angry, but all I hear is I love you I love you I love you." He said and went back to what he was doing.

Sango threw her hands up in surrender and just decided to rest until her food was done.

---End of Flashback---

Miroku always teased Sango like that and it always worked to his advantage. Except for one time when Miroku had to go to another village to exorcize it from a demon that had possessed it.

---Flashback---

Miroku grabbed his staff and was about to leave with Inuaysha until Sango had followed them in gear and ready to go.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked her.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you." She answered him and walked passed him but he stopped her, "Sango I don't think you should come with us. Your pregnant and could get hurt." He tried to convince her.

She was three months pregnant and everyone knew that she only wanted to come to be with Miroku, "I'll be careful, I promise."

The monk sighed, "I just can't risk that Sango. I want you to stay here."

The demon exterminator grew angry now, "Miroku, when I say that I'm going to be careful, it means that I'm going to be careful! I never get to go anywhere with you anymore. And it's not like I got this way by myself you know, you're the one who wouldn't just go to sleep!!"

Everyone face faulted. Miroku didn't know what to do now, except to let her go. However, he was with her ALL the time, just in case if anything were to happen.

---End of flashback---

Miroku smiled again. 'Ah, such wonderful memories.' He glanced at the boys and watched them play a game of marbles that he remembered Kagome taught them.

Suddenly both he and Kagome whipped their heads toward the tree as it rustled near them. "I sense a demon." Miroku said and got his staff ready. The boys stopped playing and stood up.

'Where's Inuyahsa?' Kagome wondered as she got her bow and arrows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taisuke sat down cross legged on the floor of his bedchamber. He smirked and opened his deep onyx eyes. "Hinote."

A demon appeared in front of him out of thin air. A woman who looked to be sixteen years old was kneeled in front of him, bowing her head in respect of her master before her. "Yes lord?"

Hinote's long jet black hair was high in a ponytail and her ruby eyes blazed with determination and energy. Her creamy skin, soft as a feather, was scar-less and perfect. Hinote's pointed ears twitched, waiting to hear her orders.

Taisuke didn't say anything at first. He looked toward his balcony and at the blue sky. "Hinote, I have a job for you."

She did not answer back, instead she awaited for him to say more.

Taisuke looked down at her now, "I want you to fight this hanyou by the name of Inuyasha." He stated and watched her look up at him in realization.

"Master, is he the one who defeated Naraku?" She asked and gazed in his eyes. "Yes, he is, he's nearby and I want you to see what the mutt can really do." Taisuke looked back outside and watched birds fly by, "After all, we can't let a demon stronger than I to live on, now can we?"

Another demon was hidden in behind the wall near the door of the lord's bedchamber. She scowled silently, 'Why is Taisuke ordering my sister to fight the demon and not I?' She wondered and glared at the two, her ice blue eyes narrowing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae sighed.

She walked to a much slower pace only because she sniffed her family's scent was getting stronger. That could only mean that they stopped somewhere up ahead. She didn't want the gang to know she was there yet, she grew nervous by the second of what her father would say to her once he saw her here.

Sanae groaned, 'Dad's going to be furious, maybe...maybe I should turn back…'She stopped and looked behind her, seeing the familiar trail that she had passed. She looked down it sadly; she didn't want to go back. 'What do I do?'

She instantly heard a hiss and jumped back slightly. Looking around furiously, Sanae clumsily got her bow and arrow ready to attack any demon that would come at her. She breathed more heavily when she saw a lizard demon.

It only hissed more and went into position to strike Sanae. Once it made a pounce for her, Sanae fired her arrow and screamed while closing her eyes, and waited.

When she heard nothing she opened her eyes to see the dead lizard on the ground, disintegrating before her eyes. She smirked and put her hands on her hips, "That'll teach you to mess with me you pathetic demon." She muttered and walked on with a 'tough girl' strut.


	11. Losing Ground And Falling Faster

**Author's Note: **I don't know about you guys, but the last chapter seemed dull to me. Oh well, I guess that's just my opinion. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews everyone! I really do appreciate it and hope you send more and continue to let me know what you think! I love hearing which part of the story a reviewer likes the best, or just a nice compliment!

Well, I won't keep you to read this A/N now, so please read and review the fic! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Yeah! I wanted to show both of Inuyasha and Kagome in her when she fought the demon. Like when she screamed, like Kagome, and acted all tough in the end, like Inuyasha and kinda like Kagome yeah. She's just a sweetie! lol! Yes, this is the last sequel, sorry for some who've just enjoyed it so much but hey it's gotta end soon, ne? Thanks for your review!

**erica6060: **Yes, yes. Sanae is a cuttie indeed, and so are the other two girls. lol, Inuyasha better be on the look out for young guys tryin' to steal his girlies! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eleven: Losing Ground And Falling Faster**

Inuyasha walked toward the stream, reaching inside his haori to get out a small water bottle to fill with fresh water. His calm golden eyes gazed at the small waves in the water as he kneeled down and unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

Inuyasha's once calm eyes widened in shock, 'A demon is near.'

The hanyou instantly stood up, dodging a fireball that had almost hit him dead on if he had stayed where he was. He jumped on the other side of the stream, thinking quickly, 'Maybe if I lead this demon further away from where the others were, then it won't fight them too.' However, he knew demons could smell scents, so he began to think that this plan wouldn't work as well as he would want.

Inuyasha, as always, had enough of this hide and seek game that other demons just loved to play, "Where the hell are you?! Come out here and face me!" Inuyasha shouted at the trees.

A female laugh could be heard echoing from all around Inuyasha. The hanyou brought a hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it.

The demon finally came out of the shadows.

Inuyasha saw a young girl walk in his direction, a deadly and playful smirk on her crimson lips as she grasped her giant straight scythe. "So you're Inuyasha, the one I've been looking for." Hinote said and stood her ground a few good yards from the hanyou.

"So? What's it to you?...wait…Who the hell are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked, obviously not pleased with how this little girl stood up to him with such an over confident smirk on her face. That alone made him angry enough to kill her.

"I've been given orders from my master Taisuke to fight you." She said to him and rose her scythe up in the air, "And I am Hineto, the fire sorceress!" She stated loudly and attacked Inuyasha with her now scorching scythe. He brought up Tetsusaiga and both swords collided with a loud clash of metal.

Inuyasha froze when he sniffed the air, 'Her, her scent. It smells just like that demon I saw with Rikku.' Inuyasha's heart sank, 'Why is he coming after me?' He shook his head and regained his composure.

"Why didn't he come here instead?" Inuyasha asked when the swords separated. Hinote stood straight again, repositioning her weapon, "Merely to observe your fighting skills." She simply said and disappeared. Inuyasha was clueless for a second but didn't know that she had vanished until it was too late.

She reappeared behind him and swung her scythe on his back with powerful speed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He felt the scythe cut his back, but because he moved forward a little bit before she attacked, he didn't get as deep a cut as he would've gotten had he just stood there. The fire demon smirked, 'Well that was easy.' She back flipped twice behind him. Inuyasha turned around, seething inwardly because of his wound, 'Damn her.'

"You're pathetic. And here I thought I was expecting a real competition." She stated casually.

Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga in front of him, "We'll see, bitch." He prepared his sword and glared at Hineto, 'So her stupid master is watching us right now huh. Well, he can watch like a coward if he wants, as long as he doesn't know my true objective to find the spheres, then we're fine for now.'

As their fight commenced, he thought of the name Taisuke. He had never heard of a name like that before. But he knew It was that same man he saw. All the pieces came together in his mind. Inuyasha only knew this guy's name and yet that same person knows everything about him. This made Inuyasha nervous by the minute, what did this person really want?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready, Kagome?" Miroku asked, staff in his firm grip.

"Yes. Boys stay behind us." Kagome replied and took a deep breath while the young men did as they were told. However, they readied themselves for battle if such times called for it.

A horse demon charged out from the bushes and halted in front of them. They were quite amazed by how it looked; they gazed at it with wide eyes. The horse itself was a beautiful cream color and its mane and tail were of nothing but fire, blazing freely in the wind. (I guess you could say it's that fire horse, uh Rapidash pokemon thing….why do I know that? ) The horse's crimson eyes glared at Miroku and Kagome. It snarled, shaking its head once in a fast motion, and sprinted toward them.

Miroku stood in front of Kagome and pulled out his sutras. He threw about three of them toward the horse demon and it miraculously dodged them. Even angrier now, the horse grunted and hit Miroku hard with its head, causing the monk to fall to the ground and away from Kagome.

"Dad!" Asoka called and rushed to his father's side. Kagome made sure Taikan was behind her when she readied her bow and purity arrow. 'Where is Inuyasha? I have to get to him.'

She shot her arrow dead on in the direction of the flaming horse. Seeing this, the stallion formed a fireball in its mouth, fired it at the arrow, and saw that it had melted it before the purifying powers had a chance to take effect.

The miko gasped. Taikan grunted at this and ran to the horse, punching its head.

"Taikan wait!" Kagome shouted, but he had continued to fight anway.

The horse had gotten punched, and was a little dazed. Kagome then smiled and sighed in relief that the horse didn't dodge the attack. She looked over at Asoka and Miroku, "Is he ok Asoka?" Kagome called to them, getting another arrow.

Asoka looked up as Miroku was beginning to awaken, "Yeah, I think he's gonna be fine Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded and aimed her arrow at the horse while it fought Taikan. She kept following their motions with her bow and arrow, not able to get a clear shot. She wanted to glance in the direction Inuyasha went to earlier, but then that could mean she'd lose a chance of shooting the horse clearly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, 'Taikan, move out of the way.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was about to attain wind scar when he heard, "Taikan wait!"

He stopped and looked in the direction of the beautiful voice, 'That was Kagome.' He was about to look back at Hineto, but then for the first time now, caught another demon's scent was over there where Kagome's voice came from. "Damn it! Why didn't I smell it before?"

He turned back to look at Hineto. She must have known what he was thinking because she smirked and laughed a little at Inuyasha's expression, "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention about my faithful steed?"

Inuyasha staggered back slightly. "W-What?! You have a fucking pony attacking my mate and kid?!" Inuyasha shouted as he got his sword ready again, "Alright you bitch, you really got me pissed off now. Wind scar!" He swung Tetsusaiga down and a wave of energy pulsed through the ground toward Hineto.

She was surprised to say the least and could only stare at this energy, "What's going on? He's not suppose to be this strong." She murmured.

Hineto screamed in pain at first, 'How did he gather this much power so fast?' She closed her eyes and had managed to jump in the air and away from the rest of the attack, "I'll return hanyou!" She shouted and disappeared in the sky in a burst of flames.

Just as wind scar was dying down Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran toward where he knew Kagome and the others were fighting another demon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae stopped walking immediately. 'They're in a fight with another demon. Oh no.'

She ran to them this time, not caring how much trouble she knew she'd be in when her parents found out that she was coming.

While she ran, she pulled out another arrow and positioned it in her bow so that when she arrived, she'd be ready to attack in a moment's time. 'I'm coming guys!'

_Keiko rubbed her neck nervously, "Um well, you have to guess..." She said and Sanae sighed in frustration, "But, if you were to say that Asoka is practically in love with you...I'd say great guess!" She said as she smiled sheepishly._

_"N-No way! He does?... I knew it." She murmured the last part to herself. She now grew nervous, "But, what do I do? I'm not any exprert on this kind of stuff! Should I tell to my Mom?!" She nearly cried. Keiko walked up to her and put a friendly arm around her shoulders, "Oh don't worry about it so much, just keep pretending that you didn't know about it yet." She said calmly._

'I forgot all about that!' Sanae gasped as she kept running, which was kind of hard to do if you think about it. She became not only scared for her life, but nervous now.

'What do I do when I see him? I can't just pretend I don't know that he likes me. That would be kind of unfair… Ugh! Too many problems for my little brain to deal with! I'm just a kid!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Inuyasha had made it in the clearing, he saw that his son was fighting a horse type of demon and Kagome was trying to shoot it with her arrow. Just as he was about to help Taikan fight, the horse hit the young hanyou and he flew against the trunk of a tree, sliding painful to the ground.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a little girl's voice call out, "Taiakan!" and saw an arrow fly toward the horse demon. It hit dead on and the horse disappeared with serious damage. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, 'Probably ran away just like Hinteo did. I know it's not dead.'

He immediately went to Kagome to make sure she was alright. Once he saw that she was fine he hugged her tight and she hugged back. By this time Miroku was up on his feet and rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around, wondering where this young girl was.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "S-Sanae."

Just as he said that, he saw her walk out from behind a tree and stop in front of all of them. She instantly dropped her bow and cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to not listen to you and come here. But I just wanted to be with you and Mommy and show you how strong I am, and-"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and walked toward her, very angry. Sanae was too scared to move or make another sound. 'Oh no, he is mad at me.' She gulped and lowered her head.

He stopped just in front of her and spoke low and seriously, "What are you doing here?"

Sanae jumped at the tone of his voice. "I...I" She shook her head, still not looking at him, she just looked at his feet instead. "Sanae, you disobeyed me. How could you?"

Sanae cringed and a moment later, looked up at him and saw not an angry face anymore, but a frightened one. He was scared, but why?

Inuyasha took another step closer to her and dropped down to his knees and hugged her. "You could have been killed, what were you thinking?" He meant to scold her, but his voice was too soft. 'Thank gods she's ok.' He shut his eyes and held her tightly. He thought about how far she had walked to get to get to them, how tired and hungry she must have been, and of how many demons she must have fought along the way.

Kagome was helping Taikan to his feet, and he seemed to be alright. "Thanks Mom." He said and she smiled. "Where's Dad?" He asked and looked toward where Kagome was looking with a shocked face, "Sanae, what is she doing here?"

Miroku and Asoka were also watching the scene and the monk breathed a sigh of relief, thinking at first that Inuyasha would say the wrong thing to this daughter and make her cry and feel guilty about her innocent actions of wanting to be with them. Asoka blushed and looked somewhere else, then he remembered how Sanae took care of that horse demon and he smiled, 'She's awesome.'

Sanae sniffled in his shoulder, "I'm sorry Dad. I just wanted to be with you and Mom. I promise I won't disobey you ever again."

Inuyasha pulled away from her and smiled, "Ok, but have to keep your promise." He said and watched her nod. They both walked toward everyone else and they all regrouped.

Kagome hugged Sanae against her this time as Inuyasha got everyone's attention, "All right, enough wasting time. That demon I just fought, her name is Hinteto and her scent was the exact same of that demon we've been looking for."

Taikan stood by him, a little bit out of breath from fighting. 'So I guess this means we'll encounter him soon.' The young hanyou thought.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, she told me his name is Taisuke and that he had sent her here to fight us… well, me."

"So he is the one we've been wondering about." Kagome murmured and Inuyasha looked at her, "Yes. I'm sure of it now." He knew she was worried, hell they all were. Just what was this guy up to anyway, besides wanting to fight Inuyahsa? Since many demons knew he, with Sessoumaru's help, defeated Naraku, not one of them dared to challenge him.

Miroku narrowed his eyes in worry, "Has this Hineto questioned you of our travel?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, and I hope she nor Taisuke don't find out either. If they know that we're after the orbs of Higan, they'll most likely get there before we do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hineto returned to the castle while clutching her shoulder in hopes to heal it faster. She walked toward her master's chamber, planning on what to tell him about the earlier events of fighting Inuyasha.

Hineto grunted miserably, 'I can't just tell Taisuke that I lost... I'll.. I'll just tell him that when I was about to kill Inuyasha, he-um, got all his friends against me.'

"You are such a fool."

Hineto turned around to see her older sister come out of the shadows. Hineto scoffed, "What are you talking about Reina? I did what Taisuke ordered me to do."

Reina only blinked and turned around, walking away from the younger girl.

Hineto blinked also and then just narrowed her eyes. She turned back around and entered Taisuke's chamber. "Lord Taisuke."

When there was no answer, she walked in. She saw him, his back to her and she saw that he was looking in his mirror that he uses often. "Master, there was a slight problem. Inuyasha-"

"Are you sure of what you're about to say?" His deep voice asked.

She paused, 'He-he knows.' Suddenly, she was flown to the wall by an invisible force and she gasped for breath, having it knocked out of her when her back met the wall. Taisuke made no move to turn around, "If you decide to fail me again, you'll plead for hell."


	12. Betrayal Is a Symptom pt I

**Author's Note: **Phew! I had to do a lot of editing in the last chapter and I like how it was when I was done. It always feels good to accomplish something! Ok, on a more serious note..

I don't have any more chapters typed for this story to edit and post. Now I have to type them. So, let's hope I still update as fast as I use to!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Thank you! And I honestly don't know how many chapters are left. I'm not editing the story anymore, I'm just typing the chapters now and making shit up as I go! But I still have guidelines on how the story will carry out from here, so I'm not totally lost. And puleeze! Keep your freaks to yourself! WTF? How'd they escape your crate with no airholes? Thanks for your review!

**Chibi Monkey13: **Thank you! And yes! That's who I thought of too when I was typing the last couple of chapters! Yeah, but I don't like her voice at all. So everytime I imagine Sanae talking, I think of another voice. I dunno. Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Ugh! Me too! I really didn't feel like typing something like that, I dunno. lol, yeah it would've sucked. Taisuke's past and things like that'll be revealed soon enough, but not in this chapter. There's still more action that needs to be done with before I can add that!

**Winterphox: **Thank you! And yeah, that's been so mean to me lately. You see, I'm tyoing all of this on WordPad. Unlike on MicrosoftWord, the bitches don't underline a word if I spell it wrong. Regardless, I re-read the chapter about two times before posting it. And yet, there are still mistakes that need to be changed... and that doesn't make my day any better. Thanks for telling me about them though, I'll sign in and use the Back up/Export thing to correct the mistakes and re-post the chapter.

And get a better reader? U, don't you mean editor? lol, I've been my own editor ever since I started. Hmm, maybe I should hire someone to read it for me (ponders thoughtfully) Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Yes thank you! I love when Inu's soft side comes out and wants to play! Yeah, I agree with ya there! His kiddies rule! Hooray for Inu chitlins! Thanks for your review!

**otome-noaidani-zetsubo: **You'll find all that out in this chapter! Hooray for updates! Yeah, tension is such a bitch. (Shakes head) can't deal with it. lol. And I'll be ready for you to send your story to me! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twelve: Betrayal Is a Symptom pt I**

Inuyasha and the others started their travel once again. After their last encounter with Hineto and her stupid horse, they couldn't afford to stop for a long break as they had wanted. Getting the spheres was their main objective. Knowing that the power of the the three together was able to save their lives in the end, they didn't care how much physical pain they'd have to face to get them. If they could hold out in the end, it'll all be worth it.

Taikan looked over at Asoka next to him, he seemed to be fidgeting with his fingers and looked just ahead of himself. Taikan rasied an eyebrow and decided to find out what was bothering him... later. He looked on his other side at Sanae and made a face, "Sanae-"

He looked in front of himself and at his parents. Seeing as they were all talking about something else, he smiled and turned back to look at Sanae to continue, "How in the world did Sango and Lady Kaede let you go off alone like this?"

Asoka paid more attention at the conversation his friend started and looked at them from the corner of his eye.

Sanae sighed and appeared ill, "Well, they didn't acutally let me... Um, they don't even know that I'm gone...?" She tried to say and looked at Taikan. He looked like he had mixed feelings and tried to figure out what to say. She jumped in before he could say what he wanted, "I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I just... I just wanted to be with you guys, that's all... You know, I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I'm not just some helpless girl, how do you think I got here all by myself?" She said softly and looked the other way.

Taikan perked up with guilt at what she said and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Sanae, c'mon don't be like that. We all know you're strong… It's just that we worry about you so easily, because we care about you too much." Sanae looked at him this time. "Really?"

"Well duh." He smiled, "I knew that that's the reason Dad wouldn't let you come, he'd be so worried about you all the time that he'd get all crazy. You're just his little girl you know." He laughed.

Asoka looked over at them both fully this time and smiled at her, "He's right Sanae."

She nodded as Taikan took his hand away from her and sighed, "Man, I hope we get to the south soon, I'm just itching to fight a demon," He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Sanae giggled, "Well that's not surprising, you want to fight demons so much that you even do it in your sleep." She saw Asoka agree with a nod. Taikan didn't falter, "Yeah I guess. But can you blame me? I wanna test out my strength on something and all the demons around here are too weak." He opened his eyes and looked at the sky that was a beautiful blue, "If I had my sword right now, man, there'd be no one who could stand in my way."

Taikan started the daydream about fighting a demon and pulling out a huge sword much like Inuyasha's, defeating it in one swipe and standing upon it, all proud and sheathing his sword.

Sanae rolled her eyes, "Mom won't let you have a sword yet until your birthday, so maybe that little daydream of yours'll come true sooner than you think."

Asoka smiled at them, now he wished his brother and sister were here wth him.

Inuyasha and the other two adults however, were talking about a situation totally different. Kagome had asked Inuyasha how much further they'd need to go and he said until they saw a huge mountain. And he rememerbed what it looked like when Kikyo showed him, so he knew he wouldn't miss it.

_The man gasped and looked up at Kagome, "You are a miko am I correct?"_

_Kagome hesitated, not knowing he was going to speak to her at all, but soon recovered and answered him with a shaky, "Yes."_

"_Miko, I am afraid something of terrible misfortune will soon come your way." He said gravely and Kagome brought a fist to her chest as she let out a light gasp. "W-What do you mean? Something bad is going to happen to me?"_

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome's terrorized face and angrily growled at the man, "Don't scare her like that! Y-You're wrong!"_

Inuyasa couldn't get that out of his mind. He knew the guy wasn't lying, but maybe Inuyasha should've stayed behind a second and ask him when this misfortune would occur. He glanced behind him, nope. They must be miles apart by now. He couldn't just be like, 'Oh, hey gang, forgot something.. Um, a few miles WWAAAY back there…aaaannndd I'll be right back?'

No. He'd just have to keep and eye out for anything suspicious and look after Kagome and the kids more often... Which he already did... all the time...

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess. We're almost there afer all." He said and held her hand in his.

Miroku smiled and looked away, knowing that the two wanted to be little more 'together' right now. Miroku sighd, 'I wish you were here with me Sango. I miss you.'

-

Hineto was angry. She wasn't planning on losing to Inuyasha, she never lost before. 'Damn him.' How then? How could she defeat him? Where'd he get all his power?  
_  
"Wind scar!" He swung Tetsusaiga down and a wave of energy pulsed through the ground toward Hineto._

_Hineto screamed in pain at first, 'How did he gather this much power so fast?' She closed her eyes and had managed to jump in the air and away from the rest of the attack, "I'll return hanyou!" She shouted and disappeared in the sky in a burst of flames._

'His sword Tetsusaiga.' She stopped walking and smirked. 'All his power came from that sword… I just have to take it from him, then he would be powerless.' Hineto was so pleased that she would've sqealed in excitememet at finally having a plan to destroy Inuyasha. But she held it in, not wanting to look like a stupid fool… Well, in some people's opinion, that was too late.

Reina watched her younger sister pass by her and continue dow nthe long dim hallway, and so she deicded to go the other way and talk with Taisuke alone. 'I must find out what's going on.'

She walked in without hesitation and stood by Taisuke's side, "Master, what is the meaning of this? What are you planning with Hineto?"

Taisuke only looked into his mirror. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking together hand in hand. "It is nothing of imporatnce Reina. She has just failed her job horribly and it makes me want to kill her."

Reina would have laughed at the way he sounded, but decided against it for her benifit. In other words, she wanted to live, "I see. So why not send me, my lord? I have never failed you before, and I don't plan on doing so ever." She also looked in the mirror. Taisuke seemed to be thinking about something else though. Oh well, Reina had thought, she knew he'd send her. He always did when Hineto would mess up one way or another.

He nodded and changed the subject, "The majority of Inuyasha's power comes from his sword Tetsusaiga."

"Are you wishing for me to steal it?" Reina asked.

He paused, "I don't know for sure. I assume it has already been stolen from him once before. I just wonder if his loss of the sword does in fact make him weaker." Taisuke was no fool. He always thought about something before acting on it. And that's just what Inuyasha and the others didn't need, a both smart _and_ powerful enemy.

Taisuke seemed to do a double take toward the mirror, "Where are they traveling to?" His voice a whisper and he narrowed his eyes. Reina shrugged, "I do not know. Toward the south, but I wonder why?" She mused.

'The south. Why would they be traveling so far from their home to go there?' He wondered. A few mintes longer, 'I'll find out why later on.'

Taisuke gazed in the mirror for anothr moment, then looked at Reina. "Yes, go ahead and try to steal it from him. If he's still as strong, I'll come…"

-

Sango sighed and sat on the cool green grass, looking toward where Miroku and the others left off to the south. She held a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. She'd have to go through the pain of giving birth again, but she didn't care. Hell, she had done it three times now, one more wouldn't make a difference.

She opened her eyes slowly, 'Where are you Kohaku? Will you come back to us again soon?'

The last time he came to visit her and the others was about eight months ago. And he told them everything of what's happened to him on his journeys across the country. Sango was amazed by his strories. Kohaku had been nearly killed so many times, and yet still continues to travel, not caring if he'd live to see the sun rise the next day.

'He saved so many lives.' Sango smiled. She was so happy for her little brother. Now his guilt was little by little being lifted from his shoulders, she could tell each time she saw him. His smile was always brighter, his actions more layed back, and his thoughts were wiser.

Sango wondered if he had fallen in love with a lucky young lady by now. Sango giggeld to herself, 'I wouldn't be surprised.'

"Mom!" Called Teishin.

Sango looked over at him running to her. And for a moment Sango thought she was looking right at Kohaku when he was still just a boy. "W-What is it?"

"Mother, it's Sanae. She's gone!"

Sango looked toward the path agagin. "Oh no."

-

Inuyasha and the others walked on and on. Then, they finally stopped when they saw a forest was straight in their path.

"Do we walk through it?" Taikan asked and looked at Inuyasha in front of him. Inuyasha glanced at him and nodded before looking straight again, "Yeah, we're gonna have to."

And so, they all carried on and walked through the forest that took away their sunlight. Sanae stood closer to Taikan and held his arm with both hers, "It's getting way too dark." She whispered. Taikan didn't say anything back, only looked around.

Kagome turned around, "Stay close to us kids, I don't think-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her and ducked her head with his hand. He held her close and looked at the tree next to them. A sharp deadly icicle had pierced it, 'That almost hit Kagome.' Inuaysha growled and looked the other way from where the icicle came form.

Suddenly a few more came and flew in everyone's direction. Everyone ducked to the ground and Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He looked at Taikan and saw that he and Asoka were protecting Sanae so he didn't have to worry about that for now. "Who's doing this?" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku was still standing and blocked the icicles with his staff. They broke into pieces against it and he turned around in all directions, trying to shield himself and hit anymore that might come. "Come out from hiding!" The monk demanded and knocked another icicle out of his way.

Smoke slowly surrounded them and then a demon's shadow appeared. "Inuyasha." Was the only thing she said and glared at him with her crystal blue eyes. She frowned, "Hand me your sword and I'll let you live." She stepped out of the smoke, never breaking her gaze from Inuyasha.

The hanyou sighed and rubbed his forehead from the headache he knew was going to come, "Why the hell is everyone always trying to get my damn sword?" He muttered and looked at her, "Listen, you're probably the hundredth demon to come and try to take my sword from me, and you're going to be the hundredth that had failed." Inuyasha said after that.

He flinched inwardly, 'A couple of demons have stolen Tetsusaiga, but since it rejected them, no one was able to use it against me.'

Reina widened her eyes slightly in surprise, 'So, no one has taken it from him, at least not successfully anyway... That'll end right now.'

Taikan stood on front of Asoka and Sanae. Kagome slowly got out an arrow as Miroku gripped his staff, ready to strike Reina when she made another move. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword and unsheathed. "No one can steal Tetsusaiga fool. It'll reject your demon blood. So don't get too excited when by some miracle that I lose my sword and it ends up lying in front of your feet." Inuyasha stated and made his sword turn red, 'I can't mess around. I'm gonna have to take this bitch down now if we want to get the orbs faster.' Inuyasha thought.

Reina's eyes widenend more, ' The Tetsusaiga's blade is red. How can he do this?'

-

Hineto looked everywhere for her, "Reina! Where the hell are you?" She coughed and leaned against the wall for much needed suppport. 'Where is she? I'm the-the one who's suppose to kill Inuyasha. Not her..' She stopped and clutched her shoulder, still in a seriously painful condition. 'Taisuke sent her... No. I must go and kill Inuyasha before she does. Then...Then Taisuke will favor me more.'

Hineto was jealous beyond belief at this point. Reina had always been the better fighter, she was smarter and more powerful. She was even more beautiful, and now she was Taisuke's 'favorite'. She knew it. It was no dark secret.

Hineto was pissed, 'I'll kill Inuyasha by myself, she better stay out of it. It's my fight.'

Igorning the pain, the flame sorceress ran toward an open balcony and jumped off, "Kira!" She called and right away the demon horse from before that fought Taikan flew from the shadows and caught her on its back. Hineto grunted, "Onward to Inuaysha My sister is there and I must stop her from carrying out my mission."


	13. Betrayal Is a Symptom pt II

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating as soon as many of you would think! School is such a killer, as a lot of you would know, and so should gladly agree with me. Must get good grades so I can drive though. And who the heck doesn't want that? Not me!

Anyways, onto a new and more important matter. This is all about Taisuke's past and how he knew Naraku. The demon sisters fight, but one will not be so lucky to see tomorrow. I won't tell you which one it is though, you may even be surprised by the outcome. Thank you for all the reviews! I love all of you, yup I do! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Important info:** Ok, in this chapter, Taisuke's past will be revealed. I'll give ya a heads up now that it's all about him and Naraku. I know it's wrong and not true, but this is my story, so there. lol, so when you're reading it, don't be like, "Hey, that's not what happened to Naraku!"…I know…

**lady kjerston of the western: **No! I'll do anything please! ACK! They're (cough) choking me!...Ok, I'm kidding. Your freaks aren't here. But maybe they will be in my nightmares... (shudder), my freaks do... Ahem! Thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110: **It's all good, no worries. So long as you review though, heehee. Thank you for your compliments! I've worked very hard to get this story in the right mood that I want to be in. Yeah, it's just a normal young boy and girl crush that are discovering these feelings and are confused about how to deal with 'em... Ah, how I remember those days... lol, man they sucked. And maybe I will write that second part. Yeah! Grand kiddies! And Inuyasha thought he could escape it, lol, nuh uh! Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Holy shit yeah! Damn, a lot of people really want Inu dead. huh..(ponders thoughtfully) but not us! We love him! lol, and yeah, you got it right. And sorry to confuse you, but it had to be done! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Oh yeah. lol, I just had to throw that in the plot, I guess just to spice things up. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirteen: Betrayal Is a Symptom pt II**

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha roared and swung his sword down with all his might. Reina didn't know what to expect, but when that large red blade made contact with the ground, a powerful energy wave went straight for her. At the last second, she got prepared.

She pulled out a fan that was similar to Kagura's, but was blue and a different design. Reina raised her fan and swung it across, "Frozen wind!" She summoned her attack and the wind had, as she predicted, frozen Inuyasha's energy wave, and now what separated them was just a jagged wall of ice.

The trees that had once been in their way had been ripped from the ground and flown elsewhere. So they were standing in a clearing now and not huddled under massive trees, though the gang kind of wished for them back now.

Through the crystal wall, Inuyasha saw Reina smirk, and he felt now that he had never been more pissed off in his life. How dare she just think she defeated him so soon?

No. Inuyasha had so much more power left that he almost laughed. 'So, she thinks she has gotten rid of me already. This stupid ice doesn't scare me like she thinks it does.'

Kagome and the others behind Inuyasha could only stare in shock at what this demon could do. Suddenly, the ice cracked slowly. With the ice being so large, you could hear the loud cracks from far away and it made Kagome shiver in fright, 'How can we stop her?' She narrowed her eyes. 'If she can do that to every attack we throw at her, then we could be in real danger. Hopefully my arrows' power doesn't fall short against hers.'

The ice broke apart and it all fell to the ground in many pieces large and small, they were instantly melting in the ground now.

Reina kept her smirk, "That will be you and your friends when I'm finished here." She announced.

"Over my dead body" Inuyasha muttered, but knew she heard him anyway because her smirk grew, "Yes, that's how I planned it."

-

Taisuke watched Reina fight Inuyasha in his mirror. When he saw her overconfident grin he frowned, "Don't be a fool Reina. You're smarter than that. Don't show any signs of what you're next move will be to steal the sword." He glared at her, but he knew she would somehow do everything right. She always did just when he thought she wouldn't.

'Naraku, you're a disgrace. Being your younger brother, you should be so ashamed.' He closed his eyes. He remembered the times when he and Onigumo were young, playing together and everything in their lives were just too perfect to be true. But then, as they grew older, they grew more apart, realizing how different they were as time passed.

'I was only thirteen when they took you away.' Taisuke sighed, and it all came back to him.

-Flashback-

A sixteen year old Onigumo watched his younger brother play with a couple of other boys his age. He scoffed, 'He isn't special, I don't know why he isn't doing any of these chores.' He threw down the basket of herbs he was holding and walked away from his home.

He and his brother lived alone. Their parents died of a disease many years ago and Onigumo took care of Taisuke from then on. He felt he was prepared for that responsibility. He knew he had to be anyway, he was forced to take care of him under the final request of his parents. And plus, being so young when they passed away, how could he refuse something like that?

He walked on, but then turned back around to see that men on horses were suddenly raiding the entire village, and so he ran back to find his younger brother. "Taisuke!" He called once he reached the village.

The thieves on horses were everywhere now, he didn't understand how there could be so many. "Taisuke where are you?" He called and saw the thieves on the horses attack other young men his age and run off past the village.

Just when he saw Taisuke escape the grasp of one man who jumped off his horse, he was running toward him. Just then, Onigumo felt a hard tug on the back of his gi and he was lifted roughly on the horse, "Don't move or I'll kill you!" The thief shouted, but Onigumo wasn't listening. He kept looking around for his brother but he couldn't see him anymore.

"Onigumo!" Taisuke called out and dodged out of the way from stampeding horses. He saw his older brother being taken away and he ran after him, trying to catch up to the horse's speed and possibly save him.

Young Taisuke tripped on a hard rock, making his toe bleed, but he didn't feel it, "No, brother!" He called and reached out a hand toward Onigumo until he couldn't see him anymore.

-End of flashback-

"What an idiot." He muttered and clenched his fists. Years ago when Naraku still reigned, he heard about how he became a demon and Taisuke realized it wasn't much different than how he had become a demon also.

-Flashback-

Taisuke was seventeen now and traveling to another village since the one he and his brother lived in years ago was attacked by cat demons. They had claimed the land as their own and everyone left living in it had the choices of leaving right then, or be killed on the spot. Taisuke felt he had more to live for, so he just ran away. Away from his old home, his old life.

His footsteps felt heavy and tired. He honestly didn't know when he'd see another village again. He hadn't planned on going to a certain one; he had just run for his life.

'Ugh, this is ridiculous. There _has_ to be another village around somewhere that I can stay in, if they let me that is.' He shivered from the cold winds and looked around the forest he was walking in. He just shrugged and continued walking.

About an hour later, he came into a clearing and saw a hint of smoke rising from behind some other trees that were a good couple of hundred feet from where he was. 'T-That must be a village there.' He though, now energized and the weariness he felt in his legs and feet faded away. He ran on the way to the smoke that looked as though it as pending from roofs of houses from their fireplaces. Winter was coming after all.

Once he made it there however, the fire wasn't from fireplaces. It was from all over the place. Demons were attacking the village, just like his was. Taisuke couldn't believe it, was every village being taken over and ruined by demons?

He figured it was because Naraku had gone into hiding again. And every time he did, the demons came out and wanted to have their fun before he would come back.

Just before Taisuke could run away and escape, one of the demons saw him and chased him just as he turned to make a run for it. Taisuke discovered that it was a bird demon now that it got close enough for him to see it. It swept down low to Taisuke's height and its clawed feet picked him up by the shoulders and flew away.

Taisuke kicked and punched the demon with all the strength he had left, 'No, I want to live.' He kept thinking to himself, and by some miracle, he had managed to make the demon drop him. Taisuke realized his mistake of not doing this when he was nearer to the ground, because now he was falling toward the tall trees underneath him.

Taisuke shut his eyes tight, preparing for the impact, even for death.

When he landed on the ground, he couldn't believe he was alive, and of how much pain he felt.

Both of his legs were broken, and so was his left arm. His face and especially his shoulders that the bird demon had grabbed him by were all torn and he bled from the severe wounds. That's when he thought of something, something he'd never thought he'd lower himself to do in his life. He called upon the evil demons to help him live.

Taisuke had heard of people doing this when they were injured and needed to live. But of course, he hadn't heard that you become a demon yourself when they take over your mind and body, creating a new being.

-End of flashback-

'I wonder what would have happened to Onigumo and I had the thieves not come.' Taisuke thought in question and shook his head, 'The past is the past, and nothing can be changed.' He reminded himself.

He watched Reina in the mirror again, waiting for her to attack once more and defeat Inuyasha before he would get angry and have to do it himself.

-

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured and saw his ears twitch. He heard her call out his name and he knew what she meant.

'I know Kagome. But I don't know what to do. We've never faced a demon like her before.' Inuaysha didn't make a move to turn to Kagome. Even though he wanted to hug her and whisper sweet words in her ear that everything will be ok, he couldn't. He longed for it, but knew he'd get the chance to later when he was done with this fight.

Inuaysha brought his sword back up again, preparing to jump up and fight Reina head on, 'No matter how powerful she may be, I'll take her down. A demon's power never scared me away before, and it's not going to now.' He raised Tetsusaiga and jumped up like he planned.

"Reina!" Hineto called and jumped off of Kira, the flying horse she had ridden on to get there. She stumbled off Kira and glared up at Reina, completely missing the fact for a split second that Inuaysha and his other friends with him were practically standing right alongside her.

"Reina! What the hell are you doing? You know this is my mission lord Taisuke had for me so go back to the castle. I'll take down Inuyasha myself." She shouted at her older sister.

Reina rolled her eyes during Hineto's speech. "After you pathetically failed the mission he sent me. So I suggest you get out of here before I have to fight you as well." She stated and closed her eyes in boredom.

Hineto gasped in shockat Reina's words, and after she recovered hurriedly she narrowed her eyes in hatred, "You wouldn't dare fight me, I'm apart of you. We're apart of each other… How could you betray me like this?" She clenched her fists.

"Because you're a damned fool who cannot do anything right." Reina said calmly and opened her eyes. She glared at Hineto with her ice blue eyes and felt her just about tremble under her deadly gaze.

Inuyasha and the others just watched with bewilderment as the two carried on arguing. The hanyou chose to just stay out of the way on this one. He decided to let the two fight so one can die and he'd just have to fight one like he planned, instead of fighting two. So, he let them try to kill each other first before he'd have to step in again.

The others behind him seemed to be thinking the same thing, and so just watched, with much caution though of course.

Reina had never really liked Hineto that much, but she never felt the need to kill either. Maybe this moment was a test. Was Taisuke watching them with a smirk on his face? Did he want them to fight?... Over being his 'right hand man er-girl?' Reina shook her head once. She knew her maser wasn't like that. He just wanted the job done, and so sent them to deal with it for him. And in return, they were able to live.

"Alright Hineto. You've gotten on my last nerve." Reina flicked open her fan and prepared herself just as Hineto brought out her blazing scythe.

-

Taisuke wasn't happy. "What the hell are they doing?" He muttered, wanting to scream it instead, but stopped himself. He just sighed and in its place focused his mirror on Inuyasha and the others with him. 'What are they really after?' He wondered, his dark eyes searching for answers that he desperately needed.

'What's in the South that could possibly be so important to them that they'd travel this far?' He grit his teeth in anger.

After a few short minutes, Taisuke sucked in a sharp breath. 'No, it couldn't be that… could it?' He clenched his fists in excitement of finding out the truth.

He laughed. He started laughing and gazed into the mirror at Inuyasha's troubled face once more, "Inuyasha, don't even think about getting to those orbs before I do… They'll be mine."


	14. Living Becomes a Privilege

**Author's Note: **I was freakin' sick all weekend! Damn, I'm getting sick a lot lately. (shrugs) it's not that big of a deal I guess. I do feel a little better. I feel guilty for not updating the last chapter in like five days, sorry! School, as we all know, takes up most of our time. So now this chapter is here sooner! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Whoa, lol, I was wondering why everything was in caps. Now I know. lol. You're welcome, I'm always here to help! heehee, I love the shy type! And no butt touching? That's a keeper! And thank Jumbo for me for reading my story! Ohh, a nonbeliever huh? lol, that's fine, just as long as she enjoys the fic, it ain't a problem. lol! Well I'm glad one of your freaks reads my ficcies. But keep her away from my freaks k? We don't want no nuclear war here, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Oh don't worry about it. i'm sick too (cough cough), lol. Yeah, I wonder who's gonna die first too. Oh wait, I do, heehee! Thanks for your review and hope you feel better hon!

**Suaru: **Yes he did! lol. Yeah, I've read a lot of fics where he's usually the son of Naraku. I think that's cool too, but I wanted to do something different. Did I surprise ya? lol, hope I did. Thanks for your review-**UGH** I know, lol, I can't believe I forgot something like his wind tunnel. I guess I was just not paying attention. (slaps her own hand) bad little-sango bad!

**erica0606: **lol, thank you so much! I'm workin' hard for all of ya readers! Thanks for your review!

**HEY everyone- **heehee, did any of you see the episode of Inuyasha when he and Kagome help Sota confess his love to this girl he likes at school? remember when they encouraged him as he left saying "bonzai bonzai bonzai!" (spelling right?) lol, anyway, i thought it was too funny! Just hearing Inuyasha scream bonzai like that really made my day (sighs)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Fourteen: Living Becomes a Privilege **

Sango got up with a large heave of breath and ran at a steady pace to where she knew Kaede would be in the fields with Shippo. She felt the heat come down on her from the sun and for the moment she cursed the giant star to hell. Did she honestly need to be more uncomfortable than she already was? Hell no. But we all can't have our way, so uncomfortable she shall remain for now.

"Lady Kaede! Shippo" The demon exterminator called out urgently. Putting a lender hand over her forehead to get a better look around the fields, she looked in every direction and didn't see them.

"Mother, wait! Be careful" Teishin called out after her in apparent concern. Once he caught up with her he stopped and took deep breathes. He held onto his mother's arm gently, pulling her toward him to get her attention"Mother, Kaede seems to not be here. Let's look inside the hut." He suggested as he took his first step towards the hut and Sango followed.

On the way, Sango had to slow down"W-Wait Teishin, I can't walk any faster." She breathed and he nodded"Oh, sorry." He apologized and slowed down his walking pace. Sango just smiled down at him as he held her arm tighter and went to find Kaede.

Once they walked in the hut, they saw no one there. Only a stew pot left upon a dead fireplace, a basket of herbs in the corner, and other things here and there, but no sign of the old priestess. Sango looked around with her eyes, 'She must be in the village someplace aiding a sick child or something. But, then how are we going to get help and bring Sanae back? Is she already with Kagome and Inuyasha?' She looked down in thought and squeezed her son's arm a little tighter.

-

Reina and Hineto were squaring off and Inuyasha made the others behind him step back"This could get too dangerous, back up." He whispered as to not get both the demon women's attention. Kagome and the others followed his instructions without question, certainly not having to be told twice.

Inuyasha was worried nevertheless, 'What if they both are still alive and Taisuke comes? Will the three of them just fight us all together? Or will these stupid wenches kill one of the two of them?' He pondered and felt his teeth grit mutually tighter. He wondered if backing down for the time being was a mistake. Well, it was too late now, so he just had to watch the fight till one or both of them die.

Hineto narrowed her ruby red eyes "Fine. If this is what you want, then so be it... bitch." She finished, thinking she actually offended Reina by calling her a bitch.

Reina sighed and opened her elegant sapphire fan with a swift flick of her wrist. 'She is nothing but a burden. I'll relieve the world of her, once and for all.' Reina waved her fan once and giant shards of icicles flew in Hineto's direction.

Hineto dodged and attacked with her scythe.

Miroku made a face "Inuyasha, how long do you suppose this would take? It appears as those two are equally matched in power." He whispered in question toward the hanyou. Inuyasha shrugged"I don't know, but I hope it won't take forever. If it does I'll just attack them by surprise or something." He suggested.

Kagome sighed and made sure the kids were at the back her and safe from any danger, 'I hope we continue our travel again very soon.'

Asoka and Sanae glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes from time to time. I mean, they were paying close attention to the fight yes, but they seemed to be more nervous about how to deal with their feelings at the present time. Taikan was clearly too busy to become aware of what was going on behind him, he just kept his awareness on the fight before him.

Sanae silently sighed, 'What am I going to do?' She shook her head, 'This is silly, I shouldn't be feeling this way about anyone, not yet. And besides, I don't think I'd be able to because if I did, then Dad would be upset.' She sighed evidently now.

Asoka looked down at his feet, finding them suddenly incredibly interesting, 'What do I do?... Do I even do anything? Ugh, I should've asked Dad more advice about girls.' He closed his eyes and sighed.

Hineto threw a fireball at Reina and she did her frozen wind attack once more. Freezing the ball of flames in its place and watching it fall to the ground without a concern in the world. The ice sorceress was already getting sick of this preposterous battle. Her heart was sinking though; she knew Taisuke was watching them, irritated no doubt. Reina scowled, 'I must get rid of Hineto now before Taisuke decides to kill me.'

-

"What hell are you two doing!" Taisuke was up and out of his large chair.

He grasped the mirror in a firm grip, but cautious enough not to break it. 'Those impudent fools, the hanyou could be getting away!' He screamed in his mind. He seethed over and over. Taisuke very much disapproved of his servants that don't do their job right away... or even right at all.

Taisuke spun around and slammed his fist against his chair, smashing it into oblivion with much simplicity. "I'll do it all myself." He growled and walked on the way to the balcony. He leaned frontward and looked at the mountain where the orbs were to be found. It appeared so small to him, thanks to the faraway distance between him and the mountain. But he smiled, knowing he'd get there quickly enough.

He gazed at it with a smirk now, 'It won't be long now until I arrive.'

-

Hineto was slashed across the back, and the blood that flowed out of her froze instantaneously.

She sank down to her knees. Hineto could feel her blood start to solidify and her eyes turn a vanishing blue. She slowly looked at her skin and saw it was becoming paler by the second, "D-Damn you Reina." She gasped.

And sooner than anyone knew it, she was frozen all together. Inuyasha and his friends behind him could merely stare in shock at the horrifying sight of watching someone freeze to death. Taikan had turned and hugged his sister, protecting her eyes from what he wished he hadn't seen.

Kagome gaped at the crystal that was Hineto and looked down, 'That could happen to any of us. We have to be very careful.'

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well, that's one pathetic demon out of the way, and only one more to go." He muttered and unsheathed Tetsusaiga for a second time. The swiftness of the large blade caught Reina's attention and she tediously turned to look at him, "So, you want to go again I see." She mused with a dull smile.

"Hell yeah I wanna go again you wench! What'd you think?" He shouted and ran toward her. "Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome called out before he got 'too into' all the fighting he'd be doing.

Reina did a double take in the direction of Kagome and saw a great deal of loving emotion in her kind brown eyes that was meant for Inuyasha and she frowned in suspicion. But for the reason that Reina had kept her guard down for a mere second, Inuyasha had the upper hand and used Tetsusaiga on her just after the instant it turned red.

Reina was thrown against the trunk of a tree from the impact of the sword's power, her back making contact with the hard wood first, and then she slid down in a sitting position. She gasped for breath and breathed in the air that was knocked out of her as she stood up gradually. Inuyasha neared her, not wanting to let her have the possibility to recover again. When Reina was standing up fully, she wiped a finger across her lips to free the blood that had appeared there, "Finally I have some competition from you."

Inuyasha growled and raised Tetsusaiga to get attack Reins again, except then she disappeared and unexpectedly reappeared behind him, fan open and rose in the air. Reina slashed it across Inuaysha's back like she did Hineto, but he managed to drop himself from it and roll away from her.

Standing once again, he readied his sword in position, catching his breath.

Kagome whimpered somewhat in frustration. She dreadfully wanted to help, but she knew Inuyasha would most likely not let her. But what was there left to do? If Reina could ice over everything they threw at her, what could they possibly do? 'We have to getaway somehow and think of a plan. But how?' Kagome wondered hurriedly.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way from an additional ice attack Reina tossed at him and he gripped his sword tighter, 'I can't use my Windscar on her. She'll just freeze it like she did last time... I'll have to wait for her to use another attack on me, and then I could gather energy from that to carry out the Backlash wave.' He almost smirked.

After another ten minutes of fighting, Reina decided to use something else other than her fan to beat Inuyasha. She held up her hand in front of her, and a vivid blue energy ball formed. Seeing this, Inuyasha noticeably smirked and Reina was actually thinking if she should fire her energy ball at him. 'What's he planning?' She wondered, but let the ball gather a little more energy, 'It will instantly crystallize anything it touches. Inuysaha, when I'm through with you you'll be nothing but a boulder of ice.' She threw the energy ball at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's heart raced and he got his sword ready"Backlash wave" He swung his sword toward the attack, and suddenly whirlwinds surrounded them. The wave blasted Reina's attack back at her and her eyes widened.

Reina felt her arm freezing and turning into clear frost. "Damn it." She silently cursed and disappeared before the ice devoured her. "This isn't the end Inuyasha" Were her last words.

Inuaysha heard the echo of her words and shrugged. He closed his eyes and casually waved his hand lightly at her comment, dismissing it effortlessly"I've heard that like a million times now from demons who wanted to kill me, and it _was_ the damn end, ok? This ain't different… Man, what a persistent bitch…" He muttered.

Kagome jumped up and ran to Inuaysha. "I was so worried" She cried and they hugged.

Miroku sighed and turned to the kids"Are you all ok" He asked and the children nodded shakily, still surprised by the battle that had taken place. He turned back to look at the scene around him. Thanks to Inuyasha's energy wave, they were in a complete clearing, no more trees.

The monk looked further out and saw the mountain where the orbs were, and he smiled. 'Finally, it seems like we have gotten closer already. I hope we get to them in time.'

Once Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly broke separately, they went to the others and breathed in a sigh of relief. "Dad! I thought you were gonna lose!" Sanae cried and hugged Inuyasha around his middle. He lay his hand on her head softly, "Nah, I knew I had her beaten from the start. So don't worry." He smiled, but inwardly, he was falling apart. What he just said was nearly the opposite of what he really felt, and that scared him to death. He couldn't make any more mistakes, or let anything else just overpower him like Reina had done from time to time.

Miroku placed a hand on Asoka's shoulder and looked at Inuyasha, "Don't you think we should be taking our leave now Inuyasha? We must get to the orbs as soon as we are able." He said and saw the hanyou nod. "I agree. Come on, let's go now."

As usual, Inuaysha and Kagome led the way, with Miroku walking near the kids at the back them. Inuyasha was carrying Sanae on his shoulders though. After she had almost fainted from the heat and even still when she was trying to convince Inuaysha that she was ok, he carried her nonetheless.

Asoka watched birds fly by in the sky, 'I wonder how Mother is doing. I hope Teishin is taking care of her well.' He thought and smiled. He couldn't wait to have another baby brother or sister.

-

Reina was healing herself down in a deep dark place that was underneath the castle. She sat cross legged on the floor, meditating her hand over her arm that was frozen over by her own power. After a long while, the ice melted away from her and her skin appeared in her normal color.

She opened her eyes, 'How dare he humiliate me by injuring me As more time passed, she gained her power back, and that's when Taisuke came in.

"What?" She asked, not turning around to face him.

"You know damn well what Reina." Taisuke said in a dangerously low voice. "What was your reason for killing Hineto?" He demanded. Taisuke already had enough to deal with on his own. He really didn't need his own 'faithful' servant to not follow his simple orders.

"You know why just as well as I do Master." She said offhandedly. Taisuke did know, but he was still annoyed, "You don't kill any minions of mine unless I say so." He threatened. Reina knew what he'd do to her now. He'd torture her, just like he did last time when she had tried to betray him years ago. But that was all in the past, she had a new problem to handle now.

"Forgive me Master." She faced him and bowed respectfully in front of him, "I'll not disobey you ever again." She convinced him and he gazed at her raven hair, "You had better, or I will have to keep that pretty little head of yours."

Reina didn't flinch at all. Even though he had never threatened her like that before, she was not surprised to hear him say something like that to her. "I understand."

A little pause later, Taisuke smirked, "Would you like to know a little secret to where Inuaysha is going and why?" He asked, evidently pleased. Reina glanced up at him, "And that little secret would be?.." She trailed off, wanting him to answer her.

"They're after the orbs of Higan." He replied and saw her face turn to that of shock. She stood up, "Are you positive?"

"Yes, but you need not worry so much. We'll get there before Inuyasha and his friends even come close to them."

-

Inuyasha and the others walked by his side.

The mountain seemed to grow larger and larger as they looked at it with hope in their eyes. They were in a way mesmerized by it. What they really need was so close to them, yet still so distant further on. Would they make it? Alive? They didn't know. But they strangely wanted so desperately to find out.

Inuyasha sadly looked around his home. He considered all of this life out here his home. He had been all over the place in the years he and Kagome were married.

Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself at the moment. Looking aside from the challenge they faced now to live, his home was still so beautiful once you took the chance to notice it. And so, walking on and leaving his unwanted fears behind him, he thought of this home again.


	15. Innocence Burns on a Flame

**Author's Note: **Hola! Como estas?...lol, sorry. I'm no spanish speaking girl anyways, I'm too white for my own good (shakes head in shame) lol, j.k. Sorry to update so late, but this weekat school has been nothing but torture for me! Everyday I had a rediculous amount of homework and I ended up staying up til about one in the morning trying to finish it all. Now, grades are VERY important to me. Because now that I'm sixteen, hard work plus good grades equals CAR! I get to drive a freakin' car yall. But first I need to go to Drivre's ed and get a permit. But it will all be worth it. So I'll force myself to four or five hours of sleep. I need that damn car, lol.

This chapter is rather short to me, and sorry for that. However, more action on the way in the next chapter! Ahem, however this chapter is mainly about Inuyasha and the gang as they travel. Humorous and sweet. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Suaru: **Yes I know! Gah! I can't believe I had forgotten that, lol. Well, I had signed in and used the Backup Export thign to fix that mistake before anyone else had the chance to read and say what you did. Thanks so much for correcting me! I don't know why I'm making those mistakes nowwa days, but I've got to watch what I'm doing ya know? I'll be better about it next time. Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Ah yea. You agree with me I see. Yeah, I love that episode! And I'm sure your a lot better by now, and if not, I hope for you to get better! Thanks for your review!

**Hoshi The Forgoton One: **Thanks so much! I could of sworn that I had mentioned it in the story earlier, like _way _earlier, but it's between about three to five months. Sorry if I get the pregnancy info wrong, but I'm no expert in that department, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Of course! Something bad always happens, ne? lol. Sorry for making you wait, bit that author's note up top explains everything, but I'll try to update more often. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Fifteen: Innocence Burns on a Flame  
**

"_The dark blue orb there is the orb of Chiyuu, meaning wisdom and courage. The red one is called the orb of Ikioidzuku, meaning strength and to gather it and take heart. The final one is the dark pink one called the orb of Seiren, meaning purity, honesty, and selflessness. Having just one orb is powerless, but with all three together, you are able to make one wish, but each time a wish is made, their powers die for one hundred years and come back to life again until someone else makes a wish." _

_Inuyahsa nodded again very slowly, the information sinking in"I-I get it. I need to get all three of them to make my wish to stop the demon forever, then they won't work for one hundred years." Inuyasha said, but then looked at Kikyo"Are you completely sure that this will work" He asked._

"_Yes absolutely. As I had stated before, together they are called the orbs of Higan, which means one's dearest wish. You have a wish Inuyasha, and now you must grant it." Kikyo said to him with a smile._

_Inuyasha smiled back"Where can I find them? And, how do you know about this" _

"_They are in the South, which was where the tiger demon tribe always remained. Their kingdom is near a massive mountain to which the orbs are located. You must be careful Inuyasha, the tiger tribe may still be living there, if not that, then surely other demons of all kinds roam around there now, it is not safe." _

Inuyasha had thought about his dream over and over with each and every step he took that brought him closer to the spheres. And with each and every step, he felt his somewhat unstable anxiety grow little by little. His heart beat just a little faster, his fists clenched just a little harder. To know they were near, he had wanted to take off and run to get them, but he wouldn't dare leave his family and friends behind, not alone in a new region of the South they had never been in or heard much about before. Kikyo had warned him in his dream that the place was dangerous, and he trusted her words.

"Daddy." A faint young girl's voice whispered in his ear that twitched from the contact of her breath against it. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder slightly to get a better look at the girl he was carrying on his back securily, "What is it Sanae" He asked gently. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was so sweet in all the little things he did and how he did them.

Sanae yawned steadily before answering, "I'm hungry, do you think we could stop and eat something soon" She whispered with closed eyes that begged for rest.

Inuyasha's amber eyes became the look of pure guilt and he sighed deeply"I'm sorry that we haven't taken a break, but we need to keep going. Let's see if Mommy has some snacks for you to eat, ok" He desperately wanted to stop and take all the time in the world for his daughter to eat and get her strength back up, but they couldn't risk stopping, not for a minute. The younger boys understood this well, and so did Sanae, but it seemed she just had a harder time accepting it than the others.

Still, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers that Inuyasha loved so much. He turned to Kagome just as she looked in her small bag for an apple. Recieving it with much gratefullness, Sanae ate it happilly. The boys had already eaten an apple ot two already, so they were good for now. And besides, they could always pick stray fruit from near bushes and trees as they traveled on, which was a much needed convenience for them all.

Asoka kept glancing at Sanae with his violet eyes that looked so much like his father's, but of course with much more purity to them. Taikan noticed this with much aggrivation and kept gritting his teeth each time Asoka looked at Sanae, then blushed and look away.

Taikan sighed a short breath of annoyance and grabbed Asoka's shoulder firmly in his grasp "What's your deal Asoka?" He asked in a quick whisper as to not get the adults' attention by any means.

Now to get back on topic, Taikan, to tell the truth, had mixed feelings about all this lovey dovey crap going on between his sister and best friend. He just felt like someone was taking his sister away from him. For the entire duration of his young life Taikan had protected her and his other sisters from demons of all kinds that had crossed their paths more than once. But, how could he handle this? Asoka was no demon trying to kill them and his sisters, but rather had a cruch on her. And all at the same time, he didn't mind it at all, but still, he couldn't helpt but get a little over protective. He guessed it was just an older brother thing and so instantly thought it natural.

Asoka jumped, "I-I... nothing." He whispered also, lowering his eyes and looking away. Taikan made a face"It's something. I know it is." He shot back in that same low voice. But still he wanted to also say 'Geez Asoka, if you like my sister that much then just go tell her, it ain't gonna be the end of the world.' but he couldn't. Part of him didn't want that, at least not yet anyway.

Asoka sighed in defeat"Please don't be mad at me Taikan, but I just can't help it." He closed his eyes"I do like Sanae yeah, but I don't want you mad at me. I don't know what to do." He looked at Taikan with pleading eyes.

Taikan's frim grip on Asoka's shoulder hesitantly softened"Yeah I know... but can you blame me? I-I never had to deal with this before and I feel all different inside." He couldn't explain it right, his young mind just couldn't find the right words to speak. Nonetheless he battled his inner thoughts and emotions for a long several minutes and finally was his turn to sigh in defeat"Ok ok. I won't be mad anymore... Besides, at least it's not a complete stranger that likes her, so I guess there's a plus." He thought with the side of his mouth turned up in thought.

Asoka nodded"Yeah, we're best friends man." He said with a smile and Taikan nodded. "Yeah." He agreed and then smiled back"But if you want to win her heart, you've got to put on the right moves ok? You know." He said with his voice trailing off in a 'don't you know?' voice.

"But I have been all along..." He looked at Taikan blankly.

_"I don't feel like playing anymore, let's just lay down or something." Keiko said and laid on the grass. Teishin smiled and did what she did. Kaden and Rikku were soon to follow and that left the other three standing. "Oh fine." Taikan grunted and did as did what the others were doing. Asoka made sure that he lay next to Sanae, which caused a growl from Taikan and so Asoka scooted away from her a few inches, a stupid grin on his face as he waved nervously at Taikan._

The young hanyou frowned"Trying to touch my sister like that will get you nowhere but in the ground with my fist in your face." He narrowed his eyes as a warning, and Asoka nodded while rubbing the back of his neck"Yeah ok, I know."

Miroku smiled. He had heard the faint whispers between both of the young men with ease. 'So, my son has a love interest. Ah, they grow up so fast don't they?' He shook his head and thuoght about Sango and how she must be doing. His smile faded now and his eyes had a certain longing to them as he looked up at the sky, 'Being away from you Sango has been harder than I thought it would. But, then again, I wouldn't want it to be easy... I miss you all so much'

_Teishin was just crying against Sango while Keiko was just having a crying fit, "D-Daddy, I don't want you to go! Who's gonna make Mommy mad when you're gone!" She cried and hugged Miroku tight around his middle. He hugged her back just as tightly and sweatdropped at her last comment, "I'm sorry Keiko, but as Lady Kagome says, we'll be back soon." He pulled back and kissed her forehead, "So please don't cry... And don't worry, I'll be back to make Mommy mad some more." He grinned stupidly._

Miroku almost laughed. Teishin and Keiko were just like Sango. He sighed, 'I can't wait to come back to you all, hopefully very soon.'

Sanae was finally done eating. She was a slow eater, just like Kagome and that made Inuyasha smile. Thank the gods that she didn't eat like him, that would be just too hilarious though.

Kagome lowered her head and looked at the dirt ground road she walked on. Her eyes, once cheerful a moment ago, were now tired and lost its brilliant shine for a second. 'I hope we get there in time. What if Taisuke gets there before us? Inuyasha must be thinking the same thing... and what about the kids? How can we protect them from this monster?'

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and seeing her somewhat lifeless eyes stare into nothingness made him uneasy and in a way, guilty. He couldn't help but think he was always the cause of her sadness, after all, he always was in the past when they searched for jewel shards.

He removed a clawed hand from Sanae's leg and laced it around Kagome's. When they looked into each other's eyes then, it was like they were immediately conversing, and they understood one another perfectly as Inuyasha held her hand gently tighter in his own, 'It'll be ok' he smiled and Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha instantly thought of the past.

In the very beginning, searching for jewel shards was their main priority, nothing else. They were to only find them together, and not become more than just a person you travel with. But then, as weeks passed, then several months, and a year or two. It seemed like too much time to pass by and not say 'I love you'.

Even when Kouga came to claim Kagome as his, when she was taken by the sage demon, nearly had been killed himself by spider demon heads, and so many more situations where the perfect moment seemed clear. Why was he so blind then? Was it because his heart still longed for Kikyo? Was he just plain not ready to fall in love once more?

Well, despite all that, they were together now. And none of those things in the past mattered anymore, Kouga got married to Ayame, Inuyasha had killed the demons that had kidnapped Kagome, and he survived close scrapes that he never thought to get out of without Kagome's help.

Inuyasha sighed and became very serious now, he thought about the battle that seemed was too soon to come. Wanting this all to come to an end, Inuyasha would fight to the death if he must. He grew sad though. All his life, he miserably learned that violence increases everyday, regardless of all our strengths. It all will grow in people's angered hearts each passing day. It was something that was going to live on forever, no matter how wrong it seemed.


	16. Save The Remnents of Our Hopes pt I

**Author's Note: **It might not seem like it to all of you but I'm truly a very busy girl! lol, yeah I have plenty to do but I still always find time to type up a chapter as quick as I can. I'm the kind of person who always plans ahead and stuff, but sometimes I ahte it. I dunno, but I like staying busy, it feels like I get so much done. Anyways, enough of my personal life, please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **lol, can't help it! I just love making you all so happy! And surprisingly no. I don't really have much time to do anything, because I just got a job a couple of weeks ago, I babysit every weekend, I kickbox everyday, I'm in two clubs at my school, and I'm also on my school's martinette team... Sooo I don't know. lol, I just type a chapter every single spare minute that I have and manage to update as fast as I do now. lol, and reviewing gives you a lable? What kind? Crazy she must be then. Heehee, damn our folders being on the keyboard when we don't know it (shakes head and glares at my own folder that just happens to be nearby) Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Yeah, I wanted to put the action aside for a minute and just take the time to put you guys in the gang's position, I guess. But never fear! Action is coming now! Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Heck I'm scared too and I _know_ what's gonna happen! lol. And I don't think I will warn you, I like tormenting everyone and pissing them off!...j/k lol. But just see this warning now, the scaryness will come! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Sixteen: Save The Remnents of Our Hopes**

"Lady Kaede! Oh thank goodness you're back" Sango exclaimed and right away told her everything about Sanae and her running away"We don't even know if she's alright or not." Sang stated sadly and lowered her head in shame, 'I should have watched her more.'

Kaede however had a different view on all of this. She sremained as calm as she was when she had gotten back and smiled at the younger woman before her"It's all right child. Sanae is fine, I'm sure of it."

Sango whipped her head up at this"W-Wait, how do you know this? Are you sure"

Kaede nodded and walked toward a nearby window"Yes, I'm sure she is with the others right now. And I don't think I can explain how I know. I just feel it in my heart." She said glancing out the window and breathing in the fresh air.

A light breeze flew in and Sango was grateful for it. She breathed it in and sighed, nodding with what Kaede was saying"I suppose so. And besides, you've never been wrong about these kinds of things before." She smiled.

Teishin blinked and kindly got out of his mother's hold on his shoulders. He walked out back to where Keiko, Rikku, and Kaden were"Hey guys, Lady Kaede just said she thinks Sanae is already with Inuyasha and my dad, so I guess there's not really anything to worry about huh." He suggested with a shrug of a shoulder and the others nodded.

Kaden sighed worriedly "I hope so." and turned around to overlook her surroundings. She was concerned for Sanae, she actually very much hated it when she wasn't around. She remembered how Sanae said she would be by her side before they had gone in that forest. It seemed like such a long time ago now, but in reality it wasn't.

"_We're just gonna go in there for a second, and then right back out. And besides, I'm sure doing the exact opposite of something never hurt anyone." He said in a convincing voice._

_Sanae rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just go in there and get out." She said and looked at Kaden._

"_I'm kinda nervous." Kaden said and looked at Sanae, "Don't worry, we'll be here with you." She said to comfort the younger girl._

Rikku saw the troubled look on Kaden's face and it made her all the gloomier. She walked up to her and held her hand. Kaden looked down at Rikku and saw her sad smile, she smiled back and they both looked far beyond the mountains and tress where they knew their family was.

-

This latest castle was just as large as the old one, just as dark, and just as mysterious. The sun would set in only a few hours and would somehow make the enormous mansion much darker than it previously was.

She watched him sitting cross legged and meditating without a sound in the large training dojo they were currently in. Reina partly glared at him from her spot several feet straight across from where he sat. "Why are we here?" Her voice echoed softly and the sound traveled to Taisuke's ears. He didn't answer her right away, which was a mistake no one else would dare to confront.

"I said why are we here?" Her voice a little louder now and further demanding. Taisuke opened his eyes and looked up directly at her"I need to meditate, that's why." He finished and closed his eyes.

Reina knew that wasn't it. Well, she knew it was partially it; he always meditated like this before going forward into a new large battle. But Reina wanted to know the whole truth, and wouldn't be satisfied until she got it.

She breathed in deeply to try and calm her anger that she felt was coming all too quickly, "Why else my lord?

Taisuke just about smirked at her irritation. He found it amusing when Reina was on her very last nerve, it showed she was almost willing to challenge him, but then wouldn't dare to. He knew she wouldn't stand a chance, and she knew this moreover.

He didn't open his murky eyes this time, "I am thinking of a plan to destroy Inuyahsa once and for all in a way everyone would never forget.. They all need to learn their place. I am not my brother, I'm stronger than that bastard ever was and always will be." Taisuke almost whispered. Everything was silent once again. Reina just stared at him, this time with a face that was practically unfathomable.

She blinked and spoke again, "Inuyasha and his friends have nearly reached their destination. Don't you understand that we need to keep going" She asked, trying to convince him that they shouldn't stay here any longer; wasting more time that she felt was running out quickly. Taisuke didn't falter a single moment. He knew how important their circumstances were, he wasn't stupid.

"We'll be there soon enough. Don't be fraught with uncertainty and doubt Reina, just wait and see."

Reina of course had that same emotionless look on her face as before, and this time, she didn't speak another time.

-

"I almost can't believe how close we are now." Miroku pointed out and everyone agreed. Kagome smiled, "I know, and I can't wait until this is all over." She gazed at the mountain that was much larger now.

Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away from it and just nodded along, "Yeah, I miss my girls." Kagome hugged his arm.

Sanae was up and walking with the younger guys now. The three of them were just as anxious to just get the orbs make their wish, and finally go home. It already seemed like they have done so much, but it was only the beginning, and they all sorrowfully knew this deep inside but decided to stay positive about it for now.

About half an hour later, they were at long last, standing before the foot of the mountain... and too exhausted to celebrate.

The kids fell on their knees and drank water from the water bottles Kagome gladly gave them. Inuaysha looked up, looking for a cave of some sort that he saw in his dream. He tried to remember what it specifically looked like …

"_Look into the water." She said and Inuyasha tentatively did so._

_A cave on a high ledge of a mountain came into view. "What you need to defeat this demon is only in there Inuyasha." _

Inuyasha looked for a ledge. He saw a few, but looked for the one that Kikyo showed him. He and Miroku scanned their eyes slowly all over the mountain of where they could see. Were they on the wrong side?

No. They were on the right side of it, because Inuyasha just then saw that same ledge he was looking for. He figured when he reached it, there was bound to be a cave there nearby.

Inuaysha turned around and by this time Kagome had sat down with the children and were all eating some of the fruit that the kids had picked for them on the way. Miroku was still examining the mountain.

"Ok, be careful everyone. I'm going up there and getting the orbs, be right back." He looked back up and was about to jump up when Kagome stopped him swiftly with a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, let me come with you."

He straight away frowned to protest, "No, you're exhausted. Just rest here and I'll be right back."

"Please." She beseeched him and now he just couldn't say no. "All right, get on." He said and she climbed on his back. Miroku nodded to them, "I'll take care of the young ones for now, go on." He said an Inuaysha tightened his arms around Kagome's legs before he jumped very high. He landed on a tall rock, jumping and landing on a higher one, getting closer.

Miokru breathed out a heavy sigh"I'm getting way too old for all this 'saving the world business.'" He murmured while rubbing his neck wearisomely.

"Aw Dad, you're not _that _old." Asoka said and Miroku sweat dropped"Thanks, I think." He grinned stupidly.

Sanae giggled and finished eating her orange. She yawned afterwards and looked around, "Hey, I think I see a stream behind those bushes." She said and the boys looked to where she was looking. So the kids got up to wash their hands and faces, and came back. Taikan didn't sit back down like the others, he felt refreshed and fully alert by now. "I hope they come back with the orbs ok." He said and saw Miroku nodded.

-

Taisuke look into his mirror and saw that Inuaysha had arrived at the mountain finally "They have arrived." He said and Reina stood up"Then we should be arriving there as well."

She stopped and looked at his expression, immediately seeing a bit of hesitation. She wondered what the meaning of that was.

"What's the matter with you" She said half heartlessly. He looked up at her then, "You go and fight Inuyasha off from the orbs. I will shortly join you."

Reina gave him a double take; she gave him a look as if to say, 'Why not just come with me now?' But she knew he probably had some other business to take care of. So, she followed orders. "All right. I'll fight him off." She agreed and turned to face the doorway.

When she reached it and placed her hand on the bamboo flap to leave, Taisuke stopped her with a voice that was laced with utter warning, "Do not underestimate him Reina. He is much stronger now than he was thirteen years ago. He held back in the last battle with you and Hineto... You must have been aware of that, haven't you"

She paused for a long moment, "Yes, I was aware of it. And I will not underestimate him my lord, you will not need to be concerned about that." Her voice trailed off as she walked away and her shadow disappeared.

-

Inuaysha landed and set Kagome down. "Now, they must be in some cave thingy here somewhere." He said while he and Kagome looked around. They began walking, and it was Kagome who spotted a small cavity along the walls of the mountain. "Inuyasha, look over there." She pointed and ran toward it, already getting too excited. The hanyou hastily followed and smiled in relief when he saw it, "Good, they must be in here then."

He cocked his head to the side, "Hm, opening's too small. Oh well, I'll make it wider with my sword." He started to unsheathed it but Kagome stopped him"No! Inuyasha, you might destroy the orbs if you use Tetsusaiga to make the cave bigger. Look, I'll get them," She faced the hole and examined it thoughtfully, "You know, I think I'm small enough to fit."

"Are you kidding me? I won't let you go in there by yourself... Look, I can fit in there too." He said and walked up to the jagged opening.

He got on his knees and tried to crawl in there, but then got kinda stuck. Kagome just rolled her eyes and watched Inuyasha shake his legs repeatedly to try and get out. She could've sworn that she heard him whine like a sad puppy and she nearly burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Inuaysna shouted and wiggled his legs more.

Kagome laughed as she got behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She pulled him out and they both fell on the ground together, she was still giggling. Inuyasha sat up and dusted his shoulders roughly while growling in frustration. "Oh just shut up. The-.. the hole is too damn small." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome smiled and stood up with his help, "Inuyasha, we need to get serious ok? I'll get in, get the orbs, and get out. It's that simple." She said and saw him shake his head. "No, it's not that simple. What if you get stuck along the way, or you get attacked by some other demon that might live in there?... What if the orbs aren't even in there at all?" He panicked.

"Calm down!" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok. I'll call to you for help if anything goes wrong, then if I do, feel free to swing your sword around all willy nilly to try and save me." She giggled and waved her hand casually to him as she walked toward the small cave.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but if you're in there for longer than two minutes I'm coming in to help you." He confirmed and watched her crawl in the hole with less difficulty that he had.

He sighed unhappily and kept a look out for any demons that may be around the mountain. He hadn't seen nor smelt any near like Kikyo had warned him about, and he got a bit worried. 'Are they all just hiding or something? Or is this place really deserted?' He wondered.

Kagome coughed a little and rubbed her nose quickly, "Man, it's so dusty in here." She murmured and crawled in further, the light becoming darker. 'I wish Kikyo had mentioned that the cave was this small.' But Kagome stopped all together when she noticed a colorful dim glow up ahead.

"It-It couldn't be…" She trailed off and crawled closer to the light that was behind a large rock up ahead. It was only then that she noticed the cave was becoming wider and taller, giving her plenty of room to move about but not stand.

She felt her fingers numb in anticipation, her heart beat faster, her senses to her other surroundings dulled quicker. "Please, let it be them…"


	17. Save The Remnents of Our Hopes pt II

**Author's Note: **Please don't be mad at me! I know! How awful was I to just end the last chappie with a cliffie like that? lol, And I am sorry, but I had to keep all of you in suspense! It's one of the many duties as an author, don't you think? Ha, well you might not think that anymore huh. Well be happy now! Chapter seventeen is here and full of action and suspense! Ack!

Oh, and just another small note, I've updated my profile!... Well, it's not much, but there are a couple of new things there. Go ahead and check it out! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Miru Amai: **Why thank you very much! And yes, I would be more than happy to read a couple of fics that you've made. And happy belated birthday! Thanks for your review!

**Akuma-chan-69:** Thanks! And I'll be sure to do so! Thanks for your review!

**erica6060: **Yeah, I was wondering when I should get back to them. And how they act towards who? Their kiddies? Or Inuyasha? lol, kind of confused me there. But nonetheless, I'll be sure to show some Sess and Rin action very soon. Thanks for your review!

**sweet-girl8270: **Thanks so much! And I honestly fon't know how long this story will be. I no longer have the chapters to edit like I did for the last twelve chapters, so I've honestly been making all this up as I type. Hmmm, but if I were to guess, I'd say there would be at least two or three more chapters. I have some new ideas coming to mind. Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Too bad! lol, j/k So I assume you love my story a lot? I hope so, lol. Thanks for your review!

**DarkHanyouGurl: **Wow, really? Well, I'm glad you reviewed now, if not at all, lol. And that's a perfect idea! I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seventeen: Save The Remnents of Our Hopes pt II**

Kagome didn't know she was holding her breath.

As she neared the dim light, seemingly much slower now as if she was in a dream. This is it, this is what she and the others have been searching for to end the evil that forever seemed to never die.

_"I wish we could just put away or throw out everything except what really mattered, but life is just so cruel."_

Images of the recent past flashed in her mind.

_"Yes, she told me we have to travel to the South to get them, one hundred years have passed and now their powers can be used again. But we have to get there before someone else does."... Kagome looked down and hugged him, "Iunuyasha, there's finally a way, thank goodness." She whispered and he hugged her back._

She neared the light. Further and further on she crawled. Tears brimmed her eyes. This is what she's been fighting for. To save her family and friends who meant so much to her. She would sacrifice anything for them, they were her life.

"_Oh Inuyasha, you're right! I was just going to go out there in the freezing cold, not caring about our baby's health or my own. What kind of mother am I!" She cried and buried her face in her hands. Kagome felt so horrible._

_Inuyasha hugged her and was about to say something but Kagome spoke first. "Oh Inuyasha, how could I be so ignorant?"_

"_No, you're not ignorant Kagome." Inuyasha said and shook his head, "It's alright, you didn't put our child in any danger. I was just worried about you both." _

Kagome stopped abruptly and gasped in a deep breath. She peered over the large boulder that was in her way and widened her curious brown eyes once she saw three different colored orbs shining beautifully together. At first, Kagome could only stare at them, it seemed so unbelievable at the moment. After all this time, they finally got to the spheres. They were right in front of her now. It was all over, they could go home to their other children and just relax again.

She reached out hesitantly. After feeling the pink one's smooth and cool surface against her shaky fingers, she decided it was alright to hold it in her hand. The sphere was smaller than she had first thought. It only covered her entire palm. Though the Shikon jewel was much smaller, it was still powerful. Could it be that these orbs were more powerful because they were larger in size?

Kagome didn't know. But she guessed she would soon find out when Inuyasha made his wish to rid thise world of the lord Taisuke and his minions along with him.

Kagome breathed much more deeply now, gathering all three orbs gently with shakier hands. The dark blue one, the red one, and the pink one now were all in Kagome's protective hold against her middle. She was crying profusively now in happiness, but only made a small sob or two from time to time.

"I-Inuyasha, we finally have them." She laughed a little and carefully turned around to crawl back out of the small cave.

As the small pathway got narrower, she had to hold them with one arm and helped crawl with the other. She kept whispering Inuyasha's name, too shocked and happy to just call it out in a loud voice, "Inuyasha... Help me get out... I-I have the orbs... Make the wish..." She coughed from the dust, but was moer than determined to keep up her pace. Slowing down now would be foolish, so she tried her best no to waste time.

-

Inuyasha irritably tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly to try and pass the time, which seemed to ironically make time pass by slower. After about a minute longer, he just couldn't just wait for Kagome anymore. I mean, What if something had indeed happened to Kagome in that cave? If she was at all harmed, Inuyasha knew he had only himself to blame...

"Damn it!" He spun around and got down on his clawed hands and rough knees. He quickly peered inside the openeing of the cave with his head and let his advanced eyesight seek out Kagome. He squinted his eyes and sniffed a couple of times to make sure he didn't smell any blood, "Kagome? Are you ok? Did you find the orbs yet?" He called and waited for her answer.

"Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome's voice faintly, but it was hers and he was glad. After breathing a quick sigh of relief, he smiled, "Kagome! Did you get them?" He called out once more and waited patiently for another answer from his mate. His ears twitched in anticipation, trying to find her voice faster.

"Yes... I-I have them." He heard her cough, but her voice was becoming louder, she was getting nearer to him.

Once she was close enough to him, Inuyasha gently took hold of her shoulders and pulled her out. They sat together and Kagome carefully revealed the three glittering orbs to him. Inuyasha's smile grew slowly but surely.

He looked over at Kagome with wide eyes, "T-These are it..." His voice trailed off.

Kagome smiled at him though and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was sudddenly very tired from all of this traveling and her body let her know it then and there. Kagome whispered, "Make the wish Inuyasha, it's our only chance now." She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha slowly nodded as he also placed the orbs on the ground softly. He turned his head and looked at Kagome with a smirk, "Yeah, let's wish this bastard to hell and be done with it all."

-

Miroku sighed impatiently, 'What is taking them so long? I assumed that they'd find the orbs sooner. It's not like we have all the time in the wolrd.'

The monk never broke eye contact from the ledge that he last saw Inuyasha and Kagome land on. His face became that of irritation and he frowned suddenly, 'They had better not be fooling around with each other up there, we've no time for that now, especially at a time like this... Jeez, can't they just keep their hands to themselves for once?' He shook his head and sighed.

But then he thought of him and Sango and how they were whenever they were together... Miroku made a stupid grin, 'Maybe I shouldn't be the one talking...'

Asoka noticed his father's troubled expression, before it looked all silly afterwards, but didn'tsay anything, 'I'm just as worried as he is. I wonder if Inuyasha and Lady Kagome found them yet. I hope so.' He frowned a little. He also wondered about his mother and how she must be doing. He seemed to become even more worried about her all the time. He constantly wished that he was back home and there to help her when she needed it. 'I also hope Mother is doing fine, and not in any pain.'

Asoka was a smart boy for his age, but he didn't know a thing about pregnancy, except that most times it hurt real bad. Ever since Sango had become pregnant with his new little brother or sister, he felt this new and serious responsibility take over him. Nevertheless, Asoka was glad for it, he loved his mother very much and would do anything for her.

Taikan yawned and stretched his arms, "Man, what's taking Mom and Dad so long?" He muttered to no one in particular. Sanae glanced at him and only shrugged, answering his question anyway, "Maybe they're having a harder time finding the orbs then they'd thought." She looked back up at the large mountain, "What if they're stuck or something?"

Taikan scoffed, "Nah, they're probably just fighting a demon up there for the orb things. Hey, let's go up there and help them." He suggested, getting all his full energy back.

Miroku glanced at him and shook his head, "No. I don't think we should. Something tells me that they're just fine Taikan, so we don't have to worry about that." He placed a hand under his chin in thought. "I think they'll be here soon."

-

Reina was on her way.

She clenched her fists in near excitement, if you could even call it that, and she soon saw the large mountain coming into her view. She smirked, 'Finally, Inuyasha and his pathetic comrades are going to pay for everything they've done... How do I defeat Inuyasha though? I know he is a lot stronger now... Everyone has a weakness, I just wonder what his could possibly be, because I know for a fact that it's not the Tetsusaiga being taken from him...'

"_Hell yeah I wanna go again you wench! What'd you think?" He shouted and ran toward her. "Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome called out before he got 'too into' all the fighting he'd be doing._

_Reina did a double take in the direction of Kagome and saw a great deal of loving emotion in her kind brown eyes that was meant for Inuyasha, and she frowned in suspicion. _

Reina narrowed her ice blue eyes. 'There is definantly some kind of connection between those two... Are they, mates?' She blinked, 'Of course... Yes, I could've sworn I had smelt his scent on her. She is marked as well I assume... Hn, this could be a great advantage for me. Never mind about taking Inuyasha's sword, that's not his weakness... Instead, I'll take something away from him that's much more valuable...'


	18. The Image of an Empty Soul pt I

**Author's Note: **So sorry that I didn't update on Saturday like I said I would in my profile. But my laptop thing lost the internet connection thing so I'm on another computer… a sucky computer… Anyways! As long as I'm getting' the chapter done, everything's all good. Oh, and I updated my profile!... sorta... Um,I guess just check it out for yourself if you're at all interested.

For anyone who wants to hear about my personal life for some reason, here I go…

I'm kinda happy and sad at the same time. My boyfriend flew in a few days ago to come and visit me, and we had the best time! But now he just left and I am soooooo sad… so sad… But once he gets back to his home, we're gonna chat online forever. And I also have to go to work today…s.o.b… lol sorry, I r_eally_ don't fee like working, but I need the money to get my car fixed and started up again. The battery is dead, my passenger side window is smashed, and there's a dent the size of a big ass dictionary placed oh so nicely near the bumper. No, I didn't get in a car crash, I just found it like that one morning and I was like, "Mother F!"

Despite all that, I still update for you all, because I love ya!... Not that way you hentai, I got a boyfriend, lol! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Lady kjerston of the western: **Ha, it's more like _who_ she's gonna take. Heehee, sneaky sneaky me so preeetty…. Sorry, my freaks' rabies are getting' to me. Anyway, Thanks for the compliments! And no, I haven't thought of a name for Sango's little chitlin, but I will very soon. Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **There's always somethin' up my sleeve girl! Even when I'm not wearing sleeves! Ha! And of course he is, but hey, we can never know. (looks around all suspiciously). And yeah, I know exactly how you feel! Thanks for the compliments! Yeah, dolphingirl0113's stories are like that too, you wanna hate her for torturing you s bad, but at the same time her stories kick ass! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **HAHAHAHA! Your reviews make me laugh to hard! No, please by all means stand in Reina's way, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Image of an Empty Soul**

Taikan stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting more impatient by the minute it seemed. Miroku glanced at him; he was worried that once the young hanyou couldn't wait anymore and decide to go look for his parents, the monk feared he wouldn't be strong enough to hold him off. Miroku promised he would watch over the children here, and he was going to do so. Inuyasha would surely be angry to find his son looking for him, at least this early.

Miroku glanced at him again and saw the look of determination in the young boy's eyes. Miroku tried to sound calm, "Be patient Taikan, give them a bit more time." He tried to ease the boy's nerves.

Taikan blinked and turned his head to look at the monk with furrowed eyebrows in thought. After a few seconds he agreed, "Fine." He murmured almost inaudibly and just stared back at the mountain. 'Come on Father. It can't be this hard to find the orbs. You've probably got them already… But I still can't help but wonder if something went wrong though.'

All of a sudden, at the same time, both Taikan and Sanae whipped their heads up and looked behind themselves. Noticing this immediately, Miroku turned partly to look at them, "What is it you two? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

Asoka, also wanting to know what the two hanyou's sensed, paid close attention and stood up progressively. 'What's wrong with the both of them?' He wondered and slowly looked to where they were looking, 'I don't, see anything...' He turned his head back to look at Taikan's and Sanae's troubles expressions.

Sanae stood up now, never tearing her gaze from where she sensed a strong aura coming. Taikan grit his teeth, 'N-No, it can't be…' His amber eyes grew wider in fright. Sanae had tears brim her eyes and she gulped, "It's-It's..." She couldn't help but whimper and step back a few steps to reach Taikan.

Miorku turned to them fully now, "Taikan, tell me what's going on. Is someone coming?" And just after he said that, he could also sense someone coming, and no longer needed an answer to his question.

Taikan, not knowing this, only nodded and held onto his sister's shoulders to comfort her. Sanae clenched her tiny fists in fear, "It's that bad lady Reina... She's coming right now."

-

Sango watched Teishin train.

"No no honey, you're left foot needs to be scooted further up, here." Sango smiled and walked up to her son.

Teishin murmured an 'oh' and didn't move from his stance so his mom can fix whatever he was doing wrong. He held onto his ax weapon that was attached to a long and had his arm risen to throw it. That weapon always reminded Sango of how her younger brother Kohaku had attacked her from behind when he was under Naraku's control. And Sango still had the scar on her back from it. Though it was fading, she still sometimes felt it there as if it had just happened yesterday.

She breathed in a deep breath and moved her bangs from her eyes, "Ok, like I said, move your left foot up just a little." She watched Teishin look down thoughtfully and move his foot forward like Sango said.

"Perfect, have it just like that when you're about to throw it." She said and stood back a couple of steps. "Try it again now."

"Ok." Teishin stepped back and readied himself. He gripped the ax by the handle and held the chain in his other hand, fixing his gaze on only the target. He stepped forward now, in the right technique now and, making sure his feet were in the right place, he threw the ax and released the long chain.

It hit the target and Sango clapped her hands while cheering. Teishin smirked and tugged on the chain quickly, brining his weapon back to him and caught the ax in his hand.

Sango went up to him, "That was great! Ok, now try it a couple more times and then you can take a break." She hugged Teishin and ruffled his hair a little. He smiled and blushed at the praise she gave him on his practice, "Thanks Mom. Um, where's Kilala?" He asked and looked around for the little cat.

At hearing her name, Kilala came bounding out of the hut with a skip in her step. Sango raised an eyebrow and giggled, "What's gotten into you Kilala?" She asked as the cat jumped in her arms and Sango hugged her tight. Kilala only mewed and snuggled her head against Sango's cheek.

Teishin looked up and pet Kilala that was still being held by Sango, "Mom, can I take my break _now_? I wanna play with Kilala." He said as the cat demon jumped in his arms now. Sango's eyes softened and she nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks." He replied quickly and Kilala jumped out of his arms. She landed a few feet from him, waiting for him to chase her in a game of tag. Teishin laughed and ran after her.

Sango watched and laughed a little from time to time, 'He's so tender hearted and shy. Always quiet too.' Sango turned her gaze to a beautiful garden that was near her, and watched a couple of butterflies fly by, 'Come visit us soon Kohaku.'

-

As Reina got closer to her destination, she saw Miroku and the others below. At seeing them, Reina smirked and made her way to land in front of them. Taikan right away moved Sanae behind him. He stepped forward and growled, "We have to keep her from getting to Mom and Dad." He whispered to Asoka and Miroku. They nodded and stepped forward like Taikan did.

Sanae gulped and got an arrow equipped in her small bow. She shook her head, 'Come on, don't be scared.' She tried to think over and over.

Reina landed and smirked again, this time more softly, "Where are you're parents boy?" She only had her ice blue eyes fixed on Taikan and no one else. She saw the young boy become angry, and he took another step forward with a bit of reluctance.

The twelve year old hanyou narrowed his eyes and flexed his claws, "None of your damn business you witch. Now get lost." He threatened.

Reina raised both eyebrows and laughed a breath, "Such big talk from such a small child. You're just like you're imprudent father you know, never knowing what you're really getting yourself into." She mocked in a low voice and brought out her fan.

She continued, noticing Taikan wouldn't say another word, "Well, if you won't tell me where they are then I'll have to force you to tell m-" She stopped unexpectedly and slowly rose her eyes to look up in the direction of the mountain. 'What's that I'm sensing?'

Taikan's heart leaped, 'No, I have to distract her.'

He ran toward her and was about to use his iron reaver that Inuyasha had taught hima couple of years ago. When he almost reached Reina, she looked back at him with a knowing smile, "Out of my way boy." She said and hit him with her fan that was, fortunately for him, still closed.

Sanae tried to aim her arrow at her with precise accuracy, but Reina wouldn't stop moving long enough for her to shoot it.

Taikan went flying backwards and hit the trunk of a nearby tree. Sliding to the ground, he coughed and stood up as fast as he could, "N-No, Miroku, don't let her get away!" He shouted, but Miroku was already running toward her with a sutra, by now knowing what to do.

Miroku grit his teeth, 'I can only paralyze Reina for a short time if I use this on her, although with her being so powerful, she could possibly just fracture the hold on her.' Miroku threw the sutra toward the ice sorceress and she knocked it away with her fan,

"Enough." She muttered and jumped on a low ledge that was near the ground, and jumped to a higher one. 'Inuyasha, I'll kill you before you utter your wish.'

-

Inuyasha and Kagome gathered the orbs together and watched them shine magnificently. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and looked at him with compassion, "Go ahead Inuyasha. Make your wish." She encouraged him in a whisper. Inuyasha smiled at her and looked back at the spheres. "Yeah."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Kagome's hand. He took a deep breath to clam his nerves and spoke in a soft murmur, "I… I wish that T-"

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome practically whipped their heads up at the same time and held their breath. The hanyou was the first to pull through from his stupor and gradually stand up, bringing Kagome with him with an arm around her shoulders. "S-Shit. Not now…" He muttered through his clenched fangs.

Before anything else could be said aloud, they saw Reina jump from underneath the ledge they arrived on, and now landed a few good yards just to the front of them.

No one said a word at first, and Reina looked downward at the orbs that were before Inuyasha, still shimmering beautifully in the setting sunlight. She smirked once more and looked up to see Inuyasha duck down quickly to get them.

"No!" Reina shouted and opened her fan swiftly.

Inuyasha had grabbed two, but when Reina unleashed a light ice filled wind, the dark blue sphere had been blown away from him.

Inuyasha's heart sank, watching the blue sphere fly away; it was then that he remembered something very important that Kikyo had said to him in his dream.

"…_Having just one orb is powerless, but with all three together, you are able to make one wish, but each time a wish is made, their powers die for one hundred years and come back to life again until someone else makes a wish."_

'N-No, it can't be' He and Kagome watched as the orbs in his arms lost their stunning shine, as did the blue one.

"…_Having just one orb is powerless, but with all three together, you are able to make one wish,"_

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted and glared at Reina, he was about to shout that she was a fool and now the orbs were powerless if they weren't together. But then he stopped himself. If she didn't know that, she would go home with only one or two, thinking she had beaten them altogether. If this was so, then Inuyahsa could always find her and kill her for the other orbs later. But he had to make that his backup plan.

"I'll get it!" Kagome told Inuyasha and she turned around, running on the way to where the blue sphere had fallen.

Reina smirked. Inuyasha turned to look at her, "Kagome, no!"

Reina rose her fan up and brought it down fiercely, "Frozen Wind!"

Kagome turned around and stopped abruptly with wide eyes. She gasped as soon as she saw that Reina had waved her fan in her direction. Kagome instantly shivered tremendously, she could already sense her skin feel as cold as ice.


	19. The Image of an Empty Soul pt II

**Author's Note: **Aha! I updated on time again! Can you believe it?Yeah, and it may not be important to you guys but it certainly is to me! (big smiles) And cause I'm in one hell of a good mood for some reason, I made this chapter LONG, lol, can ya tell?

Oh! And we're going to take a peek at what Sessy, Rin, and their kiddies are doing! They are going to make more appearances in the story, but that's all I can tell you for now. Please read and review! Enjoy-

**DarkHanyouGurl: **Ha!……………………….. I know, my evil knows no bounds. Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Don't hate me please! Look I updated! (Points at chapter nervously) lol, Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Cliffies are the most evil this world has ever known… (Laughs like an idiot) don't you just hate that! LOL!

**Taigo: **I know! I just had to ruin their luck just _one_ more time before anything could go good for them again. But hey, not everything is gonna be all the predictable here mmmk? I might mix up things! And yeah, poor Kagome! I'm so evil! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **lol, yeah I know. Just when it was gettin' all good, it ends... Man, that is such a bitch, huh. Ha, I love the 'million-o-guns' thing you pulled! Yes, please continue firing and thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110: **Yes! Cliffies are the most evil of all! lol, glad you got all that out! And careful now, I don't want you to break an arm when you fall off the chair while reading my story... read my story _then_ fall break your arm (smiles innocently) just kidding girl! I wouldn't want you to do that! lol. Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Image of an Empty Soul pt II**

Inuyasha sprung into action. He headed for Kagome as fast as he was able, and yet that was still far from enough.

He quickly tucked the orbs in his haori and ran faster, if that was even possible, but it seemed like something was slowing him down on purpose. He just couldn't reach her, he knew he wouldn't be able to in the end, but still let his mind deny that.

Kagome couldn't scream, she watched her skin instantaneously become pale and her breath came out in a light haze, 'Inuyasha.' Was her last thought before she lost her vision and couldn't feel herself breathe any longer.

Inuyasha reached her then, when it was all over.

He breathed heavily in absolute dreadful misery as he hugged her. In hopes to shield her from Reina's attack by any means, he was still hugging her and knew it was no use anyway. "N-No…" He almost whimpered. Kagome felt of nothing but ice. So cold, so dead.

He slowly pulled back to look at her face that was frozen in with the look of fright. Her eyes were wide in shock, her lips parted slightly, and her hair blown back slightly behind her shoulders.

It felt like he was standing there for hours, but was gradually being brought back to reality when he heard Reina's faint laugh become clear little by little, until he heard her voice perfectly. He didn't look at Reina, he couldn't.

Reina stopped and watched the scene in amusement, "You're too late…" She said softly, knowing he could hear her flawlessly whether he chose to or not.

Inuyasha grit his teeth and gripped Kagome's arms as if to squeeze some of his life into to her. He growled and whimpered when he felt his hands and fingers numb from the long contact. He turned his head to look at Reina now, his eyes blazing in rage, "You, bitch... I'll get you for this." He growled louder and forced himself to not hold Kagome to any further extent.

The hanyou tried to control himself. He knew Kagome wasn't dead, he was sure of it. Almost all sorceresses and sorcerers alike possessed one great power of either some kind of element or other powers of only one kind. And it was mostly a spell they cast. And to break the spell that was cast on someone or thing, they had to destroy the person who had caused it. So all he had to do was defeat Reina, and then Kagome would be brought back to life once more.

It seemed though, that Reina thought Inuyasha didn't know this, and so she smirked, "Now that she no longer lives, this is only between you and I. Give me the orbs you have and I might not decide to kill you either." She threatened in a low voice.

Inuyaha scoffed, "She ain't dead idiot, I know all about how your kind of demons use your powers. So you can't fool me!" He shouted and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, "Damn it all, I should've just killed you with everything I had in our last battle." He cursed himself and glared at her, "But I won't make that mistake again." He raised his sword up, "Windscar!"

* * *

Sanae helped Taikan up, "Are you ok?" She asked him worriedly and he nodded, spitting out blood from his mouth and stood up straight. "Yeah, I'm ok." He muttered and looked at his hands for scratches or blood. 

Quickly afterwards, he looked up at Miroku, "We need to get to my parents. Reina's fighting them right now, I sense the battle happening-" He stopped and gasped in unison with Sanae.

Miroku and Asoka looked at them with understandable confusion, "Oh no. What's the matter now?" the monk went to them hastily.

Sanae was the first the shed tears, "I-It's M-Mommy. I can't smell her scent." She said and ran toward the mountain, "Mom!" She cried just as Taikan grabbed her shoulders. "Wait Sanae! Don't go there alone!" He called to her but couldn't say anymore because she was shaking his arm to let go of her.

Sanae's little girl instincts only told her to go to her mother, and that was hard when someone was holding you back, "But something must've happened to Mom, we've got to go help her!" She tried to get out of his grasp.

"No, here just get on my back and we'll both help her together." He said while bending one knee to the ground and let Sanae on.

While he stood back up and held her legs securely, Miroku came up to them, "Let's all go, but you must stay with me until I tell you otherwise. Understood?" He looked at them and especially at Asoka. His son nodded and in agreement, and they were off.

Taikan jumped from ledge to ledge while Asoka and Mirkou climbed up the rocks. Asoka took off his outer traveling kimono and threw it on the ground below him, revealing his dark green colored demon exterminator outfit that Sango had given him a little more than a year ago.

Asoka had to admit, as he still climbed up those rocks to the first ledge, he couldn't help but become incredibly anxious. Well, he had fought minor demons in the past, but Reina nor Taisuke were no minor demons what so ever. 'Will my training make a difference? I don't think I stand a chance against a demon like Reina, at least not yet.' He thought but still managed to keep his spirits up.

Miroku appeared to know what he was thinking and caught his breath for a second before smiling, "It's all right Asoka. You don't have to worry, I know you'll do what you need to when the times comes for it." He encouraged. Asoka smiled back.

* * *

Kaede turned around abruptly from where she stood in a garden near the hut. Shippo was standing next to her, holding a basket half filled with fresh herbs. He and Kaede both gazed in the same direction with concern. 

Shippo took a step forward, loosening his grip on the basket till it nearly fell, but he held onto it before it could fall completely out of his grip, "Did you sense something just now Lady Kaede?" Shippo asked quietly, not turning to look at her as of yet.

She didn't answer, for a moment, but then took a deep breath to calm her nerves that she felt was building up, "I, think something has happened."

Sango and Teishin had finished up the remainder of his training and were now walking toward the Kaede and Shippo, who both seemed to just be staring off into space for some reason.

Sango brushed stray bangs from her russet eyes, "What's going on you two? What, are you looking at?" She murmured the last part and turned to look at the direction they were looking. Shippo snapped out of his trance and turned to Sango, "Kaede and I just sensed something happen towards over there." He said and pointed needlessly in the direction.

Sango nodded, "but that's the South, the same route Miroku, and.. the others went…" She said and furrowed her eyebrows in worry, "Do you think something went wrong? What is it exactly that you sensed? A power growing or-"

Shippo shook his head, "No. A power, disappearing…"

Teishin glanced up at his mother and frowned, 'I wonder if everything is ok.' He looked down and his eyes saddened, 'I miss my father and brother.'

He sighed miserably and turned around, walking away in hopes to find the other children, "Keiko. Where are you?" He called out with a hand next to his mouth to be a little louder.

"You don't have to shout you know, we're right here." Keiko answered and came from around the corner of the hut. Rikku and Kaden were next to follow. Teishin raised an eyebrow; the girls were covered in mud.

"Um, what exactly have you three been up to while I trained with Mom?" He asked hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Keiko put her hands on her hips and frowned, "We were just playing in some mud ok. What's the big deal?" The other two girls nodded in agreement. Teishin grinned and waved his hands in front of him nervously, "N-Nothing, I was only curious." He said and waited what for his sister's response.

Keiko sighed, "Well I was too bored just watching you train till it was my turn so I started a new game with Rikku and Kaden." She explained simply. Keiko wasn't really the patient type of person when it came to wanting to train.

Teishin smiled, "Oh well, uh. It's your turn now I guess." He said and was going to walk away but Keiko held onto his shoulder, "But don't you want to play the game with us? Who knows, maybe you'll win." She smirked.

"I don't think I want to." He responded

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, come on girls." She giggled as she and Rikku and Kaden picked up Teishin who was struggling against them, "W-wait, how do you play this game?" He asked in a panicked voice.

The girls just started laughing and Teishin became scared for his life, "NOOO! Mother help me from these crazy girls please!" His voice echoed throughout the forest, and the girls' laughter shortly followed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked outside and into the garden area. 

The day was beautiful and the demon lord could smell the fresh flowers all the way from where he stood. As he walked nearer to his destination, he heard the sound of laughter from children. He walked toward it.

When he walked into a clearing where the laughter came from, no one was in sight.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled at first, but then knew what was going on and so stayed standing where he was, turning his head to look around and pretend he was searching for something.

He smirked and turned back around, "I wonder where my children are." He said in a low voice and then suddenly, a three-year-old girl came running toward him as fast as her little legs could take her. Sesshoumaru heard the noisy footsteps against the grass, but remained where he was.

"Caught you Daddy! You're it!" Tani squealed and hugged Sesshoumaru's leg.

The demon lord casually looked down at the young girl and smiled vaguely. "Very well then." He said and looked at the bushes where he could smell Minoru and Kensaku's scents. Tani let go of her father's leg and he walked toward the bushes and heard faint laughter from it.

Suddenly he jumped up high in the air and that's when the boys ran out of the bushes and tried to escape him.

Sesshoumaru landed just in front of them and laid both hands on their heads lightly. Tani laughed in delight and pointed at them, "You're both it! Come on Daddy, let's hide from them." She smiled and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention.

She walked a few steps away and Sesshoumaru was about to follow her when suddenly he whipped his head around and glared his at in the direction he looked toward. 'What is this immense power I sense? It's further more powerful than the Shikon jewel ever was.'

"Daddy?" Tani asked, her golden eyes filled with bewilderment as to why he was not following her.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin appeared a few yards away and looked at him in worry, "Do you sense that power as well?" She walked closer to him. He nodded and turned back to look where he was before.

The children, obviously confused, just decided to go on and continue to play with out their father.

Rin narrowed her violet eyes in question, 'Is that power what I believe it is?… It can't be the orbs of Higan… can they? From what I understand, they are still concealed from the world somewhere.' She felt someone's hand hold hers and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru was still looking in the direction, "The orbs of Higan, you know this." He said and she nodded slowly.

"But… I do not understand Sesshoumaru, they are supposedly lying dormant as of now. Who do you suppose found them?" She asked and glanced at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at first, but then turned his head to stare down at her, "My younger brother and his mate are there, along with their friends, they've found them."

Rin was more confused, "Why would they need them?" She paused, her eyes growing a bit wider, "Sesshoumaru, have you sensed any kind of evil aura in the past few days?" She walked and stood firmly in front of him.

He held his gaze into nothingness for one more moment, then looked down at her once more, "Yes, however it had disappeared before I could pursue the scent. I've also sensed it approach around here frequently, then just vanish." He looked up again, "I think my brother is fighting that demon, soon if not now."

Rin nodded and sighed tiresomely, but smiled nonetheless, "Should we help?" She tightened her hand around his slightly.

He looked down at her another time, then at his children who were happily rolling around in the flowers and chasing a butterfly. He kept is serene gaze on them, and did not look away this time…

* * *

Before Inuyasha entirely unleashed the attack, he stopped in mid-swing at smelling his children's scents draw closer. 'What the hell are they doing here?' 

Taikan and Sanae finally made it up the mountain, and then he went down to help Miroku and Asoka. Once they were all there and standing up, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Kagome was a frozen crystal and Inuyasha was standing in front of her and facing Reina.

Miroku gulped nervously and wondered why Inuyasha hasn't turned full demon by the sight of Kagome like that. Inuyasha at all times seemed to not think at all in situations like this and just assumed the obvious was true. 'Does Inuyasha know something?' The monk wondered.

Taikan had tears in his eyes, "No! What have you done to my Mother?" He shouted at Reina. Sanae was just crying and Asoka hugged her for comfort.

Taikan growled and reluctantly let few tears slide down his cheek as he saw Kagome's scared face. He never ever wanted her to be scared like that again.

Just as Taikan was about to run and attempt to attack Reina, Inuyasha stopped him, "Don't come any closer Taikan! This is between her and me so don't interfere. Miroku watch them for me." He said and Miroku nodded in conformity, stepping in front of the children and gripping his staff.

Inuyasha was thinking too many things at the same time and tried to stop it. He had to save Kagome, retrieve the blue sphere, make sure his friends and children weren't going to be Reina's next victims. Inuyasha shook his head, 'Focus! The only way to win is to think clearly about only one thing. I want to save Kagome first. She's all that matters to me now. Then, I'll find the orb once I finish Reina off.'

Reina glanced at them behind her, not making any kind of face to let them know what she could be thinking of. 'Are his friends that foolish to be so near me yet again?… Hn, I'll deal with them soon after when the hanyou and his mate are dead.' she turned her head back to face Inuyasha, "You're right. So let the fight commence."

* * *

Taisuke smirked, 'It won't be long now until I arrive.' He knew for certain that Reina would mess up sooner or later. 

_Taisuke stopped her with a voice that was laced with utter warning, "Do not underestimate him Reina. He is much stronger now than he was thirteen years ago. He held back in the last battle with you and Hineto... You must have been aware of that, haven't you"_

_She paused for a long moment, "Yes, I was aware of it. And I will not underestimate him my lord, you will not need to be concerned about that."_

He knew Rein wasn't stupid. Nevertheless, he just had this feeling that he can't leave her alone to take care of Inuyasha. 'I must do this for my part. I have to have the confirmation that Inuyahsa is dead and lying breathless at my feet. A dream Naraku never achieved. But now it is mine, and I won't fail it like he did.'


	20. Come Back to Me, No Regret, No Disappoin...

**Author's Note: **This weekend has just been killing me to no end people! I've been super busy with all kinds of things like babysitting, working out with my mom, driving lessons, and just so many other things. If I hadn't been doing all that, maybe we'd all be at chapter twenty-two or something ha, ya know? Yeah I wish… Oh well! Nothing I can do about it! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Lady kjerston of the western: **I know I know! Ugh! Don't you hate me? Ha! More inu for me lol, that's made me laugh. Thank you! And it's fine that it's a little shorter than usual. Who is this genie that you don't want to be around? Lol. Thanks for your review!

**Inuyasha-luver235: **Yeah, lol, the boy's mane is Asoka. Ah don't worry about it though, I feel guilty about making you guys memorize so many new names in my fic, lol. I feel so happy that I'm your favorite author! Only two other people said that to me before, now I have three! Cool! And where do I get my ideas? I honestly have no idea! Most times I just make up crazy shit as I type! lol, before I write a story, I think long and hard of something different to do that maybe no one else has done before. But that's kinda hard since there are so many inu fics out there. Anyways, before you begin, just ask yourself always, 'How can I make my story different from everyone else's?' But it's not always that easy. And uh, I'm pretty good for a sixteen year old? Cool, how old are you? And hey, I know this thirteen-year-old girl who writes _way_ better than I ever can! I don't think age matters in what you can do when it comes to writing stories, lol! And yeah, I made Kagome not so whimpy for once. Have you noticed in the episodes when there's something coming her way, like a big ass boulder or something? And she just stares at it like a deer caught in the headlights and doesn't do one damn thing to save herself! She's so helpless sometimes! That's why my penname is what is it, heehee. Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Well, I'm glad that I'm not as evil as I was last time you reviewed…. Right? lol, thanks for your review!

**Psychotica Bunny: **I know, don't you hate me? Yet love me so much? lol, I knew ya would! Thanks for your review!

**erica0606: **Yes yes, poor Kagome. Well, come on now, I had to freeze _somebody_ and Kagome was the only option at the time, lol. And no need to worry, Sessy and Rin will make more appearances throughout the rest of the story. Thanks for your review!

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1: **Thanks for your compliments and for your reviews!

**DarkHanyouGurl: **Ha! I can't tell you! (says in singy songy voice). The kiddies would be devastated wouldn't they huh? I guess I should let her live huh… But hey, I could just change my mind _like that_ (snaps fingers) and she could be as dead as a doornail! You'd never know unless you keep on a readin'! And yeah, every story has to have at least a little bit of romance in it right? But I'm more of the action/adventure type of girl, but I still love a little romance here and there! That's why I wrote the stories before this, 'Sing to Me, the Song of the Stars' which is _nothing_ _but_ fluff and romance, and 'Awake in an Infinite Dream'. And now this third sequel! Yay! I've come a long way huh. Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Of course it's not fare! I'm the most un-farest person in the whole world! Thanks for your review though!

**Akuma-chan-69: **Thank you for your compliments and for your review!

Damn, I'm being called 'evil' so often nowadays, heehee….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty: Come Back to Me. No Regret, No Disappointment **

A dull sigh escaped Reina's lips, 'Let's get this over with now.' She thought to herself and positioned her sapphire colored fan above her. "This is it, all will be over soon enough." She mumbled as she watched Inuyasha elevate his weapon high above his head.

"That's right, you'll be dead before your body hits the ground. I'll make sure of that.' Inuyasha muttered and prepared his sword for Windscar.

So much has happened in the last half hour that it was really sinking in. The blue sphere was missing somewhere, fallen in between the jagged rocks of the valley at the back him. Kagome was frozen and couldn't be brought back to life until Inuyasha destroyed Reina, and possibly Taisuke if needed. His children were in much danger, how could he let that happen?

First, it was Taikan whom he had allowed to take along with him for the journey.

"_Yes!" Taikan exclaimed and punched the air with his two fists in triumph, "Yeah! We get to go!" He high-fived Asoka._

"_Now hold on Taikan." Inuyasha spoke up, "We just agreed you could go, but I don't know how your mothers would feel if you came with us."_

_The boys' cheering suddenly faded and they both looked slightly depressed._

_Miroku looked at them, "You know, we shouldn't be letting you come with us at all. But we are considering it since you are both almost teenagers now and have good fighting experience. There may be a chance that we will need your help in a battle."_

"_That's right." Inuyasha said. "Don't think this is some kind of vacation or anything, we're really gonna need your help if worse comes to worse."_

… "_Don't worry Father; we'll help you no matter what._

Then, it was Sanae, his oldest daughter of eleven. In the beginning though, he would've never let her come along. She just wanted to prove something of herself, that she was strong and ready to fight.

_Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "S-Sanae."_

… "_Oh, I'm so sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to not listen to you and come here. But I just wanted to be with you and Mommy and show you how strong I am, and-"_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and walked toward her, very angry. Sanae was too scared to move or make another sound. 'Oh no, he is mad at me.' …_

_He stopped just in front of her and spoke low and seriously, "What are you doing here?"_

… _"I...I" She shook her head, still not looking at him… "Sanae, you disobeyed me. How could you?"_

_Sanae cringed and a moment later, looked up at him and saw not an angry face anymore, but a frightened one. He was scared, but why?_

_Inuyasha took another step closer to her and dropped down to his knees and hugged her. "You could have been killed, what were you thinking?" … his voice was too soft. 'Thank gods she's ok.' … He thought about how far she had walked to get to get to them, how tired and hungry she must have been, and of how many demons she must have fought along the way._

…"_I'm sorry Dad. I just wanted to be with you and Mom. I promise I won't disobey you ever again."_

_Inuyasha pulled away from her and smiled, "Ok, but have to keep your promise." _

Inuyasha shook his head; he endangered his children and only had himself to blame. If anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself.

He had wondered all of this… and now, he thought about how his life would be if Kagome remained like this forever. He knew not of any other spell that could release her from this frozen prison. How could he save her then, if he wasn't able to win the battle after all?

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes that were filled with desperation for a plan to win, 'I… I know what I'll do… I have to, sneak past Reina's attacks somehow so that she won't freeze them like before. It'll be my only chance though. If she knows what I'm doing, and I fail at it, then she'll know next time I do it and stop it again. I can't afford to mess this up, I just can't…' He swallowed and gripped his Tetsusaiga. He felt his palms practically soak with sweat, and hoped he wouldn't drop his sword like an idiot and lose everything.

Ugh, that would be such a bitch…

He breathed heavily out of nervousness and felt his heart sink, 'Focus… focus…' He kept reminding himself and let hid body slowly calm.

Reina smirked. 'He won't win.' She brought her fan down so fast that no one in the world could've seen it coming. Her unbelievably swift movements made Inuyahsa's heart descended to the ground and even further below. There was a powerful cold wind coming his way and he straight away brought down Tetsusaiga. "Windscar!" He shouted and unleashed an enormous energy wave.

Miroku turned around, "Let's go hide somewhere else for now! It's not safe here!" He yelled over the noise and ran with the kids to a nearby cave. Once they made it inside, they heard the deafening noise of thunder made of ice and energy clashing against one another.

Sanae closed her eyes and hugged herself. Taikan saw this and hugged her once she began crying for a second time. "T-Taikan, I'm so scared, what if Dad can't win?" She sobbed against his arm. Taikan hugged her tighter, "No, don't say things like that. Dad is the strongest demon ever. He'll win, just believe in him." He said to her in an encouraging voice she heard all her life from both him and their father.

* * *

Taisuke formed a large barrier around himself as he made his way in the direction of the mountain where the orbs of Higan were currently located. 'So this is it I see.' He mused and looked at his surroundings of trees and valleys filled with flourishing green grass. 

He began to think of how this place would look once he had complete control over all of Japan and burnt everything to the ground. No trees, no grass, no homes for people. They would all be his slaves during his progressing conquest over the world. He got shivers of excitement just thinking about it.

Taisuke would continue the repeated tragedies and repeated pain humanity knew all too well in this era. Who would've known that surviving was this hard? This painful? He knew all of this when he was only a young human mortal boy. He remembered being childish and was always thankful that he had gotten the chance to see the sun rise each day. Whatever happened to that innocent boy that he was born as? When he turned demon, those thoughts and feelings he had felt as child were all foreign to him now, and so he banished it from his heart.

It wasn't possible to be like that ever again. He couldn't have that same soft heart he had as a young teenager. He couldn't ever become a human once more.

Taisuke shook his head; he didn't even desire such a thing. When he had all this massive power, he didn't need anything of the sort.

And yet, at the most rare of times, lasting for even one second in his demon life, why did his dark heart long for it so much?

* * *

Just as Reina's attack was coming full force, Inuyasha managed to block it and escape. If he hadn't done so, then his entire right arm would've been frozen. 'Damn, I've got to watch out and be more careful.' He scolded himself for an instant and retuned his absolute attention back to the fight at hand. 

Inuyasha landed in front of her and took one of his hands away from his sword. The dry ice smoke surrounding them, he made a punch to her stomach and almost heard himself laugh once he felt his fist make contact.

Reina flew off and her side slammed against the rock wall that was a few yards to the right of her. "You bastard.' She hissed and stood back up shakily. She blinked and wiped blood from her mouth, 'I'll make his death even more painful.' She glared at him and prepared herself.

Inuyahsa dismissed his celebration for the moment and gripped Tetsusaiga with both hands another time. The dry ice smoke had more than cleared by now and the hanyou smirked when he saw that he done a great deal of injury to Reina for the second time, recalling how he had thrown her own attack back at her when they last fought in the forest before coming here.

… _"Backlash wave!" He swung his sword toward the attack, and suddenly whirlwinds surrounded them. The wave blasted Reina's attack back at her…._

_Reina felt her arm freezing and turning into clear frost. "Damn it." She silently cursed and disappeared before the ice devoured her. "This isn't the end Inuyasha" Were her last words._

… _He closed his eyes and casually waved his hand lightly at her comment, dismissing it effortlessly, "I've heard that like a million times now from demons who wanted to kill me, and it was the damn end, ok? This ain't different… Man, what a persistent bitch…" He muttered._

Inuyaysa laughed a bit, "Ha, yeah I got her that time." He muttered with a smirk and raised Tetsusaiga.

Reina waved her fan and unleashed razor-sharp icicles toward Inuyasha. He flipped his sword so that the blade could be used as a shield and so he hid behind it, all the while gathering his power and making the sword's blade turn a brilliant red. Inuyasha smirked and saw that Reina wasn't at all aware that he was making the Tetsusaiga much stronger than it had been in their first battle.

The ice sorceress breathed heavily and waved her fan once more, releasing more icicles. "Die!" She shouted in frustration and waved her fan another time, hoping that she had somehow pierced the half dog demon against a rock wall and died.

Reina leaned against the hard wall that she had just recently crashed into, 'Why am I losing so much power all of a sudden?… This makes no sense, I should be greatly stronger than this.' She gripped her kimono just above her chest, 'Something….something is draining all my power…' She blinked and stood up fully yet again, struggling to keep her balance and stand all together.

_Reina was healing herself down in a deep dark place that was underneath the castle. She sat cross-legged on the floor, meditating her hand over her arm that was frozen over by her own power. After a long while, the ice melted away from her and her skin appeared in her normal color._

She opened her eyes, 'How dare he humiliate me by injuring me with my own attack?" 

Reina shook her head, 'I'll not let that happen again. Never again.' She secretly vowed to herself and looked around for Inuyasha.

Still gripping her heart, she spotted him hiding behind his sword that had, turned red?

Reina cursed, "No, not again." She muttered and grit her teeth.

Inuyasha flipped the blade back in the position to strike Reina whenever necessary, and grinned with pride when he saw her face behold a shocked look for once. Then, he noticed how much her power was decreasing, "So, already losing your strength when the fight has just begun?" He mocked, although still reaming utmost cautious.

Reina was about to make a smart ass remark to his statement, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she collapsed to one knee on the tough rock ground. "W-What's happening to me?… My power, it's being absorbed by something else…" She coughed and held a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly widened, "It… can't be…" She narrowed her eyes slowly and growled louder by the second, "Taisuke you fucking traitor!" She hollered at the top of her lungs the best she could. She had a horrible coughing fit afterwards.

Inuyasha stopped, "T-Taisuke? He's here?" He whispered and felt his heart beat faster and faster. He looked around, "But I don't sense him here, anywhere." He gasped. Maybe he was concealing his power with a barrier. Of course! It had to be a barrier!

The hanyou furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying his hardest to sense even an ounce of evil aura anywhere around him that could possibly be Taisuke's. Not worrying about Reina attacking him any longer, he lowered his sword so he could focus better. 'Where the hell is he?' He kept wondering.

Miroku peered out of the cave opening, "What's going on out there?" He wondered aloud and the children shrugged. Sanae had stopped crying, now wiping away the tearstains that graced her soft face. Asoka walked next to his father, "Dad, what's happening now? Is Inuyasha ok?" He asked in a whisper, making sure he didn't startle Miroku from his thoughts.

The monk didn't answer him right away; he couldn't tear his gaze from the sight of the battle, afraid of missing a second of the fight that could change everything.

Inuyasha saw Reina laying on the ground now, her ice blue eyes now turning into a lighter blue each passing moment. 'Wait, if she's dying, then… Kagome…'

He whirled around to look at Kagome who was still frozen. He didn't move. 'Come on, she has to come back.' He clenched his fist that was free from holding the sword.

Never taking his eyes from Kagome, he gradually sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked one hesitant step toward her. He noticed his breath turn into short gasps of slight excitement. He took another step.

Reina's eyes were pure white as of now. She closed her eyes slowly and breathed her last breath.

Kagome, she was coming back, Inuyasha could feel it. He saw the ice on her body was melting into little dazzling snowflakes in the air.

He took another wobbly step on the way to her, knees feeling fragile. 'Is she c-coming back to me? I can, sense her power now, but it's faint.' He smiled vaguely nonetheless, and all the while it was growing brighter.

Kagome's body was losing its crystal appearance and vivid white light surrounded her. She blinked her eyes and curled her fingers into a tight fist.

Inuyasha gasped, 'She's trying to break out of it.' He took another step, a bigger one than the last.

The light slowly faded and Inuyasha saw her. Kagome was no longer frozen and left for dead, but now she was alive and beautiful.

Inuyasha let out a light laugh, "Kagome." He only said as she opened her eyes and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, "Inuyasha." She whispered with a weary smile. She took an unsteady step toward him, and unexpectedly fell to the ground with a soft grunt.

Inuyasha ran now, "Kagome!" He fell to her side and held her against him securely, "Are you all right?" He asked and held her head to get a better look into her eyes. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm me again." She laughed and sat up. Kagome pulled him in for a very passionate kiss, and he gladly returned it.

Miroku smiled, "Well, it looks as though good fortune is in our favor this time."

Taikan and Sanae looked out of the cave and the young girl jumped with much joy, "Mommy's alive again!" They both were about to run to their mother and give her a hug but Miroku stopped them, "Um, let's give your parents some alone time for now, ok?" He suggested and the children reluctantly agreed.

Miroku laughed when he saw Kagome push against Inuyasha to deepen the kiss, only to end up falling on the ground with her on top of him.

* * *

Taisuke was coming closer; he sensed what was going on. 'Finally, Reina's remaining power will all belong to me soon.' 

He knew he had betrayed her. He could care less though. 'I don't need any assistance to any further extent. I am stronger now and don't need help with whatever thing anymore.' He closed his mysterious dark eyes and let his body fully absorb Reina's power little by little as he came nearer to the mountain.

He decided to let his barrier down soon, for his fight with Inuyasha would commence before long.


	21. The Beginning of a Repeated Pain

**Author's Note: **As stated in my profile, I have been so busy the past week that it seemed unbelievable! Ugh. Read my profile if you want to know about some of my life and what's been going on with me recently, if you're interested. I don't feel like explaining everything here in this note. I just want to get this chapter out for all of you! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Yes, we meet again! Ah, a friend who's not a freak. Must be a good change from the norm huh. lol, KMM, that's some funny shit right there! Ooh! A fic of your own I can read?… Maybe? I hope so. And hide in the fridge, I couldn't be found for days whenever I hide there!… j/k, heehee, I don't hide in no fridge, I'd freeze my ass off. Much like what Reina was doing in my story, but a lot slower and less of bitchiness. Ha! Yeah! I kind of don't like Kagome either. (Sighs) yup, this is the longest story I've written so far. Man, I've come a long way haven't I? And you've been there with me through it all! Ha! One crazy mother "" I am. Hmmm, lol j/k. Damn the health insurance that doesn't cover what's really important! Like things randomly clonking you in the head! Thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110: **Girl, I have _everyone_ worried for a sec or more. Yes, Inuyasha always seems to come through at just the right time doesn't he? Damn, why can't real life be like that? You get saved _just_ in time. Wow… wow… lol. Anyways, cliffys are my best friends! HAHAHA! (coughImcrazycough) Sorry for killing you, but it needed to be done. Yeah! I plan to make Miroku and Sango's time of reuniting one to never forget, but that's a surprise for later. And Sango's birth of her fourth baby will come, maybe when Miroku is there… and maybe not… you'll never know, unless you read! And about the names. Most of them are real Japanese names of this modern time, and some I just made up. To find the names I just went to Google dot com and typed in something like Japanese male names, or female names, whichever you're looking for. And there you have it! And I too love McDonalds! lol, thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Tension tension tension! I agree with you! lol, I hear the drums girl don't worry! Yeah, I'm tearing up my computer because I'm so excited to get this chapter up! Homework is the most sinister evil this world will ever know! DIE! (Brings out an ax also and smashes random text books, homework packets, and calculators) Ah, I feel better! Thanks for your review!

**Inuyasha-luver235: **Yes, Kayla is my name! I like my name, lol. That is weird, ideas coming to you at night? Hmm, interesting. And it's fine to not shut up! Hell I don't! Just look at all the reviews I'm answering, ha. And it's also ok that your friend isn't interested in my fic, it's not their fault they don't like Inuyasha and Kagome type fics. But I can cheer them up! When this story is done, I'm going to be writing another fic about Miroku and Sango. But that's all I can say for now, I'll reveal more of what it'll be about when this story is close to coming to an end. And my story a movie? I'd love that! Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Yup, of course Kagome lived. I had to keep Inuyasha sane for once in the battle huh. Yes, the bad guy is always the bastard! But that's ok, we like it that way don't we? Ha, yes. Yes we do! Thanks for your review!

**DarkHanyouGurl: **(Also does happy dance) I know right? She's alive and kickin' ass! Well, if you refer to that ass "making out with Inuyahsa", then she's kickin' _a lot_ of ass! Ha! _SNAP_!……… j/k! I won't let Inuysha die! (rewind and take back snap) there! Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Gosh, everyone's doing the happy dance huh? It's ok! Cause I just did the happy dance with DarkHanyouGurl (points to review above this one) lol, as you can see, we are both happily dancing away, and now we three are dancing! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Beginning of a Repeated Pain**

The setting sun graced the hills with pure warmth and dim rays of light.

Inuyasha was in absolute bliss at the present time. Being reunited with Kagome like this was wonderful and he didn't want it to end. For a mere instant, he forgot about the deep blue sphere that was misplaced, and the fact that Taisuke was approaching. He didn't hear his children's laughter of excitement and relief of the sight of their mother alive and well. All was forgotten, and the hanyou was, in a way, thankful for it.

But, time passed, the instant was long gone. The faint voice of his children could be heard, and he knew he was coming back to reality.

He and Kagome broke apart for the first time and breathed in sweet breath.

Kagome laughed, "Come on. We've still got things to take care of before we can enjoy any more time together." She smiled and touched his cheek. Inuyasha nodded subconsciously, lost in her eyes, and yet at the same time knew what was going on. He sat up, with her in his lap and he looked around. "He's coming, I can feel it." He said and stood up, holding Kagome closer to him.

Ever since she had been frozen now, he kept her closer, never wanting to let her go another time. But he knew he had to when the occasion came to fight this Taisuke who posed such a threat to them all, and he had only seen him once when he gave Rikku back her ball and the whole thing was just beginning.

Miroku smiled more and looked down at the kids, "All right, I think it's okay to see them now." He laughed. And like a flash of lighting, the kids were off.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha heard the noisy footsteps of their children coming and they both look toward them with growing smiles. Kagome cried and turned to them with open arms. Taikan and Sanae gladly jumped in them and hugged her tightly. They whispered their worries of her leaving them and she shushed them softly while wiping their tears away.

All the while, Inuyasha's eyes softened as he stood up and looked down at his family together.

Sighing now and standing nearer to them, he quickly looked in Reina's direction, hoping she was completely dead and not having a chance of coming back to life. After all, this could've been a trick. And if it were to have been that way, Inuyasha would've been super pissed.

However, at seeing the beautiful sight of Reina dead, he breathed in a short sigh of relief. He looked toward the other direction, where the blue orb had supposedly fallen. 'It went there, I could've sworn I saw it take off there.' He had thought and took a couple of steps forward.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to see Miroku and Asoka walking on the way to them, "We're thankful to have you back Kagome." Miroku said meaningfully and Asoka nodded.

Inuyasha glanced at him, "Miroku, watch over them for me, I'm going to find the blue orb before Taisuke arrives." He stated to run before Miroku could reply.

Leaving Kagome at the moment felt like a punch to the gut, but Inuyasha had to, for now at least. He just couldn't take the risk of her being in danger any longer, let alone his children. Inuyasha jumped downward a couple of large rocks below that overlooked the entire valley of rocks, bones, and sand. 'Where the hell did it land to?'

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air that blew a small breeze. He hoped to smell the orb's scent, but with it being separated from the others, it was powerless and practically useless. With it no longer having its glow and power, he couldn't sniff it out like he had wished he could. He laid a clawed hand on his middle, feeling the orbs within. They were too far apart to sense one another.

"I've got to find it quickly.' He clenched his fists and jumped lower again, until he reached the bottom.

* * *

"Did you sense that just now you guys?" Shippo asked. He had whipped his head up and looked out the window of the hut he was in. 

Kaede, Sango, and Shippo were all sitting around a small fireplace to keep warm from the slight chill the breeze blew. The children were napping as of now, finished with their training, and needed much rest.

Sango nodded, "Yes, I felt a power return. It's still too faint to sense who it belongs to though." She sated quietly and the others agreed.

Kaede gazed out the window like Shippo did, "Yes, indeed the power has returned, but it is good." She said softly. Sango looked at her with question, "Are you sure of this Lady Kaede?" She pet Kilala who was fast asleep in her lap.

The aged priestess nodded once in reassurance, "Positive. That power that has come back was not of an enemy. However, that is all I know." She stated and poured some soup for herself from a pot that was above the fire.

Shippo never broke eye contact form the outside, "It's almost nightfall you guys, maybe we should get some rest. What do you say?" He yawned as if to make a point. Sang appreciatively agreed, "Yes, I need some sleep." She smiled and looked down at Kilala. As she stood up, she made sure to hold Kilala gently enough not to wake her, and left to her room Kaede had offered for her to stay in. "Good nigh you two." She said and left inside the room as the others said their good nights to her.

Shippo stood up, "Aren't you going to get some rest Lady Kaede? I'm sure you're very tired." He suggested with a kindness and offered her a hand to help her stand up if she needed it.

Kaede looked up at him, "I'll stay awake for a bit longer child, please be off and do as you wish, I'll be just fine." She said and Shippo nodded, "All right, what ever you say. Good night then." He said and left to another room.

The priestess sighed heavily, feeling a burden load itself on her shoulders,'Why do I sense something of great wrongness in the air?… Will something else take place that we all hope would not? '

* * *

Inuyasha was on a mission that wasn't meant to be taken lightly. 

He had brought out both orbs from the inside of his haori, holding each one in both hands and letting them be his guide to the blue orb. If they shined or began to increase in power, then the other orb would be in the direction of where they were being held.

"Come on, come on." Inuyasha kept muttering, he felt that this really wasn't the time to be in a sharp rock filled valley and looking for something when an evil enemy was on its way to come and slaughter you. But hey, what can ya do? He needed the other orb to make the wish, and by all means, find the orb he shall.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha felt the orbs in his hands pulsate. He held them still, not moving this time, and feeling where they wished to be guided in order to reunite with the other orb. "Where it is?" He seemed to ask them, and he moved them little by little across part of the landscape of the valley. He stopped moving all together when he felt the orbs pulsate harder. 'This way.' He smirked in victory.

He walked and felt the power develop a little bit stronger with each step he took. Growing more thrilled, his sluggish walk soon turned into a jog, dodging rocks here and there, and he saw the spheres in his hands glow brilliantly and shine with a great deal of magnificence.

Inuyasha looked down, and as predicted, he saw part of the blue orb shining brightly like the others he held, half hidden under a boulder of a weird shape.

"Yes! Finally!" He said loudly in triumph. He bent down to pick up the other orb. He smiled and looked back up in the direction of the top of the part of the mountain where his friends and family were.

He turned his head back to look down, but before Inuyasha could lay his hand on the blue orb, it rolled away from under the rock, and further out. At first he thought it was alive and jumped back somewhat from the sight of seeing it move away. Nevertheless, remembering how important it was in his situation, he made a dash for it before it could entirely leave his sight.

Inuyasha felt the rocks around him shudder.

"What the hell?" He murmured and looked up, nothing was there. He looked around himself as all the sand, rocks and bones cleared from him. The heavier rocks were torn from the ground and moved away from him as well. And before he knew it, he was standing in a clear smooth surface of the valley, no rocks or anything anywhere in the vicinity of him.

Inuyasha held his breath and looked up. His eyes widened in disbelief. He was here. Taisuke was already here.

* * *

Kagome quickly averted her eyes from her children and instead in the direction of where Inuyasha was. Not looking away, she stood up shakily, "It's a powerful demonic aura. Taisuke is here." Kagome looked toward Miroku, "Inuyasha didn't get a chance to make the wish, did he." 

Miroku narrowed his eyes in worry, and waited a long minute until he would say something.

The kids didn't speak, knowing in some way what was to come, and they were becoming scared. Kagome had tears brim her eyes once more when she looked at Miroku.

He looked back at her, "Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." She replied and retrieved her bow and arrows from Sanae who had been carrying them. Taikan grit his teeth, realizing the seriousness of the time right now. 'I'm ready. I know I am.' He thought and knew Asoka was telling himself the same thing, judging by the understandable look of determination in his eyes.

"Let's go." Kagome said and they ran to where they knew Inuyasha was fighting Taisuke.

Kagome frowned and gripped her bow, 'don't worry Inuyasha, we're coming to help you. We'll be there before you know it.'

* * *

Taisuke landed on the grime filled ground beneath him without making a single sound, as if he wasn't really there, but just an illusion of some sort. Inuyasha wanted to believe that with all his heart, but knew it wasn't so. This was the real thing, and he'd face it head on. 

Taisuke stood tall and looked fearful of absolutely nothing in the world. This unnerved Inuyasha, this same stance and appearance reminded him so much of Sesshoumaru.

"We meet yet again hanyou. Now this time, we get to enjoy a little battle of our own." Was the first statement he said, his dark eyes gleaming with arrogance and self-importance. Inuyasha scoffed, trying to still be himself, although on the inside he was shaking with terror from how much power he sensed this guy possessed. "I know, I've been waiting for it all this time. Your little girl servants were no match for me, so let's hope you're more of a challenge."

Was Inuyasha _trying_ to sign a death wish? He knew he was, regardless being well aware of how powerful Taisuke was.

Inuyahsa brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, 'I bet he'd be surprised by Tetsusaiga's powers.' He thought and unsheathed it with a great deal of meaning behind it. "Let's see how well you fare against Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said and held it with both hands in front of him securely.

Taisuke didn't even blink. Instead, he put a hand in his coat and unsheathed a small sword of his own that in addition transformed into a larger sword… a larger one than Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in humiliation, 'Son of a bitch…'

His sword was in almost the same style as Sesshoumaru's, but greatly larger. It was surrounded by Taisuke's same demonic aura and radiated nothing but full power.

Inuyasha swallowed and found his voice again, "Wait, why are you doing this? Why are you really after me?" He gripped his sword tightly, wanting to make sure it was actually there. He needed the reassurance and was afraid he'd be too frightened to hold it correctly.

"Is is not obvious?"

"Hell no, that's why I'm asking!"

He shook his head, "If that's the truth, then you'll find out soon enough. All will become clear."

Inuyasha didn't reply. In a way, he knew this guy was telling the entire truth of what he spoke. There was something about him that made him different, but what the hell could it be?

Taisuke elevated his sword that gave off a more deadly shine in the fading sunlight, "Let the battle begin."


	22. The Deceptive Moon Won't Guide You Tonig...

**Author's Note: **Whoa! I'm surprised with all this stuff that I come up with, ya know? I'm just on my computer, thinking alone, and then BAM! It all comes to me, I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm glad it does! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Lady kjerston of the western: **Eh, I think you'll be kinda disappointed in this chapter, it's kinda gonna be backwards…. Um, but don't worry, things are bound to go right again!… right? Ack! What will happen? Ha, I can't tell you. And the pickles welcome your arrival! Thanks for your review!

**Inuyasha-luver235: **Thank you so much! And you forget half of all you thought of at night? Weird! And yet, it's kinda cool! lol, I don't know. And yeah, the Miroku and Sango story will be up soon, maybe as soon as in a day or two. Once I figure out the whole plot and how I'm gonna write it all out, I'll get more chapters done. I already have the first chapter finished, but I won't post it until I have a better understanding of where the story is going. Kikyo can be bitchy sometimes can't she? Yeah, but sometimes she can be nice. Like on the episode when she and Kagome were in a cave together alone and trying to escape, she wasn't bitchy at all! A side of her no one has seen before, lol! It will remain a secret to know when Sango will have her kid. Ya have to keep on reading like everyone else, lol sorry. Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher: **Um… I could've sworn it has been explained little by little throughout the story. Like in chapter seven, _"Finally, I will soon accomplish what Naraku could not. _And in another chapter, I can't think of it right now, he had said something like, "_I'll be stronger and more powerful than Naraku ever was." _Hehe, I thought I had gave you all an idea about Taisuke's personality well enough to show that he had only wanted to prove he could be stronger than his older brother. He wants to fight Inuyasha because he knows Naraku was beaten by him, and now Taisuke wants to beat Inuyasha because he wanted to achieve what Naraku could not, and that's destroying Inuyasha!… So, there, get it? lol, I hope so. And I'd be more than happy to read your fic! Thanks for your review!

**sweet-girl8270:** Thank you very much for your compliments! And I honestly have no idea where I come up with these ideas; I just make up random crap as I type. Kinda weird huh? But it's not like that when I try to get a story started, I usually think for days and days of a new fic. I'm actually working on another one right now. It's a Sango and Miroku story, I already have the first chapter ready, but I won't post it until I type a couple more chapters and figure out how I'll play the whole story out. But don't worry, my new story can be out and posted as early as in a day or two! So be sure to keep an eye out for that please! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Deceptive Moon Won't Guide You Tonight **

Inuyasha grunted and tried to breathe consistently, "Fine with me." He said almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

They both waited for the right moment.

As the wind blew a light breeze around them, they gripped their weapons tighter unnoticeably. Then, once it stopped, Taisuke was the one to strike first.

He appeared in front of Inuyasha so quickly that the poor hanyou didn't see it coming as soon as he had wanted. However, Inuyasha was fast enough to bring his sword up and block the oncoming attack. Right now, Taisuke was above Inuyasha in the air, pushing his sword down on Inuyasha's, hoping to pierce through and stab him.

Inuyasha kept his firm hold on Tetsusaiga and pushed up with all his strength, backing Taisuke away from him slightly. And with one final shove that made his muscles ache, he thrust his sword up and completely pushed Taisuke's sword away from him, giving himself the chance to attack.

Inuyasha took the split second he had to swing Tetsusaiga back down and do some damage to Taisuke.

Tasike staggered back, too quickly recovered from the attack and brought his hand before him. Icicles left his hand and flew through the air so fast it that a tense whistle could be heard.

Inuyasha gasped loudly, not expecting Taisuke to have this kind of power… Wait.

"_W-What's happening to me?… My power, it's being absorbed by something else…" She coughed and held a hand over her mouth._

_Her eyes suddenly widened, "It… can't be…" She narrowed her eyes slowly and growled louder by the second, "Taisuke you fucking traitor!" She hollered at the top of her lungs the best she could…_

Of course, since Taisuke absorbed her powers, then he gained all of her fighting abilities and sorceress techniques… Damn, what a sadistic bastard…

Taisuke still seemed as unfazed as he ever was, "So you've figured it out have you." He said in a low voice and Inuyasha barely caught it. He effortlessly brought his sword back into position and tried to strike another time. However now, he didn't aim for Inuyasha, but to the ground instead.

When his large sword made contact with the ground, a massive rock wave hurdled in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou grit his teeth and raised Tetsusaiga, "Windscar!"

The energy and rocks clashed.

A few long minutes passed and once all the smoke had cleared, Inuyashsa was practically itching to sense Taisuke's ki and if he was still alive or not.

Unexpectedly, Taisuke had appeared just to the right of Inuyasha and he punched him in the face.

Inuyasha flew back… dropping his sword like an idiot.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku were on their way to the destination when they heard a deafening explosion type noise coming from just ahead and they both knew what was going on immediately.

Kagome gasped and held both hands over her mouth, "Inuyasha!" She said in panic and ran faster to get to him. Miroku ran faster also to catch up to her, "Wait Kagome! Don't do anything drastic! Letting anything else happen to you is the last thing Inuyasha could ever want." He reasoned with her and just when he said that, they had all arrived.

Kagome dropped to her knees and held onto the edge of the cliff they were on, looking around frantically for Inuyasha. She spotted him and was about to call his name but saw that another man appeared by him and punched him in the face.

"No!" Kagome cried and widened her eyes when she saw that he had dropped his sword.

Inuyasha sat up and coughed loudly, 'Damn, we've just begun to fight and I'm already losing.'

Taisuke only looked at him and shook his head very evidently, "This cannot be. You can't be the one to have destroyed my elder brother." He said with a somewhat disgusted expression on his features.

Inuyasha paid close attention to what he was saying now, "What the hell do you mean by, your broth—" Inuyahsa's heart appeared to stop. He widened his eyes a little bit more and gazed back at Taisuke with disturbing eyes that now understood most of everything that was happening and why.

"Y-You're" He swallowed and took a deep breath, "You're Naraku's, brother?" He asked in a whisper. It was the only person he could think of. I mean, no one had this kind of power and not have this hanyou know about it.

Taisuke raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you've got it. The mystery is unveiling itself in front of your eyes. Isn't it a wondrous feeling?" He said casually and looked toward the sky where you could see only a slit of bright light that was the sun.

"And I know something about you as well, hanyou."

Inuyasha tensed up entirely and also looked at the light that was about to fade. However, in this time he dreaded, he didn't want to seem intimidated by him, but knew he was doing a horrible job at doing so, "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Taisuke looked back at him and smirked, "By the time the bright star that is our sun sets, and when the moon is imperceptible… you are mortal."

Taikan fell to his knees, hearing everything, "No, he knows our secret!"

Miroku and Kagome looked at him and only saw a human mortal child of dark hair and violet eyes. Sanae cried, "Mommy! What are we going to do?" The dark haired girl ran into her mother's arms and wept.

Kagome shivered from the most fright she had ever felt. 'Damn it, no. I won't let anything happen to them, never.' Kagome squeezed her daughter tight and let her own tears fall.

Miroku breathed heavily and put a hand on his forehead, "What are we going to do now?"

Taisuke started laughing when he saw Inuyasha transform into a human.

It was the first time Inuyasha had seen this guy actually show some emotion and so was socked by this as well as many other things. Like being turned human now, dropping his sword to who knows where, aware that Kagome and his now human children were in grave danger, and that the blue orb was still missing.

Damn, how can someone's life become so screwed in only about half an hour?

Inuyahsa slowly looked down at his human hands that he had seen so many times in his life, he didn't know why he was looking at them now. 'This can't be, no, not now, anytime but now…' He shut his eyes and really felt like he wanted to cry. But he didn't, he didn't even have the time to do it anyway.

"Hm, might as well finish you off right here and now. Then I'll get your friends up there." He said without even taking a glimpse at them at all throught the entire time they had been fighting. He knew they were there all along. He shrugged a shoulder, "That mate of yours can come in handy." Inuyasha right away snapped his eyes open and almost coughed, "You stay away from her." He growled.

Taisuke ignored him, "She has special powers, does she not?" He asked and did in fact take a small glance at her.

Kagome was still on her knees and crying, holding a small girl in her arms.

Inuyasha widened his amber eyes when he saw the look of sudden hint of seductiveness in Taisuke's eyes. He was looking at Kagome quite fondly, yet with questioning look, as if he didn't know why he had found her so intriguing in the first place. Inuyasha looked back at him, to Kagome, then back at him.

Now understanding what was going on, Inuyasha had the most furious look on his face as he walked toward Taisuke, all his fears seemingly to have left, "I said you fucking stay away from her!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and punched Taisuke in the face like he had done him only a couple of minutes ago.

His fist was still making contact with Taisuke's cheek. The demon lord had only turned his head in the direction his head was being punched. His eyes were still open and he still had on that same devious smirk Inuyasha wanted so badly to shred apart.

Taisuke slowly took a hold of Inuyasha's fist and threw him over his head.

Inuyasha landed roughly about twenty feet from Taisuke and was coughing, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

Kagome heard this and looked around to see that Inuyasha was hit again and lying on the ground.

Before she could even stand up to make a move to go to him, Miroku brought out three sutras and aimed them at Taisuke, 'I can maybe paralyze him for the time being, but if he's as strong as I think he is, he won't even feel these take affect… If they even do take affect that is.' He thought with oncoming misery.

Miroku threw them toward Taisuke and watched them stick to his back.

They were beginning to electrify, but they were soon burnt and just slowly tore off him, flowing to the ground in ashes.

Miroku wiped his forehead of sweat, "That can't be…"

Asoka had the same look of dread on his face, "It' didn't work?" It was the first time he had ever seen his father's powers fail on any opponent ever. He wasn't use to this, was it his turn to take a shot at Taisuke? He held back though, still not sure.

Taikan clenched his clawless fists, "No, what do we do now?" He muttered and looked down at his mother and sister, 'I've got protect them, for Father, I will.' He stopped and looked back down at Inuyasha who was beginning to stand up, now realizing how weak he was though, the young boy had second thoughts coming to mind, 'But… how can I do that when I am a human?' he asked himself in wonderment and desperation.

Kagome's voice caught his attention, "Here, take care of her." Kagome gave Sanae to Taikan, and he gladly accepted her in his arms. "Mother, what are you doing?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows in worry when he saw her get her weapons together, "I'm going to help him."

Before Miroku could get a word in, Taikan immediately jolted up, "But Mom, you can't fight on your own! We can help you"

"No, I'm going alone, you two must promise me to stay here." Kagome said as she looked toward Miroku to see if he was prepared to go down and help Inuyasha fight. She looked back down at her children when the monk gave her a hesitant nod, and she waited her answer from Taikan now.

Asoka wanted to help somehow, but just stayed out of the conversation. He knew he wouldn't be able to help his friend at this moment.

Taikan had mixed feelings, how could he protect his mother when she would just enter a battlefield like this? He can't be here and still protect his sister while wanting to assist his mother as well.

"All right. I'll stay." He whispered and Kagome smiled. She leaned down at him and Sanae, "I love you both so much." She hugged them with all her strength that she felt was leaving her so quickly. She didn't want to leave them, but she had to help save Inuyasha. 'How did it all come to this? Could this all have been avoided somehow?'

There was no more time to think about that, she had decided.

Kagome stood up next to Miroku. He looked at the kids over his shoulder, "Hide in that cave over there, we'll be back soon." He said in a convincing voice, as if he was telling the truth. The children unwillingly agreed and did as they were told of them.

Once the kids were out of sight, Miroku and Kagome climbed down the cliff much easier than they had thought.

When they had made it to the bottom, they were met with Taisuke's curious dark eyes staring back at them.


	23. The Beast of Burden Returns

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I had not updated yesterday like I said I would in my profile! But when I clicked on the Log In thing to go there, it said _HTTP Server Error 503 Two possible reasons: 1) invalid url 2) servers overloaded _or some stupid shit like that. Damn, I hate it when that happens; cause then I can't make you all happy by updating on time! But hey, a day late isn't that big of a deal now is it? Nope, thank you!

Oh! And please read my profile! At the top, it has info on my new story that will be here soon! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **Thank you very much! lol, stalker music. Man, I laughed so hard when you attacked the screen and yet I wouldn't die! And yeah, lol I just assumed that the kiddies were suppose to be human like Inu too since they're half demon like him. Evilness is what I'm good at! I'm sure you've already noticed! Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **Ha! Yeah I know, don't you hate me? And yeah! That's what I told Inuyasha, not to drop his weapon, but he didn't listen to me! lol, thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **Holy crap if you did that in the middle of the fight, Inuyahsa would be like, "Hey what the hell Miru! I'm fighting Taisuke not you!" lol, I can imagine it! Thanks for your review!

**Inuyasha-luver235: **Thank you thank you thank you! I jut love reading your reviews Mandi! lol, I got the names like this! I just went to Google dot com and typed in something like "Japanese male and female names" than BAM! They give you sites to go and find the names to pick! And I even made up a couple of the names, heehee. Yeah, Inu can't top being human in the worst times can he? Oh well, it makes it more exciting for us! Thanks for your review!

**SerenaClearwater:** LOL, yes I agree with you there! And it's ok, everyone's creativeness runs out once in a while. Thanks for your compliments! Believe or not, I'm till trying to make the characters in character as I type, sometimes I just can't think of anything and end up just sitting here for a long time, trying to come up with new things and make the characters play the part correctly. I dunno, it's kinda confusing hehe. Thanks for your review!

> > >Sorry for not answering all of your review you guys, but I just want to get this chapter out and make you all happy! My A/N explains why! Please read and review!.. Did I say that already? Hmmm, oh well! > > >

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Beast of Burden Returns **

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath. She could feel every ounce of pure demonic power this man apprehended. No, was it possible he was even more powerful now, standing here just before her, more than Naraku truthfully ever was?

Kagome felt her heart plummeting, and her head feel light in fear of this man before her and Miroku. 'Why do I feel so weak? Am I really that scared of him?'

Inuyasha tried his best to stand up quickly, "K-Kagome, get away from here, I'll beat him on my own, don't worry." He stood up entirely now, not even bothering to find his sword, knowing it'd be of no use to him as of yet. And besides, that wasn't the main issue as of now; he had to save his family and friends.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, realization of time coming to his thoughts. The hours of darkness had just arrived; he wouldn't be demon anytime soon.

Kagome didn't dare glance back up the mountain to see if her kids were there. She knew they'd still be in the cave, but if she did look up there by any means, Taisuke would notice it, and who knows what the hell he would do then.

"No Inuyaha. Miroku and I are here to help. We're all in this together." She got her bow and an arrow ready. Miroku didn't speak, only gripped his staff and listened to his friends speak so amorously to one another. Miroku felt so sorry for Inuyasha, the hanyou had to try and protect Kagome while fighting this demon off, and in human form nonetheless. But the monk couldn't help feeling now more than glad that Sango was no where near this dreadful place.

Taisuke lowered his sword, "Why must you humans constantly speak?" He murmured and turned toward Kagome and Miroku. The two stiffened.

"Your fight is with me Taisuke." Inuyasha said with a deadly glare.

Taisuke turned his head slightly to look at him, "Is that so?" He turned around fully to face Inuyasha.

The hanyou visibly winced, was it just him, or did Taisuke just become a _little_ bit stronger. There was something about his confident stance that made Inuyasha feel so weak in comparison. Well, first of all, this guy was twice Inuyahsa's size, and not to mention his sword was also the same in contrast to Tetsusaiga.

Inuyaha scoffed, "Keh, yeah it's so. What the hell did you think I was doing? Lying?" He was so pissed off right now, he couldn't remember the last time he had been as mad as he was right now… Well, he probably could, but he didn't' want to think of it right now.

Taisuke shrugged and raised his sword that was surrounded by a growing evil aura, "Very well then." He said and was about to bring his mighty weapon down to unleash a powerful energy blast, but was stopped by an arrow that had hit it dead on. The large sword was gleaming from the dark pink electrical lights surrounding it. The arrow fell to the ground, but its effect was still on the sword and even grew.

Taisuke felt the shock from the power of the arrow and dropped his sword.

He narrowed his onyx eyes and turned his head around rapidly to look for the source that had done this to his preferred weapon.

He only saw Kagome standing there, still holding her bow up in its place before her when she released the arrow. Inuyasha looked at her; she looked so strong to him at the moment, stronger than he was right now possibly. Inuyasha's eyes softened for a second; looking into hers that were of nothing but pure determination to save the man she loved more than herself.

But then realizing that Taisuke was still here and now looking at Kagome, Inuyasha took much caution and tried to lead the demon's gaze from her as much as possible, "Hey! Don't turn away from me! Are—" He was interrupted when Taisuke bent down to pick up his sword again as the power faded. When he laid his hand on it though, it shocked him, causing a sweltering burn on his palm. He neither flinched nor grimaced, but looked back at Kagome.

He suddenly appeared right in front of Kagome and Miroku, his glare remaining as it was, "You wench, you've weakened my sword and now it rejects me." He said in a low and treacherous voice as he approached her.

Miroku jumped in front of Kagome and swung his staff toward Taisuke. Right when the forceful staff was about to make contact with his Taisuke's skull, he caught it in between his forefinger and middle finger, while Miroku was using all his strength just make sure his hold on the staff with both hands didn't push him backward. "Foolish." Was all Taisuke muttered before shoving the staff to Miroku and at the same time, doing an uppercut, sending Miroku up in the air.

Kagome looked up, "Miroku!"

Inuyahsa ran towards Taisuke, "Stop!"

Miroku started falling back down, now unconscious from the blow to this head from the uppercut, and fell right into the hands of Taisuke. He gripped the monk's robes with only one hand now and held him high off the ground between him and the miko.

Kagome got another arrow ready, "Put him down!" She was about to fire it, but suddenly Taisuke held Miroku in front of him, as a shield.

Kagome instantly froze and slowly lowered her weapon slightly in shock; she made a sad and scared expression, "You… you monster. How dare you do that?" She whispered and looked at him now in raging disgust. "You know, that's something Naraku would do. In fact, he's done it before. You're a coward, just like he was." She spat with without a trace of fear in her voice.

Inuyasha stopped, now noticing the similarities between the brothers.

Taisuke parted his lips somewhat in surprise, not believing the words that he was hearing. "You bitch; I'm nothing like that pathetic whelp!" He shouted and tossed Miroku aside like a big bag of potatoes, now closing the gap between Kagome and himself.

Inuyasha started running over again, "Get away from her!"

Taisuke turned to him partly and shot out a gust of wind in his direction. Inuyasha flew back quite a ways and was practically back where he was before, if not farther.

Taisuke turned to look back at Kagome, who had dropped her weapon, like an idiot.

He grabbed her around the neck and pushed her up against the rock wall that was behind her, "You take that back right now, and I won't snap your head from your body." He seethed in a whisper. Kagome was startled to see how angry this guy truly became when he was compared to his older brother like she had said before.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to speak, "I… I'd never take back what's so honestly true." She whimpered. He paused. Was this girl stupid? Did she not really think he'd kill right here and now?

Just when he put more pressure on her neck to split her apart, he suddenly loosened it a bit, 'She has unique powers like no one else.' He reminded himself. However, could they really be of use to him? Was she really as powerful as he thought she was?

Taisuke looked back at his sword that still gave off the same electrical energy from time to time. 'Possibly…'

* * *

Taikan looked out of the cave in worry, "I wonder what's going on down there." 

Without his advanced hearing, sniffing, and ability to sense something happen right away, he was just a regular child. 'Ugh, I feel like my ears are clogged or something. I don't like turning into a human much, especially at a time like this.' He sighed in thought however. He remembered his mother telling him one time, when he was human; she told him how it was a special gift. He didn't know why, but nevertheless believed his mother's words. He smiled now; maybe he'd understand why she says this, maybe when he's a little bit older.

Sanae came by his side, "I can't sense anything at all." She exclaimed with a throw of her hand in the air, "My nose and ears aren't working right." Taikan almost chuckled for the first time in what seemed like many long days.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but that's what happens when we turn human ya know. Just like Dad, we lose our demonic powers for a moonless night, and then get them back when the sun rises again the next day." He reminded her and she nodded knowingly as if she had heard it a million in times in a row today, "I know, but, why does Daddy not mind it when he turns human. I don't enjoy it much but he doesn't seem to think anything of it."

Taikan shrugged, agreeing with her. "Maybe he'll tell us later… Hey Asoka, do you have that poison powder ready yet?" He asked and glanced at his best friend behind him and his sister.

Asoka looked up from what he was doing, "Yeah, I just have to mix in one more thing and it'll be all ready." He aid and went back to work.

Sanae shook her head in uncertainty, "I don't know about this you guys." She looked at Taikan, "Mom and Dad are going to be so angry with us if they know we're going to try and help them like this." She said in warning.

Her brother sighed and looked down, "Yeah I know Sanae, but we have to help our parents out. I mean, they can't defeat this guy on their own, did you sense how much power he had be fore we turned human? It was a lot!" He held out his arms very wide apart to accent his point. He remembered a time not too long ago when he and Asoka had said they'd help fight the demon no matter what.

_They both stopped at the stream and the boys knelt down in front of it, "I'm sure that's what they're talking about, I mean, what else could it be?" Taikan had continued. Asoka nodded to him and dipped the pale in the stream to fill it, "I agree, I think we're going to have to fight some monster before it destroys the whole world." Asoka said. Taikan nodded, "Yeah, we have to help our parents fight the demon, but I'm not sure if they'll let us."_

_"They'll have to. My mother is pregnant, remember? And my father doesn't have his wind tunnel anymore." …_

… _"You're right Asoka, we'll help our parents fight this demon, no matter what." …_

Taikan closed his eyes and nodded, he wasn't going back on what he had inwardly vowed that day by the stream, and he didn't plan to.

* * *

"We must take our leave now Rin, I sense the power growing stronger. And with Inuyasha a human as of now, there's little chance of saving the orbs of Higan from evil's grasp." Sesshoumaru said and led Rin inside to tell Jaken of his news. 

Rin looked down and held both her hands around his left arm, "All right." She said in a soft voice and glanced at his arm thoughtfully; she remembered how he had gained the arm back from another demon that was using it. Of course the demon lord had beaten the demon in a mere few seconds and he got his arm back. It was then that Rin had suggested they go to Kaede to use a spell in order to permanently seal the arm to his body once more and forever. The old priestess had succeeded and the arm had worked perfectly ever since, as if Inuyasha had never cut it off in the first place.

The three kids were already inside and playing tag around the large living area inside. The laughter of children could be heard echoing throughout the castle, and although it rather irritated some of the servants and especially Jaken, it was pure heavenly music to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said in his usual sharp tone.

And as usual, Jaken came bounding down the large stone steps of the staircase and appeared in front of the demon lord clumsily. "Yes my lord? What is it that you request?"

"Rin and I are leaving to assist my brother and his mate in battle. Watch over the children till we return." He said as Rin gathered her kids in her arms and hugged them firmly. They looked confused but hugged her back anyway.

"Mommy, what's going on? Are you and Daddy leaving somewheres?" Tani asked while she let tears brim her eyes. Rin saddened, "Oh sweetie, only for a little while, but we'll be back soo-" She was interrupted by much crying from all three of the kids. Rin sweatdropped and waved her hands in the air gently to try and stop their tears, "Now now, please calm down, we'll be back before long I promise, oh!" She was knocked over by the children all hugging her.

They all stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru who was done speaking to Jaken who had left the room, and now he looked toward them.

The children's large eyes teared up again and at once, they all jumped on Seshoumaru. Tani was on his right arm as the other two boys were on each of his legs.

While Sesshoumaru just stood there with an emotionless expression on his face, the children crawled up his legs and cried things like, "Daddy don't go! Please take us with you! We'll be good if we go, promise!"

Rin couldn't help but burst out laughing when she saw her husband just standing there as the kids crawled all over him begging for him to stay or them to go with him. 'They love their Daddy.' Rin smiled sadly shook her head.

Sesshoumaru gently took his children off of him and set them down on the ground, he knelt down to their level and put a hand on Tani's head, "Your mother and I will return shortly, I promise."

Tani sniffed, "S-So, that means we can't go with you huh." She sniffed again and he shook his head, "No, it's much too dangerous."

Rin nodded and stood up, "That's right. But we'll be back, so don't worry ok?" She smiled brightly and the children all nodded in sadness.

After both Sesshoumaru and Rin hugged and kissed their kids goodbye, the demon lord smirked when he saw Jaken enter the room once more, "And while we're gone, you all can play with Jaken until we come back."

Jaken froze in place and started whimpering, "Lord Sesshoumaru, they can't possibly have any fun with me." He tried to suggest, but the children all laughed and chased the poor imp up the staircase from where he came. On the way up, both of them heard a faint, "Bye Mommy and Daddy!" from the kids and a "Lord Sesshoumaru, why must you torture me like this?" from Jaken.

Rin giggled and hugged Sessoumaru's arm, "I'm going to miss them terribly." She said sadly and blinked away oncoming tears.

Sesshoumaru sighed in agreement and laid a hand on her arm that was around his, "So will I."

* * *

Without thinking, Taisuke released his large hand from around Kagome's slender neck and she fell to the ground roughly. She coughed and grabbed her bow that she had dropped before. 'I wonder why he didn't kill me like he said he would.' She wondered, but shook her head and got an arrow ready. 'I have to destroy him now before it's all too late.' 

'What am I doing?' Taisuke questioned silently and look down at Kagome who was aiming her arrow at him. And before he could think anything else, she fired.

Inuyasha stood up quickly again and ran toward the two. "All right! Take him down Kagome!" He encouraged once he saw her aim the arrow at Taisuke. And just after he had said that, she did release the arrow and it immediately hit Taisuke.

Kagome scampered from her spot on the ground as the arrow's powers took effect on Taisuke.

She ran toward Inuyasha while looking back over her shoulder at Taisuke, whom she couldn't see through the smoke that had appeared from him trying to stop the miko power.

Kagome turned her head back around and ran right into Inuyasha who laced his arms around her fiercely. Kagome breathed in a sigh of relied at feeling he was there and she started crying, "I-I thought I was g-going to lose you just then." She tried to say in between sobs. Both their knees weakened and they fell to the ground in each others arms.

Inuyasha was so close to crying now that he didn't know what to do, "I thought I was going to lose you too Kagome." He tried to breathe evenly but couldn't. He instead buried his face in Kagome's hair and could only smell her vanilla scent faintly.

He widened his eyes when he saw the smoke clearing from where Taisuke was.

Inuyasha instinctively tightened his hold around Kagome who was still crying against his chest. He swallowed and felt his breath quicken, 'N-No, he's coming back.' Inuyasha felt absolutely scared for Kagome. How would he protect her from him?

'I can't… No, this is… just the same.'

"_Kagome I…You know how much I hate this…this form of mine don't you?" …_

_Kagome inwardly jumped, not knowing he would ask her a question to start. She swallowed softly, "Y-Yes Inuyasha, you always tell me when –"_

"_No…Kagome I, I absolutely despise it."_

The smoke had all completely cleared, and Taisuke remained standing as he was before. Kagome's miko powers from her sacred arrow hadn't worked. He slowly turned around to face them, and Inuyahsa only saw him smirk. 'No, this can't be happening.' Inuyahsa kept thinking.

"_Kagome, I can't stand it when I'm like this. I feel so…so trapped, undependable…and so limited at what I can do…I always fail…fail at what I normally am able to do when I'm in this appearance." …_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes in a sort of sad confusion, "Inuyasha, are you talking about me falling down those stairs?...It was my fault. I was being stupid and didn't look where I was go-"_

_Inuyasha spun around and took Kagome gently by the shoulders, trying to get her full attention. "Then why do I feel so responsible for it?"_

Taisuke took one step closer to them. Another. He was almost here. He was half way there when he neared his sword that was next to the arrow that had shot it. He looked down at it, and bent down to pick it up. The sword still seemed to reject him, but he could take hold of it nonetheless. Taisuke gripped the word in his burnt hand while it was till electrifying the pink miko power. He stood back up fully once more, and continued to walk toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha had never felt so worn out in his life. After fighting Reina, he was already tired, but now after fighting Taisuke in his demon form, he was even more tired. And when he turned human, all of it just doubled and now he was exhausted.

"_Why do I feel responsible for it?... For all of it?"_

_Inuyashya also felt kind of strange and out of place from what he was doing. Someone like him who is so independent all the time, felt lost and confused at how he was handling this situation, one that he had been bottling up inside himself for all of his life._

"_Kagome, when I'm like this, I can't…I can't protect you, I can't save you, I can't even make you feel safe…not when I'm like this." _

"Kagome… I'm so sorry."


	24. To Hell and Back

**Author's Note: **I have 300 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Ah, yes, anyways, I have a new story out called 'Only in Dreams'. It's a Miroku and Sango for all you people out there who love our favorite demon exterminator and monk as a couple. The info about is all in my profile, please check it out! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western: **That's what I was cheering too! We fan girls just want Inu all to ourselves huh? Kagome needs to go ahead and die; she'd do the world a favor. I shall have the evil force be with me forever. Ugh, damn the voices in our heads that threaten our freaks. That's our job! Not our mind's job! Thank for your review!

**Suaru: **Yup, that last part of the chapter made me feel so sad! lol, I better not let anyone else drop their weapons. That'd just piss people off more. And it's ok! I'm told that I'm evil, annoying, hated, and the list just goes on and on. But hey! What can ya do? When you write cliffies like I do, that's to be expected. I don't mind it at all, Thanks for your review!

**Miru Amai: **LOL, the shock thing you did with Taisuke and petting Inuyasha was funny! Thanks for your review!

**Akuma-chan-69: **Thanks a bunch! And I wonder what's going to happen next too!...Wait… I already know that, BWAHAHA! (Continues to laugh manically until falls out of chair.)… ahem, I'm so sorry for that. coughcrazycough…Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher:** 'No' is right! That's what I said too, but hey, my evil side just doesn't want to make any of you happy, and I'm sorry for that. lol, evil should just be my middle name huh? Let's see…. little-evil-sango… Perfect! Thanks for your review!

**Psychotica Bunny: **I apologize! My evil side doesn't like to make you happy, I know. But alas, it will continue on! (sniffle sniffle tear tear) Don't worry, I know your pain. Thanks for your review though!

**erica6060: **Thanks a bunches! Yeah, I hope Inuyasha doesn't drop anymore weapons like an idiot and actually does protect Kagome and the kiddies! Sessy and Rin will come! But I can't tell ya yet if they'll make it on time to save the day or not. I'm evil like that! Read on to find out! Thanks for your review!

**Sweet-girl8270: **Thank you very much! Yes, Inuyasha is starting to blame himself again isn't he? Ugh, no Inu! We love you! It isn't your fault! Ha, he won't believe me. Yes, Sessy will come, but I can't tell you if he'll come on time to save them! You'll have to read on to find out! Thanks for your review!

**DarkHanyouGurl: **I have no idea what's gonna happen next!... Wait… yes… yes I do! But that's ok! Soon you will too if you keep reading on! And you're welcome for being mentioned in the story! Thanks for your review!

**InuYasha-luver235: **Yes, the names I made up were Rikku and Asoka. I got Rikku's name from the game Final Fantasy X2, it's that one blonde girl. And for Asoka, I heard his name in my history class, he was like this son of an emperor in Egypt or some shit like that. I was thinking 'Hey, that's a cool name for my story!' You can use 'em in your story if you really need to. Oh, and I reviewed your other story and mentioned how to post. Thanks for your review!

**Beatles kid: **Please! Pfft, I always leave it cliffies now. But there is a down side to it, I'm called evil a lot lately! lol, but that's fine! My evil side loves it! Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: To Hell and Back**

Taisuke took another step toward them, "Give me the orbs of Higan." He demanded in his natural low voice that Inuyasha had heard enough of. He couldn't stand this guy anymore, much like he felt toward Naraku. But this demon was different somehow; he let out a sense of more authority and power. Naraku was the same, but this guy Taisuke, he just radiated it so much more than Naraku ever had

Inuyasha stood up with Kagome and she looked up at him. She was about to say his name but she saw he was glaring at someone, and she could only guess who it could be. Inuyasha started to move Kagome behind him "Stay away from us." He threatened to Taisuke and then glanced at Miroku who was still on the ground motionless, 'Damn it, how can I get him out of here, and Kagome, and the kids. I hope they're ok and safe from here.' He thought and took a step back, shielding his mate from danger as much as possible.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered so quietly that she barely caught it.

She held onto his shoulders, "What?"

He swallowed hard and gripped one of her hands in his tightly, "Run. Run away to the kids and-"

"No! Inuyasha I've told you so many times throughout all of our days together that I'd never leave you." She cried and held onto his hands with just as much grip, "I can never leave you here alone to fend for yourself, never." She whispered.

Taisuke could hear all the words they said, "You're both so pathetic. This world will no longer know such nonsense you two display as of now. It is of no matter to anything." He said and raised his sword.

"Kagome run away now!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome turned him around sternly and she held his face in her hands, "You're a fool if you think I'm just going to leave you, I never will." Her gaze grew softer, "I love you too much to do that to you." Inuyasha laid his hands over hers.

"Your lives end now." Tasiuke said quietly and brought his sword down in a fast motion. A split second later, when his sword made contact with the dirt ground, an enormous red energy wave came their way.

"_When I'm like this, I can't protect you,"_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him fiercely and shut his eyes, "I love you." Kagome didn't want to say it back. That would have meant that they were saying goodbye to each other. However, it was Kagome's instinct to say it back to the man she loved, "I love you too."

"_I can't save you,"_

Once the attack hit full force, Inuyasha thought he was in Hell. The energy burnt like fire against his sensitive skin, and he couldn't think of anything but to save Kagome. She was all he thought about.

Inuyahsa quickly pulled his haori of somewhat and put it over his and Kagome's heads. He pushed her on the ground and lay on top of her, moving her head to his neck and covering her with his arms laced around her. He could feel her beneath him trying to get out; he heard her pleas for him to let her feel the fire too, so that he wouldn't suffer alone.

"_I can't even make you feel safe"_

The fire seemed endless.

Even though Kagome wasn't in full range of the blast like Inuyasha was right now, she could still feel as much of it as she needed to be in relentless pain. She screamed from the pain of the fire that burned her, from the frustration of not being stronger than Inuyasha so she could protect him for once, for not seeing her children's smiling faces one more time, and for not saying 'I love you' enough. Even though she felt it all the time, she still felt she had never said it enough in the past.

" …_not when I'm like this."_

Inuyasha heard Kagome's screams and held her tighter if it was even possible. He felt his arms, leg, and back burn all over. Did he even have skin anymore? Was he already dead?

Time passed, what seemed like hours, was only seconds. It was over; the fire from Hell had passed by, finally.

Taisuke looked at the two that lay unmoving. He shook his head, 'Such a bothersome couple. I should've killed them sooner.' He thought, but then disregarded it, the deed was done, and that was all that mattered. 'Now to get the two orbs that they have in possession.'

* * *

"What was that?" Taikan now walked out of the cave, the stars in the nighttime sky giving him some light to see. 

He walked to the edge of the cliff where he and the others had been before when he turned human. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look, but couldn't see anything from the distance he was up so high.

'There was a big flash of light for a few seconds, where did it all come from?' He wondered desperately. He narrowed his eyes and pounded his fist in his other hand, "Damn, if I was demon now, then I would sense if Mom and Dad are ok or not."

He didn't want to risk going down there just yet. He wasn't sure if the time was right. 'Something tells me I need to get to them, but why?' His heart was pounding, no; something didn't happen to them, did it?

Now was the time he wished he could have his sword most. I guessed if he had trained with it long ago, then he would be fighting off the demon already, and possibly killing him.

"_If I had my sword right now, man, there'd be no one who could stand in my way."_

_Taikan started the daydream about fighting a demon and pulling out a huge sword much like Inuyasha's, defeating it in one swipe and standing upon it, all proud and sheathing his sword._

_Sanae rolled her eyes, "Mom won't let you have a sword yet until your birthday, so maybe that little daydream of yours'll come true sooner than you think."_

'My birthday's not for weeks,' He sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to wait until then.'

Sanae came out of the cave this time and stood next to him, squinting her eyes to try and look around like he had tried to do a moment ago. "Oh, it's no use," she looked down and sighed, "I can't see them." She looked up at Tiakan now, "Neither can I." He murmured back to her softly.

Sanae really wanted to cry. She really did. But she kept telling herself to be strong, to be strong for her mother and father. But alas, the tears came, 'I can't help but worry about them.' She looked down now and hid her tears from Taikan, she didn't want him to see her like this, even though it would be completely understandable.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at to only see her older brother, "It's ok Sanae, we'll go down there in a few minutes and try to find them.'

She smiled, "Ok. I'll go back inside and see if Asoka has the poison powder ready."

She saw her brother only nod in response as he looked down the cliff again.

Sanae gave im one more smile and entered back in the dark cave where Asoka was with a mixing bowl. They had lit a small fireplace so they could have a decent amount of lighting in the place. "Hey Asoka, almost done yet?" She asked kindly and sat next to him.

"Hmm? Yeah, just another minute I suppose." He answered. Asoka remembered his mother teaching him how to make and use the poison powder, but that was kind of a long time ago and over the years only practiced on how to use it. He hoped he remembered how to make it as well.

He glanced at Sanae. She was still her beautiful self, even in her human form and he couldn't help but stare. The way the small fire shown through her eyes just made her look more exotic in a way.

Asoka blushed and looked back down at his work. 'I don't even think she likes me. How am I supposed to tell her how I feel if she doesn't like me?' Hi eyes saddened, remembering his and Taikan's little conversation on the way to the South.

_"What's your deal Asoka?" He asked in a quick whisper as to not get the adults' attention by any means._

_Taikan, to tell the truth, had mixed feelings about all this lovey dovey crap going on between his sister and best friend. He just felt like someone was taking his sister away from him. For the entire duration of his young life Taikan had protected her and his other sisters from demons of all kinds that had crossed their paths more than once. But, how could he handle this? Asoka was no demon trying to kill them and his sisters, but rather had a cruch on her. And all at the same time, he didn't mind it at all, but still, he couldn't helpt but get a little over protective. He guessed it was just an older brother thing and so instantly thought it natural._

_"I-I... nothing." _

_"It's something. I know it is." But still he wanted to also say 'Geez Asoka, if you like my sister that much then just go tell her, it ain't gonna be the end of the world.' but he couldn't. Part of him didn't want that, at least not yet anyway._

_"Please don't be mad at me Taikan, but I just can't help it." He closed his eyes, "I do like Sanae yeah, but I don't want you mad at me. I don't know what to do." _

_Taikan's frim grip on Asoka's shoulder hesitantly softened, "Yeah I know... but can you blame me? I-I never had to deal with this before and I feel all different inside." He couldn't explain it right, his young mind just couldn't find the right words to speak. Nonetheless he battled his inner thoughts and emotions for a long several minutes, "Ok ok. I won't be mad anymore... Besides, at least it's not a complete stranger that likes her, so I guess there's a plus." _

_Asoka nodded, "Yeah, we're best friends man." He said with a smile and Taikan nodded. "Yeah, but if you want to win her heart, you've got to put on the right moves ok? You know." He said with his voice trailing off in a 'don't you know?' voice._

_"But I have been all along..." He looked at Taikan blankly._

_-Asoka made sure that he lay next to Sanae, which caused a growl from Taikan and so Asoka scooted away from her a few inches, a stupid grin on his face as he waved nervously at Taikan.-_

_The young hanyou frowned, "Trying to touch my sister like that will get you nowhere but in the ground with my fist in your face." _

_Asoka nodded while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah ok, I know."_

He looked at her one more time and she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, but more nervously, 'Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

Sango snapped her eyes open and sat up, "Miroku." She gasped lightly. 

After looking around a bit she sighed deeply and laid a hand on her forehead. 'Not another nightmare.' This was the fourth one that night and she didn't think she could take one more. 'Is he all right?' She pulled her sleeping yukata over herself to cover up more and she carefully got out of her futon.

Now standing up, she walked to her window and looked up at the stars. She could only guess at what was happening in the South right now. Miroku and the others were constantly on her mind and now she regretted not going with them. 'Could I have made any kind of difference if I had in fact come along with them?' She couldn't help but wonder.

Laying both hands on her tummy, she leaned on the side of the window. 'Miroku, what's happened to you now? Are you safe? Are you thinking of me as I am of you?'

Sango suddenly noticed how dark outside it was.

The stars provided some light yes, but that was all. 'No, it can't be.' Sango leaned her head out more to try and find it.

Her breathing quickened, 'N-No, where is it?" She put both hands on the sill of the window and she searched dreadfully around the sky. A whimper escaping her lips once, she turned away from thee window at once and stormed out of her room. She quickly made her way in the living area and out of the entrance to Kaede's hut.

She burst outside and a wind of cool air stuck to her face. "Where is it? Where is the moon?" She asked herself aloud as her heart sank.

Sango gave up and sunk to her knees. Crying many tears, she didn't hear Kaede come out and hurry over to the poor girl. "Oh dear child, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Sango cried more and hugged the priestess who hugged her back immediately, "I-Inuyasha is human Lady Kaede. His demonic powers a-are of no use and so cannot protect t-the others, I fear something happened to Miroku."

Kaede looked up at the moonless sky, 'Inuyasha, are ye really capable of protecting everyone at your current state? Please don't let a life be lost.'

* * *

Taisuke continued his slow pace toward the seemingly lifeless couple. Retrieving the orbs from the hanyou was top was Taisuke's main concern now, and nothing could get in his way. 

When he was half way there though, he noticed Inuyasha move very faintly.

Taisuke stopped and narrowed his dark eyes, silently begging the blowing wind for silence so he could listen for more movement.

No, it wasn't Inuyasha who had moved, but someone under him. Taisuke raised his eyebrows up slightly in surprise, 'So the girl survived my attack? She's strong for a human girl.' He thought, but then again her mate was protecting her so now he wasn't so sure what to believe. Maybe if he kept her alive a little while longer, than he could see what she can really do, if she can even do anything that is.

Kagome struggled with nearly all her strength to get up from under Inuyasha. She coughed terribly and noticed dreadful burns on her arms and legs. Her kimono was torn at the bottom and so now her legs were visible. Her arms showed now as well since most of her sleeves have been ruined and now reach her shoulders. Kagome screamed from the pain of dragging her burnt legs along the ground to get out from under Inuyahsa. She coughed more and once she was out completely, she laid down next to Inuyasha, losing her strength, "Wake up Inuyasha." She murmured gently and removed his tattered haori from over his head.

Taisuke watched the scene with a dull expression, 'This is impossible, she can't be moving that much after an attack like that, even if she was protected.'

"Kagome." Taisuke said.

The miko whipped her head up to look at him. She had never heard him say her name at all before now. It sounded very strange in his voice; she didn't want to hear it said like that ever again.

Taisuke gazed at her face that was smeared with dust from the grounds they were upon, "It is of no use miko. Give me the orbs now, I know either you or your mate have them, either way they belong to me." He said and unsheathed his sword. "Or must I simply take them my way and find out for myself?"

Jut as Kagome had started to stand up, Inuyasha coughed and opened his dark violet eyes a little. He tried to say her name but couldn't find his voice. 'Kagome, don't fight him, just run with the kids … away from here… far away…'

Kagome heard Inuyasha cough and looked down at him. He began to roll on his side in hopes of better comfort, but when it didn't work, he didn't care anyhow, he just needed a better look at Kagome. "Ka… Kagome. Please, run…" He begged her in a raspy voice. He coughed more and the miko gasped when she saw drops pf blood come out of his mouth when he had coughed.

Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha once more, "Inuyasha, I think you have an internal injury." She said and he nodded, already aware of this she guessed.

Taisuke raised his sword which caused Kagome to look at him. Seeing his enormous sword raised another time, she held Inuyasha to her as the sword's aura became stronger than before, "You will both die this time."


	25. Back in the Battle

**Author's Note:** Ok, I hope you've all been reading my profile, because that had explained everything of why I hadn't been able to update in a long time. Well, congratulations to me because I'm not as sick as I was a couple of days ago! So, now that I'm on the road to much healing, I have the energy to type up a chapter for all of you! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Sorry but I won't answer any reviews because I just want to chapter up and out of the way! My other story 'Only In Dreams' is next to be updated, hopefully today!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Back in the Battle**

Kagome couldn't breathe. Just seeing her nearly dead husband on the ground and the most evil monster standing above them racked her body with much apprehension that she knew she couldn't handle.

Kagome had a fearsome panic attack then and could only hug Inuyasha when he tried to keep whispering for her to run away from here and go to the kids.

It seemed like she was waiting forever for that sword to come down on her and Inuyasha, death coming to her a lot slower than last time. Her children would come down the cliff and see what was left of their dead bodies. Then Taisuke would attack them too.

"No…" Kagome lifted her head up from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Her children, she couldn't leave them alone to die at the hands of this dreadful fiend. She would never let that happen. She pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes that were dulling each second that passed by.

Taisuke gripped his sword, "Here it comes, your death awaits you…" He murmured in a low voice.

Kagome didn't say anything, but only looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He appeared to know what she was thinking because he tried to hold her arm and speak, but still could not.

Just when the sword was coming down with a faster motion and the aura from it was releasing a flicker of fire once more, Kagome looked toward Taisuke, preparing to only see a wall of fire like last time.

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged Inuyasha.

Nothing came…

She slowly moved her head from Inuyasha's shoulder once again and looked at Taisuke. She then felt herself doing something she never thought she'd ever do anytime soon, smile.

There he was in the dark night, the mighty lord Sesshoumaru standing in front of the raised sword and wrapping his hand around Taisuke's fist, preventing it from going down any further.

Kagome sighed in relief and her faint laughs came out in rasps of breaths. "Finally." Was all she said when Rin came running her way. "Kagome, Inuyasha! Are you two all right?" Rin asked worriedly and fell on the ground next to them.

Seeing Rin and his brother here, Inuyasha relaxed more and closed his eyes, letting all worry escape him for just a little while, and he too smiled as he became unconscious.

Kagome hugged Rin for dear life, "Oh thank goodness Rin, if a second later had passed, Inuyasha and I would surely have been dead by now." She nearly cried. Rin smiled and pulled back from her, "Yes I know Kagome," She smiled and looked over at Sessoumaru, "now let's get you and Inuyasha out of here, and Miroku as well." She now looked over to the fallen monk.

Kagome nodded and they both lifted Inuyasha, each wrapping one of his arms around their shoulders.

"Tell me Kagome, where are your children?" Rin asked as they aided Miroku. "They're up there, in a cave hiding." She answered with a shaky breath, as if she was hoping that they were still there and not somehow in any danger.

Taisuke let Inuyasha and Kagome escape with the woman. He narrowed his dark eyes and now looked at this man who dared to lay a hand on him in such a manner, did he not know who he was?

"Release my arm mutt. Do you have any idea who you're up against?" Taisuke ordered. Sessoumaru didn't make any movement. An instant later, Sessoumaru immediately gripped Taisuke's wrist a great deal tighter and punctured him with his claws, letting poison run through his veins.

Taisuke threw his arm up and out of Sessoumaru's firm grasp, "You bastard, you'll pay for that!" He seethed and tried not to hold his wrist in pain, not wanting to show any sign of weakness to this guy who now appeared to be greatly stronger than he first thought.

"I'm sure I will." Sessoumaru mocked and unsheathed his own sword, Tokijin. "You're fight is with me now. And I promise, you won't be triumphant." He said and pointed his sword to Taisuke's throat.

Taisuke didn't seem fazed by this and so he lifted his sword yet again with his same wrist that had been burnt with poison by the demon lord's claws. Before they began, Taisuke let Sesshomaru's scent fill his nose and smirked, "You're that pathetic hanyou's brother."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he instead made the first move and swung his sword across from left to right, attempting to chop off Taisuke's head, but to no avail, he blocked it.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked up to see Rin and Kagome. He coughed and tried to sit up, "So, I see we finally have some reinforcements." He said and looked to see Sessshoumaru facing off with Taisuke.

Kagome nodded, "Yes but only for the time being. We need to come up with another plan." She said and helped him stand. Miroku sighed, "Always with the plans hmm, I agree with you of course, but I don't think there's many things to plan." He suggested and did a double take to Kagome, "What happened to you?" He looked at her torn sleeves and burnt legs, arms and part of her face. Just as she was about to answer, he looked at Inuyasha whom was held by Rin on her back, "What happened to him?" He asked in a more surprised tone.

"Taisuke almost killed us." Kagome said and looked over at her other friend with a grateful smile, "But Rin and Sesshoumaru came just in the knick of time."

Miroku smiled brighter, "Oh I see now. And where are the orbs?"

Kagome gasped, "I almost forgot about them!" She rushed to Rin's side and looked through Inuyahsa's clothing. When she sighed in relief, the others did too. She brought out both the red and pink orbs, "Thank goodness, they're still here."

Miroku frowned, "We still don't have the blue one. Do you know where it is Kagome?"

She nodded and turned her head to Sesshoumaru's and Taisuke's direction, "It's somewhere over there, buried underneath the rocks." She answered the monk and he looked to where she was. "How do you suppose we get across them in the middle of their battle?"

Rin took a step toward them, "I can get it. You two need to rest." She glanced at Kagome, "I'll help you guys get to the cave first, and then I'll heal your wounds, and while you're healing I'll go and retrieve the orb. That's our plan." She said and was already walking to the rock wall of the cliff they needed to climb.

Miroku limped with Kagome, both following Rin to the bottom of the cliff. She turned to them, "I'll take Inuyasha first, and then I'll help you guys up." She said and jumped up, now out of their sight.

Kagome squinted her eyes in the darkness, "I hope our kids are safe." Was all she whispered. "I do too." Miroku agreed with her.

At hearing the metal of swords clash against one another, Kagome and Miroku turned around to watch the battle between Sessoumaru and Taisuke commence. Miroku glanced at Kagome and saw she appeared very concerned, "Don't worry Lady Kagome, Sessoumaru is much stronger than he was years ago. He will weaken Taisuke a great deal, I can feel it." He said and saw Kagome look a bit more relaxed, "Yes, you're probably right Miroku."

* * *

Rin landed gracefully in front of the cave and saw a faint light coming from inside of it. "Taikan? Asoka? Are any of you here?" She asked as she neared the opening. 

Taikan came running out of the cave and she almost gasped when she saw him in his human form, but then remembered Inuyasha was the same, "Oh, aunt Rin, you're here." He breathed with a smile, but then noticed she was carrying someone. He gasped in fright and ran to her, "What happened to my Dad?" He panicked and tried to shake him awake gently, "He's not dead, right Rin?" He asked as he almost started to cry.

Rin's eyes softened, she knew if Taikan was in his hanyou form, he wouldn't have most likely shown any signs of tears. 'What a transformation this is.' She thought to herself in wonder.

"No dear boy!" Rin smiled and tried to calm him down, "He's hurt very badly yes, but I'm going to heal him once I set him down in the cave here." She said and walked with Taikan inside. He brightened at this and a new hope shown through his eyes, instead of unwanted tears.

While they entered the cave, Sanae and Asoka noticed their presence and were happy for a second, until Sanae saw her father severely injured. "Daddy?" She started crying and ran to Rin. The older woman knelt down and set Inuyasha on the ground softly.

Taikan came by his sister's side, "Don't cry Sanae, Rin's going to heal him and he will be up and better in no time." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she began to smile.

Rin sat down and closed her eyes as she brought her hands above Inuyasha. Concentrating hard now, she began the healing process.

Asoka, Taikan, and Sanae watched a bright violet aura surround the hanyou. A minute later, the light faded and Rin opened her eyes, "He is healed." She said and smiled in satisfaction when she saw that there was not one scratch on him. He opened his eyes wide and sat up quickly, "R-Rin? What's been going on? Where's Kagome?" He asked as he hugged Taikan and Sanae when they came to him.

"They're still at the bottom of the cliff, but I'm going to get to them right now and heal them just as I have you." She stood up, "Your brother and Taisuke are the ones fighting now. I suggest you stay here and rest for a little while." She said kindly and left to get Kagome and Miroku.

Sanae cried against Inuaysha's chest, "Daddy! I-I thought. I thought that. That you-you were gone for… forever!" She cried more and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back just as much and almost cried himself, "I know Sanae. I promise I'll never worry you like that again." He whispered and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Rin jumped down the cliff and landed next to her friends. "Ok, come on Kagome. Inuyasha's waiting for you." She smiled and kneeled down so Kagome could get on her back. 

Just as she was about to jump once more, an energy blast exploded and the three darted out of the way from any danger. Miroku and Kagome were knocked out again from the once the blast finally caught up to them. Rin put Kagome on her back hurriedly and jumped up without anymore hesitation until she reached the entrance of the cave.

Inuyasha stood up now and rushed to Kagome, "How badly is she hurt, can you heal her as well as you healed me?" He asked in concern and put a hand on Kagome's cheek.

Rin nodded and made her way to a clear spot, "Yes Inuyasha, just be patient." She assured him and laid Kagome down gently.

Then she sat in the same position as last time and healed started the healing process over again. Inuyasha was very impatient, he couldn't wait to see Kagome's beautiful eyes look back into his again, it was all he wanted right now. He held Taikan and Sanae close as they watched Rin heal Kagome.

Moments later, the same violet aura faded and Kagome appeared as if she was only sleeping, she didn't look injured at all like she had been before. Rin stood up once more, "I'll come back with Miroku this time. Kagome will be waking up any second now." Rin said and hurried to get the monk as quickly as she could.

And just like she said, Kagome opened her eyes right then and smiled when she saw her family by her side, "Inuyasha." She said and was trying to sit up, but didn't have to because Inuyasha pulled her to against him quickly.

She hugged him back as the kids cheered for the safe return of the parents.

Soon enough, Rin appeared once again and set Miroku down like she had the other two times with Inuyasha ad Kagome.

Asoka walked nearer to them and watched as Rin healed him with her powers. And just like before, Miroku awakened and sat up, feeling as if he never been knocked out or thrown aside by Taisuke at all. Asoka smiled, "Father!" He cried in excitement and hugged Miroku.

Rin smiled at all of them and shook her head, 'Oh, I wish I didn't have to break up this time of reuniting, but I have to. We've still have a demon to overcome, hopefully once and for all.' She took a stood straight and got everyone's full attention, "You guys, we all can celebrate later on, but we must deal with the situation at hand first. Agreed?"

The adults stood up like her. Inuyasha gazed out of the cave, seeing faint lights from blasts of the demons' powers colliding. "Yes. What's the plan then?"

Rin and the others explained what they had discussed earlier before she brought them all up here, "So, I'm going to try and get it without being noticed." She walked toward the cave's entrance and was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Here Rin, take the other orbs too. You can't find the other one without these. When they're together, their power grows." He said and gave Rin the pink and red sphere.

Rin took them in her hands, "I see. Thank you." She said and made her way outside into the night in search of the blue orb.

Inuyasha didn't move from where he stood, 'Hurry Rin, we need that last orb to make our wish, and save us all.'


	26. The Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I think I got thirty in about the last two last chapters here.

Anyway, for anyone who wants to know about how my Easter break went…

I finally got back and am glad to be home. I had gone to Houston to visit some family for Easter and I had a great time! My grandma set up an egg hunt for my brother and I, but it wasn't at all of what you're thinking. She put money in the eggs instead of candy! When we found this out, we weren't dreading the hunt any longer and so we were searching the backyard and inside the house for as many eggs as we could. There was like ten, twenty, and fifty dollar bills in each of the eggs. It was so much fun, but there was this one time when I found an egg and I thought there was a fifty in it, but there was only a one dollar bill and I was like damn! lol, but it's all good, I'm sitting here with a hundred and something dollars and in a good enough mood to type a chapter! Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Somegirl1110:** Thank you very much! You're one of my favorite reviewers, along with lady kjerston of the western, InYasha-luver235… and well, just everybody else honestly! I love hearing from all of you and thanks for all of your reviews! And I really do try to update the chapter on time, but sometimes the day just goes by too quickly for me and I just lose so much track of time. I feel like there aren't enough hours in the day sometimes, ya know? lol, hope so. And I know how you feel! I really dislike it when people don't update their story for about a month after they've got people hooked on it and begging for more! I think I update once a week, or less. I honestly hate keeping you guys waiting all this time, but I think it's worth it in the end. I re-read the chapter over and over, not wanting to post it immediately and read it over on the site, saying things like, "Oh, I should have written this there." Or, "I should have deleted that part." Ya know? I want it to be perfect! Thanks so much for the complements, you just made my day! And don't worry, I'll make the Miroku and Sango reunion one to remember (hint hint) lol, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Gravity of Love**

Rin crawled on her hands and knees around random sized rocks and stones to try and conceal herself from the others who were fighting nearby. She desperately wanted to help her husband battle the evil Taisuke, however she knew she'd have to wait until just a little while later.

Rin stopped and sat down as she took out the two orbs that weren't shining in power yet, but she could feel their aura begin to develop. She knew then and there that she was going in the right direction.

Placing the spheres back inside of her kimono, she got on her hands and knees once more, and crawled to her unknown destination to find the blue orb.

Sesshoumaru was slammed against the rock wall of the mountain that Rin and the others had just gone up. His body had gone through the hard stone and formed a crater around him. Afterwards, he fell on one knee and immediately stood up.

Taisuke walked toward him while raising his sword another time. 'He's not worthy of fighting me. Does he actually think he can defeat me now that I'm currently winning?' He wondered as he prepared his weapon for another attack that he hoped will kill the demon lord for good.

Sesshoumaru got Tokijin ready also and felt it gather more power.

At the same time, both slashed their swords down and a brilliant explosion of energy that was so powerful, it took to the sky.

Rin ducked behind a large boulder that was surrounded by few others and she watched the scene from there. 'Keep it up Sesshoumaru, I need a little bit more time.' Rin stopped again and held out the orbs in her hands.

They were already glowing faintly.

She was worried though; could she get the blue sphere in time and get them back to Inuyasha? Her mind wasn't sure, but her heart was full of hope. If she didn't retrieve the orb now, then they'd all be slaves to this demon. All she had left was hope. And it always seemed better to die in hope than to live in sorrow.

* * *

The night lingered on and it felt to Inuyasha as though he would never see the sun rise ever again. And no one could blame him for thinking that, he was an absolute mess emotionally and it was very noticeable. Why did this night in particular appear to last so much longer than all the others? Well it felt that way to him anyway. 

"Inuyasha?" He turned around and looked at Kagome who was now standing up and carrying Sanae who was sleeping soundly in her comforting arms.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. His eye dulled tiresomely as he gazed at his mate and daughter. He smiled softly, this contently reminded him for the millionth time now that he had two other little ladies back at home which he couldn't wait to come home to. He sighed shakily and standing right here and now in his human form, he really felt his age catching up to him. Even though Rin had brought his strength back up to speed, he was just so… so tired, emotionally. He was so tired of it all, didn't he deserve to live serenely? After saving the world more than once, didn't he deserve at least that in return?

Inuyasha responded to Kagome's questioning gaze with a turn his of his head toward the exit of the cave, a gesture for her to come with him.

Kagome nodded and turned around to Miroku and the boys, "Here, could you watch her for me?" They of course agreed when Kagome laid her down near them. Taikan stood up hurriedly, "Where you are you guys going?" He asked, somewhat fear in his voice. Somehow he thought that they wouldn't come back to him again. After what just happened to his parents, he didn't want them out of his site and was prepared to go wherever they would go.

"It's ok, we'll just be outside here." Inuyasha replied and Taikan looked as though he dreadfully wanted to protest, but he looked at Asoka who was sitting next to Miroku and he shrugged. Taikan nodded, "Ok fine." He replied and sat down, looking after Sanae like his mother asked him.

"Don't be gone long." Miroku smiled.

"We won't." Inuyasha assured him as he and Kagome left the cave.

Asoka looked up at Miroku, "What do you suppose they are going to do father?"

He grinned mischievously, "Oh, nothing that concerns us, let's just leave them be."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome turned a corner and went the opposite direction of the battlefield between Sesshoumaru and Taisuke. Inuaysha knew his brother could handle himself for a little while so he wasn't that worried. 

In the darkness, he couldn't see that well and so squinted his eyes to try and find his way to a perfect place. He led the way as he held Kagome's hand and guided her around rocks and boulders to get to a certain place out of view from anyone else.

Deciding it was far enough, Inuyasha turned around and pulled Kagome against him. He brought his hands on each side of her head and crushed his lipsagainsthers. Both breathing heavily and trying to get closer, tears formed in their closed eyes, but Kagome was the one to let hers fall first.

Inuyahsa pulled back and sucked in breaths to calm his restless nerves. He gazed into Kagome's tear filled eyes in which he saw light flicker that came from coming from the explosions behind created by his brother and Taisuke whom were still battling one another.

They wanted to speak, but they didn't have to, how the look in their eyes said it all. 'I almost lot you.' 'I'm so sorry.' 'What were you thinking?' 'Don't put yourself in danger like that ever again' 'Why can't I protect you enough?'

Inuyaha and Kagome only gazed into each other's souls, reading each other's hearts and giving in to each other's needs. They knew they loved one another more than anything, they knew that the other would die for the other so that they'd be live on. It was this moment in time that they truthfully saw how much their love was so extraordinary. The love that they have is so beautiful, so rare, and so true that even they couldn't believe it.

Kagome was scared when she saw what Inuyasha was thinking now and shook her head as a small whimper escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around him more and kissed him, not wanting him to say anything that she knew he was going to say.

They kissed for a long time until finally Inuyasha hastily broke away from her and rolled his head back to breathe. If he hadn't stopped then, he didn't think he would have ever been able to.

He brought his head back down on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders to hold her in place so she wouldn't interrupt him from what he wanted to say.

The hanyou drew in a trembled breath and brought his lips on her ear, "Go Kagome. Take the kids and just go, please." He pleaded in a low whisper and held her tighter, feeling her try to protest by pushing away from him.

She laid her head on his shoulder and shook her head, "No Inuyasha. I can't."

"Now that Sesshoumaru and Rin are here, I'll be able to handle this now. The night won't last forever and I'm going to get my powers back sooner than you think, so I need you to do this for me." He said while loosening his hold on her, thinking she was understanding and might actually do this.

Kagome pulled away instantly and took a step back, placing her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha looked at her expression that looked so in need of attention that he couldn't speak anymore.

Kagome looked at him intently,"After all these years of being together, how can you ever expect that of me?" She stopped crying to try and make him listen to her.

Inuyasha caught his breath. He honestly didn't know why he would expect her to do this now, after all these years of not doing so before. But damnit, all he wanted was for her to be safe, that's all.

"I just need to do this alone from now on Kagome."

"Why? Because you think you owe it to yourself to make up for how we were nearly killed? What is it?" She kept asking, getting angrier, "Tell me right now."

"I can't risk losing you again. I don't want you to be here anymore, not after what happened."

"What and I don't feel the same way for you?" She almost shouted and took her hands away from him. He looked down at her, not knowing what to say.

Kagome calmed down and slowly held his hands, "Inuyasha, when we were married we promised each other that no matter what we were to face in our lives, that we'd face it together." Noticing that he was looking away from her in deep thought, she put her hand under his chin to get him to look at her.

"I've never broken that promise, and neither have you…" She smiled lightly and moved her hand on his cheek, "I'm more than willing to keep it forever more Inuyasha. Will you?"

Inuyasha saw the desperation in her eyes that beseeched him to listen to his heart. The hanyou knew the answer, it was yes. It would always be yes.

He saw her smile now, growing still, because he was smiling now too.

Inuyasha knew Kagome way too well though. She was smiling, but it was filled with sadness, she desired for him to be safe too, and he knew she thought she couldn't do this. Inuyasha had faith in her, in the both of them.

Right now thinking about his mate and children, Inuyasha felt too sad, tired, and weak to defeat this demon who longed for the world to be taken over by evil's tyranny. But for that which he loves, for that which gives him love, he will do what he can.


	27. Frightened by the Never Ending Night

**Author's Note:** Ah yes! Thank you all for your reviews everyone! When I read my chapter just cause, I found a lot of spelling mistakes! I was like, "No! Spelling mistakes must die!" So I fixed them, that's why it was updated again a few days later, hehe, sorry if I confused any of you. But it's all good, everything's fixed and now I'll be more careful, please read and review! Enjoy!

**lady kjerston of the western:** The fluffiness strikes back! Thanks a lot! The next chapter'll be longer like this one, since I'm trying to end the story before I get to chapter thirty. But I don't know, it depends, maybe I wanna make a new twist in the plot and angst everything up huh! lol, thanks for your review!

**Psychotica Bunny:** Yeah, I'm happy I updated too! I thought I'd never get the chapter up. Oh, I'm sorry you can't get the Inuyasha dvd! Don't worry I know how you feel. I wanted this Inuyasha t-shirt, it was so cute! I looked at the price and it was thirty bucks! I threw it back and was like, "It's not that cute." lol, but I wish I had it, hehe. Thanks for your review!

**Friend5:** Thanks! Yes, sweetness is always vital in every story. And yeah, you spelled his name wrong, but that's ok! Not for me though, I can't spell his name wrong in my story. That'd be very bad! Thanks for your review!

**Akida411searcher:** Thanks! I can't tell you any of that! You gotta read to find out girl! And if that does happen all the time, how many computers have you had? Bunches? lol, thanks for your review!

**DarkHanyouGurl:** Everyone is darning me today and it's ok! I'll try to have more fluff involved, but that's gonna be kinda hard when they're in the middle of fighting, lol. I at first wasn't planning to have a fluffy moment among Inu and Kag, but I decided to as I thought, "Hey, there hasn't been a lot of fluff in a while." So BAM! Be grateful for there was any fluff at all! Thank for your review!

**Suaru:** Go ahead and give a good cry girl, we'd all understand! Thanks so much! I do the best I can and judging by yours and everyone else's reviews, I'm doing a great job! Thanks for your review!

**erica6060:** Yeah, very sad and romantic all at once But no worries! Not all hope is to be lost! Thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110:** Thanks for crying! That's what I hoped you'd all do! lol, yeah, even in times like these, lovable Miroku can't get his mind outta the gutter! Thanks for your opinion! And yeah, I fixed the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, so it's all good. Thanks for your review!

**sweet-girl8270:** No no no! You're not an idiot! Same thing happened to me twice, lol, so you're not the only one. Thanks for your compliments and for your review!

**InuYashal-luver235:** I'm so sorry girl! It's just that I hate keeping you all waiting for the next chapter. And when I finally have it done, I want to post it ASAP and so only reply to those with important questions and stuff. But now I'm responding to everyone's reviews! And I would love to read your other story! Thanks for your review!

**Akuma-chan-69:** Thanks so much! I got the chapter up as soon as I was able, so I hope you're proud of me! Thanks for your review!

**ChibiMonkey13:** Oh man that's what I thought too! And yeah, I've thought about the kiddies and they should do, but it doesn't fit with what I want to happen with the other characters. I kept thinking of what they could do, but I don't know, whatever I thought of just wouldn't work with the outcome of other things that were happening. Well, I'll think of something else, thanks for your review!

>>> Sorry for any spelling mistakes at all. But I re-read this chapter like four freakin' times and if I see one spelling mistake myself... Ugh! Son of a b-! (Mom) "Kayla Maree! (She always calls me by my first and middle name only when I'm in trouble) No cursing in my house damn it!"... Ok!...?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Frightened by the Never Ending Night**

Kagome giggled now and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands which were a dirtied with dry soil. She placed her ands on her hips and looked at him expectantly, "Inuyasha, I hope that smile of yours means yes, because if it doesn't, I'm gonna beat you down sooo hard." She laughed and he smiled even brighter. It was his turn to laugh a bit and he slid his hands up and down her arms slowly, "Oh really now?" He teased with a sly grin.

Having forgotten about their troubles and uncertainties at this point in time, or merely _wanted_ to disregard them, even if for a few moments, they both indeed flirted with one another. They began to kiss once more and Inuyasha pushed her against the solid rock surface of a massive stone that was five times their sizes. Even as Kagome had her back against the boulder behind her, Inuyasha still pushed against her aggressively.

Kagome smirked in the kiss and Inuyasha pulled away, "What?" He asked, a little suspicious of something. When Kagome smirks like that, he knows it's something naughty, which was more fun for him anyway so whatever she was going to do, he would gladly welcome it

Kagome giggled faintly and wrapped her hands around his wrists. She pushed him back and then turned him around so that now he was pushed against the large rock. Kagome had both their arms up, hers still remaining around his wrists that were also against the rock. She smiled mischievously, "Now I've got you." She looked up at him and saw his somewhat surprised expression.

He began laughing lightly, "You know, this just makes it sexier." He replied and easily got loose from her firm grip on his wrists. He pulled her against him, both of them laughing about his comment, and then both kissed passionately for a few of their precious moments that they had left together before they had to fight Taisuke all over again.

Inuyasha was about to get a little frisky with Kagome, but just then, their fun was ruined when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the largest energy blasts ever coming their way at a rapid speed.

"Get down!" He shouted and pushed them both on the ground behind the boulder they were earlier against.

Inuyasha kneeled on one knee and shielded Kagome who was sitting with both legs folded, making her look a great deal smaller than she already was. And soon enough, there was a gigantic explosion that landed just next to them. They felt the radiation from the blast and thought that they would be on fire again like they had been before, but fortunately for them, the blast was still yet too far to inflict such damage. Thank goodness for the boulder that they had taken refuge to for privacy.

Inuyasha covered Kagome's head and he turned his darkened eyes to look at the explosion that was still taking place, 'Damn, what the hell is Sesshoumaru doing? He better not be losing.'

Kagome was scared to death, she thought for sure that blast would crash right on them, and they would've certainly perished.

She looked up Inuyasha's troubled face; she honestly wished he wouldn't always be her shield like this. She wanted to protect him, she wanted to keep him safe, as he was doing for her now. However, even in his human form, he sensed things a second faster then she did, and so was the first to jump into action.

Once the explosion was vanishing and the light was dissipating, Inuyasha was reluctant to release Kagome from his hold. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked immediately and hugged him. 'We were nearly killed again. I wonder if Inuyasha is ever going to be truly ok.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled fiercely and jumped high through the smoke filled battlegrounds. He sensed Taisuke was near and was rushing to get to him and to finally kill the damned bastard that already caused him so much trouble. 

The demon lord stopped immediately and shoved his sword into one smoky gray cloud he knew Taisuke was right behind. He felt it make contact with the demon, but not penetrate him in any way, which pissed Sesshoumaru off all the more.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, he relaxed his expression once again, not wanting Taisuke to assume what he was thinking and what his next move would be. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and it was getting much too annoying for the demon lord to handle.

The smoke slowly cleared… and still stood Taisuke.

The merciless demon Taisuke, also portraying an emotionless mask upon his features, was in fact clutching Sesshoumaru's blade in his own bare hand.

Sesshoumaru let his eyebrows rise in shock. Though it looked like he was slightly surprised, he felt truly beyond that. 'How can he take hold of Tokijin so simply as this?' He contemplated it all once more.

Taisuke did not show any sign of feat, he was not a boastful person. He only gazed into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, and discovered a hint of distress.

Just when Sesshoumaru was thinking of another attack to perform, Taisuke gripped Tokijin harder, and his skin was pierced from the blade, causing blood to stream down it and to the hilt. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but show his absolute surprise at this instant. 'What does he think he is going to do? Sever his own hand off?' The demon lord thought this man to be either foolish and deceitfully feeble, or extremely powerful and ingenious.

When Sesshoumaru was finished with this last contemplation, Taisuke squeezed the blade harder, and shattered it before the entire world to see.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his lips parted in sheer revelation. He had no idea what this guy just did, and how he could have done it. This sword… it was influential and invincible; it wasn't supposed to break at all, not by a meager hand anyway.

Rin's heart nearly stopped all at once when she heard the deafening smash of a sword's blade. She peered slowly over a large rock and gasped when her eyes laid upon the most hope lost scene she could have ever imagined at this point; Sesshoumaru kneeling in front of the devil, strongest weapon in ruins and looking as though he couldn't go on fighting.

She recovered little by little and brought an unsteady hand over her trembling mouth, "No, Sesshoumaru." She shook her head in dismay and ducked down again, trying to regain her composure.

Rin sniffled very noticeably and brought out two of the orbs that were now glowing brilliantly. 'It must be near here. However… I want to assist Sesshoumaru… Oh, I do not think he will allow it though.' She thought and hung her head lower in defeat.

Rin was stuck. She wanted so badly to support her mate in battle, but she needed to retrieve the orb that was so close to her, yet she was completely blind to see it thus far. 'What do I do now?... Should I truly risk something so crucial?'

* * *

Teishin sat up hurriedly in his futon, breathing deeply and looking around frantically in the darkness of his secure room that at first felt unfamiliar to him. 

After shortly realizing what was going on, he placed a frail hand against his aching forehead, 'It was only a… bad dream.' He sighed to calm his nerves. After closing his eyes tight to rid the negative thoughts of his previous dream, he looked at his older sister and the other two girls across the room from him. 'I hope their dreams are more contented than mine just were.'

He slowly sat up straight now, stretching his arms and small back, feeling the faint aches it suffered from the tough training he had been doing earlier in the day. He really hoped that Sango would allow him have a break tomorrow; he thought he needed just one day's worth of rest, and then he would be good to go train another time.

Teishin sighed and slouched for a second time; he was very concerned for his mother very much lately, and it showed.

He knew his mother was worried about Miroku so much that he knew she must not be sleeping well either. Teishin shook his head gently and pursed his lips, 'She can't agonize herself sick like this, it isn't good for the baby.'

The young seven year old boy didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew the basics, much thanks to his mother teaching Keiko from time to time and answering her curious questions. He knew that Sango couldn't be stressing like this so much as she was doing now, however he knew somehow that it'll all be ok in the end. His heart confidently told him so.

He nodded, Sango was a strong woman; he knew it'd take a lot more than mere worries to take her down.

Teishin smiled sorrowfully, he wished he could be with his older brother right now. He hoped that when he was old enough, he would be able to go on a journey similar to the one his brother was venturing on.

_Asoka stepped up with confidence and smiled, "Hey guys, we just made a new game, I'll show ya how to play!" He said and the others cheered. Taikan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "This game better not suck like the other one did last time Asoka, or else my demon instincts will highly encourage me to kick your ass."_

The boy nearly laughed out loud and sighed. He missed those times and wished they were here with him, all playing together without a care in the world.

Teishin slowly lay back down on the soft cotton blanket that was half beneath him and half on top of him. He snuggled inside of it and closed his tiresome young eyes, 'I wish you all were here.'

* * *

Miroku smiled when he looked at Asoka. The young boy was talking to Taikan about whatever young boys talk about, and he was glancing at Sanae frequently. Miroku looked away from him, not wanting Asoka to be embarrassed if he discovered that his father knew he liked a girl, especially one they knew very well. 'They all grow up much too quickly.' The monk thought about the rest of his family back at home and saddened very evidently now; he really missed them a lot. 

The beautiful face of Sango kept filling his very heart and mind to the core with the warmth that he missed so much. He hoped against hope that he would return home to her soon. Her smile, her scent, her very presence, he missed it all and wished he was with her back at home and relaxing, like they did most days. Usually, when not on a life changing journey to destroy an evil demon from taking over the world, they would watch their children train and he'd smile everytime Sango would kindly point out a mistake one of them would make. Sango was always kind. Well... except for when before they were married and how she slapped him twice or three more times than she did nowdays. He sure did miss those days... Why you ask? Oh, let's just keep that to himself.

The boys were long done talking and Asoka looked up at Miroku, "Father,-" He was about to say more, but the monk looked at him swiftly, as if disturbed from his thoughts. He tried to smile genuinely, but Asoka saw through his father's charade, "I… I miss them too." The young boy responded softly and smiled sadly toward the older man. Miroku blinked and he looked down, feeling more sadness overcome him.

Miroku breathed in a sharp breath and looked back at his son, "Don't you worry one bit Asoka, we'll all be home sooner than you think. This demon won't be hard to overpower now that we know how he fights."

Lies.

All of it.

Miroku inwardly shook from anxiety; he honestly had no idea in all of the world if they would in fact return to their beloved home and family soon. This demon was practically impossible to fight, and as far as he knew, he himself had no idea yet how this demon thinks. He's that ingenious, much like Sesshoumaru.

Miroku looked up in surprise, "Wait a second, Sesshoumaru is still fighting him, of course." He murmured in a daze and finally became aware of the fact that the demon lord was indeed fighting Taisuke. How could he have forgotten something like this so easily? He didn't know, but he wouldn't let himself get off track of anything else anymore, none of them could risk that.

A moment later, Miroku and the others jumped up when an immense explosion took place just right outside of their shelter,"What was that?" He tried to shout over the noise. Miroku widened his eyes in fright when he saw small rocks and pebbles fall from the ceiling of the cave, "No, it's going to close in!"

Taikan was way ahead of him; he awoke his sister and helped her up. Turning to look at the others he shouted, "Let's get out now you guys before this whole place caves in on us!" Asoka nodded as Miroku grabbed his arm to lead them out.

Sanae pulled away from Taikan's hold on her quickly, "Wait, where's Mom and Dad?" Taikan looked out of the cave, gritting his teeth gently and narrowing his eyes in panic filled confusion, 'No, where could they be?'

* * *

Rin breathed heavily with her lips apart and dared herself to glance over the top of the boulder once more. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't think. He could only continue to stare at his sword that was no longer able to be used in this battle until it was fixed. It was his most powerful weapon, and it was destroyed by a simple squeeze of a hand.

"How… How can this be?" Sesshoumaru whispered. His form still kneeled on one knee in front of his adversary; he glanced up at Taisuke, now narrowing his golden eyes in pure hatred. He had never in his life kneeled like this in front of anyone. He was never taken down so easily, not by anyone. This feeing he had, it felt so new to him, and he despised it to a level he had no idea how to control.

Taisuke was not impressed by his opponent's look of astonishment. The demon turned his closed fist over and opened it, letting remnants of the blood covered blade fall to the ground lifelessly. "I do not know Lord Sesshomaru. Why don't you tell me?"

Before Sesshoumaru could think of anything else to possibly answer him, Taisuke punched him in the face with his other fist which no one could see coming.

Rin gasped very loudly, "Sesshoumaru!" She swiftly tucked the spheres in her kimono absentmindedly as she jumped over the boulder she was hidden behind, running toward Taisuke with amazing speed that she appeared to be only a blur.

Sesshoumaru was flying across the battlegrounds from the blow and soon hit the surface of the rock wall of the mountain.

Rin grew angrier at the sight of her fallen mate and once she reached Taisuke, she slashed him across the face with her claws, clear poison dripping from the tips of them. She landed a few yards from the demon and kept her guard up, waiting to see if her attack had taken any effect on this demon.

Taisuke had shown no pain of any kind when she clawed his features. Rin was surprised by this. It did not hurt him? The poison was not working?

She looked at him intently; he had five slim cuts very noticeable on his face with blood trickling down a couple of them. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek and touched his minor wounds. He looked at his bloody fingers from his already bloody hand and looked at her with a subtle glare.

Taisuke had enough of their foolishness, "Are you all so simpleminded that you're too blind to see that you're already dead?"

Rin widened her eyes, "What do you mean by that?" She took a small step back. Did this man assume he had already won the battle? Was he only playing with them? Mocking them?

He did not answer her; instead he appeared right in front of her in a blink of an eye and grabbed her around the neck. He picked her up effortlessly and threw her toward where she once was before.

Sesshoumaru was recovering as fast as he could, "Rin." He breathed and stood up hurriedly. He walked over the ruble that he had created when he was smashed into the wall of the mountain. Waling closer to Taisuke who turned toward him, practically welcoming his next attack with open arms. 'How do I defeat someone who most likely can never to be defeated?'

* * *

The explosion soon passed and Inuyasha stood up with Kagome who hurriedly followed, "Oh no, the kids." He said in panic and ran with Kagome in the direction of the cave where his family and friend were. It didn't take long, and when they arrived there they saw that everyone had gotten out safely from the cave that was now closed in with countless boulders. 

Kagome sighed in much relief and ran toward her children, "You're all ok." She dropped to her knees to hug Sanae who was running to her and Inuyasha. Taikan smiled and hugged Kagome also. Their faces were partly covered with dust and they had a few scratches, but other than that, they were truly just fine, which brought another sigh from Kagome.

The miko felt so happy to see her children safe. It was like a breath of fresh air after inhaling smoke all her life and she couldn't get enough of it.

Miroku walked calmly to Inuyasha, "How do you think Sesshoumaru is holding up?"

The hanyou shook his head, moving his dark bangs out of his eyes, "I have no idea. But all I know is that now's the time to get back into action,-" He sighed in frustration and held his hand on the hilt of his sword that was useless until the sun rose, "But we can't do that until we know if Rin has the last orb yet." He gazed toward the edge of the cliff from where he stood. From his far distance from the cliff though, he couldn't see anyone.

Kagome stood back up, still hugging Taikan and Sanae around their shoulders. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Inuyasha looked at her, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"_Inuyasha, when we were married we promised each other that no matter what we were to face in our lives, that we'd face it together."_

He was about to sigh, but instead he closed his mouth and swallowed. Inuyasha was nervous to death for Kagome's and his kids' safety, but he knew that he and his mate would fight Taisuke together, not mater what.

Inuyasha walked on the way to the edge of the cliff, and saw Sesshoumaru walking away from numerous rocks to what looks like he had just crashed into. Taisuke was waiting for him patiently.

The hanyou turned back to look at her and the others that have been by his side throughout everything, "I don't know… not yet." He murmured the last part.

Inuyasha glanced back down the cliff and saw Sesshoumaru coming closer to Taisuke, preparing to fight with his bare hands. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and the others, "We're going to fight him until Rin gets the orb back to us. We'll fight him with everything we've got. We're going to fight him together, and win together… Like old times."

* * *

Rin coughed and tried to stand up, but her body refused such a request. 

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sesshoumaru seemed to not be injured at all, and was walking toward Taisuke with what looked like to her, self-assurance.

"Oh thank goodness. He's ok." She whimpered and crawled to her hiding place yet again. The poison had gone inside of him when she cut him, she knew. All Rin could hope for was that it would work in a little while. The more powerful the demon she poisoned, the slower it traveled in its blood. But once it starts taking effect, it puts the victim in complete anguish, suffering a slow and painful death. Rin was born with this attack when Sesshoumaru had turned her into a demon like him, and so was born to know how to use it too, being careful on how to control it. If she didn't, the poison could easily hurt someone she wouldn't wish to be hurt.

Rin breathed heavily and wiped blood from the side of her mouth. She weakly searched through her kimono and sighed in relief when she pulled out both orbs. She was scared to death that one of them would have fallen out when Taisuke threw her. Then two orbs would have been missing.

Rin gazed at the orbs with a feeble smile, "It's very near here. They're shining so wonderfully." She looked around herself with growing curiosity.

After she tucked the spheres back inside of her kimono, Rin crawled on her hands and knees as she was doing long before when she started looking for the blue orb. She blinked a lot and kept looking under rocks here and there. 'Where is it? It's here, I know it is.' She sat back down and looked up as he closed her violet eyes. She breathed evenly deep and took out the spheres again.

She studied the orbs carefully, holding them in specific directions and seeing where she should go. 'I would like to help Sesshoumaru fight, but I know I have got to find the orbs first. That's my top priority as of now.'

Rin was too weak to heal herself and could only take it easy for a while until she could get some of her strength back up.

She held the spheres slightly to her right and saw them flicker with even brighter light for a second. She gasped, 'It must be over there somewhere.'

Rin inched her way to a rock she particularly wanted to look under. She gasped again with delight when she saw light come from beneath it. Rin inched toward it faster and put both the orbs down. Rin lifted the rock, all the while taking a deep breath.

When she completely lifted the rock, she saw the beautiful blue sphere shine magnificently and she shed tears in happiness, Finally… finally it's in our possession once again."

Wait… Why can't she just make the wish here and now?

Rin was shaking with anticipation, "I'll make the wish... I have to." She said and put all the orbs down in a triangular form. She sat up straight and closed her eyes, "I wish Taisuke to be dead." Her voice echoed like a clear bell.

After a few moments of dead silence, Rin opened her violet eyes again. She saw that the orbs were still shining, but did her wish come true?

Rin looked behind her to see if Taisuke was still standing and awaiting for Sesshoumaru's arrival.

She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha and Kagome that he was finally dead, that Taisuke would no longer live to try and achieve the goal that Naraku could not. She laughed and looked over a large boulder, her hopes rising and her heart soaring.

When her eyes fell upon the scene before her, her smile gradually faltered into a frown, the hope in her eyes faded, and her heart sank.

She couldn't believe it, Taisuke still stood strong, nothing has happened. Her wish was dismissed and she had no idea why.

After recovering from her shock a minute later, she shakily turned back to look at the spheres. What happened? Did she do something wrong? Did she not say the wish in the right way?

Rin looked back at the orbs in disbelief. 'What have I done wrong?'

Her lower lip suddenly quivered, "What the hell did I do wrong?" She asked herself louder and punched the ground. She whimpered helplessly. This was their last and only resort, and it failed. It failed when no one thought it ever could.

Rin cried and cried. It was all she could ever feel like doing at a time like this.

She lay down next to the orbs and heard her mate grunt in pain and fall to the ground with a thud. She shut her eyes, "No, Sesshoumaru." She whispered and sobbed into the dirt ground. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Her eyes widened, realization dawned up on her, the fact that was present and everyone else was blind to see it right in front of them all along. "There is… There is no escaping this hell."


	28. Keep the Courage and Determination, Deep...

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a hard time lately dealing with certain things, and it really made me feel very depressed for a long while. The love of my life is still a hundred miles out of my reach, my life is changing for the better and worse, I'm just moving on from things I don't want to and it was slowly tearing me apart. I'm trying to grasp life again and I think I have...Any of that make sense? Oh well, please read and review!

**Inuyashas' Plaything:** Thank you very much! And I'm so sorry, but uhh, as you can see in the review that you sent me, the whole address thing didn't show up. Try spelling it out like "dot com" or something. Hope it works, thanks for your review!

**InuYasha-luver235:** Thank you! And I've seriously thought of becoming an author. I'm taking journalism in school and am getting very good grades there. I'm considering to major writing in college! I hope it works out; I'd love that so much! And because I've been taking a longer time to post chapters was because I was so busy. Read my profile. At the top, the 'Author's Update' is how you can know which story I'll update and when. I always have the latest on what's going on with me so check it out. lol, and yeah, I knew you'd like that part where Miroku was thinking about the slapping thing! Thanks for your review!

**lost my sanity:** Awesome! A new reviewer!... Um, you are, aren't you? If you've reviewed before please tell me because I can kinda forget things easily… Um, sorry you had to know that… (Crickets chirp)… Anyway! Thank you for checking out my story! And sorry if the updates are kind of slow, but my profile will explain all of that. Thanks for your review!

**>>> I am using the quote from Sarah Krantz in this chapter, hope she doesn't mind. I liked it a lot and so used it. It's, 'Goodbye is forever, I'll see you later.' It means that _sometimes_ the word goodbye is meant as an official farewell. Inuyasha doesn't really mean is it as that in this story, and Miroku understands that, but still says what's in his heart about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Keep the Courage and Determination, Deep in Your Heart**

How strong is the heart? Is our determination deep inside of it, just not strong enough to fight back for the ones we love most, especially at a point in time when evil domination has power over everything everywhere?... How can it fight back, when there are no loved ones left behind at your side to gain that strength and desire?... After all, you can't fight for something that you don't have. However at times, that feeling alone, knowing you can get them back, puts more of that determination in your heart than ever before… at just the right time when you need it to.

Rin immediately stopped her tears and narrowed her deep violet eyes dangerously.

She was angry. Angry because of what Inuyasha and the others had worked so hard to retrieve was seemingly to her, a complete myth. Had…. Had Kikyo actually lied to them? Was the priestess in fact deceiving the hanyou even in death once more as she did nearly fifteen years ago when their feelings for another were still at a loss in confusion and longing?

The damn things didn't work! They didn't make her wish come true! And because of that alone, all Rin could do at this point in time was take into consideration that Kikyo had deceived them all; there was nothing else she felt!

She cursed Kikyo's name silently, the only option she was able to think of, the only person she could think of to blame for their misfortunes.

Rin took a both shaky and deep breath as she slowly rose in a sitting position and tightened her fists, her claws piercing both of her slender ivory palms. Blood seeped through between her fingers and she didn't take one notice of it at all. She then threw her head back and let out a furious cry of loss and rage.

Rin whipped her head to look at Taisuke whom had only glanced at her, his dark and strange eyes only giving a minor hint of curiosity toward her actions.

Rin stood up carelessly, letting her body waver vaguely as she did so. She looked down to see her mate lying on the ground, eyes closed. Rin growled and glared daggers into Taisuke's soul, hoping to one way or another hurt him in that way. Yet, Rin screamed for a second time and ran in the direction of Taisuke even more rapidly than when she did the last time, and that was pretty damn fast too.

Her expression was fierce and unforgiving, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and punched the powerful demon clear in the chest.

Well heck, he sure didn't see this coming. His eyes widened by her incredulous speed. As he was being thrown back by the impact of the punch to his chest, he was still in slight amazement.

He staggered back a few feet and held his pained chest with only one hand. 'She was much faster than last time.' He thought and wondered what this woman could actually do now that her mate was down for the count. Oh well though, he was for certain that whatever power she had hidden under her sleeve, he could bring it to an end it with no trouble.

Rin wasn't thinking. She didn't even check twice to make sure if Sesshoumaru was truthfully still alive or not. All that processed all the way through her brain was that he was lying on the ground and motionless, which was enough to make her attack at anyone who caused such a thing to happen to her mate.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others heard a cry of rage and instantly ran to the edge of the cliff to see what was going on. 

Kagome was the first to gasp and she brought both of her hands on the side of her head in fright, "Oh no, Rin! Sesshoumaru!" She saw the demon lord lying on the ground while Rin attacked Taisuke, blinded by her anger.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome intently with thought. The hanyou was reluctant to do this, but he had to. Together, they were capable of anything. He was well aware of this. Inuyasha took a quick breath before saying, "Kagome, let's go. Come on, get your arrows." He said and she at first looked at him surprised, and then immediately obeyed his request.

Miroku stood in front of the kids, "We'll handle things from here."

The hanyou nodded, "Yes. Miroku, I'm going to get the orbs from Rin and try to make the wish as soon as possible. You guys can fight from here as you had said." He was about to turn around, however, the sound of his son's groan in protest stopped his feet from moving another step forward.

Taikan took a step toward his father as he turned around to look down at him, "Dad, are you kidding me? How are we going to help you and Mom fight from way up here on this stupid cliff? I thought we were all going to fight this guy together, no matter what." He asked with wide arm gestures to try and prove his point to a further extent.

Inuyasha smiled, that's exactly what he thought Taikan would say, and so was prepared to reply. As he walked toward him, he noticed his human son standing straighter in pride, getting ready for what his father would tell him. He probably thought that that Inuyasha was going to ask him to fight by his side.

Inuyasha reached Taikan and looked down at him, his smile softening, "Don't worry about it. I really want you to stay here, for now. When the time comes, I'll need you though, okay? You'll see what I mean when the right time comes for it." He studied his son's expression and only saw confusion. "But, Father, I-" He seemed to think about it a minute and looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes that mirrored his own in both color and emotion, "I understand, we'll stay here." He motioned his shoulder to him and Sanae.

The young girl did a double take toward her brother and then looked down in unhappiness. She didn't want to be away from her parents, but she would stay anyway.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of her and noticed that she had retrieved a few of her smaller arrows and bow from the cave before it had collapsed. He smiled fondly, it was cute how she wanted to go into battle and that she thought she was invincible. He wished she could truly be what she felt, but knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. The little girl's dreams would remain only a dream for a long while longer, however, he could make apart of it come true.

Inuyasha spoke to her kindly, "Can you help Daddy beat this guy and shoot your arrow when I need you to?" He asked gently. She looked up at him with wide eyes quickly and bit her lip, nervous at first, but then nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes I can. You can count on me Daddy." She said enthusiastically with a big smile as her little body was shaking with nervousness.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "Good, thank you." He stood up once more and looked down at Taikan whom had watched the scene with softer eyes of understanding. He looked up at Inuyasha, "Ok, we'll fight from here." He promised in a quiet voice and smiled. Asoka smiled also, he was proud of his best friend for protesting to too many things at a time like this when he knew he didn't want to. It showed a sign of maturity to sometimes say no to what you want. And Taikan saying 'no' to what he wanted was rather a very big deal.

Miroku handed Kagome the weapons that he had managed to save from the collapse of the cave from the explosion and she accepted them appreciatively. "Thank you for saving these Miroku. We would have had a much harder chance of beating Taisuke without them." She said and he nodded, "Yes. We need every singly weapon and power of technique we can get. At this point… We can't risk wasting one thing." He replied in a serous manner and Kagome responded with a determined nod to him, "We'll all keep that in mind." She waved to him and then walked back to Inuyahsa's side.

The wind blew their hair slightly and Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, "Ready?" She asked and placed her hand by her ear to keep her hair from blowing in her view of him.

He looked back at her with much determination in his violet eyes that she knew all too well of, "Yeah, let's go." He said and they both walked to the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha stopped and looked behind him to the other four that he was leaving behind, "… Goodbye." He whispered and he and Kagome left, climbing down that cliff as carefully as they were able.

The message was silent, Inuyasha had thought. However, the wind carried it to Miroku's ears and he at first looked sad. But then, he smiled and nodded toward his best friend, "Goodbye is forever, I'll see you later."

* * *

Inuyasha gripped a rock in his strong fist and practically crushed it out of aggravation, 'Damn, I wish I was demon so that I could jump high again.' He glanced hurriedly over at Kagome who seemed to be doing just fine, "You ok?" She looked over at him, shaking her head somewhat to get stray hair from her eyes, "Yeah, don't worry about it." She smiled and climbed another step downward. As they climbed, they both tried to hide behind other ledges that bulged out from the mountain so that Taisuke didn't see them coming just yet. 

At that moment, Kagome also wished that her hanyou had his powers return, for she loved sitting on his back and having the wind blow through her hair. She loved it when Inuyasha carried her and would only fly across the sky in bliss. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before taking another step downward and hanging onto a little rock handle. She could remember a time long ago when she was scared to death at riding on his back. That was all in the past, when they first met. The time when she began to love things about him that she never thought ever could be loved. She saw sides of him now that he had yet to show others, and she cherished it, and always will even passed the day when she would reach eternal sleep.

Long minutes later, Inuyasha landed on the dirt ground as gracefully as he could in his human form and hurried to help Kagome come down safely. Once they were both standing again, they were prepared to fight the battle that must be fought once more. Inuyahsa inwardly grimaced at the sight of his fallen brother. He had rarely ever seen his own older brother so helpless. 'No, I was planning Sesshoumaru and I fight him together, but now that he's down, I'm not so sure of that anymore.'

As they progressively came closer, they could see the more concisely detailed battle of Taisuke and Rin, and the sight of Sesshoumaru become clearer.

Inuyasha swallowed so hard and loud that he thought Kagome heard it. He was just simply scared to death, but he had to put that feeling behind him. It was all he could do in hopes to win.

Rin didn't seem to become aware of of their presence as she attacked the demon lord Taisuke once more with her claws that trickled poison yet again.

He of course saw this coming now and so grabbed a hold of her wrist that she was about to strike him with. Rin cried out in pain and wrapped her hand around his fist, trying to get loose. But he grabbed her other hand and held her higher by her wrists until her feet dangled in the air. She grunted and tried to kick him but it was of no use, now she was even more powerless against him.

His words from before rung in her thoughts and she couldn't shake her head to get rid of them any longer like she had been able to before.

"_Are you all so simpleminded that you're too blind to see that you're already dead?"_

Rin shut her eyes tight, 'No… we're not meant to die, at least not yet.' She was losing hope all the more, and so she lost her strength and hung her down as her grip on him loosened. She let her feet dangle carelessly. "_There is no escaping this hell." _

Was that true?

Was there really no way out of this?

Taisuke waited a moment in the dead silence and then smirked. He created a tight fist and punched her in her stomach with much force.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped, "No, Rin!" Kagome cried and fell to her knees. 'This can't be happening.' Was all she could repeat in her mind.

Rin's eyes widened in pure agony and she coughed up blood. She managed to whimper faintly as the impact was still taking its effect on her when he pulled his fist from her middle. He finally threw Rin's limp body several meters away and she lay there, unmoving just like Sesshoumaru.

At hearing Kagome's cry a while ago, Taisuke turned to see the couple together, the woman was slowly getting to her feet again he noticed. He looked at them with narrowing eyes, yet filled with wonder, as if he was thinking about how they could truly beat him. Did they really have a master plan against him that would destroy him forever?

Taisuke inwardly shook his head, that was highly unlikely, he had thought. What plan could they possibly have? He was practically unstoppable.

Inuyahsa growled in worry, 'Where are the orbs?' He knew he had given the two to Rin to go find the other one. Where were they now? He knew they weren't in Taisuke's possession; otherwise he would be holding them and making his wish to attain immortality and undying power.

Taisuke looked at them more closely and spoke, "Inuyasha. You will die before me. Your blood will be on my bare hands when I kill you. I will win and conquer this world with the orbs of Higan. Accept this fact, there is no escaping my reign." He announced to them in a deep and solemn voice.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts at hearing the demon speak. He snorted once in disgust and clenched his fists, preparing to fight, "Keh, we'll see who's blood will be on who when this is all over." He whispered in a deadly tone.

Kagome glanced at him with uncertainty in her eyes, 'Something's wrong with him.' She knew him too well, she knew he was thinking something and she wanted desperately to know what it was.

All the while this was going on, they didn't notice Sesshoumaru's fingers twitch, but that was all the movement he made from time to time.

Kagome looked back at Taisuke, hate filling her heart the longer she gazed at the merciless killer. She got an arrow from behind her and aimed it in the bow perfectly, "Yeah, we'll see."


	29. Keep the Courage and Determination, Deep...

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'm happy to say that I finally updated quite a lengthly chapter for all of you! I think I can honestly say that end of the story will come soon, maybe like, at least two more chapters, maybe three and that's it. But the last chapter is going to be a surprise for all of you! I'm going to make it so good you guys won't believe it! In fact, I had gotten this idea from a reviewer here and I will thank him/her onceI look for their review, because I kinda forgot who it was that told me it... hehe, sorry. Anway, on a sadder note, My story that had started all of this, 'Sing to Me, The Song of The Stars' has been removed by the staff on ff dot net... Why? I sure as hell had no idea... But I... was... pissed. And still am for that matter. I worked too damn hard on that story and I don't know why they removed it. Gah, I deal with it later, just please read and review so I will be in a better mood! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Keep the Courage and Determination, Deep in Your Heart pt II**

There's something you can't give up. There's something you want to protect. There's a time when you must take a stand, no matter what kind of pain awaits. In order to stop the sadness, in order to stop the hate… Inuyasha must take his stand. And so, with his newfound power to save the ones he loves most, he will stop at nothing to attain it forever more.

The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror, is invisible to Inuyasha's world, and he felt himself losing track of time once more.

The night wore on and on forever it seemed. Inuyasha stood his ground with numb feet that still felt the slight sharp pebbles pricking them. He was dead nervous.

The hanyou narrowed his deep violet eyes in wonder and fear, looking into nothingness for answers. He had slowly been realizing… was he, right at this point in time, staring death in the face? Inuyasha breathed gradually through clenched teeth and gripped the hilt of his sword, the fabric on the handle ripped and weathered. He knew Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform for him tonight… he just needed its reassurance that it was there, safe in his palm.

_Violence increases everyday, regardless of all our strengths. It all will grow in people's angered hearts each passing day. It was something that is going to live on forever, no matter how wrong it seemed._

Inuyasha shook his head; he didn't want that, no one could possibly want that. Except this evil being that stood just before him and his mate.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Taisuke as she spoke in a soft and comforting voice to Inuyasha, "It'll be ok. We're in this together, no matter what." She reminded him. Out of all their journeys together, they stand side by side here and now, they've never felt so much of this feeling, that this is what they're suppose to do, this is what they're mean to do, is fight for good.

Taisuke looked back at them with dull interest. He still had Reina's ice powers left, as well as his own. On second thought, he did not need his sword now after all. His powers alone would be enough to help him win. The demon lord gazed at Kagome with continuingly, his dull interest now turning into wonderment. The time when he was choking her, he could have killed her then, why did he stop?

'_She has unique powers like no one else.' He reminded himself. However, could they really be of use to him? Was she really as powerful as he thought she was?_

_Taisuke looked back at his sword that still gave off the same electrical energy from time to time. 'Possibly…'_

Yes, that's right. He had to know if she was in possession of theses strange and unique powers. He had to find out before he could kill her, nevertheless, how would he know for sure?

Taisuke saw her bow and arrow that was aimed nowhere but straight in the direction of his chest. 'She is a priestess.' He remembered the purifying powers that came from the arrow when she had shot it at him when he was right in front of her before… What would he do now? Now that she is standing before him, weapon ready, with her mate fighting along side her? Taisuke began to think about this once more. He'd have to get Kagome to himself for him to make her prove her powers. But how would he do that?...

Inuyasha let go of his sword's handle steadily. 'All right, it's only us two against him.' He stole a quick glance down at his older half brother and what he could see of Rin from farther beyond Taisuke. He inwardly sighed sharply, 'There's no way they're going to be up and fighting with us soon. I only have my remaining strength to rely on at this point, and that's not enough to beat him.' Miroku and the children were at the top of the cliff, watching them, he knew. Inuyasha could practically feel their eyes on him. They would help, Inuyasha was sure of this. But did Taisuke know? Could he see them as well as he could?

Taisuke took a step forward to them, and they jumped somewhat. "Let's get this over with Inuyasha." He said as if he was supposed to be somewhere soon.

Inuyasha instantly scoffed, 'The nerve of this bastard.' "Shut up! Don't say that like you don't have all the damn time in the world to fight me! I'll finish this right now!" He shouted and Kagome fired her arrow on cue.

* * *

Miroku watched attentively at what was going on down below him and the kids. None of them spoke as of yet and so he glanced at the kids next to him carefully, "You guys ready?" He asked in a clear voice and they nodded to him. Sanae's nod was the only one of the three that appeared as if she wasn't too sure, and that was completely understandable. Miroku smiled at her, "It's ok, we're all together on this, so don't worry yourself." He noticed Taikan just now look to see that the monk was talking to Sanae. Taikan smiled with encouragement and put a hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort and she gladly smiled to him for it.

Miroku was amazed by their actions. His own children were close, but not like these two were, and at such a young age too. And sure, they fought often, _very_ often, but now that they were fighting a world threat with their parents, it really was showing how much they care for each other as brother and sister. He was so happy for them. And another reason he couldn't stop smiling, was because he saw both Inuyasha and Kagome in both of them that it was ridiculous. How they looked, the way they acted, and how they thought. It was truly amazing to him.

Asoka saddened his eyes and looked at Taisuke whom took a step toward Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I hope we all get through this… We can win… I know we can… We have to.' He glanced at Sanae who now looked a little bit braver than a minute ago and he smiled to himself. 'When this is all over, I'll tell her…' But then he looked down and sighed depressingly, 'I wonder if I'm too young to like her like I do.'

Taikan glared at Taisuke and grit his teeth of which had fangs with dull edges any longer. He absolutely loathed the demon that stood before his parents now. He especially loathed Taisuke's servant, Reina, the one who froze his mother. The feeling

_Taikan had tears in his eyes, "No! What have you done to my Mother?" He shouted at Reina…_

_Taikan growled and reluctantly let few tears slide down his cheek as he saw Kagome's scared face. He never ever wanted her to be scared like that again._

_Just as Taikan was about to run and attempt to attack Reina, Inuyasha stopped him, "Don't come any closer Taikan! This is between her and me so don't interfere…"_

He had wanted so badly to interfere. To save his mother, he would do anything.

Kagome was truly everything to him. She was his guide, his special person to go to for certain advice that Inuyasha would probably wouldn't understand. She was always concerned for him, always. That time, when he really wanted his sword, she said not until he turned thirteen. And he never realized he loved her for that, at least not as much as he did now. 'She was only worried for me.'

Taikan sighed and hoped that this problem for him and everyone else with Taisuke would be finally over soon, once and for all. Taikan looked at his mother and father meaningfully. If the gods would bring his parents back to him safely, he could deal with any problem.

* * *

As Kagome fired her arrow, she was well aware that she only had a few more left, five, maybe six… hopefully enough to survive this thing and win. She wasn't sure.

Inuyahsa gripped his sword in his hands again, he was about to wield it and perform windscar, but had just remembered that he was still human. "Damn it!" He cursed the night sky and could only watch if Kagome's arrow would take damage on Taisuke. Apart of his heart unwillingly doubted this. Last time when she shot him, she was right in front of him, and yet he lived without a scratch.

They could only wait.

The arrow flew dead on to Taisuke's heart, but he still stood with confidence. Once the purity arrow met him with arm's reach, he'd done what Inuyasha and Kagome feared most at the time… he merely caught it between his fingers, and the arrow instantly lost its pure aura.

Kagome shook her head once, "No, it can't be." She whispered and moved her hand to get another arrow.

"Wait, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly to her, and she looked back at him confused, but slowly took her hand away from her arrows. "What for Inuyasha?" What could he possibly be thinking? A guy like Inuyasha almost never thought before he acted, and that was nearly all the time.

"Hold on, just wait a moment." He replied, but did not look at her just yet.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, 'Rin has the two orbs that I gave her, and the other one is still missing somewhere near where she is right now. But then if that's so, they should be glowing, right?' He didn't want that right now. If his theory was true, then Taisuke would sense where they are faster than Inuyasha would, mainly because he's closer to the orbs than the hanyou was.

Taisuke took another step toward them, as he did so he looked at Sesshoumaru who was a few yards away from him, "You're brother was a foolish one Inuyasha… He knew how much power I possessed and yet he practically walked straight into his own demise." He murmured and turned back to look at Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked so alarmed at what he would do next. They had no idea what to be expecting.

Taisuke smirked, "Just as you both are now."

And in one blink of an eye, Taisuke appeared standing right in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou nearly had a heart attack and he actually lost his breath for a second, feeling as though he got punched in the stomach from such a surprise move.

Lord Taisuke, being twice the size Inuyasha will ever be, drove his hand around the hanyou's throat and held him off the ground, his feet dangling right away.

Kagome gasped and straight away got an arrow ready, "Let him go!" She shouted and fired her arrow at him. At the same time, her heart sank. This moment reminded her of when he held Miroku in front of her, and how angry she immediately became.

_Kagome got another arrow ready, "Put him down!" She was about to fire it, but suddenly Taisuke held Miroku in front of him, as a shield._

_Kagome instantly froze and slowly lowered her weapon slightly in shock; she made a sad and scared expression, "You… you monster. How dare you do that?" She whispered and looked at him now in raging disgust. "You know, that's something Naraku would do. In fact, he's done it before. You're a coward, just like he was." She spat with without a trace of fear in her voice._

Kagome felt the familiar blood boiling rage she felt before when Taisuke had done that to her. If she was faster with her arrow that time, she would have shot Miroku dead on, and there would have been nothing anyone could do. That scared her to death and thanked the gods that the situation didn't come to that.

She could hear Inuyasha choking from still being in shock and because he had no air when she shot her purity arrow toward Taisuke's chest. She had tried to get the precisely right aim the best she could without harming Inuyasha in any way, and she hoped that that's what she did.

And at the same exact time that her arrow made contact with Taisuke's chest, there was another attack to his back from someone else. With those two powers combined into one now, the last thing Kagome saw was Taisuke's worried expression and the paling look on Inuyasha's face, his dull eyes staring back at her, before a bright white light took over hers and everyone else's sight, along with it, came complete silence.

* * *

Sango couldn't go back to sleep after what she had discovered not too long ago.

_Sango suddenly noticed how dark outside it was._

_The stars provided some light yes, but that was all. 'No, it can't be.' Sango leaned her head out more to try and find it._

…'_N-No, where is it?" …A whimper escaping her lips once, she turned away from the window at once and stormed out of her room. She quickly made her way in the living area and out of the entrance to Kaede's hut._

… "_Where is it? Where is the moon?" She asked herself aloud as her heart sank._

_Sango gave up and sunk to her knees. Crying many tears, she didn't hear Kaede come out and hurry over to the poor girl. "Oh dear child, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly._

… "_I-Inuyasha is human Lady Kaede. His demonic powers a-are of no use and so cannot protect t-the others, I fear something happened to Miroku."_

Kaede had comforted her for a long while, at the same time trying not to wake the children whom now still slept soundly, dreaming their own dreams of happiness she hoped.

How was this poor demon exterminator supposed to cope? She couldn't help it. She couldn't help but worry about the one man she would ever love in this world.

Sango sighed and blinked. Sitting up slowly, she placed a slender hand ion her forehead and groaned. She felt her back was a little sore from laying on it wrong she thought. 'Just great, this is the last thing I need.' She rolled her eyes and gradually stood up.

Being pregnant three times before, you'd think she would be used to this by now. Well, in a way she was, but the back pain wasn't anything she wanted to jump for joy. Curiosity kept sinking into her heart mind as it did often, about if the baby now would be a boy or a girl. Sango smiled lightly, it truly mattered not to her if it was a boy or a girl. As long as it was healthy, she'd be happy.

Now walking to her window once more, she noticed the skies were a dark blue. Her heart raced with happiness. 'The night… it's going to be over soon." She felt tears of happiness brim her eyes and she gladly welcomed them. 'Finally, It won't be long now until Inuyasha is his demon self again… Everyone, please be ok.'

* * *

The blinding light finally subsided, but the silence still lingered.

Kagome unshielded her eyes slowly, moving her arm away from her face. At first, she was bewildered, but then she thought for a moment and it came to her, 'Who else attacked him besides me?' She turned her head to look in the direction of where the other energy attack came from. She slowly felt her lips curve up into a genuine smile when she saw Sesshoumaru standing tall and proud with his arm still out from when he attacked Taisuke.

Kagome saw that the demon lord had attacked Taisuke with his claws that turned into golden whips. Sesshoumaru glared at the back of Taisuke, and he smirked when he saw the claw marks that Rin had given the demon. 'She must have done that when I was still unconscious.'

He stole a quick glance toward Rin and saw that she was moving her arms leisurely and trying desperately to open her eyes. 'She's gong to be all right. I'll assist her as soon as I'm able.' He took a few steps to block Taisuke's view from Rin as she was gradually getting to her feet.

Kagome cried in happiness for a split second and then she whipped her gaze back to see if Inuyasha was ok or not. She knew she had shot her arrow clear from him, so he was all right, she hoped.

The effects of the blast had finally completely faded and Kagome was so happy at what she saw. Inuyasha was ok. He was fine. But Taisuke, to everyone's luck, was not.

Lord Taisuke's clothes on his back were ripped open from Sesshouamru's attack. And he now had five huge gashes across his back that bled red blood and green poison from Sesshoumaru's claws.

Taisuke was seething with raging anger, "You'll pay for that you wretch!" He shouted to Sesshoumaru and squeezed Inuyasha's throat tighter out of madness.

Kagome gasped and took a step forward, her fear of him diminishing completely, "No! Stop it right now!" She clenched her teeth and ran on the way to him with an arrow in her deathly grip. Damn the bow to hell. Kagome was beyond angry and was going to attack this bastard with her bear hands if she had to. And that's exactly what she did.

Inuyasha saw her coming and managed to choke out his pleading words, "No! Kagome!" He coughed and tried to remove Taisuke's hand from his own, but all he could do now was watch Kagome attack Taisuke so foolishly… for him.

Taisuke was still furious about the gashes that Sesshoumaru had given him. He felt his back was burning greatly from the poison and it was taking its toll on him. Before he knew what was going on, at the last second, he heard Kagome's cried and turned his head to look at her instead of Sesshoumaru. When he did, Kagome was already right next to him and she gripped the arrow tighter, squeezing her powers into it and it glowed. And with that, she instantly stabbed him in the chest with her arrow.

Taisuke let out a fierce cry of pain and formed a red energy ball in his palm that wasn't choking Inuyasha. To the hanyou's absolute dismay, he saw Taisuke shoot the energy blast right into Kagome's middle, and she was immediately thrown backwards.

Inuyasha didn't struggle for freedom anymore. All he had strength to do was watch his mate being hurt by Taisuke's attack. He felt his hands loosen and he felt hot tears burn his eyes, begging to be released.

Kagome's body finally seized movement when her back made a painful thud against a large boulder; afterwards, her body slowly fell to the ground. And what made Inuaysha's heart sink, was that she didn't move any longer.

He finally let his tears brim his eyes and tried to look at her the best he could, "Ka-Kagome." He whimpered hopelessly. He felt his world crashing down on him. He couldn't believe he wasn't able to save her from this monster.

Inuyasha growled and turned his dark eyes to glare at Taisuke. And he couldn't believe what he saw next. Taisuke was smirking; his pleasure of Kagome's pain was surpassing his own, because his dreadful smirk still held in place right before Inuyahsa's eyes…That had done it. That had pushed him to the edge.

Before Sesshoumaru made a move, he noticed his younger brother gaining strength. 'What's this?' He wondered, and then he looked up at the dark blue sky, 'Could it be?...' He followed the dark trail till it ended at the distant hills. It was a bright blue Sesshoumaru noticed and he felt his heart soar, 'It won't be long now. Taisuke is surely going to regret what he did.'

Inuyasha's anger grew… and it never stopped. The powers from Kagome's arrow and from Sesshouamru were still taking its effect on Tasiuke and he breathed heavily in pain. Sweat appeared on his face very evidently. Is it possible that someone like him was growing weaker already?

Inuyasha's violet eyes were blazed with fury, "You… I'll kill you." He threatened in a choking whisper as he tried to loosen Taisuke's hold around his neck. He was crying. Kagome could be dead now for all he knew. And now, Inuyasha forgot all about the orbs, all about his pain, all he could think about was Kagome. And each time he thought of her, he thought of the past.

"_Kagome, when I'm like this, I can't…I can't protect you, I can't save you, I can't even make you feel safe…not when I'm like this."_

The hanyou growled louder and his knuckles turned white at trying to pry Taisuke's hand off of him still. Taisuke looked to be in much pain, but he still struggled to get the arrow out of his chest with his free hand while keeping his other one on Inuyasha from getting free.

_Kagome sighed so sadly. Was that truly what he thought? He did not think he was any of these things that Kagome saw in him all along? Those were the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. Was that he always protected her when she needed it, he always saved her from danger, and with him she couldn't feel any safer. So, why was he thinking this way? It didn't make any sense. _

_Kagome stood behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his middle, both of them looking into the mirror, "Inuyasha, this is what you truly see when you look at your human reflection?" He did not answer her with a nod or anything. Even if he did, she would continue anyway. _

_She smiled lightly, and it warmed his heart in a way he didn't know how to explain. But he was so glad for it. She continued, "Well… do you want to know what I see?"_

Dazzling rays of the sun just about shown over the hills and Inuyasha's growing claws pierced through Taisuke's large hand. Blood trickled down his hand and both Inuaysha's. Throughout all this, he had only Kagome on his mind, 'I remember that time Kagome. I remember it all so clearly, I have not forgotten what you had told me so long ago.'

_Kagome continued on with a soothing voice, "I see a warrior. A warrior who fears nothing and cares for the ones he loves most."_

Inuyahsa's eyes turned a stunning gold and his hair turned back to shining silver.

"_He's strong, courageous, and so determined… He loved his mother so much. And both times of happiness and hardship, she took care of him…" She let tears fall, but her voice did not falter._

It was so long ago. But the feeling of it lived in Inuyasha's heart so freshly, as though it had happened just a moment ago. The hanyou continued piercing Taisuke's hand, and his claws sunk deeper into his skin.

"_This appearance of yours, Inuyasha. It is a gift from your mother… a reminder of her, a reminder of how she lived… and of how she had to take care of you when no one else accepted it…She held you Inuyasha, just like I am to you now… As a human… The one thing you despised so much in the past, but have little by little, come to comfort your heart."_

Kagome still did not move, and it pained Inuyasha more and more. Taisuke finally pulled the purity arrow from his chest, making a sickening sound of flesh being stabbed. He growled and threw the arrow on the ground. He then turned to Inuyasha and placed his now free hand over the hanyou's face.

_The look of realization slowly made itself known in Inuyahsa's eyes. He put his hands over hers that were hugging him around his middle. Kagome whimpered and she cried more, "Inuyasha…" She shook her head against his shoulder, "You're so strong… The strongest person I've ever known." _

_He turned around to her immediately. All of this was coming to him slowly and he remembered those times when he had saved her from death a lot in the past… He looked down at her, and saw only one truth in her eyes, that he never thought he would ever see. _

Inuyasha growled and finally roared as he was transforming entirely. He put his hand on top of Taisuke's that was on his face, and he ripped it away from him. "You'll regret you ever touched Kagome." Inuyasha seethed.

"_K-Kagome… do you... love me?" His heart beat so loud he thought the whole world was able to hear it clearly. He never knew he was capable of asking such a question like that so openly and honestly. But he had to know… it was what he saw in her eyes, and he just had to know if it was really meant for him. _

_Kagome gasped and then shut her eyes tight. She nodded vigorously and cried into his chest, partly out of embarrassment. Inuyahsa's eyes widened as he tightened his gentle hold around her shoulders. He smiled and was slowly recovering from the shock of her confession. He gently put both hands on her shoulders and gently placed his lips against her ear, whispering, "I love you too."_

Inuyasha roared so loudly now that it echoed all the way through the entire mountain range, and possibly even farther than that. He breathed very heavily as his is eyes transformed red and blue, his claws and fangs grew longer and sharper, and his senses dulled to that of nothing but to kill anything in his path.

Taisuke widened his eyes, "What are you becoming?" He shouted and tried to free himself of Inuyasha's grip on his arms.

Inuyasha did not respond, he only growled the entire time. He roared again and then slashed Taisuke across the chest over and over.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru ran to Inuyasha and punched him in the face, away from Taisuke. At the same time, Taisuke staggered backwards a few feet and held his hands on his wounds, providing pressure to stop the bleeding. The demon was furious, but couldn't attack now. He had to wait a few minutes before getting some strength back. So, he fell to one knee and breathed profoundly. 'This isn't over,' He reminded himself.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and walked over to Inuyasha who was getting up. Inuyasha stood up steadily and shook his head. Looking at his brother, he growled and flexed his claws. He was about to slash Sesshoumaru, but the demon lord stopped him.

Sesshoumaru closed his hand around Inuyasha's fist and punched him again. Inuyasha spat out blood from the impact and now was breathing raspily. Sesshoumaru grabbed the collar of his haori and shook him, "Don't be a fool Inuyasha. Do you really wish for Kagome to see you like this?... Do you really wish for your children to see you like this?"

It was true; none of Inuyahsa's children had witnessed him as a full demon before. He and Kagome had kept it from them, but now they failed to keep it a scret any longer.

It was that one last question that took any kind of effect on Inuyasha. And for the first time in his life, that he had ever seen Inuyasha transform into full demon like this, Sesshoumaru saw only one thing in his younger brother's demonic eyes…sorrow.


	30. The Chains of Revenge Keep Its Strong H

**Author's Note: **Good news to all! The next chapter for this is already nearly finished, so expect it very soon. And uh, sorry I kinda kept you all in the dark but, I was on vacation for a while, and man I _really_ needed it. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad I'm getting the chance to update this story and my other one as often as I wish. Please read and review! Enjoy!

**Lady Kjerston of the Western: **Yeah, I kinda know how you feel, lol. We want Kagome out and Inuyasha all to ourselves! lol, well, maybe your think, "No Kayla… to MYself." lol, cool. Thanks for your review!

**Shields: **Thanks so much! It made me so happy when you said that your writing style adapted from mine. I really appreciate your complements, they mean a lot to me. And I very was glad to be of help for your story. Thanks for your review!

**Somegirl1110: **Thanks! The Sango and Miroku reunion and the last chapter will surely be one to remember! Thanks for your review!

**Akuma-chan-69: **Thank you Akuma! I'm trying to make this story as great as I can make it! Thanks for your review!

**Suaru: **lol, glad you like it! And I'll try to repost the story ASAP! Thanks for your review!

**InuYasha-luver235:** lol, thanks very much! And really, it's the last one? And of course I care! lol, what kinda girl do you think I am? And I'll get to your story ASAP, I _really _must finish this story first. Thanks for your review Mandi!

**crookshanks2: **Thank you very much! I don't think I've seen your name before. Awesome! New reviewer! lol, thanks for your review!

**DarkHanyouGurl: **Thank you very much! And yes I AM EVIL! But don't you love the suspense? … lol, probably not (sweatdrops) Anyway, sorry for the cliffies, but they are a must! lol, thanks for your review!

**erica0606: **lol, yup, A LOT has been going on huh. Well, I know you'll be happy soon cause it won't last forever, so don't worry, lol…. Or will it? Dun dun dunnnnn! lol, j/k. Thanks for your review!

**Psychotica Bunny: **lol, look I updated! (points to chapter) aren't you happy? Please don't die on me! lol, thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirty: The Chains of Revenge Keep Its Strong Hold**

A soul is now conquered by anger, grief, and revenge, to the extent that he no longer has grasp on anything but to kill. He knows deep inside that it cannot go on, it cannot, he won't let it… There was nothing he could have done to change it, to avoid it. Even if he had known before time, he would have still lost the ability to prevent it… Will it go on, forever more this time? He can't let it, he won't let it. This anger, grief, and revenge that he feels… he needs to let it go, in a way he has yet to discover. Because he knows, that as long as the heavy chain called revenge continues to bind his heart, then his tears of sadness, will continue to flow…

Miroku's breath was taken from him in happiness at seeing the sun finally begin to rise. But then, when he looked down at Inuyasha, he felt the exact opposite. He nearly lost his balance in shock of seeing Inuyasha demon again. It had been so long since he had last seen his best friend like that.

The monk turned his head and looked at the children's frightened expressions, and then looked back at the monster that has plagued their father's soul. He shook his head in dismay, 'No Inuyasha, what have you done?... I remember you promising that you would _never _allow your children to see this side of you… Now, another shred of their innocence is vanished, forever.'

How cruel the world truly can be. The most evil of things, can even be born from someone of good heartedness. It was a mask of safety, covering brutality. Little do some people know now, in this world, there was never a promise of safety. Innocence will forever be too quickly claimed, this fact will never changes.

Taikan narrowed his eyes in wonder, 'What is… that thing?' He could only think. Surely it wasn't father, his heart kept repeating. It couldn't be. His father could never ever be a monster such as this one before his very young eyes. So evil, wild, and out of control.

He became sad. Deep down, he knew it was him, the very person whom had loved him from the day he was born, had taken care of him, and provided everything he could ever need. His father, the monster of his worst nightmares.

Asoka felt so bad for his best friend. 'I wish this didn't happen.' He shook his head and shut his eyes tight. 'Now what are we going to do?... Poor Taikan and Sanae.'

Taikan punched the ground with his fist and made a few cracks in the ground because of it, causing light dust from them to disperse in the air. He was a hanyou again and received his strength back it appeared, but he hadn't any care to notice it fully. All the poor boy was aware of was his confusion and sadness, and so he cried because of it, "No, father! What are you?" He shouted in a heart wrenching cry. Sanae could only stare and cry herself.

Taikan turned to Miroku immediately, "What has happened to him Miroku? What has happened to my Dad?" He whimpered as tears flooded his golden eyes.

Miroku felt so guilty for him. How could he explain such a thing? Especially at a time like this? Miroku saddened his eyes toward Taikan, letting him know that he knew why Inuyasha is like he is now. However, Miroku turned his painful gaze from the young boy, and looked at Inuyasha. But even so, the young boy pressed the matter.

"It can't be him, right Miroku? It's not." He said to the monk in hopes he would agree with him.

Miroku sighed and felt his heart jerk in remorse. He slowly turned to look back at Taikan. 'He looks so much like him.' Miroku shook his head, "Taikan, Sanae, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Kaden and Rikku were in a rather uncomfortable position from another's point of view, but they were indeed sound asleep, and having sweet dreams as little girls often always do.

As they dreamt, the brightness of the sun's rays crept into their room slowly through the window and on their faces, warming them caringly.

Kaden moved her arms above her head and then smiled as she gradually opened her amber eyes. She sat up with a heavy yawn and gently pushed Rikku's leg from her middle. Looking out the window with a hand in front of her face to protect her sensitive eyes, she saw that it was a beautiful morning. She gasped with delight, 'Lady Kaede and aunt Sango said that they think Daddy and Mommy are coming home today.'

She turned to her sister and shook her tiny shoulders of the young girl lazily. Rikku's messy side ponytail was whipping back and forth from the motion and caused the girl to awaken. "What… what?" She kept asking louder and louder in a small voice, still half asleep.

Kaden giggled, "Wake up silly. Mom and Dad are coming home today. Remember Sango and Kaede said told us so." She said all too fast because of her excitement.

Rikku sat up, holding her head softly, "Oh really?" She stood up and was about to jump in happiness, but then she fell down because she was still a little groggy from sleep. Kaden burst out laughing this time, "Yes! C'mon. Let's go wake up Teishin and Keiko, ok?" She exclaimed as she helped Rikku stand up entirely.

How thrilled both of the girls were, so happy. Their mother, father, and brother were finally coming home after their long journey to defeat the evil demon monster that had plagued their world. But now, they were more than confident that Inuyasha had beaten him with his bear hands in only one hit... It would've been painful for others who were listening to them, because they'd know that the girls were dead wrong.

Rikku smiled brightly and spoke in a soft voice, "Ok."

* * *

Inuyasha still hadn't made any movement from the last comment Sesshoumaru had said to him. He was seriously considering what his brother had said just then, and nothing like that had ever happened before when Inuyasha turned demon.

Sesshoumaru took this chance to glance at Kagome as he kept his strong hold on Inuyasha's collar, 'I honestly think he will not truly be out of this condition if Kagome isn't all right for him to see for himself.' He thought and cursed the demon form of Inuyasha. The demon lord looked back at Inuyasha and gazed intently into his blue and red eyes, "Did you here me correctly brother?... Do you realize the damage that you have done?" He meant that of Inuyasha's kids.

Seeing that Inuyasha still made no move to transform back into his normal self, Sesshoumaru punched him in the face one more time until the demon was knocked out entirely. Inuyasha made an agonizing grunt from the impact and lost his will to stand. Inuyasha fell down on his back, arms and legs spread out indolently. His head rolled lifelessly to the side, looking at Kagome as blood trickled down his mouth and staining the dirt ground.

'Ignorant fool.' Sesshoumaru stood up and faced Taisuke whom was still in severe pain. However, even so, he stood up on both feet, strong and more than reluctant to any signs of give up at all.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in hatred toward Taisuke and only received a blank stare in return.

From the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru saw Rin stand up steadily from behind Taisuke. He did not look straight at her though, he didn't want to give her awareness away to Taisuke.

Rin tried not to make a noise as she stood up. When she was done, and standing tall, she closed her eyes and created the process of healing herself. As she did this, Sesshoumaru stalled Taisuke for as long as he was able so that Rin could continue to find the last blue orb that they needed.

"Sesshoumaru." Taisuke mused in thought. Immediately afterwards, the lord's name was followed by a painful grunt and Taisuke cursed the woman Kagome for the wound she gave him with that damned arrow. 'That wench possesses more power than I first thought… She did not even require her bow to do damage to me like this.' He wondered and clutched the wound in his chest tightly.

He looked straight at Sesshoumaru and saw he was standing in front of his fallen brother.

Taisuke looked down at Inuyasha, then back up at Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha is a brainless fiend Sesshoumaru. He is of no use to this world." Taisuke spoke with a clear voice of his honesty, and of what he thought was true.

In truth, Taisuke was stalling as well. As he held his hand over his wound, he was in fact healing it all the same. And his thoughts told him that no one would notice, and before they knew it, he would be strong and powerful once more. And all of the past injuries that Inuyasha and the others had inflicted on him would be for nothing.

Taisuke did not smirk of this. For if he did so, then Sesshoumaru and the others would become aware of what he was doing. And so, he kept a straight face as he always did and fooled them greatly.

Inuyasha lay on his back, absolutely motionless. His head was still laid on its side and Inuyasha's eyes, though he was knocked out, were still open and demonic. And, he saw Kagome.

His mate remained not moving, exactly like he is now. Her back was against the boulder it hit against, and her head was lowered, so that her bangs covered her eyes. He wanted to see them. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes so he would truthfully know if she was ok or not.

His demonic eyes were dull and beheld no shine of life in them what so ever. 'Kagome. Come back to me…'

_Inuyasha headed for Kagome as fast as he was able, and yet that was still far from enough…He couldn't reach her, he knew he wouldn't be able to in the end, but still let his mind deny that._

_Kagome couldn't scream… 'Inuyasha.' … She couldn't feel herself breathe any longer…Inuyasha reached her, then it was all over…He breathed heavily in absolute dreadful misery as he hugged her…He was still hugging her and knew it was no use anyway. "N-No…" He whimpered. Kagome felt of nothing but ice. So cold, so dead._

…_Her face that was frozen in with the look of fright... He was gradually being brought back to reality when he heard Reina's faint laugh become clear… He grit his teeth and gripped Kagome's arms as if to squeeze some of his life into to her_

_Reina stopped and watched the scene… "You're too late…"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes a little more and his fingers twitched. How could he? How could he not protect the one he loved, again? And worst yet, how could he let his children see him like this? Like the monster he had so desperately tried to conceal from them all this time?

_"Story, story, story! Tell us a story Daddy!" _

_"Ok, which one should I tell?" …"Oh oh! Tell the one about how you single handedly defeated the mangy wolf from taking Mom away from you, Dad!.. Please?" _

_"Perfect story Sanae!" Inuyasha said and smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes…"Once upon a time, Mommy and myself were traveling with uncle Miroku and aunt Sango to search for jewel shards when suddenly a wimpy, stupid, arrogant wolf came along, trying to take her away." Inuyasha watched his children's eyes grow wide with t interest._

_Ten minutes later… "And so, Mommy jumped into my arms and spat at the stupid wolf who was running away to his stupid caves with his tail between his stupid legs. Mommy and I got married, and here you all are. The end." He said and grinned stupidly._

_"Yay!" The girls clapped. Taikan laughed and smiled… "Ok, that's the end of the story and you know what that means." Inuyasha said… "That's right! Daddy's sick of lookin' at ya, so go to bed." The kids pouted, but did as they were told…_

'What have I done?' Inuyasha's fingers twitched once more and was grateful that Taikan nor Sanae could see his face, scarred and evil for the reason that of is wretched demon blood. 'Taikan, Sanae, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'

_The kids started crying... "We'll be back soon, we promise." Inuyahsa said... "But Daddy! Who will yell at us in the morning for not taking a bath!" Rikku cried._

"_And whose gonna tell us bedtime stories about how you won Mom over the wimpy wolf!" Cried Sanae._

"_And whose gonna tell us that we're too young to know anything at all!" Cried Kaden._

_Kagome interjected, "… We'll only be gone for a little while…" Kagome said and hugged them…_

'I…I let them down.' Inuyasha opened his eyes a little wider now. Kagome had yet to move, and he was beginning to lose his control once more because of it.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, her unmoving form and he thought of Taisuke. He did this to her. All of it. She is dying now because of him! Inuyasha flashed his eyes open and started growling.

* * *

Rin was entirely healed now and gave Sesshoumaru an assuring look to let him know that she was ok. Immediately afterwards, she looked down at the ground and looked for the blue orb, all the while retrieving the ones inside of her kimono to follow their brightness for guidance.

Rin was inwardly in much panic, she had to tell Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha that she made the wish, and that it had not worked. What could that mean? What had she done wrong?

She suddenly stopped walking and nearly gasped aloud, but caught herself. Of course!

_Inuyasha and Kagome gathered the orbs together … Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and looked at him with compassion, "Go ahead Inuyasha. Make your wish." She encouraged him... Inuyasha smiled at her…"Yeah."_

_Inuyasha closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Kagome's hand… "I… I wish that T-"_

Rin remembered back in the cave that Inuyasha had mentioned to her that he was about to make the wish, but did not get to finish since Reina had gotten to them quickly and they had to fight her.

Rin at first wanted to laugh in happiness, but for her own safety, did not. She smiled though; it all became apparent to her now. No wonder it didn't work when she made her wish, it was because she couldn't, she wasn't meant to. These orbs had very strict rules, and one of them was that the first person, who speaks to make the wish, must finish it him or herself. No one else can make the wish except for the first person who begins to say it first. And because of this, when Rin had made her wish, the orbs did not recognize her voice as Inuyasha's, and so did not obey her wish.

Rin now suddenly felt bad for cursing Kikyo's name. Maybe the priestess did not know of this fact. Rin shook her head, she would think of this later. But what really made her sad was that Inuyasha was still not himself.

Her heart then sank and she gradually looked at Inuyasha's demon form standing up and growling, 'How in the world are we going to get him to finish the wish now?... Only he can do it… but he's not sane enough to.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru got the message from Rin that she was ok and so didn't worry as much. Taisuke was in far greater in pain to notice her whereabouts, which benefited the both of them.

The demon lord stopped what he was doing all together and listened carefully. He looked toward Kagome intently as he listened. Little by little, he gained recognition that she was in fact alive. She was breathing slowly but surely, and that was all he needed to know to make his worries lessen all the more.

For a moment, nearly everything was going as Sesshoumaru planned a few moments ago. As long as Taisuke didn't look behind him, he wouldn't see nor sense Rin. And now that Inuyasha was knocked out, he could handle the injured Taisuke himself anyway he desired.

Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's growls from behind and right away turned around to see that he was standing up hurriedly and glaring at Taisuke with as much abhorrence in his eyes as anyone could ever see. Everything was all over again forgotten. He couldn't even think of his children nor Kagome's smiling face to get out of this condition. He was nearly too far gone to be saved now.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said loudly in aggravation. Kagome was still not moving at all and it was pissing him off by the minute. If this goes on, Inuyasha could be lost in this form forever. He had to get Rin to revive her. But she couldn't, she must look for the sphere first.

Taisuke smirked, even as his face bloody and scarred completely, he his smirked held in place. "Inuyasha, be angry at me for what I have done to your mate… I killed Kagome. I killed her and she will never come back to this world of the living." He taunted and pressed his hand more onto his wound, still secretly healing it.

Taisuke knew more than well that Kagome was alive and breathing. However, as long as Inuyasha did not know of this, Taisuke would use it to his advantage.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked back at Taisuke, 'What is he thinking?... Something's going on.' He thought and glared at Taisuke in wonder of what the hell he could be thinking. 'He's planning something.' Sesshoumaru knew this and so went straight away to stop whatever the demon was doing, before it was too late.

* * *

Poor Sanae stared at her father with tears streaming down her face. The little girl didn't know what to think, she was so confused, and yet knew exactly what was going on with Inuyasha. Registering this in her brain was too much to handle for such a young girl like her. She couldn't take it. 'It's Daddy, I know it is. He's trapped… in that horrible creature…I gotta save him.' She watched, stricken with fear and grief at watching her father roar and growl in such a way she had never witnessed him do before. It was truly like looking at a complete stranger, and she couldn't stand that.

All of a sudden Sanae stood up and clenched her tiny fists. 'He let me come along with him and the others on this journey. It's my fault in the first place for worrying him when I first came here.'

Asoka heard her quick shuffles to stand and instantly held onto her arm at once, "Sanae, what are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

She looked down at him in fright, "I have to save my Dad." She said and retrieved her arm away from him with a gentle tug. Taikan looked at her and shook his head, "No Sanae, Don't!-" Before he could finish, she jumped down from the cliff's edge and was making her way to the bottom.

Miroku jumped up in alarm and looked down to where she was going, "Sanae no! Come back!" He beseeched the young girl but her mind did not hear his voice at all, nor anyone else's. All she could hear was her heart and what it truly wanted, it wanted her father back, the way he was before.

Taikan immediately stood up and jumped down the cliff to follow her, "Sanae! Stop! It's too dangerous for you to go down there!" He shouted and was jumping down rocks like she was, a little faster now and he was catching up to her quick.

Sanae's sight was practically blinded by her tears, and she kept going, not realizing the actual danger of what she was heading into. 'I want my Daddy back! I'll save him!' Her heart kept telling her over and over. Sanae would not give up, no matter how hard it became to save Inuyasha, she would not give up.

They both reached the ground at this point and both of them were running. Taikan followed close behind her now, his legs already aching, "Sanae! Please! Stop!" He shouted once more to his sister just ahead of him.

* * *

Kagome slowly slid her hand against the dirt ground. 'My…. My body… It won't move.' She was in so much pain that she forgot what had happened. All she could do at first was only sit there and try to breathe evenly. She had yet to open her eyes and she was trying so hard to. 'Inuyasha… where are you?... please be near…'

Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Taisuke all heard the faint cries of small children and they all looked in the same direction that the voices came from. Rin gasped aloud when she saw Taikan and Sanae running toward them. Well, Sanae was, only Taikan looked a though he was trying to stop her.

Rin was about to go and stop them, but then she felt the powers of the orbs glow intensely. She looked down at them and smiled, 'It's very near. I must find it first. Sesshoumaru will protect them.' She quickly looked under a few rocks here and there and was beginning to stress when she couldn't find it yet. Rin kept glancing at the kids as she searched.

Taisuke smirked as he breathed heavily. 'Perfect. Now I can kill his two little brats as well as I almost did Kagome now he will forever suffer and mourn in their loss.' He leisurely tried to stand straight, and was trying to increase power faster.

Sesshoumar widened his eyes, 'What are they doing here? It's not safe.'

Rin's heart nearly soared in happiness when she saw the orbs in her hands glow brighter and feel warmer. 'It's here, right here… I can feel it so clearly.' She looked down beside her steadily and lifted a stone with shaky hands. She took a deep breath, 'Please let it be here.' And with that, her hopes shined through her eyes when the lifted stone revealed a beautiful shining blue orb beneath it.

Rin put a hand to her heart, "Oh thank goodness." She murmured and right away took the orb into her possession closely. But then abruptly grief struck her, 'Only Inuyasha can make the wish.' She turned her head toward the demon she knew as her new brother… and he was still not well. 'Oh Inuyasha. Will you ever return to us?'

The powers of the orbs of Higan caught both Taisuke's and Sesshoumaru's attention. Now that the orbs were together, they were filled with absolute power and could be sensed easily. Rin suddenly grit her teeth, 'I must protect them from Taisuke. They are our only hope of getting out of this battle for good.'

Taisuke and Sesshoumaru looked toward Rin. Taisuke smirked wider, "Ah, so you've found the last orb." He mused and was about to take a step toward her when suddenly Sesshoumaru made a punch for him from behind.

To his surprise though, Taisuke blocked it with his arm and kicked him out of the way. Sesshoumaru recovered quickly and used his poisonous claws to take him down as he had done before. And with a swift motion of his arm, he slashed Taisuke on the back once more. Taisuke grunted in pain and fell back on one knee again for the reason of it. Sesshoumaru looked down him, 'It's a good thing he is no longer able of creating any kind of barrier.' He thought and slashed Taisuke another time.

Rin smiled toward Sesshoumaru and then looked back at the children whom were coming closer. She became worried and was about to run to them when Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her, "No, I'll get to them. Go to the cliff and stay with the others until I get Inuyasha there." She nodded, "Yes, we need him to finish making the wish. The orbs will obey no one else's voice other than his." She confessed truthfully.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes, "Are you serious?" He asked, but then the children's voices became louder as they came closer. He shook his head; he would figure all of this out later. And so he trusted Rin's judgment, "All right. I will bring him there. Go." He said and Rin reluctantly left Sesshoumaru's side.

* * *

"Sanae, please! Stop running!" Taikan tried to talk sense into her but Sanae wouldn't listen.

Taikan reached his hand out for her shoulder, 'Damn she's fast.' He thought and tried to run faster.

Without warning, he tripped on a jagged rock beneath him and he collapsed, hitting the ground with a painful thud. After a few seconds he looked up and shook his head to rid his dizziness, "Sanae!" He reached his hand out to her and only saw her form becoming smaller in his sight.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open instantly when he heard faint voices. 'Who are they?' He stood up restlessly and was hunched over as he stood. He flexed his claws and looked around for the new voices that he heard. Then, he saw them. It was Taikan and Sanae running toward him. Except now it was only Sanae.

At first, he didn't move at all. He only stared at her with a sort of curious look and was becoming angry because he didn't want be confused. He wanted to kill. He stepped back cautiously as Sanae kept running to him. 'Sanae! What are you doing? Get away from me now!' Inuyasha was thinking, he slammed both hands on his head and he tried to stay where he was.

He heard the hurried steps come faster and Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and shook his head vigorously. He took a step back to further himself from the young girl. And all he could hear from her was her cries of 'Daddy'.

Taisuke couldn't have asked for a more perfect chance to completely destroy Inuyasha. He would kill his daughter, the girl who is just as important to the hanyou as Kagome. It seemed as though luck had favored on his behalf, and he wouldn't ruin it.

Sesshoumaru became angrier when he saw Taisuke's intense gaze turned to Sanae. Sesshoumaru growled, he would be damned if Taisuke ever touched his niece. The demon lord ran toward Taisuke, "Don't even think about it." Was he said before he attacked Taisuke again with his claws.

Without warning, his attack was stopped when Taisuke grabbed a firm hold of his wrist. Then instantly he stabbed Sesshoumaru in the chest with his hand that had turned into a thick icicle, breaking through his armor and piercing him entirely. Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least and didn't make another move to attack again.

Taisuke thrust his weapon back out of Sesshoumaru's chest and smirked, 'So it seems Reina's powers came in of much use once again.'

Sesshoumaru coughed up blood and he fell to the ground on one knee. With that Taisuke attacked him again with the same energy blast that he used on Kagome. Sesshoumaru was immediately thrown backwards and eventually hit the ground on his front, not moving at all.

Taisuke glared at him, 'That's the last time he will get in my way.' He turned his gaze back to Sanea whom now reached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not move to kill her, 'No. Please go. I don't want to hurt you.' In so much sadness and confusion, he dropped to his knees and let the small girl hug him around his middle, though he was too afraid to hug back, "Daddy please come back! This isn't who you are, I know it's not!" She cried more and Inuyasha's was trying to listen to what she was saying. Her voice was filled with worry and love for him. "Daddy, please… please don't let me be without you."


	31. Her Voice Broke the Chains

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for that late update, but I have been having some real tough times. So tough in fact that I had to leave my home and drive halfway across America to see a good friend who I knew would help me through it. But I sort of needed to little road trip to clear my mind and kind of take my life on a new level. But no worries now, I am back home and feeling better. Thank you all for your reviews and your support, I truly appreciate it. Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one is half way done and _very_ long. So that'll be up in a few days.

Oh and you should check out my profile when you have the time. It has new stuff and some of it is funny, so hope you get a good laugh. Please read and review!

**Lady Kjerston of the Western: **Thank you so much! I always knew I could count on you to be supportive of me.

**Akida411Searcher: **lol, yeah you're my friend! Hope you like this chapter!

**Suaru: **Thank you very much! lol, I like it too. And you no longer have to wait because the chappie is here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Her Voice Broke the Chains**

His mind is unsteady, his heart is not free. Having no control of himself, he is bound to strike at any certain moment. And nevertheless this young girl, so weak and strong at the same time, comes and completely ignores that fact. Almost just like him, she is an impulsive person, and so sometimes did foolish things as this. However she did not think of it as foolish. She thought of it to as unconditional love to someone you're afraid of losing… And at this time now, there was no such thing as foolishness in that.

Inuyasha's hands on each side of his head slowly relaxed, but still trembled. He gradually let them fall down by his sides. He had yet to hug the girl back, he was still too afraid to. Only something like this has only happened once before. When he and Kagome were in the castle where that evil woman had turned him into a demon on purpose to capture his soul into her mirror, and as such he would remain demon forever. But Kagome had hugged him, just like this girl is now, and thus far he remained unmoving.

Sanae gripped his tattered haori in her fists and she looked up at him, "Dad! Why won't you listen to me?" She asked in a softer voice now, seeing that he was not changing back to the person she knew and loved before. What could that mean? Would he never come back to her now? She was too frightened of that, she would no longer consider that to be true.

Inuyasha could hear her. Just barely, but it was coming through stronger now.

Inuyasha had no idea of what to do now. His soul had some control over him, that was why he did not harm the young girl in any way as of yet. The hanyou was able to stop himself, and with Kagome's help before. Why couldn't he change back to normal now? Why had he remained the same? Inuyasha promised he would not let this go on, he couldn't… But what would happen, if he broke that promise?

For the first time now, with Inuyasha still on his knees, he looked down at her… and she smiled.

* * *

Kagome slowly folded her fingers inward to create a soft fist. She grit her teeth as much as she could and she moved her head up a little. 'I can move a lot more now.' Although she was trying to move and possibly stand, she could sense Inuyasah was close to her, and yet, incredibly far away. She couldn't place it. Why did her heart sense him like this? 

She took a large and shaky breath, which was sort of a mistake because that made her chest hurt intensely. 'What the hell did he do to me?' She thought partly in aggravation. Oh well though, she had many more things to worry about than how much pain she was in. She would get over it, she always found the way to do so.

Kagome jumped slightly when she heard a voice that she recognized right away, 'Sanae.' She thought with a smile, but then she frowned. What in the world was she doing down here? It was absolutely too dangerous for her. Kagome heard the little girl crying to someone and she immediately thought that she had gotten hurt in some way or another.

At instinct Kagome lifted her head up hurriedly and tried to open her eyes to find Sanae. When she did so, she had to shut them forcefully again. The sun's brightness was too much for her.

"_No! Kagome!" _

_Taisuke heard Kagome's cries and turned his head to look at her instead of Sesshoumaru. When he did, Kagome was already right next to him and she gripped the arrow tighter, squeezing her powers into it... And with that, she instantly stabbed him in the chest with her arrow._

_Taisuke formed a red energy ball in his palm that wasn't choking Inuyasha. To the hanyou's absolute dismay, he saw Taisuke shoot the energy blast right to Kagome, and she was immediately thrown backwards._

'Wait, the sunlight. Inuyasha was human then when it was barely sunrise, and I had attacked Taisuke with my arrow.' Kagome's heart beat more rapidly, she sun was in the sky, and that meant Inuyasha was hanyou again. But… why didn't she sense this sooner?

That's right, she thought again. Something was wrong and was too injured to think of what it could be.

However, she bit her lip as it all became painfully clear to her now. When she heard Sanae cry out for Inuyasha to go back to the way he was before. Kagome immediately felt hot tears brim her eyes. 'Oh Inuyasha. So this is what has happened to you. You are full demon again and she is trying to get you out of it.' How could Kagome have forgotten something like that was probable to happen?

Kagome breathed heavier now from nervousness, feeling her breath leave her body. She was so sad, 'Inuyasha, you must be so heartbroken inside… Long ago, you made a vow to never have our children see this side of you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have helped you to prevent it, but it's too late.'

Kagome opened her eyes over again and looked around her, her head feeling light as she did so. She instantly noticed Inuyasha and Sanae together, but what struck her in surprise was that Sanae was hugging Inuyasha as if he was still his normal self. At first, Kagome was scared to death and tried desperately to stand as quickly as she could to get her away from Inuyasha… But then she relaxed once more, partly because of immense pain. But then she thought, 'He hasn't attacked her. He is aware of whom she is… Maybe… Maybe Sanae could bring him back… For now, it's the only option to save him until I am able to move or speak aloud.'

* * *

Taisuke could not have had a better chance than at this moment to obliterate Inuyasha. His older brother was down and dead for all he knew, Inuyasha was full demon and distracted by his daughter's imprudent actions, and Kagome was as weak as a little helpless animal. And with the others too far away to reach him, he could carry out his mission, right here and now. 

Taisuke straightened his back to stand more, 'Finally, I will accomplish what Naraku could not. The infamous Inuyasha will die by my hands in cold blood… My hands.' He could not believe his luck. This was it. This was his time.

Sesshoumaru made no sound as he gradually stood up and examined his wound. He was pierced clearly through the chest where his armor had broken off from. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger. The wound was nothing, but then again, no one ever created such damage upon him like this. To even break his armor, it was astonishing to Sesshoumaru, and yet very annoying.

He glanced quickly in the direction of Taisuke and saw that he was standing up as well. It seems he has yet to notice Sesshoumaru was in fact good to fight again.

The malevolence demon lord breathed heavier and somewhat faster now. His pupils in his eyes began shrinking and he was acting strangely, not as himself before. Suddenly he nearly broke out in a hideous laugh and rolled his head back to look at the sky, "I will win it! I will have it all! Inuyasha's death will be known by none other than Lord Taisuke!" He raised his hands in the air and clenched his fists tight.

Sesshoumaru glared at him still, but now slight wonderment entered his thoughts, 'By the Gods, he's losing his mind. This is no mission for him any longer. This is a sick obsession. He is going mad.' It seems as though Taisuke's greed for power and triumph for Inuyasha's death was finally going over his head.

Sesshoumaru had to remain more careful from now on. Dealing with a person like this was even more dangerous than if he was rational. 'I must stop him; he will destroy everything at any given moment if he wishes.' Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha on his knees and looking down at his daughter. Sesshoumaru was about to stop him, thinking he might harm her, but it seems as though Sanae was trying to help him… And it surprising appeared to be working.

Sesshoumaru was very hesitant to leave her alone with Inuyasha in his condition, but he felt nothing would happen. And so, he brought his gaze back to Taisuke as he stepped forward, 'If Inuyasha won't be able to fight in any way before long. I will take this monster down myself.' He flexed his claws and readied himself to attack.

* * *

Rin hurriedly ran on the way to Taikan as she promptly stuffed the spheres safely in her kimono. Once she reached the boy she instantly fell to her knees and held his shoulders firmly, helping him sit up right, "Oh dear child are you alright?" She asked in much worry. 

Taikan huffed a breath in and lightly pushed her hands away from him and he dusted himself, "I'm fine." He said in a soft, yet irritated voice. Rin was at first confused at why Taikan pushed her away, but hen she only smiled, "Ok then." She answered him kindly, but then loud voices made both of them look toward the others from where Rin ran away.

"I will win it! I will have it all! Inuyasha's death will be known by none other than Lord Taisuke!" And a cruel laugh followed afterwards.

Rin nearly shook in fright as she glared at Taisuke with the hatred she felt burning deep inside of her soul, "He's insane." She murmured, noticing how he was standing up, it was not in control and he looked as though he would fall once more. It was not pleasant to observe.

At this Taikan looked in bewilderment at him. 'But why… why would he be like this? Surely someone as powerful as him can't go all crazy and stupid.' The young hanyou wondered. He blinked his golden eyes and looked to the other side of Taisuke, and he saw his father and sister together. Seeing his father still demon and his sister right in front of him in danger, he reacted quickly.

He jumped up quickly and out of Rin's grasp, "Sanae! Get away fr-!" And before he could catch their attention Rin took him by the shoulders once more and shook her head, "No, it is all right. Sanae is getting through to him. See?" She turned the boy toward them again and saw that Sanae was talking to Inuyasha, and he only stared back down at her, trying to fight the demon in him.

Takan blinked again, "I…I think you're right."

Rin pulled at him gently, "Come now, we must get to the top of that cliff where the others await for us both. I have the orbs and we should wait for your father to return when he is well again to complete the wish." She explained to the child and he nodded, understanding most of it.

As she stood up with him he asked her what she knew he was going to ask, "But why can't _we_ make the wish Rin?"

As they traveled up the cliff, Rin look into the young boy's eyes that pleaded for many answers. She smiled kindly, "I will tell you and the others once we arrive there."

* * *

Miroku was gripping the edge of the cliff so hard he lost all feeling his hands. He watched the entire scene with his son at his side and was scared to death for the children's safety. But then what kept him back was another feeling that tugged at his heart, telling him it was going to be ok. Otherwise he would have followed them right of the bat. And now he knew that little feeling was right, the kids were safe. 

Miroku kept his concentrated stare on Inuyasha and Sanae, and the hope in his eyes began to grow, 'Inuyasha recognizes her. Maybe he will get out of this safely after all.'

Just then he saw Rin and Taikan coming up the cliff and they were about half way up. Asoka pointed toward them, "Father they're coming back. But why isn't Sanae with them?"

Miroku glanced at him, "There's nothing to worry about son, she is going to save Inuyasha from his demon form… and look. I see Lady Kagome is beginning to move again.' Miroku gasped lightly, and just then a plan began to form. 'If Kagome is ok by the time Sanae is still keeping Inuyasha distracted like she is now, then Kagome will be well enough for him to see she is ok. By that, Inuyasha will turn back into a half demon and help Sesshoumaru defeat Taisuke.' But deep down in his heart, he knew it all would not be that simple.

Miroku sighed and patiently waited for Rin and Taikan's return.

Asoka was too frightened to blink, not wanting to miss any move Sanae made. She was in real danger, a part of him said, but then the other said she was fine and that she would help Inuyasha. But still, he wanted to help her somehow, someway. However, he couldn't think of anything to do right now that would help her at all. Time was passing by and too many things were going on at once. He wasn't sure if he should just sit there or do something.

Asoka relaxed his clenched fist and sighed now, but more greatly than Miroku did. He only decided to just sit there and wait for his best friend to return. After they talked about what went on, then they could plan their next move… if there was even going to be a next move.

* * *

Sanae saw that Sesshoumaru was about to attack Taisuke and she quickly turned backto look at Inuyasha. "Please Daddy, please come back." She cried softer and took deep, uneven breaths as she did so. She leaned her head against his chest now, losing hope, she only whispered now. "I love you Dad, please… please say you love me too." 

Sanae nearly jumped a mile high when she felt strong arms grab her shoulders. Sanae whipped her head up to look back at him and she was scared to see that Inuyasha was sort of grunting. Sanae cried more and felt Inuyasha's claws nearly pierce her shoulders.

Inuyasha stopped grunting and softened his eyes. He looked at Sanae for what felt like so long. And then, he pulled her to him closely.

Sanae gasped at the reaction and hugged him back right away. Sanae smiled, 'I hope he's going to be ok soon.' She took a deep breath and stiffened when she felt Inuyasha's arms relax greatly, and then wrap around her.

Sanae's cheek was against his chest and she felt he was breathing heavily. His hold on her tightened and she heard him whimper. "I…I do love you Sanae." 'What have I done? I almost harmed her.'

Sanae smiled. She did it, he came back and she couldn't have been happier. She saddened a little bit, she could only imagine how guilty Inuyasha must feel right now. "It's ok Dad, I do not blame you."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but he felt she was wrong, 'Of course I am to blame. It was me who almost killed you. It was me who didn't make you feel loved… It was me who did not keep you safe.'

But it was over, he was ok now, and so were Sanae and Taikan. Inuyasha had not forgotten Kagome, he knew she was alive now and moving a little bit.

The hanyou slowly turned his head to look around at her and what he saw made his heart soar in happiness. She was smiling at him. Despite her pain that he knew she was going through, she was truly smiling at him. He did not move, he only smiled in return.

Kagome was so happy, 'I knew you could come back Inuyasha. And it's all thanks to Sanae.'


	32. In Our Darkest Hour

**Author's Note: **Yes! I almost have four hundred reviews! Thank you all so much! And I am proud and also sad to say that there is only one chapter left! Chapter thirty-three will be the last and final chapter! It will be very long, maybe as long as this one in the least. I have already started the next chapter and it will be up very soon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: In Our Darkest Hour**

The final battle commences. What is to be expected, not a soul knew.

His mind wandered, if he in fact won this fierce battle, would there be more to come? To be truthful, he had no idea another man like Lord Taisuke lived in this world. So, he was not sure to anticipate more battles, or maybe to suppose this was his last. They all knew the end was coming, the end of something. Whether good or bad, it would come…

As Sesshoumaru made his hurried steps headed for Taisuke to strike, he learned of Inuyasha's well being, and that he was ok. Nevertheless, he continued on, and knew that Inuyasha would join him when he was ready. Kagome was still down and Sesshoumaru knew the hanyou wanted Rin to help heal her.

Taisuke breathed heavily still, trying to keep his mind-set only on that of one thing, that one thing he longed for even more at this moment now than the orbs of Higan. It was a new and sort of unwanted feeling for him; he did not know how to handle it. He had never before felt this way. He felt himself regretfully fading from reality.

Taisuke whipped his head around to see Sesshoumaru had just stopped in front of him. Sesshoumaru made a move to punch him, however he dodged. Their fight remained like this for a long while. Though Sesshoumaru could tell that Taisuke did not strike him as much, it was because of his unsteadiness. Taisuke's fighting was becoming slower, more inefficient. And that's when Sesshoumaru's attacks at last made any kind of effect on him.

When Taisuke was hit in the stomach, he doubled over and held his middle tightly with his remaining strength he thought he possessed so much of. However, he still held that nauseating smirk of his, plastered on his features. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself as he stood up another time, "Do you not understand Sesshoumaru?" He looked at him and sighed sharply, "You are still of no match for me… none whatsoever!" He bellowed deafeningly and charged at Sesshoumaru with his bare fists, which seized no such threat any longer as they once did before.

* * *

Sango carefully sat down on the thick green grass near a narrow brook and began filling her wooden pail with water. She sighed profoundly and wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her slender hand. After a few seconds of only sitting and minding her own business, she heard the loud laughter of her children outside playing with Kaden and Rikku. 

Sango smiled at the beautiful sounds and thought of Shippo. He used to laugh, just like they do now, back then…

Sango saddened a bit. Shippo had left them at the break of dawn that morning, for a while. He had said that he needed to be on his own for a little bit of time and learn more about himself and of who he really is. Sango smiled forlornly as she looked down at the clear water, 'He grew up right before our eyes… and yet we seemed to have missed it somehow.'

Sango would really miss him; she knew it would be difficult. After all these years, she thought of him as a little brother, and they had loved it that way. And of course, he wished the best for them and made sure they would give his greetings and goodbyes to Inuyasha and the others when they returned. Sango was not sure, but she thought maybe Shippo was very confident in Inuyasha's skills so much that he'd leave and assume the hanyou would win the battle, and so had nothing to worry about. Otherwise he would have waited here for them. But that fox was becoming intrigued by the mysterious world around him everyday, he just had to leave now. Sango knew he would return before long, just for them.

Sango dragged the pail onto the ground and hoisted herself to stand up, gripping the rough handle tighter; she walked back to Kaede's hut leisurely and carefully.

About a minute later Keiko and Teishin came into view, and then later she could see Kaden and Rikku also. At seeing her kids wrestle each other, Sango sweatrdopped and called out to them, "Be careful you guys, remember what happened last time you two wrestled like that?" She said and the two paused to look at her.

Teishin sat up and shook his head vigorously to rid any twigs or things like that from him, "Aw c'mon Mom, we weren't even using dirt to stuff each other's faces with yet. We're ok." He tried to convince her, but she only laughed. Last time they played rough like this with hand fulls of dirt, it had gotten in their eyes and they complained about it for days. They were well taken care of by Sango and Kaede, of course, but as well as having been told a gentle "I told you so" once in a while. They surely did not enjoy that.

Kaden and Rikku giggled and ran on the way to Sango, "These are for you aunt Sango!" They both said and handed her flowers. Sango smiled very kindheartedly, "Well thank you very much." She replied and bent down to smell them. She lifted her head up, "Why don't you go ahead and put that in a nice place for me. I'd really appreciate it." The girls nodded, "Sure!" They both agreed and walked off to find the perfect place to put them.

Sango waved to her kids one last time before entering the cool shade the hut had to offer and she was grateful. Sango lazily placed the pail on the floor near a pile of neatly chopped fire wood and rested her back against the wall.

Sanog looked around the place indolently, her eyes half open, getting used to the sudden darkness compared to the blinding summer brightness outside. Sango's head rolled to the side and she yawned, thinking she should take a quick nap or something.

But just as she pushed herself from the wall and took one step forward, she saw an arm outstretched on the floor from the kitchen area. Sango hesitated at first, her heart jumping in panic. She instantly recognized it as Kaede's arm and she rushed to her side.

When Sango was in the room fully she gasped loudly and both her hands leaped to cover her mouth in a restraint scream. Sango straight away afterwards whimpered and fell to her knees, helping Kaede whom had collapsed on the floor, "Kaede! Kaede! Are you ok? Please wake up!"

She shook Kaede gently yet forcefully as her own body shook with oncoming sobs. "Help! Someone help!" She cried to the air.

Sango couldn't move Kaede in her condition; she only hoped her cries were loud enough for her children to hear. They would get help.

Sango held Kaede's face in her hands just as the old priestess began coughing flippantly, trying to breathe. "Oh Kaede, what has happened to you?" Tears slid down her face. Nonetheless, Kaede smiled and held one hand to Sango's shoulder, "I… my… sister, Kikyo…" Sango shook her head in bewilderment, why would Kaede think of Kikyo at a time like this? Sango ignored her own doubts and moved to get water for the miko. After using her palm as a cup and allowing Kaede to sip from that, the miko coughed louder and got a hold of her voice better.

"Kikyo… I saw her, in my vision… wonderful… news. She claimed… the…well."  
Sango was taken back, "The… well? Kaede… what… what about it?" She became uncertain. However, when Kaede fell to unconsciousness once more, Sango had the children help her into another room and care for her there.

Sango sat beside her, having a cool damp cloth placed on the aged miko's forehead. Sango sighed, 'What was that you said Kaede?... What was it about the well that is good?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru had not been so lucky to dodge one of Taisuke's sneak attacks, which the he thought of as cowardice. But hey, that was just his opinion… 

Meanwhile Inuyasha was standing up and going to Kagome with Sanae by his side. Inuyasha was very much confused now, 'Why couldn't I have just reached Tetsusaiga?' He knew in his demon form, he had tried to reach for the hilt that was so close. But something just kept him from it, and he had no suggestion why. But it did not matter as of now, he was normal once again and his family was safe.

He knelt down in front of Kagome, "Are you ok? Here, let me help you." He said and turned half way around, helping her get on his back. "Don't worry Kagome, Rin will heal you again." He turned to Sanae now, "You get on too." He said gently and she did as she was told. Inuyasha stood up tall and strong, "Let's get to safety." He said and he glanced at Sesshoumaru who had just recovered from an attack. He gazed intently at his older brother for a couple of seconds and then nodded before running toward the cliff where the others were, having told Sesshoumaru that he would be back.

Sesshoumaru nodded toward Inuyasha in understanding and attacked Taisuke yet again with his poisonous claws.

Taisuke spun around and was appalled to see that not only Inuyasha had transformed back to normal, but he was getting to safety, along with Kagome and their daughter.

"Oh no you don't you half man!" He shouted and sent a powerful energy blast their way. For him against Sesshoumaru, that was a huge mistake. Now he is shorter on strength.

Inuyasha did a double take toward Taisuke and just then saw that attack coming, "Oh Shit!" He bent his knees and jumped high in the air to dodge it. Kagome and Sanae both grasped his haori tighter from the sudden shift in movement.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and did not waste time looking after where the energy blast had gone. He ran faster than before, furthering himself from Taisuke's sight.

Taisuke was beyond furious that he had let Inuyasha escape so effortlessly, "Come back here! I will kill you and your family I swear it! Get back he-!" Before he could say anything more, Sesshoumaru slashed him with his claws from behind. "You should pay a little more attention when you're in a battle, fool." Sesshoumaru taunted with a frown in disgust. What and idiot, Taisuke was really going mad as he had thought. I mean, come on. When you are in a fight such as this, you don't bluntly turn the opposite direction of your opponent to yell at someone else…

Taisuke keeled over onto his knees. He grunted in pain and coughed up blood. 'How… how did this happen so quickly?' The great evil lord wondered in the first moments that he had actually felt sane. Biting his lower lip so hard now in this maddening thought, that he had pierced his lip deeply, soon enough blood trickled from there.

Taisuke lifted his head up to glare at Sesshoumaru, "Do not mock me boy!" He yelled and sent another blast his way. The demon lord darted to the side and had barely dodged it. 'His power is weakening at a rapid speed.'

* * *

"And that is why Inuyasha must make the wish." Rin finished explaining. Miroku gaped at her in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me." He murmured. Taikan and Asoka only looked even more hopeless than before. The young boys did not have to murmur a word; their sad eyes said it all. 

Asoka sighed lightly and glanced back at where the battle was taking place. His heart skipped a beat in delight when he saw that Inuyasha had just landed on the ground from dodging an attack from Taisuke. Inuyasha was running toward them with both Kagome and Sanae on his back.

"Guys look look! Inuyasha's coming back!" He jumped up and unnecessarily pointed toward where the hanyou was.

Taikan gasped and jumped up as well, "Dad! He's back to normal! Yes!" Taikan punched the air above him with a hard fist in means of victory.

Miroku and Rin were very pleased as well to say the least. Miroku was especially; his so called little plan was finally playing into action after all.

And before they knew it, Inuyasha made a final giant leap and landed just in the front of them all. "Rin I need you're help quick." Inuyasha said immediately and carefully laid Kagome on the ground before her. The miko had lost consciousness once again and Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes form her. Rin went to heal her straight away, just as Inuyasha was demanding what was going on and where the orbs were.

Rin tried to explain everything quickly, again, "Hold on Inuyasha. I cannot disturb this process and get the orbs out of my kimono at once." She said. Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, and then back at her. They both reached their hands toward her. Rin shouted to them, "Are you two insane? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "This isn't the time for modesty Rin! And besides you know I'm not like that and I'm already taken thank you! We really need to save the world right about now don't ya think?" He shouted.

Rin smiled, "Well just wait. Sesshoumaru is already handling things on his own it seems." She looked down at her mate to prove her point. And as well, Rin couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the fact if Sesshoumaru were here to see that, Miroku and Inuyasha would have both been dead on the spot.

The adults talked more just as the healing process on Kagome was nearly finishing.

Sanae ran to hug her brother and she cried once more in happiness to see him. "Taikan! I was so afraid! I'm so sorry I ran from you, but I … I just had too…" She sniffled. Taikan chuckled and patted her back, "It's ok, I understand Sanae. It's ok." He said and made her feel a whole lot better.

Sanae pulled back and smiled greatly at him in thanks. She suddenly blushed and turned her shy eyes to someone behind her.

Asoka saw her turn to him and he nearly jumped a mile high, and he blushed very faintly. "Sanae, I… I was very worried about you… I... I a-" Suddenly Sanae ran up to him and gave him a hug.

At first Asoka's blush grew immensely and he hesitantly hugged her back. But as quick as the hug came, it was gone. Sanae pulled away from him very quickly and backed away slightly with a small smile gracing her features. They both looked at each other and then looked away.

Taikan in the meantime was trying so hard not to laugh. 'I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be to have Asoka and Sanae like each other… Hmm, maybe in the future they will still like each other.' He shrugged and rested both hands behind his head.

A few moments later, everyone heard Kagome's gasps for breath and she opened her eyes. "I'm alive... Inuyasha." Was all she said before he took her in his arms and hugged her, not planning to let her go for a long while.

Miroku looked at them with somewhat envious eyes. He desperately wished for Sango's presence. He needed to hear her voice and comforting words. He was happy for them of course, but he just felt so, alone at the moment that he was vaguely embarrassed and felt left out. 'We will return soon. I will see her again, it won't be long now.'

Rin sat in front of the couple with Miroku at her side; the kids listened to her as well from where they were a few feet away from them. "Alright," she retrieved the orbs from inside of her kimono and set them in front of her carefully, everyone's eyes widening by their beautiful glow. Inuyasha looked down at them, prepared now more than ever to make his wish, as he held Kagome still, he could not have asked for a better motivation to kill the bastard whom harmed her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rammed his claws into Taisuke's shoulder, his blood spurting everywhere from the severe wound. Taisuke grunted loudly in pain. "You wretched dog! I will kill you so agonizingly slow that you will beg for your demise!" He threatened in an uncontrolled voice. 

Sesshoumaru elbowed him hard on the back of his neck, "I highly suggest you not condescend to me like that when I am currently winning." He said in his deep voice. And right afterwards, Sesshoumaru kicked him in the stomach twice, sending him rolling on the ground for yards and yards away. (a/n: Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru's got this in the bag!)

Taisuke coughed, hacked, and sputtered his words and curses. 'What had gone wrong? I was so strong the in the beginning. What has happened to me and my power?... I… I had this all planned out perfectly. I was to become this world's ruler, forever… forever…' He twitched his hands and eyes in rage and uncertainty.

He breathed slowly now, but still profoundly. He heard Sesshoumaru's steps coming closer and closer. It sounded like thuds from deep in the ground… coming for him… 'No, the demons… from the otherworld… have they come… for me?' His pupils shrank even more this time and he curled his fingers into a fist in pain, digging his fingers into the dirt as he did so, gripping the sand in his hands. 'I need….security… from the demons… of the otherworld…' He was hallucinating, hearing Sesshoumaru's steps louder, and louder, until they sounded like lethal heartbeats that he assumed the entire world could take notice of.

Sesshoumaru bent down and encircled his hands around Taisuke's neck. Sesshoumaru pulled him up very compellingly and glared freezing daggers at him, "I assume you recall something like this from earlier." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on Taisuke's neck more and pierced his claws into his skin, and going deeper, "Now… you die…"

Taisuke looked at him, blood practically spilling from his face, back, and neck. How did it come to this? Here he was in Sesshoumaru's hands, death a mere neck snap away, his power draining. 'What had gone wrong…?' He still did not understand, yet the answer was clear to everyone else. His madness, greed for power, for the death of Inuyasha, it all conquered his very black heart and soul. He thought himself invincible and strong enough to take over the entire human race… But now, he wasn't even strong enough to stand up right.

Without warning, something caught both of their attention. Sesshoumaru and Taisuke turned their heads to look up at the cliff. The orbs' power, it was growing. Taisuke smirked lightly, 'I am going to die right here and now… but before I do… I will send Inuyasha one last thing from me…'

Sesshoumaru was satisfied, Rin had the orbs, and his brother now was well enough to complete his wish. Everyone was fine and not injured any longer. To be truthful, Sesshoumaru was already thinking of traveling home very soon to see his children again. He missed them greatly and couldn't wait to see them another time.

Suddenly, the sound of Taisuke's laughter brought the demon lord from his thoughts of home and back to the face of wickedness. He glared at him once more, "And what is so humorous?" Sesshoumaru asked, not liking how Taisuke's empty eyes which never met his as of yet.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and looked back at the cliff where they could see the brightness of the orbs now.

"One last bequest for Inuyasha," He formed a very large energy ball in his hand, larger than any of the other's he had created. This was it, all his left over power, he is now useless. "…from… hell!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and shot the blast hurdling toward the cliff at a rapid speed.

Sesshoumaru's heart sank to his feet, "You fool! Die!" He tightened his hold around Taisuke's neck and twisted it in less than a split second.

Sesshoumaru then threw him on the ground and flew to the blast, before it reached Rin and the others.

* * *

Inuyasha still held onto Kagome as he now did not waste another second to make the wish. Inuyasha was in fact too entranced by the orbs power and his desire for everyone to live, that he did not sense Taisuke's power drop completely into nothing. They did not know he was dead. 

Just as he was about to speak, Kagome and Rin perked their heads up. Rin stood up and gasped in fright, "Everyone get down!" Inuyasha spun around and saw the blast coming. "Damn it!" He stood up and pushed Kagome and the kids behind him. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and just as the blast made its way to them, he brought the sword up and swung it down so fast that it was all a blur, "Backlash Wave!"

And that was the last sound anyone heard before blinding light took over their sight once again. However, as no sound was made, everyone could faintly see icicles and fireballs break from Taisuke's blast. He had used both Reina's and Hineto's powers in his one last attack.

Rin and Kagome saw this and so raised both their hands into the sky to create a barrier around everyone. Miroku held Asoka and protected him. Taikan kneeled just beside Kagome and hugged Sanae firmly, covering her head with his.

From the collision of both attacks, there were tornados in all places around them, strong winds and lightning covering the skies above, which were becoming darker by the minute.

Kagome fell to one knee; she looked at Inuyasha and saw he was having trouble still, trying to hold the attack back wit his sword. Kagome couldn't keep up her half of the barrier for long. Over the winds and deafening noise, she shouted, "Do it Inuyasha!"

Hearing her encouraging words, Inuyasha stepped forward, putting more of his strength against the negative energy.

Moments later, Inuyasha pushed forward and propelled the sword forward, sending all the negative energy away from him and his friends. And then… it was all over…

Several minutes later, the winds had come to a slow halt, the lightning had vanished and the sun shone through pallid clouds. Everyone stood up gradually, helping one another, and looking around. As they did so, Sesshoumaru landed on the cliff in front of them and everyone just started at him.

Sesshoumaru did not know why they were staring at him, probably expecting him to tell them what had happened with the fight… Sesshoumaru glared at them, "Will you stop, he's dead, alright? That's not that big of a mystery to figure out…"

At that, everyone smiled and understood what had happened. Kagome kneeled down to help Inuyasha who was currently on his knees and breathing for sweet air. She laughed and helped him sit up, "We've all done it Inuyasha. Taisuke is dead, Sesshoumaru killed him." She told him in a raspy voice and she coughed. Dust had gotten everywhere and she was particularly bothered by it easily.

He nodded, "Y-Yeah, we… we did it." She swung one of Inuyasha's arms around her shoulders and she stood up with him. 'I can't wait to go back home again to my girls.' Kagome thought, and judging by the look Inuyasha gave her, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Taikan loosened is hold on Sanae, not trusting fully if everything was truly over. But then seeing everyone relax, he did the same, and so did Sanae, and Asoka.

Rin stopped, "Wait, what about the orbs?" She got them from inside of her kimono again. Miroku was surprised, "Rin you saved them just in time I see." He observed and she nodded, "Yes, but now that Taisuke is dead… what shall we wish for now?"

Everyone was at a loss for a second. The death of Taisuke was the main reason why they had come here in the first place… but now that he's no longer alive, they had this chance to wish for something else… but what?

Rin shrugged and set them on the ground once more, "Well… Once any of you think about it, Inuyasha must make the wish anyhow." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought. What could he wish for… What would make him and his family happy... What would make Kagome happy...?

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and looked at Kagome. Feeling his sudden movement, Kagome looked at him right away. He gazed into her eyes, he could see it. He could see what she truly wanted. Inuyasha took her hands in his own, "Kagome… I know what you want to wish for… I know it." He whispered the last part. Kagome smiled, but then shook her head, "No, Inuyasha… I couldn't… What about everyone else… I'm sure they want to make a wish as well."

Rin smiled at her kindly, "Kagome, you out of everyone else here deserve to make a wish. Any of what you desire." Miroku nodded with her, "That's right Kagome, whatever you wish for, we will be happy for you."

Kagome thought about it for a minute and she began crying softly, "Thank you." She nodded and hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Inuyasha smiled and looked down at the orbs, strengthening his hold on Kagome, "I wish…"


	33. Coming of Age

**Author's Note: **The last chapter is here! I can't believe it!... Well yeah I guess I can... but still! You know what I mean! Thank you everyone for your reviews, telling me how much you loved my stories, how evil I was and for how nice I am. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the delay in the update, but as I was about to post the chapter on the 18th as planned, I found out my server was down so there was pretty much nothing I could do. On the way to Galveston, I got on a friend's laptop and talked to my brother on the phone and taught him how to post it there when our server is up. Well it's finally fixed I guess so now the chapter is here! And no this isn't the last you'll see of me everyone. When I return from Galveston on the 25th, I'll be starting a new story. I've had a lot of new ideas in mind. See you all again soon! Please read and review! Enjoy the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** **Coming of Age**

It was not until many hours later that day, when the day was reaching dusk, that Inuyasha and the others had at long last made it back home with weary smiles. Sesshoumaru and Rin had departed and went home after Inuyasha had made his wish. The others understood though, Sesshoumaru wasn't really the life of the party kind of guy. But that was more than ok, and so they didn't mind the two of them leaving so soon.

As the group neared to Kaede's hut, the more familiar things around them became. It was like finally breathing fresh air from being in a house on fire for hours and hours. They knew they were close and too excited, as well as homesick, to stop and rest their aching feet.

Right then, Inuyasha heard the most beautiful sounds he could have asked for at this instant, Kaden and Rikku's innocent laughter. 'I can't wait to finally see them again… I've waited forever.'

When the hut finally came into complete view, everyone in the group sighed and stopped walking, just to take it all in. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and he put an arm around when he saw she was crying and smiling at once.

Miroku and the boys smiled as well, very tired and happy to be home.

All Inuyasha could do was only stand there and watch Kaden and Rikku just be free, playing and laughing. They were so lucky… they didn't have a single care in the world. Inuyasha envied their young age for that reason.

He sighed; it was a sight he loved and couldn't help but have his tedious smile grow into a happier one. He didn't stop smiling when he saw Rikku suddenly do a double take toward them. She had tears in her eyes and ran toward him straight away, "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried in both joy and distress. Kaden was very soon to follow and they both were nearing the group.

Inuyasha bent his knees to kneel down to their level just as they practically flew into his arms. It was only then and there that he let his tears fall without any restraint. While he fought Taisuke, there were certain times when he thought he would never return home to see his daughters again. He was ashamed to think that now. He should not have doubted himself. However that did not matter at this time, he was home, he was safe, and he was grateful.

As the girls cried they kept repeating how much they missed him, mom, Taikan and Sanae, how they were so worried, and how they knew he wouldn't lose no matter what, they had always had faith in him.

Inuyasha felt brokenhearted at seeing how much he worried them. Inuyasha reluctantly let them go when he noticed Kagome knelt down also, wanting to hug them as well.

Teishin and Keiko were both crying too, hugging Miroku and Asoka as they did so. "Dad! Asoka! We missed you both so much!" Teishin and Keiko were so joyful that they were back.

Once the both of them went to Asoka to welcome him back now, Miroku looked around attentively, 'Where is Sango?' He wondered and he felt a pang of tension in his heart. Surely nothing had happen to her, right? Otherwise Teishin or Keiko would have told him about it by now. He began growing anxious and walked hurriedly toward the hut where she would supposedly be.

However before he could reach it he heard hurried foot steps coming straight from behind him. Just as he turned around to see who it was, the person had already crashed into him, sending them both on the hard ground with a loud thud. Miroku groaned painfully and looked up to see none other than Sango on top of him, emotions of all kinds gracing her beautiful features. "You're back!" She cried happily and started kissing him all over his face. He didn't mind this at all, however he was trying to tell her how much he missed her.

Suddenly Sango pulled away and slapped him right across the face, "Do not EVER leave me alone for that long ever again! You hear me Miroku? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I can't tell you how many times I was about to just walk straight to the South to go and drag your ass back here with me but then I thought against it because you know I am just a little thing called "pregnant" and everything but I just couldn't think straight! You see what you do to me Miroku? I ought to kick your ass right here and now for everything you have ever-"

Miroku could only stare wide eyed at her with a hand placed softly on the cheek she had slapped while she just sat on him. And let's just say it wasn't the most comfortable feeling he would have asked for, considering the extra weight of their baby. She was still rambling on and all he could do was stare into her beautiful eyes.

Once she was finally finished she was breathing heavily and glaring at Miroku… "WELL?" She shouted and waited for him to say something. Miroku's eyes softened as he carefully sat up and leaned his upper weight on his elbows and put a hand on her cheek, "So… what you're trying to say is… you love me and think I am too irresistible to pass up?" He suggested with a stupid grin.

Sango was baffled. Her shook her fists and clenched her teeth and Miroku could have sworn her eye twitched… But then she let them fall by her sides and she let her shoulders droop as she looked back at him, "Oh just shut up and kiss me." She said and knocked him to the ground again.

Kagome was the first to see them like that and she couldn't stop laughing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Pfft, get a room." Miroku smiled in the kiss, 'Oh don't you worry Inuyasha, I plan on it.' He thought as though he was some kind of evil mastermind… which was just silly.

Kaede walked out of the hut, much slower and cautious than Inuyasha remembered. And behind her warm welcoming smile, he could sense something had happened.

* * *

An hour later, when Sango had ended her so called torturing on Miroku, and when all the welcome backs were said and done, everyone was settled in Kaede's hut.

This time was used for Inuyasha's explanation on how he defeated Taisuke. He told the story so descriptively that it amazed Kagome and the children to no end. The children, save for Taikan and Sanae, sat wide eyed in front of Inuyasha, paying close attention to all of what he said. Kaede and the other adults listened as well, Miroku and Kagome commenting here and there about their parts and what had happened to them.

At the end Kaede straightened her back that ached somewhat, "I am glad to hear that you have fought your best Inuyasha. Surely the world would be doomed without ye and Sesshoumaru to help overpower Taisuke."

Inuyasha nodded, "But Kaede, will he come back? Is there any chance that he may return to this world?" He asked in complete caution. If this demon were to ever come back, he and Sesshoumaru would surely want to be ready to take him down for the second time.

Kaede smiled, which instantaneously made everyone else follow in suit, "No, he will not return Inuyasha. And I know of this for the reason that Kikyo told me so."

Inuyasha was surprised by this, "Kikyo told you? When? In your vision that you had earlier?" Kaede nodded, "Yes, she had told me wonderful things of ye Inuyasha… And as well as ye aslo Kagome." She glanced at the younger miko with a warm smile.

Kagome was dumbfounded for a second and pointed to herself, "Me? What could she possibly have to say… about me?" She wondered.

"She had heard your wish child." Kagome brightened at the news, "And, it has come true, right?... We haven't checked for ourselves to see as of yet." Kagome admitted. Kaede shook her head in dismay, "No it has come true Kagome, but there is one thing Kikyo told me about it that is not what you expected."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean Kaede? Something went wrong with the wish?" Kaede looked at him now, "No no, it is just that the wish will not take place today, nor tomorrow." The hanyou was in shock, "What the hell Kaede! It won't happen soon? But it has come true nonetheless?" He demanded, to which Kagome put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

Kaede sighed and shook her head, "Nay, it will happen, in one day, for only one day, and when that day comes… you will know." She looked straight into Kagome's eyes which were filled with uncertainty.

* * *

Tiny flakes of pure snow fell lightly from the graying skies above. Everything was lightly covered in frost, the homes, the ground, the trees, the mountains. It was beautiful, this winter especially, for no one knew why, but it just was. It had a certain, joyous feeling to it, not like any other winter had brought.

"Daddy Daddy, lookie I made a snow angel!" Kaden smiled in pointed to the snow angel on the ground she had made all by herself. Inuyasha smiled, "I see it sweetheart, it's beautiful." Inuyasha called back softly from where he was standing in front of his home, leaning against the outside wall of it, keeping watch over the kids as they gladly played in the snow.

Miroku and Sango would have been here as well, which they almost always were. However Sango was having abdomen pains and headaches. Kaede said she was not in labor, not as of yet, but nearing soon, in about a few weeks. And so, Miroku stayed behind with her, which was both a great pain causer and reliever for Sango.

And as such, Inuyasha and Kagome babysat their kids. They didn't mind, they were practically their aunt and uncle for all anyone knew. That was how their kids always addressed them by anyway, Kagome especially loved that.

Inuyasha kept careful watch on the seven kids as Kagome was busy inside making them all hot soup.

Inuyasha watch as a snow ball hit Teishin in the face and he fell backwards from the impact. Everyone laughed and Asoka helped him up, "You ok?" He chuckled and Teishin smiled while rubbing his cheek, "Yeah, but who threw that?"

Everyone looked at young Rikku who was jumping up and down, "Yes yes! I got you I got you! Did you see that Daddy? It was a perfect shot!" Inuyasha laughed out loud, "I sure did sweetie." Inuyasha called back with a loving smile. Rikku stopped jumping and instead punched the air with her tiny fist in victory, which she had gotten from Taikan. All the children laughed and began throwing more snowballs at one another.

A moment later Kagome came outside and stood next to Inuyasha, pushing back stray locks of hair behind her ear that had escaped her low ponytail. He put an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, "They're having so much fun." She said and Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Just then, Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration. 'What am I sensing?' Inuyasha felt Kagome slip away from him, walking forward a few steps and turned to face her right side. The hanyou grew concerned and wet to her, "Kagome, what's wrong? Do you see something?" He tried looking at whatever she was, but she absentmindedly shook her head. "Inuyasha… I think… I sense the power… from the well." Inuyasha's eyes widened. This was it, Kagome's wish was finally coming true like Kaede and Kikyo had said. When the miko said that it would happen one day, that Kagome would know, and she does.

Inuyasha immediately stepped forward to the kids, "Everyone come inside, and don't ask why. Taikan, Asoka, watch the others, Kagome and I will be back in a while." He said and guided them inside. Taikan turned to him, "Is everything alright Father?" Inuyasha smiled at his thirteen year old son, "Everything's great we'll be back soon. Everyone eat some soup that Kagome made and keep the fire going." Inuyasha said and watched Asoka and Taikan give him an affirmative nod that they will keep watch over everything.

Inuyasha turned around and went back outside with Kagome. He stood with his back to her and kneeled down, "Ready?" Kagome glanced down at him and smiled, "I've been ready for nearly fourteen years Inuyasha." She replied softly and carefully situated herself on his back, and while getting a firm grip of her legs, Inuyasha took off in the direction of the well.

* * *

Taikan pursed his lips as he threw another block of wood into the fireplace. And as expected, the flames grew and the heat increased, filling the home with comforting warmth, 'I still don't understand.' He thought. If everything was ok, then why did his parents have to leave in such a hurry?

Taikan sighed and stood up, turning around to see the others were in line with bowls in their hands, receiving soup from Asoka who was trying to be careful not to spill any. By the look on everyone's faces, Taikan knew they were wondering the same thing he was.

The young hanyou got a bowl himself and stood in the small line, "Listen guys, I know what you're thinking and we'll discuss it." He announced. As he said this Asoka poured some soup for Sanae and stammered a 'your welcome' when she said thank you. He looked at Taikan, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Taikan. It's probably that Lady Kagome's wish came true. Lady Kaede said it would, one random day, right?" He explained and he saw his best friend nod in response, "Yeah, but-" He was about to say something else, but decided against it.

Kaden turned to look at Taikan after she sipped some of her soup, "But Taikan, I kinda wish I got to go with them, you know?"

Taikan nodded to her, "I understand how you feel Kaden, but it wasn't our wish, it was Mother's. She really wanted it, and I was sad for her, because all my life, I could tell she was a little miserable inside, because she missed her old home so much." Kaden saddened and looked down, but then she felt Taikan's arm around her shoulders and saw him smile, "But it's ok, she finally gets to see her home. She finally gets to be happy… really happy."

Everyone sat down as Taikan left his younger sister's side to go retrieve blankets for everyone to wrap themselves in.

Rikku sat by the fire and gazed out the window into the falling snow, 'I don't think Mommy will be happy for long… and I don't know why.'

* * *

Kagome shut her eyes tight against the freezing winds that practically slapped her face with cold frost, just as hot tears were surfacing. 'This is it, I… I have been waiting for this moment for so long… and never thought it would come.'

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's emotions, and smiled vaguely, "Don't worry, we're almost there. It'll be ok, you'll see." He said loudly over the sound of fierce winds that filled their ears because of their fast pace. Kagome gripped his haori tighter and turned her face to rest against his shoulder, "I can't wait." She smiled. This moment that was to come, it meant everything to her. She finally got this chance to see her mother and brother again. Oh how much they must have changed. All these years… finally, Kagome could see her younger brother, whom she knows must be much taller than her. This brought more tears to her eyes and her smile grew to quiet laughter. She wondered if maybe he had a steady girlfriend, or maybe even married already, like her. And her mother, Kagome wondered if she let her hair grow out. She always said she would.

Inuyasha's run slowed to a jog, and soon enough to walking, which thankfully broke down the fast winds that had made his face cold and hot at the same time. He could barely feel his bare feet beneath him, pale and covered in snow. He didn't mind it thought, they were always like that in the winter times.

The hanyou gently set Kagome down and they both stood a few feet in front of the well.

As anticipated, the well's power felt so much stronger to Kagome. In fact, she saw it glow a very faint light purple color. The tops of the wooden well were covered with thick vines that had grown wrapping itself all around it, tangled and dying form the cold weather and sprinkled in snow. Kagome sighed very shakily and she stepped forward, gulping her fears of failure from her thoughts.

Inuyasha sensed her doubt and held her hand, "Do not be afraid that the well won't work Kagome… Look." He whispered softly, "It's glowing… right before us… it'll work… I know it will." He said and placed his hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him. He smiled and kissed her, relieving her of all the worries she could possibly have.

He pulled back after a while and took her hand in his once more. They stepped forward right in front of the well now. Kagome cried without a sound, just looking down the well brought back so many memories of her jumping in and out of it in the past when she was in her teens. She missed it so much and felt she had taken it all for granted. Kagome sighed once more and roughly grabbed the wooden sill of the well, snow smashing under her hands and it grew numb quickly. Inuyasha placed his foot on the sill and they both looked at one another, "We'll jump in together, like old times." He whispered and she nodded with a grateful smile.

With one unsteady leap, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the well, feeling the cold never leave them.

They reached the bottom softly, the power of the well sort of carrying them in a way. Once it faded, Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at one another in the near darkened well, then at the same time, the both looked up, and saw complete darkness. Kagome smiled and sobbed her fears away, "We…we made it." She cried happily and hugged Inuyasha tightly. He hugged back, "It's just what you wanted Kagome… you're home, I'm so happy that you're home."

He helped her stand up, and never let go of her as he jumped up high to get out of the well. Once he landed on the ground, he let one arm free from her, and they both looked around. They were in the well house. Kagome was so joyful, she felt like dancing. "This can't be real." She whispered.

Inuyasha stepped in front of the doorway, his hand leaning on it, "It's real Kagome. It's all real." He replied softly and pushed the doors open slowly, the gray light of day filling the darkness. They both saw the shrine, the sacred tree, and the house.

Kagome couldn't feel herself breathe as she blinked, and let more tears fall. 'It's here… everything is still here.' She felt her legs uncontrollably take her forward as she looked at everything around herself, smiling and laughing. She held both her hands together to her chest in excitement, "Oh Inuyasha… nothing has changed… it's still my old home… it's all still here."

Inuyasha felt his heart soar as he watched her, twirling around and raising her arms up to the sky as high as she could, feeling free. He walked up to her, "Come on, let's go find your family." He watched her eyes brighten and she grabbed his hand. They both hurriedly jogged toward the shrine together hand in hand. It was so wonderful, the felt like they were truly young again and just married again.

Kagome felt like she was in heaven. She was aware of her old feelings of everyday school, cleaning, babysitting Souta, and hanging out with her friends, all taking place in her heart. She honestly felt fifteen again.

Without warning, Kagome instantly stopped running. Inuyasha didn't and sort of accidentally pulled her a few steps forward, which she followed but he could feel it was forced. Inuyasha turned to look at her to see why she had stopped, but she did not look back at him, not once. Inuyasha looked to what she was looking at and saw someone looking to be about in their twenties nearby the shrine, sweeping the snow to clear the walkway. He was not dressed in the proper shrine robes though; he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also wore dark gloves on his hands; they had holes in them so all the fingers showed through.

The miko felt her face pale in delight as she had a suspicion of who it was. Kagome walked a few steps closer to make sure, then, with an unsteady voice she called out softly, "… Souta?" She grew nervous as she saw the man lift his head up and turn his upper body slightly to look at whoever had called his name.

Souta's expression turned from sad to shock when he saw Kagome near the sacred tree with Inuyasha. At first, he thought he was losing his mind. But then he dropped the broom and turned to face her fully, "It can't be…" His deep voice said aloud as he took one step forward, trying to get a closer look at the woman he thought to be his sister.

Kagome came closer as well; she called one more time, tears blurring her vision as she smiled. " S-Souta." She said it softer, though not in a question like last time, she knew it was him and she knew he heard her.

The young man instantly bolted toward her, tears filling his dark brown eyes. As he came closer, Kagome saw his face that was so similar to the young boy she knew so well before. Although now, his features were much sharper and darker, he was much taller than she was and even very built, maybe even a little more so than Inuyasha. "Kagome!" She heard his deep and unfamiliar voice call to her just as he hugged her to him so tight she couldn't breathe.

Both their bodies rocked with sobs, "I can't believe it's you Kagome… you finally came back…. I missed you so much… You're' here…. You're here." He kept reassuring himself in a soft voice that she was real.

Inuyasha stayed back, watching the brother and sister come together again after all these years of separation. It amazed the hanyou how strong the resemblance was between the both of them now that Souta was older.

Inuyasha felt so happy for Kagome he couldn't even describe it. He was so glad she had this chance to see her family again, this time, for the last time.

He couldn't believe how much the young boy had grown into this man before him. The hanyou grew sad; he never knew how much he would miss the young, calling him his hero.

Souta pulled back, moving his arms to her shoulders so he could really look at her. He was amazed and confused. He carefully looked into her eyes and spoke slowly, "…Kagome… you… you haven't aged a day." He brushed her bangs lightly as he felt himself become even more confused at why she was still so young. Kagome nodded, "I-I know. It's because, when Inuyasha and were married, I received his lifespan, so that we would live together at the same time… I … I don't think I will change in more years to come." She said softly and he nodded now in understanding.

She continued with a growing smile, "But you Souta, you don't look nearly at all the same... as you use to…" She saddened, a part of her felt like she was hugging a stranger, but her heart knew, it knew he was the same Souta she loved. The man nodded and blushed from the comments, "I know, but it's still me Kagome… I'll never change on the inside." And he was right. Kagome smiled and nodded as well, he was still a crybaby. And that made Kagome so happy.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was still a few feet from them, then glanced back at Souta, "You must have missed Inuyasha too haven't you?" She laughed a bit and the man smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips, "Of course I did."

Both men walked toward each other and shook hands as they patted one another on the back, "What's up man." Souta said and Inuyasha took his turn to laugh, "Nothin' much kid." They both laughed, and Inuyasha realized what he had said, "I guess I shouldn't call you a kid huh, heck you're almost taller than I am." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Souta laughed, "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, I kinda missed it."

A sudden bright shine caught Kagome's eye. She looked at Souta's left hand and gasped with excitement, "Souta, you're married?" She came closer and saw his golden ring clearly. Souta blushed and looked at her, "Yeah, sure am." Kagome giggled. "Well tell me all about it." She put a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to answer.

Souta smiled, "I've been married for four years now to the love of my life." Kagome nearly giggled when she saw the far off look in his eyes and knew he was thinking about her right then. But he looked back at his sister and continued, "We live not too far from here, and we have two kids, a boy and a girl." He said proudly. Kagome hugged him another time, "Congratulations Souta! I'm so happy for you!" He hugged back, "Thank you sis." Souta rubbed her head softly, "So what about you guys? I bet you've got tons of kids right?" Kagome giggled and went to hug Inuyasha, "We sure do! We have four kids, one boy and three girls." She smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back. Souta nearly face faulted, "Three girls? Man Inuyasha, as beautiful as my sister I know they have got to look just like her." He chuckled, "You must have to be watching those girls close huh. Keepin' the young boys away." He laughed and Inuyasha nodded with smirk, "Damn straight."

Kagome hit his arm softly, "Inuyasha." He just shrugged and took the defensive, "What? Haven't you noticed it by now? I've been doing damn good job at that lately." She rolled her eyes, "Oh really, if you ask me it looks like her and Asoka are really getting to know each other." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell do you mean Kagome?"

But then seeing her smirk he knew she was telling the truth. He groaned and slapped his forehead, "Damn it. You've got to be kidding me, he's a lecher just like his father!" He knew the young boy wasn't, but hey he had to make some kind of point to back himself up. Kagome rolled her eyes again and looked back at Souta who looked as though he was enjoying the little scene. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "I'll deal with this crap later when we get back home."

Kagome smiled and turned to Souta. She was so excited that she even jumped up and down once just like Inuyasha had seen Rikku do earlier back home. "Souta where's Mom? I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me! Oh tell me how much she has changed. She must be so different now like you." At seeing the sudden slight terrified look on Souta's face, Kagome stopped and felt her smile fade, "Souta… what's wrong… Isn't Mom still here?... She didn't move away or anything like that right? That's not like her at all." She said and was becoming very distressed.

Inuyasha noticed this sudden tension and so slowly let his arms fall down by his sides. Something told him that Kagome was going to be hurt.

Souta bit his lip and looked the other way, not wanting her to know at all what had happened to their mother, not at all.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in curiosity and anxiety as she stood in front of her brother and looked up at him, "Tell me Souta… where is she?" After a while she saw tears brim his eyes and she gripped his shoulders tightly, "Tell me! Souta you're scaring me!" She shook him lightly, "Please…. Please tell me where our mother is." She sobbed.

Souta right away hugged Kagome again and said the most dreadful words Kagome hoped to never hear in her life, "She's dead." He sobbed into her shoulder and held her tighter for his own comfort, "She's gone… She died six years ago... She was murdered." He clenched his teeth at the last part he said. The man who killed their mother had done it… just for the hell of it… She just happened to be walking in town when two guys came from behind her and had their way with her. The creep was dead now though, his friend betrayed him and took his life, for reasons no one knew.

Inuyasha was wide eyed and felt his face pale in absolute dismay. Kagome's mother was dead? It just can't be true.

Kagome felt so lost. She thought she would see her mother one more time, maybe never having another chance to see either of them ever again. At this moment, Kagome forgot she was home, she forgot Inuyasha and Souta were with her. She was scared, alone, and helpless. She felt her heart sink and her head feel light. She cringed and screamed a heart wrenching cry, "No!"

Kagome whimpered and gasped in a sob. "She… she can't be." Her mother wasn't supposed to be dead. She was the kindest woman anyone could ever meet, it was unlikely to think that someone like her would just be… gone.

Kagome cried in her brother's shoulder, 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I was ready to see her for so long, and now she's gone… Just like that.'

Kagome pulled back and looked at him intently, "Where…?" Was all the miko was able to whisper carefully, not sure if she was saying anything right at all. Souta put an arm around her and led the way to somewhere she didn't know yet, Inuyasha was on her other side, holding her hand.

And before she knew it, Souta had stopped walking and looked down at a flat gravestone on the ground that was nearly all blanketed with snow. Kagome instantly felt her legs give way and she dropped to her knees. All she could do was keep her eyes set only on the stone that said her mother's name in perfect cursive which it was engraved on. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Kagome did not respond… she barely felt his presence… Kagome lightly reached out her hand and touched the stone, carefully tracing her fingers along the engraved name. "She… She's really, gone." Even though what she said was true, it did not feel as so when the words left her mouth. It was a devious feeling and she loathed it.

Souta placed his numbing hands together as he said a silent, loving prayer about his mother. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes which held no life, desperately trying to see what she sees. "Kagome…" He couldn't think of anything to possibly say that would make her feel better. No matter what he said, it wouldn't bring her mother back to life again anyway. He was helpless.

Inuyasha's eyes widened… 'I'm helpless.' He stared at Kagome, realization dawning upon his face. For this first time, Inuyasha devastatingly realized that there were things that any possible words just wan not able to fix.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter but she still kept the far off look in her eyes which never left her mother's name. No, he didn't want Kagome to be like this. He didn't want her to suffer any kind of pain.

Inuyasha felt tears fall from his golden eyes, as he kept his gaze on Kagome, who was still in her own world of suffering.

It wasn't fair! He wanted to protect her!… He wanted to protect her from the world… However there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. And he felt horrible. Inuyasha hugged her tight and whispered aloud, "It can't… It can't be helped… It can't be helped."

It was so hard… Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It was so hard to live after something like that. What Inuyasha realized then was that sometimes what is lost, will never return. The important things, the irreplaceable things… They will be lost, and not come back… they just won't.

This life, in both eras, it was so deceitful. Why must she have her happiness taken away from her? Murder… it was life's worst enemy. Honestly, what had people gained from taking the life of another? Brief immortality, for receiving valuable things in return, or maybe just for their own sick enjoyment? It was nonsense. It was heartless. Everyone has darkness in their heart. They shouldn't. We're all alive, we all feel pain, joy, grief, anger. As far as that goes, no one is different… Don't we all know life is scared? Don't we all know we all bleed the same red blood?...

* * *

Ten years had passed since that cold day. Most things had changed; some stayed the same, the really important things…

Inuyasha walked down the towering stone steps of the castle that he and his family lived in now, his brother's castle. The hanyou had just finished having a discussion with his brother about matters concerning them and the rulers of the East. However Inuyasha knew it was nothing serious to worry about.

Once the hanyou had reached the bottom he walked onward toward the dining quarters, which he passed by a large mirror that was placed on the wall, across from a large fireplace and in the middle was set a long wooden polished table with matching chairs.

Inuyasha still wore his haori, but also with more clothing similar to Sesshoumaru's. He even had armor, which long before he had claimed to not need it, nor want it. He was always a free spirit, and did not like being weighed down by things on him that were useless to him. But Inuyasha was at higher rank of a lord now; he did not battle like he did years ago, which once in a while he missed. And as such, he would at times just take off all the armor and extra clothing just to be in his haori once again, running through the forests, feeling the wind around him, feeling free.

The hanyou made his way down the large halls that were covered in fine red carpeting and various statues, suits or armor, and weapons strewn on the thick brick walls of different shades of grays and blacks.

No one accompanied him on his little journey; he was alone, for the time being. Sanae and Asoka had gotten married, and were off by themselves, enjoying their honeymoon somewhere by the ocean. Teishin, Kaden, and Keiko were at Miroku and Sango's home, taking care of things they could not do any more by themselves, like repair the roof after a heavy storm, and things like that. And with a baby always in need to take care of, Sango was tired everyday.

Inuyasha had yet to know what Taikan and Rikku were up to, but he had a feeling he would know soon. Just as he opened the large doors to the outside he was greeted with the sounds of grunts, punches, and familiar voices. Inuyasha smiled when he saw the both of them sparing just outside with Kagome watching them.

Rikku was just about to spin kick Taikan, but he had seen it coming and so dodged it, as well as making a powerful kick to her on his own.

Rikku fell down with a hard thud and she rubbed her aching side, "Hey now Taikan, how the heck could you see that?" She asked and he smirked, "Well first of all, you're just now learning how to really fight, and I've been practicing this for years now. C'mon, get up, you're fine." Rikku smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah I guess. But no more cheap shots, jeez." She dusted herself and clenched her fists again. And then they were off.

Kagome was leaning against a tree, smiling as she watched them, but said nothing, she didn't want to disturb them at all. Once she saw Inuyasha walking to her, her smile brightened. "Let's go somewhere else, the sun is about to set." He said to her and she kissed his cheek. "Ok." Inuyasha took off his armor and threw it on the ground, "Taikan take this inside when you're both done."

"Ok Dad." He replied just a she dodged Rikku's punch. He got behind her and had both her arms behind her back. As they were leaving they heard a faint, "No fair!" From Rikku and they both laughed.

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as they walked a very short way to a large hill that perfectly overlooked the sunset they would always watch together almost everyday. On their way there, they said nothing; they didn't need to say anything. They just listened to the sounds around them that they have grown more accustomed to each passing day.

Once they reached the hill, they sat down together and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. She leaned into him and they both watched the sun that was now touching the far off mountains in the distance.

This was paradise, Inuyasha had everything he needed. He had everything he could ever possibly want even when, in his far past, that he thought he would die, with nothing. How he loved to be wrong about that.

Instead of watching the sunset this time, he looked down at Kagome, who had dozed off into a light sleep. He smiled and never left his gaze from her. He loved it this way. If time would stop, he really wouldn't mind.

The moment Inuyasha was reunited with everything he had ever protected, the light took the sadness, the heartache, the grief... And so, with the happiness that he knows now he will forever have, he will tell you now that this is the end of his past, and the beginning of his future.


End file.
